A Political Romance
by YaDiva
Summary: Blaine is the son of a conservative politician. He's not allowed to have a boyfriend but he falls in love with Kurt however something about Blaine isn't quite right. Something dark and slightly twisted. Rated M for language, smut, gay sex and dark themes.
1. Chapter 1

_**Revised March 24, 2012**_

_**This story is all Klaine featuring a very dark, twisted Blaine and a very sweet, loving and innocent Kurt. This story is rated NC-17 for language, smut, sex, violence and very dark themes. **_

_**I don't want to give too much away, but this story is NOT sweet, lovely, Klainebows. However, Kurt loves Blaine and Blaine loves Kurt. He really does, but it is a dark, twisted, scary love. Please do not read if dark themes bother you. Please don't. Just move along. It breaks my heart when people read and then yell at me. You have been warned. **_

_**I don't own Glee, but I finally got a tumblr account: yadivagirl dot tumblr dot com**_

**Chapter One**

"Okay. Just a few more shots and we will be done. Blaine, move a little closer to your father please. Yeah...that's it. Okay, everyone say, Re-elect Anderson for State Senate!"

Blaine smiled, but he did not utter the words. He was hoping his father would lose and lose big. Anderson for senate my ass.

Once the photographer was done, Blaine reluctantly followed his parents down the hall and out to the stage entrance. A campaign staffer gave a nod to the businessman who had been warming up the crowd with a "Why James Anderson is great for Ohio," speech.

James turned to his wife Elaine. "Is my tie straight?"

"Yes. You look very handsome."

"Thank you." He glared at his son who was looking bored out of his mind. "Could you at least try to pretend you support your father's campaign?"

Blaine looked at him coolly. "You and mom taught me to never tell a lie."

"Blaine!" exclaimed his mother.

"It's all right Elaine," James replied coldly, checking his cufflinks and smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in his jacket. "I guess a fucked up attitude and a smart mouth is all a part of the gay shit." He looked at his only son with disgust.

Yeah, thought Blaine. The gay shit.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome your State Senator, James Anderson!"

James and Elaine Anderson smiled beautifully and stepped out on to the stage followed by Blaine who quickly moved to his seat behind the podium.

He watched his parents waving to the cheering crowd. God I hope the fucker loses this year.

Senator Anderson launched into a rousing speech about the need for jobs in Ohio, lower taxes and of course, his signature issue, traditional family values. Blaine sat motionless and unsmiling. Campaign season was truly his own personal hell.

He surveyed the crowd of supporters, his eyes resting on a slim, redhead who was listening attentively and taking copious notes. He was wearing a journalist badge. Blaine knew all the journalists who covered state politics so, this guy must be new. The redhead looked up and met Blaine's gaze. They stared at one another intently. Blaine's gaydar went off. Yeah, the new guy was definitely gay. And, he looked young. Blaine gave him a seductive smile. The redhead smiled back. Maybe Blaine would ask him out. Wouldn't his father love that? Him dating a journalist.

Once the speech was over, Senator Anderson took questions from the media.

"Senator, what is your stance on the latest version of Ohio's Defense of Marriage bill?"

Aww, hell...

"I am 100% in favor of the bill. If re-elected, I plan to strengthen the language. It is imperative that the state of Ohio continue to pass laws and legislation that promote traditional family values and protect Ohioans from the homosexual agenda. That type of legislation will always get my strongest support and vote."

Blaine watched as the redhead's eyes grew wide and he started typing furiously on his iPad. He stopped briefly to shoot Blaine a questioning look. Blaine stared back blankly and the redhead continued typing.

Blaine sighed. Shit. He was never gonna get laid. And, he was so horny. All the time. Maybe he should just give up and call Tyler.

* * *

><p>Blaine was the only son of James and Elaine Anderson. Despite Elaine's difficult, high-risk pregnancy, followed by a long and painful labor, the couple eagerly anticipated having many, many more children but, the doctors announced that Elaine was done. Her body could no longer conceive, much less carry a child. Elaine was sad and disappointed but James was more than disappointed. He was angry. How could he have made such a poor choice in a wife? He knew he should have gone after her sister. James hid his deep disappointment. Instead, he poured himself into his son. Blaine was the joy of their lives. His curly black hair framed his adorable, sweet face. He was delightful, full of energy and enthusiasm. The future of the Anderson political machine.<p>

James's father had been a state senator and later a US congressman. James had followed in his father's footsteps on the state level, but his plan was to pave the way for Blaine to go all the way to the White House. Blaine would marry a woman who could breed like a mare. James would see to it. And then Anderson after Anderson would hold office. Just like the Kennedys, except they would all be members of the right party. The republican party.

James's dreams all came crashing down three months after Blaine's fourteenth birthday. First, there was the sleepover at Jake's house. Blaine and Jake had been friends since kindergarten. They were Boy Scouts together, tennis partners at the country club, best buddies. Then one morning, Blaine came home from a sleepover and announced that Jake was no longer his friend. His parents had figured it was just a silly fight like all kids had. But Jake had completely disappeared from Blaine's life. When questioned by the Andersons, Jake's parents acted strange about the entire thing, shedding no light on what had happened. A few months later, Jake's Dad was relocated and they moved to Virginia.

Then there was school. Suddenly Blaine was constantly getting into fights and his grades were plummeting. James and Elaine were at a loss to explain or understand what was happening.

When questioned by his parents, Blaine announced he was gay.

He liked boys. A lot.

He had told Jake he liked him and Jake had punched him. And then told everyone else.

Blaine's mother went into complete denial. She announced it was a phase. She was sure he would grow out of it. His father did extensive research on camps that promised to deprogram your gay child and make them straight. They decided against it due to the potential political fall out. People may not like gays but, they were suspicious of these types of programs and the people who sent their children there.

Blaine would just have to understand that he couldn't be gay. He just couldn't. It didn't fit into his father's politics or plans.

And, one night, after a bit too much bourbon, James Anderson explained things to his son.

He hadn't meant to hit him so hard. To be so rough. But Blaine had to understand. He couldn't fuck up his father's career by being a queer.

He had knocked a shocked and frightened Blaine to the floor with one punch. It was so easy. He was still short for his age and hadn't filled out yet. He had dragged him to his feet and slammed him against the wall, leaning in close. Blaine could smell the liquor on his father's breath.

"You wanna be a fucking faggot? Huh, Blaine? That's what you want for yourself? Fine! Be a fucking faggot! But you don't act on it you little bastard." James reached between his son's legs and grabbed his dick, squeezing it hard and twisting it. Blaine screamed out in pain. "Do you understand me Blaine! You keep this in your pants! You hear me? Keep it in your pants or else I will rip it off! I'd better never catch you screwing around! You're not fucking up my career. I've worked too fucking hard!"

Blaine had fallen to the floor, sobbing in pain. James had staggered backwards and stared at the sight of his son. His son. His fucking gay son. Not even man enough to defend himself.

Later, James felt bad about his behavior but, it had worked. They took Blaine out of public school and sent him to Dalton. His grades returned to straight A's, he perfected his tennis game, joined the glee club and became the perfect son. And, there had been no embarrassing gay shit.

Not yet.

But, James knew it was only a matter of time.

Blaine was no longer a scrawny 14 year old kid. Now he was 17, practically a man. He had grown a few inches taller and filled out. His body was muscular and strong from all the tennis. His adorable face had grown handsome. He was confident, smooth and almost unbearably good-looking. He had learned that with the right smile, and a tilt of the head, he could charm his way out of or into anything. Especially with women. Every girl whose father was a member of the Westerville Republican Club had made it clear that they were happy to sleep with him at anytime. So much for traditional family values.

Blaine had also grown bolder and more demanding. If his father wanted him to keep quiet about his sexuality, he would have to pay. He had requested an expensive sports car for his 16th birthday,threatening to call the newspapers and give a coming out interview if they didn't buy it. He also demanded money for designer clothes and electronic toys. His monthly allowance was ridiculous. James wanted to put his foot down but, in all honesty, he was scared. Scared of what Blaine might do. There was something...off about his son and it wasn't just the gay thing. There was a slightly menacing aura that seemed to live just beneath the surface. Never fully present. Just...breathing. Waiting. It made James nervous.

Blaine was 17. James remembered being 17. Did gay guys have raging hormones like straight guys? He didn't know and he didn't want to find out. He just needed Blaine to behave until after Election Day.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The strange noises started just as they pulled into the town center of Lima.

"Dammit!" James exclaimed.

"Honey, please watch your language. Hey, there's a car place right there! Try to pull in over there."

Elaine was pointing to a nondescript garage with a sign out front. Hummel's Tire & Lube. James managed to maneuver the car over to the front of the building, just before the engine died completely.

"Crap! Just what I need as we are starting a campaign." They all got out of the car and walked towards the open garage door. A friendly looking man wearing greasy overalls and a baseball hat walked towards them.

"Hi ya. What seems to be the trouble?"

Elaine sat down on a bench as James proceeded to tell Burt Hummel about the strange noises the car had been making before dying. Blaine wandered over to the small counter in the shop and leaned against it. Great. How long would this take? He just wanted to go home and take a shower. God, how he hated election years. Absolutely hated them. His father was such a sanctimonious bastard. He couldn't wait to get out and get away. He hated his family. Hated Ohio. But more than anything else, he hated being lonely because he wasn't allowed to have a boyfriend. Not that he could get one anyway. Who the hell wants to date a guy whose father stands up in the state senate and rails against the "homosexual agenda" and how gays are sinful and evil? Never mind that his son is one.

"Can I help you?"

Blaine turned around and came face to face with...heaven. Or at least, the human embodiment of heaven.

Standing there was a tall, slim, boy with beautiful blue-gray eyes. His dark brown hair was in perfect place and his skin was as smooth as porcelain with a slight peach tinge to it. It looked unbelievably soft. He was wearing gray overalls but, to Blaine's amusement, these overalls were actually, dare he say, stylish? Blaine stared at him, his eyes resting on the boy's lips. Damn, his lips looked so sweet and moist and...kissable. Those lips sliding up and down his cock would probably feel like silk.

"Can I help you?" repeated heaven.

"Uh..um...no. The guy is out there taking a look at the car."

Heaven looked at him a little harder. "Have we met before? You look awfully familiar."

Blaine was used to this. The campaign literature and billboards over the years had always featured a photo of the smiling Andersons. The perfect family. But that's not what Kurt was recalling.

"Wait! I know! You're like, the lead soloist for the Warblers!"

Blaine was surprised.

"Uh, yeah. How did you know that?"

"I've seen you perform. I'm in McKinley High School's glee club. The New Directions."

"Oh, yeah. Your group has an amazing female soloist. A tiny chick with a great voice."

Heaven suddenly looked perturbed. "That would be Rachel. Our resident star. Yes, she does have an amazing voice...but mine's better." He muttered the last part under his breath.

Blaine felt a slight twinge of panic. He hadn't meant to offend Heaven. No, that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"She only sounds so great because she has your voice backing her up." Okay. That probably made no sense whatsoever but, Heaven seemed to accept it. Blaine relaxed.

"I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Blaine Anderson."

"Nice to meet you, Blaine."

Blaine loved how his name sounded on those lips. He stared at Kurt's mouth. Kurt began to blush but, he couldn't take his eyes off him. This Blaine guy was hot. So beautiful, gorgeous and sexy with an air of...what was it? Kurt couldn't name it. His eyes were a honey-amber color and so intense. His black hair was thick and well-styled. Kurt wondered what type of gel he used. His suit was from Armani's spring collection. Kurt's heart jumped a little. Was this guy gay?

"So, what brings you to exciting Lima?"

Blaine's heart fell a little. Shit. Heaven...Kurt would soon know who he was. Who his father was, and that would be it. It was so damn unfair. He looked into Kurt's eyes. Might as well get it over with.

"We had a campaign speech here. My father is Ohio state senator, James Anderson."

"Oh." There was no recognition in Kurt's eyes that this meant anything to him. Blaine relaxed again. Maybe this guy didn't follow politics.

Burt and James were coming back into the shop.

"You can't fix it today?"

"Sorry. I won't get the part in until sometime Monday afternoon. I mean, it is a Saturday after all. We usually close at 1:00 pm. You just happened to catch us."

"Fine," grumbled James.

"Can we offer you and your family a ride somewhere?"

"No. We're from Westerville. I wouldn't want you to go out of your way. I'll call one of our campaign aides to come pick us up."

Burt looked at James with more intensity, as if he were trying to remember something.

"Okay. My son will give you a few forms to sign. Car should be ready Monday around 5:00 pm."

As James signed forms, Elaine asked Burt about a place to eat. He pointed out directions to Breadstix.

Forms completed, James looked up. "All right. Let's go. I'll call Phil and let him know where we are."

Blaine looked at Kurt. It was now or never.

"I'll be there in a minute." His father looked at him and then glanced at Kurt. He looked back at his son, his eyes narrowed and cold.

"Let's go, Blaine."

Blaine kept his eyes on Kurt. "I will be there in a minute, Dad."

"Now, Blaine." His father's voice had grown hard and cold.

Both Kurt and Burt were watching this exchange with curiosity. Elaine took James's arm. "Let's go dear. Blaine, we'll see you over there." For the first time in years, Blaine felt grateful to his mother.

James reluctantly allowed his wife to drag him out. Burt disappeared into the garage.

Blaine and Kurt were left alone. Staring at each other.

Blaine made his move. "Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

Kurt's eyes grew wide with surprise. Did this super gorgeous guy just ask him out? Him? Kurt Hummel?

"Um...sure."

Blaine smiled at him and Kurt's heartbeat increased. Then he had a thought.

"Wait. Do you have a car?"

Blaine laughed. "Of course. That's my father's piece of shit. My car is much nicer. Much, much nicer." He pulled out his cell phone. "Give me your number and your address. I'll pick you up at 6:00 pm."

* * *

><p>Kurt's heart hadn't felt so happy and hopeful in months. Probably years.<p>

He had a date. A real freaking date. With a drop dead gorgeous guy.

He stood in the middle of his room, surveying 15 different outfits, trying to figure out which one to wear. Blaine had called and moved the time to 8:00 pm. This had given Kurt time to shower, moisturize, squeal on the phone with Mercedes, stress over numerous outfits and...google Senator Anderson.

He had not liked what he read.

Anderson's website made his views on gays, immigrants, abortion and taxes all very clear. Kurt was most upset about his views on gays. He was also confused.

Blaine was gay, right? This was a date, wasn't it?

How could his father have a gay son and hold such hateful and harmful beliefs?

Kurt pushed it out of his mind. He was determined to enjoy this sliver of happiness that had finally arrived in his life. Even if for just one night. But he felt nervous. What if this was some weird, gotcha setup for some political campaign stunt?

Stop it, Kurt. He silently scolded himself. You are allowed to be happy. You really, really are.

But some days, actually most days, Kurt felt that happiness was simply out of his reach. As he tried to keep track of the ever changing hookups in glee club, his loneliness plagued him. He wanted a boyfriend. Someone to go out with, laugh with...maybe make out with...maybe. He wasn't sure how he felt about making out. All of that scared him but, it didn't matter. He was completely alone. No one was interested in him but Karofsky and that didn't count.

So tonight, he would be happy. At least until he couldn't.

X-X-X-X-X

Blaine arrived at exactly 8:00 pm. Burt answered the door.

"Well, hello again."

"Hello, sir."

"Ugh. Please. Burt. Just call me Burt. Come on in. Kurt's not ready yet."

Blaine sat down on the couch. He looked at Burt and wondered if he had figured out who he was. Who his father was. It was a paranoia he lived with constantly. He was always on guard. It was exhausting.

"So...your Dad's into politics, huh?"

Shit. Here it comes.

"Yes, sir...uh...yes. Yes he is."

"What side of the fence is he on?"

"Republican." Burt raised his eyebrows but said nothing.

Kurt came down the stairs and took Blaine's breath away.

"Hi." Kurt smiled at him.

"Hi Kurt...you look amazing. So, very amazing."

Kurt blushed. "Thank you."

Burt rolled his eyes. "All right boys. Have a good time. Be careful. Kurt, not too late."

Kurt nodded and pushed Blaine out the door.

He stopped when he saw the car. A black BMW Z4 Roadster.

"Wow. You weren't kidding when you said your car was nicer than your father's."

Blaine laughed.

As they sped along the highway, Kurt didn't bother to ask where they were going. He didn't really care. He just kept sneaking looks at Blaine. He was wearing all black. A black leather jacket with a black t-shirt and black jeans. All the black, combined with his black hair made him look dangerous. And sexy hot.

It wasn't until they arrived at the restaurant and ordered that their conversation began.

Blaine looked at Kurt with intense focus. "Tell me everything about you. Everything."

Kurt felt strangely compelled by Blaine's tone to do just that. He started with glee club and moved to coming out, even his mom's death. He barely ate from talking so much. Blaine seemed fascinated by his every word. Especially when Kurt told him about Karofsky.

"So, this guy shoves you into lockers, pushes you to the floor, has thrown you into dumpsters and no one has kicked his ass yet?"

"I don't think kicking his ass would really help. Not that there's anyone to do it. Besides, I don't want to get my friends into trouble. They try to look out for me the best they can and I appreciate that."

Kurt felt a small shiver run through him as he looked into Blaine's eyes. They were blazing and seemed to have turned 3 shades darker. If Kurt didn't know better, he would have thought they actually turned black for a moment before returning to their warm honey-amber shade.

Blaine's voice was quiet. "He shouldn't be allowed to touch you Kurt. Ever."

It wasn't until desert that Kurt found an opportunity to bring up Blaine's father. He wanted to understand.

"So, I visited your father's website."

Blaine returned the bite of pie he was about to eat, to his plate. Kurt immediately regretted mentioning anything.

"I-I was curious to learn more about you before tonight."

"You won't learn anything about me from my father's website."

"Yes, I saw that." Kurt was quiet for a moment. "Does he know you're gay?"

"Of course."

"Then, how does it work?"

"How does what work?"

"He has a gay son and yet...he works to pass laws that will hurt his son."

Blaine laughed, almost evilly. "Fucked up, isn't it? Listen Kurt. My father's politics are his politics. They have nothing to do with me. Naturally, I don't agree with him. On anything. He hates me. I hate him. We try to coexist peacefully and stay out of each others way. During campaign time, I get dragged into all the bullshit because I don't have a choice but, trust me, I'm gay. I'm not out and loud but, I won't deny who I am. Ever."

Kurt felt a pang of sadness roll through him. He couldn't imagine his father hating him, much less, working to hurt him.

"So...you aren't out?"

Blaine looked thoughtful. "Well...my parents know I'm gay and I'm pretty sure most of the Warblers have figured it out. I know for a fact that there are 3 or 4 members of my father's staff who know. It's not something I announce but, its also not something I hide. It just..is."

"Won't your father lose votes or supporters or whatever, if it comes out that his son is gay?"

"I don't really give a shit. I always hope he will lose the election. He doesn't deserve to be in office. He's an asshole."

Blaine started eating his pie again so, Kurt decided to change the subject.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Blaine looked up. He wasn't sure how to answer this. Tyler hadn't been a boyfriend. Blaine still wasn't sure what he had been.

"No. I've never had a boyfriend."

"Me neither."

Blaine looked surprised. "As beautiful as you are? I find that hard to believe."

Kurt blushed. He thinks I'm beautiful!

"I'm the only out gay kid at my school. That has relegated me to single status until I graduate."

"Not necessarily."

Kurt was pretty sure he was about to either swoon or faint. Was there a difference? He wasn't sure. He gripped his chair to make sure he stayed upright.

"So. Are you looking forward to tomorrow afternoon?"

Kurt was confused. "What's tomorrow afternoon?"

"Our second date. We're going to the movies."

Kurt gripped his chair harder while the happiness in his heart soared.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning - This chapter contains a gay sex scene. Skip if that bothers you. Of course, if that bothers you, why are you reading a Klaine story?**_

Chapter 3

Over the next four weeks, Blaine Anderson swept Kurt Hummel completely off his feet. The impact left Kurt in a constant state of dizziness. Dizzy with happiness.

First, there were the text messages. Every morning, as Kurt got dressed for school, he would receive a text from Blaine.

_Good morning beautiful. I hope you have a wonderful day. I will spend my day thinking of you. Probably won't learn much in class._

Then around lunchtime.

_How is your day going? I hope you are as happy as you make me. You make my heart smile :-)_

And then in the evening, no matter how late they stayed on the phone, Kurt would receive one final text as he drifted off to sleep.

_Goodnight gorgeous. I wish I were lying beside you. Of course, if I were, you wouldn't get any sleep._

On Friday evenings, Blaine would arrive at Kurt's house around 5:30 pm. They would have dinner with Kurt's family and then hang out and watch movies or just talk. Blaine would leave around 10:00 pm to make sure he didn't get home too late. He didn't want to arouse his parent's suspicions and they were usually home Friday nights.

Both boys would get up on Saturday morning and do their homework in order to free up the rest of the weekend. Blaine would arrive at Kurt's around 2:00 pm and they would spend the rest of the day together and most of the evening until 11:00 pm. Blaine always left at 11:00 pm in order to beat his parent's home from whatever social event they had attended. On Sundays Blaine had to keep up appearances by attending church with his parents but once church was over, he headed straight to Lima and spent the day with Kurt until 5:00 pm. Kurt hated Sundays. Sunday meant he wouldn't see Blaine again for four days. Four days too long.

Blaine weaved himself quickly and seamlessly into Kurt's life. He charmed Mercedes with talk of fashion and R&B music. He complimented Rachel on her talents and engaged her in a lengthy discussion of what Broadway roles she should pursue and in what order. Both girls were enchanted by him and reassured the rest of glee club that he was perfect for their friend.

Carol had fallen for Blaine, almost as quickly as Kurt. She found him charming and adorable. Finn thought it was cool that Blaine could talk football despite being gay.

Burt however, remained polite yet distant.

There was something about Blaine that worried him but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

He knew all about Blaine's father but, he was sure he wasn't holding that against the boy. Although, that added an entire new layer of worry to the situation. Politics was a nasty game. He didn't want Kurt to accidentally get caught in the middle. But, there was something else going on specific to Blaine. Something deeper that made him worry for his son. Burt noticed that Blaine's eyes never left Kurt for a second. No matter what he was doing, he watched Kurt with an intensity that made Burt nervous. Blaine always came across as amusing, delightful and charming but...there was something, just under the surface that Burt could sense but not see. Feel but not describe.

Kurt knew his father had some reservations about Blaine but assumed it was just the normal concerns any parent would have about their child dating. After all, Blaine was Kurt's first boyfriend. It made sense that his dad would be a bit nervous and concerned. Kurt actually loved him for it. After hearing stories about Blaine's dad, he was now more grateful and thankful for his father than ever before.

One evening, Burt decided to talk to Kurt about Blaine. Things were growing too intense, too fast.

"Uh, Kurt? I wanna talk to you for a minute."

"Sure." Kurt stopped moisturizing and turned towards his father. Burt took off his hat and sat down on the bed.

"First, I assume you know all about Blaine's dad and his...political views."

"Yes, of course. It's so sad. I just don't understand how a parent could be that way. I'm really grateful to you dad. I know my being gay wasn't easy for you but...you've never made me feel unloved or unwanted."

Burt choked down the lump rising in his throat. As he looked at Kurt, he was reminded of his mother. Kurt was so much like her. So loving, compassionate and always trying to see just the good. Only the good. It was why he had fallen in love with her in the first place. He was both grateful and a little frightened that Kurt had inherited her kind heart and accepting nature.

"Uh...um...thanks buddy. I appreciate that. Uh...listen. I want you to promise me that you will be careful. I know Blaine's dad's views aren't his fault but...politics is a dirty game Kurt. I just don't want you to inadvertently get mixed up in anything. Okay?"

"I won't dad. Blaine tries to stay away from the political stuff."

"I know. I don't necessarily mean Blaine. There are other people who might try to use the fact that Blaine's gay and his father's views to hurt his father's political career and you could get dragged into the middle. You just never know."

Kurt nodded. "Okay."

"Also, um, Kurt...about Blaine..." Burt watched the smile that spread across his son's face at the mere mention of his boyfriend's name. Burt's heart felt a bit heavier. His son was obviously in love.

"Yes?"

"Just...be careful, okay? Maybe slow things down a bit. You guys got pretty intense, pretty fast. Just...be careful Kurt."

Kurt nodded. He was ready for this conversation to be over.

Burt stood up. "Okay then. Thanks buddy." He moved towards the door and then stopped.

"Kurt, I love you."

"I love you too dad."

* * *

><p>Blaine knew he was playing with fire but, he didn't care.<p>

If his father found out what he was up to, there would be hell to pay but right now, the timing couldn't be better. The Anderson campaign was in full strategy and planning mode. The full schedule of campaign appearances wouldn't start up in earnest until the summer so for now, Blaine was able to disappear without being missed. He knew it wouldn't last forever so he was determined to make the most of the time he had because, Kurt made him happy. Happier than he had been in his entire life. He was in love. He loved Kurt's smile, his eyes, his smell, his obsession with the perfect outfit. He loved how he would slowly caress his hair off his forehead with a superior bitch look when he was making a point. He loved how he blushed when Blaine complimented him and he loved his perfect, beautifully shaped ass.

Blaine wanted that ass.

So, very, very bad.

To the point that he was starting to worry about his self-control.

So far, the most they had done was kiss but Blaine wanted more. Oh, so much more. But, he didn't want to push. Actually, he did want to push but, he was trying to behave. He was sure that Kurt was a virgin and probably thought Blaine was one too.

But Blaine wasn't a virgin.

He hadn't decided if he was going to share this little tidbit with Kurt or not. He knew Kurt had very romantic notions about love and sex. He probably would not approve of how Blaine lost his virginity...

* * *

><p>Blaine glanced up from his biology notebook. He had felt the eyes on him since he'd sat down.<p>

He glanced over. Yep. He was staring. Again.

Everyday for two weeks. Those soft, pretty green eyes, staring at him.

What did he want?

Tyler McDonald was a tall, handsome boy with curly brown hair and a beautiful smile. He was in Blaine's biology class and they were in drama club together. His family also belonged to the same country club as the Andersons. Blaine had often seen him in the hallways and around the country club but they had never exchanged more than a nod and a hi.

But now, Tyler was always staring at him. Blaine didn't know what to make of it so he said nothing. Sometimes he would stare back but he couldn't figure out the meaning of the look in Tyler's eyes. Was it...longing?

One Tuesday, the biology teacher assigned an in class lab. Everyone had to work with a partner. Blaine was about to partner with his fellow Warbler David, when Tyler appeared in front of his desk.

"Be my lab partner."

"Okay."

They collected the vials and chemicals they were supposed to work with and set about figuring out the lab. Tyler started talking.

"You know...you aren't the only gay kid at Dalton."

Blaine looked at him. Where was this going?

"I never assumed I was. This is an all boys school of like, what, 200 people? Naturally there are other gay students."

"I think we gays should stick together."

Blaine looked up from the lab directions. Tyler was gay? How could he have missed that? Tyler read his mind.

"Yes, I'm gay. I'm like you. Out but not loud."

"Oh."

They worked in silence for a few minutes and then Tyler moved a little closer to Blaine and in a very intimate gesture, reached over and placed his hand on his cheek and ran his thumb lightly across Blaine's lips. It all happened so quickly and so smoothly, Blaine wasn't sure it had really happened at all.

"Are you a virgin Blaine?" His voice was very quiet.

Blaine was shocked. What kind of question was that to ask someone? Tyler kept talking.

"I'm not. I had a boyfriend over the summer. It was wonderful. Our family vacations up in Canada. His name was Steve. He was great but, he lives in Canada so..." Tyler stared off into space.

Blaine was still shocked. He had no idea what to say. Tyler continued.

"We screwed all summer. It was so good. I really miss him." He finally looked at Blaine.

"How would you like to lose your virginity?"

_What?_

"I know who your father is and I understand the need to be discreet. I'm not looking for a relationship. I'm just looking to get fucked."

Now Blaine was speechless. Was this guy kidding?

"No. I'm not kidding. I think you are sexy as hell and I'm guessing that once you get started, you will be amazing in bed. What do ya say? No strings attached. I promise."

Blaine stared at Tyler. He opened his mouth to speak but, no words came out.

"I tell ya what? Why don't you think about it. You can let me know tomorrow. I promise, it will be worth your while." Tyler gave him a sexy, seductive smile. "We'd better finish the lab. We only have 10 minutes left."

Tyler finished the lab. Blaine just sat there staring at him.

Blaine didn't hear a word his teachers said the rest of the day.

That evening he spent two hours online.

That night he jerked off to all sorts of thoughts about Tyler.

By the morning, he had made his decision.

Tyler was waiting at his locker.

"Well?"

"When and where?"

Tyler smiled.

"Well, my house is out. My mom doesn't work. What about your house?"

Blaine shook his head. "Uh, uh. Too risky. There are always people in and out because of my dad."

Tyler thought for a minute. "What about the costume closet in the auditorium? I have a key. Mr. Peters gave it to me during the last play and never asked for it back."

Blaine's eyes grew wide. "You want to do this at school?"

Tyler shrugged. "Why not? There are no plays in production right now. No one will be back there."

Blaine thought about it. "Okay."

Tyler smiled. "I'll see you at 3:30 pm. It will be even more secluded after school."

Once again, Blaine heard nothing his teachers said all day.

By the last period, Blaine was a nervous wreck. What if he sucked at this? What if this was a set up? What if they got caught?

Not one worry prevented him from heading straight to the auditorium after school.

Tyler was waiting for him.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Tyler grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him close. He kissed him gently on the lips.

"I'm glad you came."

Holding hands, they walked to the costume closet. Once inside, Tyler pulled a bunch of Victorian style dresses on to the floor. He smiled at Blaine.

"Our bed. Rather appropriate, don't you think?"

Blaine laughed. Tyler looked at Blaine, his eyes filled with lust.

"If I turn off the light, will you be able to find me?"

Something about the tone of Tyler's voice and the look in his eyes, flipped a switch inside Blaine. Suddenly, he felt very in control. He looked at Tyler.

"Yes. I'll definitely find you."

Tyler turned off the lights.

It took a moment for Blaine's eyes to adjust to the darkness but once they did, he reached out and found Tyler, pulling him towards him. He kissed him harshly, his tongue pressing against his lips. Tyler moaned loudly and Blaine slipped his tongue against Tyler's. They kissed for a few minutes until Blaine felt like he might explode. He needed to fuck this boy and fuck him now.

"Tyler..."

Tyler groaned and pressed his body into to Blaine's. "Yes, please Blaine, please."

Blaine stepped back from him. "Take your clothes off."

Tyler undressed slowly, his hands shaking in anticipation. He had been right. Blaine was going to be outstanding. Maybe even better than Steve.

Once he was naked, Tyler laid down on the bed of dresses as Blaine removed his clothes. He lowered himself on top of Tyler, staring into his eyes. He ran his fingers lightly over Tyler's chest. "Where's the lube?"

"Backpack."

Blaine retrieved the lube and proceeded to coat himself and his fingers. Tyler was making little whimpering sounds underneath him.

"Please, Blaine. I want you so bad."

Blaine quickly slid a finger into him causing him to hiss and his hips to buck upwards. Blaine didn't wait. He slid in a second finger, followed by a third. Tyler groaned and pushed against the fingers invading him. Blaine twisted his fingers inside of Tyler's tightness. What would this feel like around his cock? He wanted to find out. Now. With no warning, he slid his fingers out and began pressing himself at Tyler's opening. Tyler gave a little cry.

"Please...go slow at first. But only at first."

Blaine nodded and slowly inched forward.

Ohhhh...

So, this is what everyone has been talking about.

This is why prostitution exists.

This is why porn is a billion dollar industry.

This is why his father didn't want him to have a boyfriend.

Once he was settled completely inside, he took a moment to just concentrate on the feeling. The warmth and vise-like feeling of Tyler's ass. He listened to Tyler moaning underneath him, begging him to move. "I'm good...please Blaine...fuck me."

"In a minute." Blaine was in no hurry. He wanted to savor the feeling. Did all boys feel like this? Would he feel like this to someone? Did it feel like this for straight guys inside of girls?

Finally, after another moment of thought, he slowly slid all the way out. He sat there, looking into Tyler's eyes. Waiting. Tyler was beside himself with need and desire.

"Blaine...please...please..."

"Do you want me Tyler?"

"Oh, shit! Yes! Yes! Please Blaine! What are you waiting for?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Fuck me! Fuck me now, dammit!"

Blaine slammed into him. Tyler screamed.

Blaine didn't stop anymore. He fucked Tyler fast and hard. Tyler was screaming his name, encouraging him.

"Yes! Yes, Blaine! Yes! Yes! Ugh! More! Yes!"

Blaine pulled out suddenly. Tyler was sputtering. "No! Shit! What are you doing?"

"Turn over."

Tyler looked at him and smiled. God, he taste in men was excellent. He quickly flipped over and stuck out his ass.

"Take me."

And Blaine did.

X-X-X-X-X

For the next 3 weeks, Tyler and Blaine met up in the auditorium 2-3 times a week. Now in biology class, Tyler stared at Blaine in anticipation of what they would be doing later.

On Thursday of the fourth week, Tyler was waiting by Blaine's locker, right before lunch.

"Hey."

"Hi. Um...what are you doing this weekend?"

"I don't know. Why?"

Tyler looked at his feet and then back at Blaine. "Wanna go to the movies?"

Uh oh.

"Why would we do that?"

Tyler looked embarrassed. "I dunno. I guess...I just thought..."

Blaine looked into Tyler's eyes.

Shit.

Dammit.

Fuck.

Tyler was falling for him.

Blaine couldn't have that. It was out of the question. He was still scared of his father. What they were doing was dangerous enough. He was not looking for a relationship.

He looked at Tyler again. Dammit. Why did he have to do this? Things had been going so well.

"Look Tyler. I think we need to stop."

Tyler's eyes filled with fear. "Wait? What? Why?" No, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen. He loved Blaine.

"Look, I don't want a boyfriend or a relationship or anything. You said just sex and that's all I signed up for. But, if you're starting to develop feelings for me, then we need to stop. Immediately. I can't be your boyfriend."

"Okay, okay." Tyler felt scared and desperate. He didn't want to lose Blaine. "We can keep it just sex. Don't worry."

But Blaine was out. He was finished. He couldn't take chances on Tyler falling for him anymore than he obviously had. This entire thing could blow up in his face.

He cut Tyler off completely.

For the next month, Tyler begged and pleaded with him. "Please Blaine, please? At least just once more? I promise. Just sex. I'm not in love with you or anything. Please?"

But Blaine refused and eventually Tyler gave up.

For the rest of the school year, he stared at Blaine in biology but now the longing was mixed with hatred.

Blaine didn't care. He had to protect himself. At all costs.

* * *

><p>One Saturday evening, Kurt looked at Blaine shyly.<p>

"Blaine...can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Um...are you a virgin?"

"Yes, Kurt. I'm a virgin."

The smile on Kurt's face washed away Blaine's guilt about lying.

_**Okay. Please take a moment to let me know how I'm doing so far. This third person writing is hard!**__** Please review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Kurt lounged against the lockers, looking at the very decorated inside door of his locker. It was a shrine to Blaine. And fashion but, mostly to Blaine. It had been a little over two months and Kurt was completely and madly in love with Blaine.

Blaine.

The mere mention of his name made Kurt's insides curl in a delicious, swirling wave of excitement, desire and longing. Blaine. So perfect in every way. Blaine made Kurt feel like the most beautiful, desirable, interesting boy in the world. He was so attentive, so loving...just so...perfect.

And he wanted Kurt. Him. Kurt Hummel. How on earth did that happen?

Kurt took one last look at the photos, sighed happily and closed the locker door. He started down the hallway when...

BAM!

It was like getting hit, dead-on by a car. His shoulder slammed into the locker. The force was strong enough that his body actual bounced off the wall of lockers and he fell to the floor.

Ow. Ow. Ow. His shoulder was starting to throb in pain. There would definitely be a bruise.

Karofsky looked down at him with a mean smile.

"Have a good day, homo."

Kurt blinked back the tears. His shoulder was really throbbing now. He didn't look up. He would not let this asshole see him cry.

He waited until Karofsky walked away to pick himself up off the floor. He walked to the bathroom and took off his shirt to inspect the damage. His skin was starting to turn a bluish-purple color. He sighed sadly. Maybe one day he could just be happy and nothing else. No interruptions. Just happy.

* * *

><p>It was Friday so, Blaine arrived at the Hummel-Hudson home right at 5:30 pm. When Kurt opened the door, Blaine took one look at him and said nothing. He simply took Kurt's hand and led him to his bedroom. He sat down on the bed and held out his arms.<p>

"Tell me what happened."

Kurt was so moved by this display of innate knowledge of how he was feeling and what he needed, that he actually ran to Blaine and sank into his arms. Blaine moved up on to the bed and leaned against the headboard. He wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt.

"Did someone hurt you?"

Kurt sniffed and allowed the tears to roll down his face. "Yes."

"Who?"

"Karofsky."

Now, at that moment, if Kurt had glanced up, he might have been terrified by what he would have seen.

Blaine's features were dark. His lips thin and narrow, forming a very straight line across his face. His eyes were a deep, dark, cold black.

Despite the change in appearance, Blaine's voice remained the same.

"What did he do?"

"It was nothing new. He just...shoved me into the lockers. I...I don't know why I'm being such a baby about it. I don't know...for some reason...it just really got to me today. And, now my shoulder hurts."

Blaine's face returned to normal. "Let me see your shoulder."

Kurt hesitated. He wasn't sure he wanted to take his shirt off in front of Blaine. It was part vanity and part embarrassment of how he was behaving. Why was he making a big deal about something he had experienced plenty of times?

"That's not necess-"

"Kurt, take your shirt off. Now."

There was that tone again. It was a tone in Blaine's voice that compelled Kurt to do whatever he was told. It scared him...and turned him on a little. He took off his shirt. Blaine inhaled deeply and his eyes widened. There was a large blue-purple bruise on Kurt's otherwise, flawless skin. Blaine caressed it gently with one finger, barely touching. He then leaned down and kissed it softly. Kurt wasn't sure why but, he found the gesture quite erotic.

He slipped his shirt back on and nestled back against Blaine.

"I'll be fine. I guess I'm just emotional today."

Blaine was silent.

* * *

><p>It took Blaine a few days to figure out what to do about Karofsky. He wanted to handle the problem personally but, he wasn't stupid. Karofsky was twice his size in both weight and height. There was no way he could take him down alone. He needed help.<p>

Politics is a dirty business. Sure, there are the scandals the public hears about: improper campaign donations, mismanaged campaign funds, illegal quid pro quo. But, the public usually doesn't hear about the nasty, physical side of politics. The threatening of poll place officials, the intimidation of campaign workers, the threats against the Director of the Board of Elections. Yes, there was a darker side of politics the public remained innocently unaware of.

Blaine rifled through his father's files to find the name he was looking for. He made the call. They would meet Thursday evening at 7:00 pm, down by an abandoned park.

Blaine took his mother's minivan. She never drove it anymore so it wouldn't be missed. He parked four streets over and proceeded on foot. He had to make sure this couldn't be traced back to him or the campaign. Not that he really gave a shit about the campaign but, if traced to the campaign, it could be traced to him.

He saw a skinny, nervous looking guy waiting at the appointed place. He was smoking a cigarette. Ugh. Now Blaine would have to change clothes and get his jacket dry-cleaned. He slowed down and fixed a stare on the guy. The guy was watching him just as carefully.

"Everette?"

"Yeah. You Willy?" asked Blaine.

"Yeah."

Willy looked Blaine up and down. "You look like a kid."

"I am a kid."

Willy laughed. "Kinda young to be taking out a hit on someone ain't cha?"

Blaine's eyes grew wide and furious. "This is not a hit! Do you understand that? I don't want him killed. Just beat the shit out of him. Scare the piss out of him. Don't kill him!"

Willy stepped back. "Yeah, yeah. Okay, okay. Calm down. I didn't actually mean a hit. I just meant…young to be doing this kinda thing. Jeez."

Blaine suddenly realized just how small and skinny the guy was. He'd have a better chance with Karofsky than this guy.

"Are you the muscle of this operation?"

Willy laughed. "Shit no. Look at me. I'm the brains. You don't get to meet the muscle. It's for his protection and yours. You just give me the orders and I'll make sure the job gets done."

"Fine." Blaine took out a typed piece of paper from his pocket. "Here are all the details you asked for. Remember, I just want him beaten. Badly. But not killed. And, make sure he knows that if he touches Kurt again…next time he will lose his life."

Willy was scrutinizing the paper and nodding. "Uh huh, uh huh. Yeah, yeah. Got it, got it."

"This guy is big. He's strong. A football player. Send someone good."

Willy laughed. "I'm sure Lar – my guy can handle a high school kid."

"I'm serious," said Blaine. "Don't underestimate this kid. He's big, strong and mean."

"Yeah, yeah. Got it, got it. You got the money?"

Blaine removed an envelope from inside his jacket but he didn't hand it over. He took a step closer to Willy. Blaine's eyes were suddenly cold and dark. An evil ripple rolled off his body and attached itself to Willy causing him to freeze. His voice was very low.

"If I give you this money and the job does not get done, or it gets traced back to me or anyone affiliated with me, I will find you, worm. I will find you and you will regret crossing me. Don't underestimate what I am capable of. I may be a kid but, I'm a mean, evil kid."

Willy's eyes grew wide and he stumbled back a bit. "D-don't worry. The job will get d-done. I promise." Did this kid's eyes just change color? They didn't look black before...

Blaine stepped back and his appearance normalized before Willy's eyes. Willy wanted to get the hell out of there. This kid was scaring him.

"Uh, do you want me to call you after it goes down?"

"No," replied Blaine. "Trust me, I'll hear about it." He handed over the envelope. "You can count it if you like."

Willy didn't even look inside. He just wanted to get away from this kid. Something was off about him. What kinda kid hires a professional to beat another kid?

"Nah, nah. Not necessary. I trust ya."

"And, I trust you."

Willy smiled weakly. "All right then…I guess that's it."

"Yes. That's it." Blaine looked at him, his eyes hard but still their usual color. "Forget we ever met."

"Of course, of course."

Blaine turned to leave but then paused. "When exactly will it happen?"

Willy looked thoughtful for a moment. "Probably Tuesday or Wednesday. We have other…jobs lined up so, probably not until then."

Blaine nodded and walked away.

Willy watched him leave. Jeez. What kind of kids were they turning out these days?

* * *

><p>Friday evening, Blaine and Kurt were snuggling on the couch, watching a movie. Well, Kurt was watching. Blaine was just enjoying the closeness of Kurt. His warmth, his scent. God, he loved him so much. His own piece of heaven in the hell that was his life. Kurt was lying between Blaine's legs, his head resting on Blaine's stomach. Blaine was caressing his hair and staring into space.<p>

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"I just want you to know that it's going to be okay."

Kurt paused the movie. "What's going to be okay?"

Blaine looked down at him. "Everything. Everything is going to be okay. You are going to be okay."

Kurt looked at him in confusion but Blaine just continued.

"I am going to make everything okay for you Kurt. I will always take care of you. You don't have to worry. Ever."

Kurt had no idea what brought on this mood but, he loved when Blaine got this way. The idea of Blaine taking care of him, taking care of everything. It thrilled him and made him feel so loved. However, Kurt had noticed that Blaine's appearance changed slightly whenever he spoke this way. His voice became so serious. His eyes would darken and his entire body seemed to quiver a little. Kurt was sure it was just his imagination but still...it was a little frightening and sexy at the same time.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you Kurt."

More than you know.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

On Sunday morning, Elaine announced that key members of the campaign staff were coming over for dinner after church and Blaine was expected to attend.

"How long will this last?"

"Honey, I don't know. You know how these things are. Just plan to be here."

Dammit. Depending on how long this ran, Blaine wouldn't get to visit Kurt. That would mean five long days before he could spend time in his heaven. The time he spent in heaven was the only thing that helped him survive hell.

He sent Kurt a quick text.

_Stupid campaign stuff going on. May not get to see you today. Makes my heart hurt. _

After church, the key staff members began to arrive. There was Megan who handled public relations and communications. Jack was the social media and online expert. David, Janice and Tim were all strategists and advisers. And then there was Phil Williams.

Phil Williams was James Anderson's closest adviser, strategist and friend. He had known James since college and was instrumental in helping him launch his political career. Blaine thought Phil was a creep. Even as a child, Phil was the one adult Blaine never tried to charm or talk to. The way Phil looked at him had always made him feel uncomfortable. After he came out, Phil had been a big champion of sending him away for deprogramming. Blaine never forgave him for that. Every once in a while, he would catch Phil looking at him, his eyes full of repulsion.

Blaine was hanging in the kitchen, helping his mom get things ready. He hoped to hide out there for as long as possible. Phil sauntered in.

"Hello Blaine. Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Hi."

"Where you been hiding?"

"Just busy with school."

"Uh huh. Sure."

Blaine looked at him. Phil had a smug look on his face. Did he know something?

"You know Blaine, you should stop by headquarters sometime to help out. Maybe make some calls or help with mailings."

Blaine didn't say anything. He hadn't done any of that stuff since he was 14 years old. Before he came out.

"We could use your help. Maybe I'll mention it to your father."

Blaine didn't flinch or change expressions. He remained silent. He knew bait when he saw it.

Phil waited but, nothing came.

"Yeah, I'll definitely mention it to your father." Phil walked out.

Jackass.

Blaine suffered through dinner and tried not to look too antsy as the dinner conversation turned to campaign conversation. He wanted to escape but he didn't want to draw attention to himself. Plus, every time he looked up, Phil was looking at him with that same smug expression. Blaine wanted to punch his face in.

Finally, when he knew he couldn't stand another minute, he turned to his mother.

"Can I be excused?"

"Of course, darling."

Blaine made a mental note to buy her a really good gift for Mother's Day.

Then Phil spoke.

"You know James, Blaine and I were talking earlier about him coming in to help with things down at headquarters."

Blaine froze. Why that motherfuc-...

James snorted. "Really?"

Blaine decided to just keep moving. He headed towards the steps. Behind him, he could hear Phil prattling on. "Sure. Keep your friends close and your children and enemies closer. Idle hands are the devil's playground."

Blaine practically ran to his room. He didn't want to hear anything else. His mind was growing dark. Phil better watch it. If he came between him and his time with Kurt...well, Phil would have to go.

By the time Blaine took a quick shower and changed clothes, the campaign staffers had split up around the house, working on different things. He slipped past his father's study and out of the house quietly but Phil saw him. He turned to Blaine's father.

"Seems like Blaine stays gone an awful lot these days."

"Mmm." James didn't look up from the reports he was reading.

"Where does he go?"

"Hmm? What?"

"Where does Blaine go when he's not here?"

"Oh, I don't know. School stuff, the club for tennis. I don't know and I don't really care. As long as he's not around here looking bored, annoyed and getting on my nerves."

"Are you sure that's where he goes?"

James looked at Phil in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you need to know for sure what he's up to."

James thought for a minute. "I guess you're right."

"Would you like me to find out?"

"Yes, do that. I don't need any surprises in the middle of the campaign."

* * *

><p>The Phil run-in had left Blaine feeling dark and desperate. He needed to see Kurt. To hold him, smell him, touch him. He felt like an addict in need of a hit.<p>

When Kurt opened the door, Blaine walked in and wrapped his arms around him.

"Well, hi to you too," said Kurt.

Everyone was home so they left the door to Kurt's room open as they sat on the bed.

Blaine was leaning against the headboard, Kurt was sitting beside him, his head resting on his shoulder. Blaine was holding his hand tightly. Kurt didn't notice how dark his eyes were. He was just listening to Blaine's words.

"I love you Kurt. I love you so much. I need you...more than anything. Without you...I don't know what I would do. Being with you is the only thing that helps me get through days like this."

Blaine suddenly sat up, causing Kurt to sit up as well. Blaine stared into Kurt's eyes. Kurt felt mesmerized by Blaine's expression. But, why were his eyes so dark? How could someone's eyes almost change color completely? Blaine's voice was quiet but the compelling tone was there.

"You're mine Kurt. You belong to me. I love you."

"Yes, Blaine. I know."

"Do you Kurt? Do you understand?"

"Yes, Blaine. Of course. I love you too."

Blaine relaxed against the headboard again, pulling Kurt's head to his chest, holding him, almost too tightly.

"As long as you understand that you belong to me."

"Yes, Blaine. I understand."

Outside the door, Burt quietly moved away before the boys realized he'd been standing there. Listening.

* * *

><p>On Thursday morning, McKinley High School was buzzing. It was all everyone wanted to talk about.<p>

Someone had beaten the crap out of David Karofsky.

Like, _really_ beaten the crap out of him.

Like, beaten him so bad that he was in the hospital and not expected to leave anytime soon.

Mercedes was dancing at Kurt's locker when he arrive that morning.

"OMG! Did you hear?"

Kurt had not. His world revolved mostly around Blaine these days. If it wasn't Blaine related, he tended to tune it out.

"Someone beat the hell out of Karofsky last night."

"What? When? Where?"

"Well, the version of the story I believe is that Karofsky left school yesterday on his way home. Halfway there, someone ran him off the road. Then they jumped out, pulled him from his truck, dragged him to the woods and beat the boy senseless."

Kurt looked horrified.

"But...why?"

Mercedes looked incredulous. "I know you did not just ask me why? Why do you think, Kurt? Because he's a jerk! The way he treats you and other people around here. He finally got what he had coming to him."

Kurt knew he should be leading the celebration parade but, he couldn't help it. He felt bad. Sure, he was glad someone finally taught him a lesson but...running him off the road? Beating him in the woods? It all sounded so awful.

That night at dinner, Finn gave a full report on just how awful it was. Coach Bieste had talked to Karofsky's parents and shared the details with the team.

Karofsky's left leg was broken along with his right arm. Most of his ribs were cracked. He had two black eyes, a broken jaw and they had knocked out two teeth. He had internal bleeding that was critical but not life-threatening. He couldn't hear out of his left ear. The doctors thought the hearing might return but couldn't be sure.

They had no idea who had done it or why.

Kurt looked at his plate. He had always dreamed of revenge against Karofsky but this...this was scary.

"You okay buddy?" Burt could see Kurt's internal conflict. Even Burt was struggling with the news. As Kurt's parent, he was thrilled but, also as a parent, he couldn't imagine what the Karofskys were going through.

"Yes. It's just...kind of sad."

"What?" yelled Finn. "Are you kidding me? You of all people should be thrilled!"

Kurt didn't say anything.

That night he told Blaine about it.

"Wow Kurt. That is something. Oh well, he deserved it."

Kurt was quiet.

"What's wrong?"

Kurt sighed. "Everyone keeps saying he deserved it and...I guess maybe he did but..."

Blaine felt panicked. This was not the response he was expecting.

"But what?"

"It just seems so awful."

"The way he treated you was awful."

"I know but...I don't know."

Blaine could feel his love for Kurt grow ten times bigger. The boy really was the embodiment of heaven. Only a heavenly creature could feel compassion for someone who had made him miserable.

"Well Kurt, I think he deserved it. All of it and I'm glad someone finally taught him a lesson. Now, maybe he will leave you alone, assuming he ever comes back to school."

"Yeah. I guess. Unless he comes back angrier and looking for someone to extract revenge from. Then I'll be in trouble."

"Nah, that won't happen."

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. He will never touch you again."


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning: this chapter contains semi non-consensual oral sex as well as consensual oral sex. Remember, Blaine is a bit twisted. Even when it comes to Kurt. **_

Chapter 6

The way Blaine saw it, Kurt now owed him.

He had taken a huge risk and paid a considerable sum of money to take care of the Karofsky problem. Of course, Kurt didn't know he was the one behind it and never would and that was okay. Blaine was just being a good boyfriend. No, a great boyfriend. It was his job to take care of Kurt. That's what boyfriends do. And Blaine had always wanted to be someone's boyfriend. Now that he finally was one, he was going to be a great one.

So now, Kurt needed to be a good boyfriend and start taking care of Blaine's...needs. Blaine had been more than patient and, he was prepared to continue being patient but, things needed to start moving along. Blaine decided he would have to ease into things. He loved Kurt dearly. He wasn't going to force him.

But, he was going to push.

On Saturday, they had the Hummel-Hudson home all to themselves. Burt had finally allowed Carol to take him away for the weekend. He had been reluctant to leave. He still didn't feel comfortable about Blaine and he had not liked the conversation he overheard. Way too intense. He was worried about leaving Kurt but, Carol had been wanting the two of them to have some time away for a while so, he agreed. After all, Finn would be home.

The moment they pulled out the driveway, Finn announced that he would be spending the weekend at Puck's. Kurt was sure that really meant, with either Rachel or Quinn but, he didn't care. He was thrilled to have the house to himself. He and Blaine would make cupcakes and watch the _Sound of Music_. Blaine loved cupcakes and Kurt had found a new recipe he wanted to try.

When Blaine arrived, Kurt opened the door wearing an apron. Blaine found the sight very arousing. He had often daydreamed about he and Kurt living together one day. Blaine would be a successful attorney and Kurt would be his stay-at-home partner. He would arrive home to find Kurt just like this, with dinner ready.

Kurt in the apron was like a match, lighting his already super-charged sexual desire.

"Hi. Come on in. We are baking today!"

Blaine didn't say anything. He followed Kurt into the kitchen. Blaine watched Kurt moving around, chattering away about cupcakes and Paula Deen and recipes. The more Kurt talked, the harder Blaine became. How was it possible that he could get so turned on just by watching him?

"Blaine? Blaine? You haven't said a word. Are you okay?"

Blaine stood up and walked over to Kurt. He untied the apron and lifted it over his head.

"What are you doing? I don't wanna get..."

Blaine kissed him with need and want. One hand resting on Kurt's lower back, the other resting on the back of Kurt's head, pressing his mouth to his. Kurt melted into him. Okay. The cupcakes could wait.

Blaine's kisses became forceful and possessive. He ran his fingers from Kurt's wrists, up his arms, over his shoulders and down his back. He rested them on Kurt's waist and then slowly slid his right hand down…between Kurt's legs, gently massaging him.

Kurt gasped. He tried to pull away but, Blaine just kissed him harder. Blaine moved his other hand down and started to unzip Kurt's pants. Kurt pulled his head away and reached down to grab Blaine's hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Shh. Relax Kurt." He started kissing him again. Kurt kissed back. He couldn't help it. Blaine's kisses were so damn intoxicating.

Then he felt Blaine's fingers at his zipper again. He grabbed his hands.

"Blaine! What are you doing?"

Blaine moved back a fraction but he did not remove his fingers from Kurt's zipper.

"Move your hands Kurt."

"Blaine…"

"Move your hands. Now."

That tone.

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. They were dark. Not black but, dark and fierce. Kurt shuddered a little. But he didn't move his hands.

"Blaine…what are you going to do...to me?"

Blaine leaned in close to him.

"Whatever I like. Whatever I want."

A shiver of fear ran through Kurt's body.

Blaine kissed him again, harsher and more demanding. He looked directly into Kurt's eyes.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you. Now, move your hands."

The tone of his voice…what was it in the tone of his voice…

Kurt slowly dropped his hands and pressed them flat against the wall.

Blaine started kissing him again. Less forceful, but still demanding. He slowly unzipped Kurt's pants. Kurt pressed his body flat against the wall. Blaine started whispering in his ear.

"I just want to see your cock Kurt. I've been dying to see it. I know it is as beautiful as you are."

Kurt felt Blaine remove his dick from his pants. He wrapped his hands around it gently and started stroking up and down. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut. Did he want this? He wasn't sure.

"Mmm, you're so big Kurt. So big and thick. I bet your cock will fill my mouth."

Kurt felt panic rising in his chest.

Blaine slid to the floor and swallowed Kurt's cock. Kurt gasped.

No. No. No. His mind was racing. Little ripples of fear shot through his entire body, mixed with currents of arousal. This was too much. He wasn't ready for this.

"Blaine…no….please….no."

Blaine moaned and increased his speed. The fear in Kurt's head was now battling with the rest of his body. His body was screaming for more while his mind was terrified. And then he felt the beginning of the final wave of arousal coming down. He couldn't come inside Blaine's mouth. He just couldn't. He had to warn him.

"Blaine….Blaine…I'm gonna..."

But Blaine just sucked harder, moving up and down faster. Kurt couldn't speak anymore. The arousal wave was too high and he was drowning. He screamed out and pressed his body even harder against the wall but, Blaine grabbed his hips and pulled him towards him roughly, driving Kurt's cock deeper down his throat and held him there. Kurt felt the force as his cum rushed from his body and down Blaine's throat. Blaine moaned and swallowed.

Kurt allowed his head to fall back against the wall. Tears rolling down his face.

Blaine stood up and placed tiny kisses all over his cheeks, his nose, his lips. He licked the tears away with his tongue.

"Relax. You don't have to do anything to me."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him to his bedroom. He laid down on the bed, pulling Kurt down with him. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's chest. Tears still rolling down his cheeks.

What had just happened?

Why didn't Blaine stop when he said no?

Weren't all boyfriends, gay or straight, supposed to stop?

But…that _had_ felt so good. Absolutely incredible. Maybe it was okay that he didn't stop. Blaine probably knew that he would like it and that's why he didn't stop. That made it okay. Didn't it?

Blaine was running his fingers through Kurt's hair. "You don't have to worry Kurt. I will always take care of you. Just relax and let me take care of you."

Kurt scooted closer and wrapped his arms tighter around Blaine.

Yes, he would just let Blaine take care of him. After all, isn't that what he'd always wanted?

* * *

><p>All that weekend and for the next two weeks, Blaine spent a great deal of time on his knees in front of Kurt. Kurt finally relaxed and gave in to the incredible sensations of Blaine's mouth. Blaine did not ask Kurt to do anything in return. He even let Kurt keep all his clothes on. Blaine was to the point where he really wanted to just rape Kurt but, he loved him. He could never hurt him. Instead, he decided it made more sense to just slowly possess him. That would be much better. Kurt would feel more comfortable that way and eventually, Blaine would get what he wanted and then some.<p>

After the third week, Blaine decided it was time for a test. If Kurt passed, they would move on.

It was Sunday and they were hanging out in Kurt's room. Kurt was planning outfits for the week while Blaine sat on his bed, thumbing through GQ.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you jerk yourself off at night?"

Kurt's head snapped up, eyes wide. "What?"

Blaine didn't look up. "You heard me. Do you jerk yourself off at night?"

Kurt turned maroon. Blaine finally looked up and laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes. Do you do it every night?"

Kurt opened his mouth but couldn't speak. His face felt flushed.

"Come on Kurt, tell me. Do you jerk off every night?"

Kurt took a deep breath and scolded himself. Really Kurt. You are two guys. Two guys in love. You need to get over this hang up about talking about this stuff.

He looked at Blaine. "Yes."

Blaine smiled. He got off the bed and came over to where Kurt was standing. He took both of his hands in his and kissed them. He then let go of one hand and slid his free hand down between Kurt's legs. He pressed his palm against him and started moving his hand up and down. Kurt inhaled sharply as he felt himself spring to life. Blaine leaned over and started planting soft, small kisses along Kurt's neck while continuing to massage him. Kurt started whimpering. Blaine was driving him crazy. Once Kurt was very, very hard, Blaine looked deep into his eyes, his voice took on the tone.

"Kurt, you are not allowed to jerk yourself off anymore."

"W-what?"

"I don't want you to jerk off anymore."

"But..."

"Shh. No more jerking off. Do you understand?"

Kurt didn't know why but, he nodded.

Blaine massaged him for a few more minutes while kissing him passionately.

And then he left.

Kurt wasn't sure if it was because he was so turned on or if it was because people instinctively wanted what they were told they couldn't have but, he was a mess. He was so achingly hard.

When it came time for bed, he put on his pajamas and climbed under the covers. After 20 minutes, he got up and took the pajamas off and pulled all the covers back. He wasn't sure if it was worse to lie there naked and hard or, covered up with the fabric slightly brushing against him. He lay on his back and dug his nails into the bed.

At school the next day, Kurt struggled to focus. He had never been so turned on before and he seemed to be permanently erect. He kept his messenger bag in front of him all day. By the time glee club arrived, he was exhausted. When Rachel began a tirade about why she should sing a solo from the musical _Wicked_, he said nothing. He had been rendered mute by what was going on between his legs.

When glee club was over, Kurt headed to his locker. As he approached he saw someone standing there.

Blaine.

He was wearing a very tight shirt with tight jeans. Kurt thought he might actually pass out from how hard he felt.

"What are you doing here?"

"I thought you might need me."

Kurt gave his car keys to a shocked Finn. "Straight home, Finn."

Blaine sped out of the parking lot and hit the highway. He rested his hand on Kurt's thigh. Kurt didn't even ask where they were going. He just wanted them to get there.

Blaine pulled into Lima State Park and drove all the way to the top of a lookout area. He parked and led Kurt into the woods. When he decided they were far enough in he turned to Kurt.

"I'm yours."

Kurt rushed forward, pushing Blaine against a tree. His kisses were hot and full of desire. For the first time ever, Kurt unzipped his on pants. He didn't say a word. He placed his hands on Blaine's shoulders and pushed him down to his knees.

Kurt in control. Blaine found it delicious.

Kurt pushed his cock against Blaine's lips and into his mouth. He laced his fingers into Blaine's hair and pulled him towards him, driving himself down Blaine's throat. Kurt gripped his hair tightly and started fucking his mouth. Blaine didn't even need to move. He clasped his hands behind his back, relaxed and let Kurt control everything. Kurt was crying out and yelling Blaine's name. When he was about to come, he grabbed Blaine's hair even tighter and smashed his face into him, screaming as he poured down Blaine's throat. When finished, Blaine grabbed him so he wouldn't fall. He guided him to a tree and helped him sit down against it. Blaine laid on his back, his head in Kurt's lap. They sat quietly, not speaking. After 20 minutes, to his amazement, Kurt was hard again. He didn't say anything. He just looked down into Blaine's eyes. Blaine sat up, got on his knees in front of Kurt and blew him. This time, Kurt let him do all the work.

When it was time to go, Blaine helped Kurt walk to the car. He fell asleep before they hit the highway.

"Kurt? Sweetheart, you're home."

Kurt woke up to find himself sitting in Blaine's car in his driveway.

Blaine walked him to the door.

"You may jerk off all you want tonight but not tomorrow. You can jerk off Wednesday but not Thursday. I'll take care of you on Friday."

Kurt nodded. Anything. Anything Blaine wanted, he would do.

Blaine kissed him.

"I love you."

"I love you."

Blaine was thrilled. Kurt had passed the test with flying colors. Now, they could move on.

As Blaine checked his rear view mirror to back out of the drive, he did not miss the green Toyota Corolla that had been following him for the past 3 weeks.

He wondered when Phil would make his move.

_**Are you still with me? Hello? Anybody? Please review while I hide under the desk.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**First, THANK YOU, for all of the reviews and story alerts! I was doing a happy dance in my living room. I was actually scared to post this story so, thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so glad I didn't scare everyone off with my dark version of Blaine.**_

_**To answer a recurring question – yes, Blaine really does love Kurt. He's just dark and twisted as hell. **_

_**Lastly, if you are interested, there is a new picture of Blaine/Darren on my profile page. This is the Blaine for this story. I think it is one of the few evil/sexy pictures of Darren, I've seen. **_

**Still don't own Glee but, having recently seen a few episodes of Nip/Tuck, I think Ryan Murphy and I have a lot in common. Frightening.**

Chapter 7

"I'm not sure what to do, if anything."

Burt was sitting at the dining room table, across from Carol. They were discussing Kurt and Blaine.

Burt knew his son was in deep. Way too deep in his opinion. It wasn't sex he was worried about. It was the way the two interacted with one another. It was the conversation he'd heard outside of Kurt's room. It was like Blaine had some type of power over Kurt.

Carol looked dubious.

"Honey, listen. I agree with you. They spend an awful lot of time together and Blaine can come across as rather...possesive at times. But, Kurt hasn't changed. He's still sweet, loving and home every night. He still has his other friends. He still talks to Mercedes on the phone and argues with Rachel. He offers to help me with dinner. I mean...honey, it's not like he's withdrawn from everyone. He's still our Kurt, only much, much happier these days. I've never seen him so happy. His relationship with Blaine makes him happy. I don't think that's a bad thing."

Burt sighed. "I know he's happy and believe me, I couldn't be more thrilled. He really, really deserves someone who loves him but...I think Blaine loves him a bit too much...too much for two 17 year old kids." Burt took off his hat and rubbed his forehead. "I mean Carol, you didn't hear them. Blaine practically told Kurt that he _owned_ him."

"Okay. So, what do you want to do? Do you really want to tell Kurt he can't see him anymore? That won't go over well."

"I know." Burt was at a loss.

Carol reached over and took his hand. "Sweetie, maybe you're overreacting. Getting a little too into the whole, protective father role. I think we should let things be until we see a change in Kurt's behavior."

Burt decided to let it go only because he didn't have a good answer. But, he was still worried. He knew Kurt wanted to be loved by a boy so badly, that he would probably go along with anything Blaine wanted. And of course, he couldn't see anything but the good in Blaine. Only the good. Just like his mother.

* * *

><p>As Blaine drove to Kurt's that Saturday, he laughed as Phil followed behind him at a safe distance. Or at least, what Phil seemed to think was a safe distance. Blaine had realized he was being followed immediately after Phil began three weeks ago. He hadn't bothered to panic. He was ready for his father to find out because, he was tired. Tired of having to always drive to Lima. Tired of the fact that not one person he cared about, mainly his Warbler friends, had met his boyfriend. He wanted Kurt to see his bedroom, to hang out in their state-of-the-art entertainment basement and watch movies. He wanted Kurt to come see him play tennis this summer. He was tired of having to hide his beautiful, perfect boyfriend from everyone. He wanted to be out, really out, with his boyfriend by his side.<p>

The only thing Blaine couldn't figure out was what was Phil waiting for. He had expected him to tell his father what he was up to after the first or second week but now it was going on a month. That little stunt he pulled in the park should have confirmed any doubts Phil may have had. Why hadn't he said anything?

As Blaine pulled into the Hummel-Hudson driveway, he watched Phil drive on by the house and around the corner. Could he be a worse spy? Blaine shook thoughts of Phil from his head. He needed to focus on his plans for tonight. It was time for him to push Kurt to the next stage of their relationship.

X-X-X

An hour later, Blaine was lying on his back on Kurt's bed, watching Kurt float back to earth after his orgasm. Kurt's eyes were closed as he floated around in the bliss Blaine had created by blowing him. Blaine watched his face intently while gently stroking himself. When Kurt opened his eyes, he turned his head to face Blaine. He glanced down and watched in fascination as Blaine touched himself. Blaine's voice was very, very quiet.

"When I first saw you Kurt, do you know what I thought? My first thought was that you were the most beautiful boy I had ever seen. You were heavenly. Pure heaven. Someone so beautiful could only come from heaven."

Kurt smiled. Blaine had a way of making him feel so attractive. Blaine had finally convinced him to take off his clothes when they were alone. Lying there naked, hearing Blaine's words, washed away any self-conscious thoughts he had about his appearance.

"Do you know what my second thought was?" Blaine paused as his eyes turned a deeper shade and grew more intense. Controlling. Kurt was trapped now. He couldn't look away.

"My second thought was that your lips would feel like silk on my cock."

Blaine didn't say anything else. He didn't have to.

Kurt took a deep breath. He slowly sat up and climbed on top of Blaine. He scooted down between his legs and stopped. He looked up for instructions.

"I-I've never done this before."

"Relax and take your time. You're in complete control. I promise, you won't choke and you don't have to swallow. This time. Just do what feels natural. Do what I do to you."

Kurt hesitantly opened his mouth and closed his lips around the head. He was surprised to taste the pre-come but, he didn't let go. He slowly slid his mouth down, taking in as much as he could and then slid up again. He did this a few more times, listening to Blaine's reaction. Blaine was moaning and gripping the bedspread. He wanted to grab Kurt's hair and simply fuck his mouth but, he was determined not to scare him. He needed Kurt to get comfortable doing this because he had plans for Kurt to do this every single time they were together. Plus, Blaine planned to move on to sex after this. He had to. He couldn't wait anymore. Being around Kurt was driving him crazy. He was sex starved and it was either get Kurt on board or go make amends with Tyler and he wanted Kurt.

Kurt was now moving up and down smoothly. To his surprise, he was actually enjoying this. He liked listening to Blaine moaning as a result of something he was doing. Up until now, Blaine was always making him moan. It felt good to finally reciprocate. Blaine was growing louder and Kurt guessed that he was close to coming. This part terrified him. He couldn't swallow. Not yet. He was too scared of choking and of the taste. What if he didn't like it?

Suddenly, Blaine was yelling at him. "Kurt! Let go! Pull off!"

Kurt let the cock fall out of his mouth, just in time to watch Blaine come all over his stomach. Kurt found the sight, fascinating. He had never seen a boy come before. As he watched Blaine's cum run down his stomach, he felt strangely turned on. Blaine looked at him and smiled. He then took his finger and scooped up a little cum from his stomach. He held his finger up and looked at Kurt.

"Do you wanna taste?"

Kurt shook his head furiously. No. Definitely not.

Blaine wasn't going to force him. Not today. They had plenty of time. But, he was definitely going to teach him to swallow. That was a must.

Instead, Blaine took his finger and licked the cum off himself. Kurt's eyes grew as wide as saucers and Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Kurt was so adorable.

X-X-X

Before Blaine left that night, Kurt asked for instructions for the week.

"Am I allowed to jerk off this week?"

Kurt's words made Blaine think he might come right then and there. Slowly but surely, Kurt was willingly allowing him to take possession of him. Giving him control. This fact turned Blaine on more than anything sexual ever could.

He thought about it. The hornier Kurt was, the easier it would be to fuck him. But, Blaine wanted Kurt to master oral sex first and he couldn't really push the whole swallowing thing. Or, could he? He looked at Kurt. No, he couldn't. That would freak him out and he didn't want to do that. He loved him too much.

"You may jerk yourself off every night until Thursday. No jerking off on Thursday. I want you hungry for me on Friday."

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand."

Blaine sighed. "I love you Kurt. More than anything."

* * *

><p>Blaine was almost home when his cell phone rang.<p>

It was the call he'd been waiting for.

"Hello, Phil."

"Hey, Blaine. How are you?"

"Fine. What do you want?"

"I'd like to meet with you for a little chat. Say, tomorrow after church?"

"With my dad?"

"No, no. Just you and me. How about 2:00 pm at Collin's?"

Blaine was confused. Why did Phil want to talk to him alone? At a bar?

"Phil, I'm only 17. I can't go to a bar."

"Oh, trust me. Collins and I go way back. He'll make an exception."

Blaine was thrown off. This was not what he had expected. What was Phil up to?

"Okay."

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Jack looked at the young kid sitting across from him. They always start out so eager and then they lose it. But, this kid...this kid was going places. Mark Madison was 23 and had graduated top of his class at Ohio State for journalism. Jack liked this kid. He was sharp, smart, a good writer and good-looking. Plus, his red hair was rather striking. Jack knew he wouldn't have this kid around for long. The minute he writes a good expose piece, he'll be off to DC or New York for a great career. He'll probably end up on one of those cable news shows. He had the looks for it.<p>

For now, Jack needed to determine if he was going to let the kid run with his story idea or reel him back in.

"All right Mark, explain this to me again."

Mark could barely sit still.

"Okay, see, here's the thing. Anderson is always running around screaming about family values and gay agendas and all. Well, I think his kid's gay."

Jack sighed. "So, what? There's been plenty of conservative politicians with gay kids. That's not really news. Even the former vice president, Dick Cheney, had a gay kid. No one cares."

"But, I've got a different angle. In those cases, the kids were always adults. The news hit when they were adults. Anderson's kid is 17. He's still in high school. "

"Mark, we can't go after a 17 year old kid..."

"No, no, no. Look, Anderson is always screaming about family values, right? How parents must take responsibility for child-rearing and love their children and spend time together and all that crap. Well, what if he's not doing that? What if he is so disgusted by his gay son, that he's a lousy father? I mean, come on, you've heard some of his speeches. How does he mix being a loving father who values his family, with speeches about the evils of being gay? His son goes on the campaign trail with him. He hears those speeches. How does that make him feel? What is Anderson doing to his kid's psyche? Is he really a good father? Does he really value his family? Isn't that one of his signature lines – value your children, this most precious of gifts?" Mark rolled his eyes.

Jack was thinking hard. "Sooo, we go after him, not for being anti-gay...but for being anti-family in his personal life?"

"Yeah. The angle is that he's a hypocrite. He doesn't really value family. Look at how he treats his kid. He doesn't really stand for what he claims. He's a liar and a lousy father."

Jack mulled this over. Personally, he had never liked Anderson much. It might be nice to rain on his parade.

"But, wait a minute Mark. Is this kid out? Is he definitely gay? How do you know his father knows he's gay? We can't out a 17 year old kid. That will make us look bad."

"Trust me. He's gay."

"But, is he out? You need to establish that he's out. Like, really out. Not just thinking it over out. And, you need to establish that Anderson knows."

"I can do that."

"How?"

"Trust me. I can do it."

Jack looked at Mark hard.

"Mark...you can't ask the kid out on a date."

Mark laughed. "I wasn't planning to, as much as I would love to. The kid is damn fine. No, I'm pretty sure he has a boyfriend. A boyfriend who will be 18 in three weeks. 18 is fair game, right?"

Jack smiled. "18 is legally an adult."

Mark smiled back. "Perfect."


	8. Chapter 8

_Warning: semi non-consensual oral sex in this chapter._

Chapter 8

Phil had enjoyed following Blaine the past month. He'd always found the boy attractive. Even when he was little. Such a ridiculously cute kid. He resembled his dad but his looks clearly came from his mom. Elaine had always been a looker. James could have had either Elaine or her sister Eleanor. Phil had encouraged him to go for Elaine. She was better looking. Too bad her body was broken. But, boy had she produced a hell of a good-looking kid. It was like her body knew it only had one shot and had poured everything into the production of Blaine.

And now he was full grown. Phil liked watching him. He had a great body and such nice lips. And then there was the boyfriend. Blaine had great taste. The Kurt kid was nice to watch too. Delicate, pretty. Phil couldn't blame Blaine for choosing him. Probably great in bed. Phil wondered if he screamed when Blaine fucked him. He looked like a screamer.

Phil hadn't bothered to report his findings to James. Not yet. Instead, he was hoping to broker a deal with Blaine.

He watched the kid walk towards him. What a sexy walk.

"Hello Blaine. Can I get you something?"

"No. What do you want?"

Phil chuckled. "No beating around the bush, huh? Of course...you don't like bushes, do ya Blaine?"

Blaine looked at him. What a vulgar, disgusting, asshole. How did his parents ever befriend this creep.

"All right. I'll get straight to the point. I know what you've been up to."

"And what's that?"

"You and that Kurt kid."

"What about it?"

Phil looked at him, a bit surprised. He had expected more of a reaction.

"I know you've been running around Lima, sucking dick."

"No, I haven't been running around Lima sucking dick. I've been going to Lima to suck Kurt's dick."

Phil sat back. This was not going in the direction he had expected. Not at all.

"I'm sure your father would be interested to know that."

Blaine shrugged. "So, tell him. As a matter of fact, why didn't you tell him three weeks ago? You really didn't need to follow me for a month to know what I was up to. And by the way, you are the world's worst spy. Worst spy ever."

Phil was feeling flustered. Why wasn't this kid scared of his father finding out? He'd been counting on using that fear. Phil studied Blaine. His face was calm but his eyes...his eyes were dark and there was something about his demeanor...

Phil decided to go with plan B.

"So, you don't care about your father finding out?"

"I welcome it."

"Well then. I'll be sure to give him a full report on what you've been up to. Now we can move on to other business."

"What other business?"

Phil took a sip of his drink and sat back in his seat. He was silent for a few minutes before speaking.

"I think you're smart to claim to be gay, Blaine. After all, from what I understand, you guys basically do the same thing as straight guys. You just use a different...entrance. But, getting your dick sucked...well, who cares if it's a girl or a guy as long as the sensation is the same. Right?" Phil took another sip of his drink.

"I owe you an apology Blaine. I never should have pushed for your parents to send you away to one of those camps. I'm glad they didn't."

Blaine looked at him. He didn't say anything. For the first time that evening, he was confused.

"As a matter of fact...I've always been a bit...bi-curious."

_What?_

Phil leaned in close. "I tell ya what. Let's make a deal. Instead of you driving all the way to Lima to suck dick...why don't you stay here in Westerville...and suck mine?"

Blaine's eyes widened. He suddenly found it hard to breathe.

"You're gay?"

"Hell no, I'm not gay. I don't like boys. I just like you, Blaine."

Blaine was searching desperately for his internal power. The darkness beneath his surface that kept him grounded and allowed him to control himself and others. His protection. But, he was having a hard time locating it. Phil's words had thrown him completely off balance and out of sync.

"Why don't you do for me what you did for your little friend up in the park?"

Blaine remained silent.

"Well?"

Blaine spoke slowly, unsure of himself without the darkness that usually controlled him.

"I'm not doing anything with you Phil. You disgust me."

Phil looked pissed. "Oh, really? What's the problem? My dick's not good enough for you?"

Blaine stood up. "This conversation is over. Stay the fuck away from me." He turned to leave.

"Okay, Blaine. I'll stay away from you. But, I won't stay away from your little fuck buddy."

Blaine froze.

His eyes closed.

The darkness swirled around inside him, flooding his brain and taking over his mind. His eyes turned black and he started shaking. He struggled to control it but he was losing. The veiled reference to Kurt had pushed him over the edge. Kurt belonged to him and he would never, ever let anyone hurt him.

He turned around. Phil took one look at him and jumped up from his seat and backed away.

Blaine could feel the darkness pushing him forward, trying to get him to attack. He used all his strength to hold back. He couldn't do this here. There were people around.

A rippled of fear rolled off of Blaine and attached itself to Phil. Blaine looked into Phil's eyes. His voice was eerily quiet.

"If you go near Kurt, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"I. Will. Kill. You."

Once, James had mentioned to Phil that he felt something was not quite right about Blaine. Something besides being gay. Something...sinister. Phil had dismissed it as James's usual paranoia about certain things.

But this...

Phil didn't know what to make of this.

He slowly backed away from Blaine.

And ran out of the bar.

* * *

><p>Blaine drove straight to Kurt's house.<p>

"Blaine! Hi. I thought you were gonna..." Kurt stopped. He grabbed Blaine by the hand and dragged him to his room. Finn was watching TV in the family room. Burt and Carol were in the backyard. Kurt made sure his bedroom window was closed. He pushed the door up but didn't close it all the way.

Kurt caressed Blaine's cheek and looked into his eyes. "Blaine?"

Blaine was silent.

"Blaine? Whatever it is, it's all right. I love you Blaine and it's all going to be fine."

Blaine suddenly snapped out of his daze. He started kissing Kurt. Devouring him and leaving him breathless, his lips swollen. He held him tightly before letting go and stepping back a little. He placed his hands on Kurt's shoulders and slowly sank them both to the floor. They were both on their knees, tightly holding hands, foreheads pressed together, eyes locked

"I will never let anyone hurt you Kurt. Ever."

"I know Blaine. I know."

"You belong to me. You understand, don't you? You are mine."

"Yes, Blaine. I'm all yours. Only yours."

"I will always protect you Kurt. Always. No matter what."

"I know Blaine."

Blaine threw his arms around him. "I love you so much Kurt. So, so much."

"I love you too Blaine. I love you too."

* * *

><p>Over the next few days, Blaine waited for his father to attack him but, no attack came. After a week, he assumed Phil had decided to keep his mouth shut. Blaine was surprised. He'd expected Phil to report everything to his father as a form of revenge for his turning him down and threatening him but apparently, Phil had said nothing.<p>

Blaine soon learned that Phil had announced that campaign headquarters should be staffed at all times and he would be happy to set up permanent office there. Blaine was thrilled. It meant less people in and out of their house. His mom seemed grateful as well. Overnight, their home became quieter and calmer. Blaine welcomed the peace and the absence of his father. Besides, it was only a matter of time before his father would have plenty to say to him.

School would be out soon and Blaine usually spent his summers playing tennis and participating in various tournaments. This summer, he wanted to be able to play with Kurt. Kurt was not one for sports but, he was willing to learn how to play if Blaine would teach him. He was actually looking forward to it. It would be something he and Blaine could do together and the exercise would be good for him and his figure.

This meant bringing Kurt to the expensive, exclusive, conservative Westerville Country Club. Blaine had no intentions of pretending Kurt was anything less than his boyfriend. This meant his parent's friends and supporters would finally learn the truth.

Blaine couldn't wait. He was coming 100%, out.

But first, there was a little issue to swallow.

* * *

><p>Blaine knew he should probably feel bad but, he didn't. This had to be done. Kurt had to learn.<p>

It had been a month since Kurt had first blown Blaine. He was very good at it and he really enjoyed it.

He just wouldn't swallow.

It wasn't the taste. Blaine had been forcing him to lick him clean every time he came as punishment for not swallowing. "If you would just swallow Kurt, you wouldn't have to do this." The problem was that Kurt didn't mind licking him. He found it naughty and erotic. It turned him on.

But swallowing scared him. He was convinced he was going to choke to death or worse, vomit.

So now, here they were. Kurt was on his knees in front of Blaine and Blaine was loving it. Kurt's lips really did feel like silk. As he felt himself getting closer, he gently laced his hands into Kurt's hair, something he normally did not do. Kurt didn't seem to notice.

Ohhh, he was getting closer...closer...closer...

His body tensed up. Kurt's eyes grew wide as he realized what was happening. Blaine gripped his hair tightly and held him in place. Kurt was whining desperately, his eyes pleading with Blaine. Blaine's eye color changed, deepening. He locked his eyes with Kurt and allowed the control to flow.

"You can do this Kurt. You can. I want you to do this. I need you to do this."

Blaine exploded in his mouth. "Swallow Kurt. Now!"

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and swallowed.

Blaine relaxed his grip and fell back against the wall. He didn't feel bad about what he had just done but, he hoped Kurt wouldn't be mad at him. He didn't want heaven mad.

He opened his eyes and looked down.

Kurt was smiling. "I did it! I did it Blaine! I did it!"

Blaine laughed and caressed his cheek. "Yes beautiful, you did."

_**I'm hiding in the closet this time with the cat but, I will come out to check for reviews. I've even enabled anonymous ones. Oh, dear.**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

On Saturday, Blaine announced that he was taking Kurt to the mall. Kurt could buy anything he wanted, regardless of cost, as a celebration of Kurt finally learning how to swallow. Blaine was really pleased they had crossed that final hurdle. Now, they could focus on sex. He couldn't wait to fuck the hell out of Kurt but, he kept reminding himself that he would have to go slow. Kurt was a virgin and thought he was one too. He would have to keep up appearances. He hoped he could control himself.

When they arrived at the mall, Kurt crossed his arms and looked at Blaine.

"Now, you did say I could buy _anything,_ right?"

"Yes. Anything."

"Regardless of cost?"

"Regardless of cost."

"And you mean that?"

"Absolutely."

Kurt eyed Blaine suspiciously.

"You do know who you are talking to?"

Blaine laughed. "Yes, I do and yes, I mean it. Anything you want beautiful. Anything."

Kurt grabbed his hand and dragged him to a high-end shoe store. Kurt knew exactly what he wanted. Alexander McQueen, Smoke Columbia Boots.

$725.00

Kurt looked sheepish. "Really? I can have them?"

"Absolutely. Do you need a new coat to match?"

Kurt giggled and threw his arms around Blaine while the jealous sales guy rang up the boots.

The two strolled through the mall, holding hands. Blaine caught every curious glance shot their way. He also noticed every gay male who gave Kurt a quick once over. He had to suppress the urge to growl.

In one store, Kurt found himself trapped in front of a scarf display, unable to make up his mind. Blaine was waiting patiently so they could go to the bookstore.

"Why don't you just go on to the bookstore? I might be here for hours. I'll just meet you at the food court."

Blaine felt a little hesitant but agreed. He knew Kurt really might be there for another hour, possibly two.

After finally choosing nine scarves, Kurt went to the food court to wait for Blaine. As he sat there, he started thinking about the past few months. Amazing what could happen in just a few months. For so long, he had been lonely and longing for someone to love him. Now, he was caught up in an incredible romance with a hot, sexy, wealthy guy who adored him. And bought him expensive boots. Blaine was wonderful...but different. Something about Blaine was mysterious and almost...powerful. Kurt couldn't understand it. The way Blaine looked at him and spoke to him made it impossible for him to deny Blaine anything. Or, even want to deny him anything. It was as if there was something within Blaine that reached out and wrapped itself completely around him, causing him to give Blaine complete control. Forcing him to give him control.

Kurt frowned. That didn't make any sense.

And then there were the strange, intense moods when a darkness seemed to emanate from Blaine and Kurt could have sworn his eyes changed colors. But, that didn't make sense either. People's eyes don't just change color.

Kurt sighed. Enough thinking.

With Blaine he felt beautiful, loved, cared for and protected. And more than anything, happy. So very happy. And wasn't that all that really mattered? That he was finally happy?

Kurt was pulled from his thoughts when an attractive guy wearing a very stylish hat appeared in front of him.

"Excuse me? I just love your jacket. Do you mind if I ask where you got it?"

"Of course not. I actually bought it online. Nieman Marcus. You can't find anything of this type of quality in Lima."

"Isn't that the truth."

Within minutes, Kurt was engaged in a robust fashion conversation with a guy named Michael. At least, he said his name was Michael.

"So, Kurt. Do you go to school around here?"

"Yes, I go to McKinley."

"Oh. I thought you might go to Dalton. I saw you earlier with a guy I thought I recognized from their glee club."

"Oh, that's my boyfriend, Blaine. He does go to Dalton and he is in their glee club. The Warblers."

"I knew he looked familiar. Aren't you lucky? Have you guys been together long?"

"Its been several months. But, it feels like forever. In a good way."

Michael saw Blaine walking their way.

"Well Kurt, I'd better run. Nice talking to you."

"You too."

Michael disappeared.

Blaine looked dark. "Who was that?"

"Oh, some guy who wanted to know where I bought my jacket."

"Uh huh. I'm sure that's not all he wanted."

"Oh, please. While I am flattered by your jealousy, I am also very hungry. However, we are not eating in this grease pit. Let's go."

Michael watched as Kurt and Blaine left.

Then he took off his hat and shook out his red hair.

* * *

><p>The following week was Kurt's 18th birthday. He really wanted to spend it with just his family and Blaine but, Carol insisted they have a party. Kurt agreed as long as they could keep it simple. He invited everyone in the glee club and of course, Blaine. They all had fun hanging out, singing and dancing and acting plain silly. Burt watched Blaine and Kurt all night. He didn't like what he saw. It was as if the intense aura around and within Blaine had grown stronger and now reached out and surrounded Kurt, sucking him in and chaining him to Blaine's side. He shot Carol a look. She shrugged her shoulders. She still thought Burt was overreacting.<p>

Publicly, Blaine gave Kurt a brand new, top-of-the line and very expensive, tennis racquet. But later, when they were alone, he gave Kurt a beautiful silver necklace that had an intertwined, platinum K&B hanging from it.

"You're to never take it off. Ever."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

That night, Blaine laid in bed, gently stroking himself and thinking about Kurt. Blaine was proud of himself. He had been very, very patient and he hadn't raped his beautiful boyfriend. Instead, he had trained him with patience and love. Kurt trusted him thoroughly and completely. He understood that he belonged to Blaine and he was willing to obey and do what he was told.

Yes, if was finally time for them to have sex. Lots and lots of sex.

* * *

><p>As Blaine drove up the winding road to the Westerville Country Club, he couldn't help smiling. The WCC was actually one of his favorite places. Some of his happiest childhood memories were of the WCC.<p>

Before his father's political career had taken off, Blaine's mother had spent her time volunteering for various women's groups and political action committees. She was always having lunch and meeting someone at the club. She would drag Blaine along and he would disappear into the kitchen. The staff of the WCC loved him. Unlike the other snotty kids who followed their parent's example of looking down on the staff, Blaine was always polite, respectful and quick to say hello or even lend a hand. The staff adopted him and taught him the inner workings of the club and the secrets of its members. Back then, he knew who was cheating on their spouse, who beat their wife and who was embezzling from their company. As he grew older and was able to stay home alone, he only came to the club for tennis but, he always stopped in the kitchen to say hello and chat with the staff members who still remembered him as the cute, curly haired kid who used to run around charming everyone.

Blaine had reserved a court for Kurt's first tennis lesson. The only problem, was that he couldn't keep his hands off Kurt.

"Blaine, I'm pretty sure you don't have to grip my ass in order to show me how to hold the racquet."

"Oh, so you're a tennis expert now?"

"Just go get some balls. We're about to run out."

"Okay." Blaine lunged towards Kurt, sliding his hand between his legs.

"Blaine!"

Blaine laughed and gave him a wicked smile.

Once they got semi-serious, Kurt actually did pretty well, managing to hit the ball over the net more times than not.

They were having such a good time, they didn't notice the tall boy with curly brown hair and pretty green eyes watching their every move.

When they were ready for a break, they went inside the restaurant.

"Listen, I'm gonna pop into the kitchen for a minute to say hi. Do you wanna come?"

"No. I'm tired. You go ahead. I'm going to sit here and rest. You wore me out."

Blaine thought of several dirty responses to that comment but, kept his mouth shut.

"Okay. I'll be back."

Two minutes later, a good-looking boy appeared in front of Kurt.

"Hello."

Kurt looked up. "Hi."

"I'm Tyler. I'm a friend of Blaine's."

"Oh, I'm Kurt. Blaine just went to say hi to some people."

"Mind if I wait for him to come back?"

"Of course not. Have a seat."

Tyler took a long sip on the straw in his lemonade as he looked Kurt up and down.

"So, Tyler, how do you know Blaine?"

"We go to Dalton together and our families have been members here for years."

"Oh."

"And you? Are you a relative?"

Kurt smiled. "No, I'm his boyfriend."

Tyler took another long sip of his lemonade. This was going to be fun.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Several months."

"I assume he hasn't fucked you yet."

"W-what?"

"I assume you haven't let him fuck you yet. You see, that's what Blaine does. He fucks you and then he's done. He likes to hit it and quit it."

"W-wait...w-what?"

Tyler sipped more lemonade, watching Kurt's shocked expression.

"Well, maybe you'll have better luck. That's what he did to me anyway. He fucked me and then he left me and never looked back."

"What...Blaine...did...you...you slept with Blaine?"

"Well, technically he just fucked me. Many, many times."

Tyler stood up. He spotted Blaine making his way towards them.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, sweetheart. Good luck."

Tyler sauntered off, giving Blaine a nasty smile as they passed.

Blaine looked at Kurt.

Shit.

Shit.

Shit.

Kurt's expression was somewhere between furious and about to cry.

"Kurt..."

"Stop. Don't say anything." Kurt grabbed his racquet and stood up.

"Take me home."

"Kurt..."

Kurt turned and started walking towards the door. Blaine quickly followed.

Tyler stood in the corner watching. A very satisfied smirk on his face.

Kurt waited until he got outside to let the tears really start.

"Kurt! Wait! Stop!"

Kurt spun around. "Is it true? Did you really sleep with him? Did you lie to me?"

Blaine felt exhausted and he knew they were just getting started.

"Kurt...it's not what you think..."

"Did you lie to me about having a boyfriend?"

"Tyler was never my boyfriend."

"Oh, so you just fucked him?"

"Actually, yes."

Kurt looked hurt and disgusted.

"Kurt, please, let me explain. It's not..."

Kurt turned and started walking again. "Take me home!"

Blaine stood there while the darkness swirled around inside him. That fucking Tyler. Wait till he saw him on Monday.

Blaine walked to his car. Kurt was standing with his back against the passenger door, his arms wrapped around himself. Once inside, Blaine locked the doors and turned to him.

"Kurt...please...I didn't mean to lie to you. I just...I didn't want to tell you the truth."

"Why not?"

"Because I know how you feel about love and sex and romance and frankly, what I did with Tyler was...well...it wasn't any of that. I didn't want you to think less of me."

"You didn't have to lie to me. You could have just told me!"

They sat there in silence.

"What else have you lied about?"

"Nothing else Kurt. I swear."

"Have you ever had a boyfriend? I mean, besides me?"

"No. Never. Honest."

Kurt leaned his head against the window.

"Please take me home."

* * *

><p>Blaine didn't call Kurt Saturday evening or on Sunday. He was trying to give Kurt time to cool off. Instead, he sat in his room and tried to calm the darkness swirling around inside him. He was scared about Monday. He didn't want to kill Tyler. Or worse, rape the hell out of him. In addition to the darkness, Blaine's hormones were raging out of control. He had planned to start working on sex with Kurt this week. Now, that plan was all shot to hell thanks to Tyler. His hormones and the darkness were in an uproar, seeking revenge. Blaine needed time with Kurt to calm himself down. He needed his heaven to calm the hell.<p>

He finally called Kurt around 7:00 pm Sunday night.

"Hello Blaine." Kurt sounded sad.

"Hi."

Silence.

"Kurt...I'm really sorry. Please, forgive me?"

Silence.

"Kurt?"

"Yes."

"Do you forgive me?"

"I guess."

"Kurt...I love you."

Silence.

"Kurt?"

"I know Blaine, I know. I gotta go. Goodbye."

Kurt hung up.

Blaine stood there holding his phone.

Fuck.

This was not going to work. He couldn't leave things like this. If he left things like this, he would kill Tyler tomorrow.

Blaine slipped on his jeans and a shirt and grabbed his car keys.

X-X-X

He parked a few doors down from the Hummel-Hudson home. It was 9:30 pm on a Sunday night so, the street was quiet and deserted. He dialed Kurt's number.

"What is it Blaine?"

"I'm outside. Let me in."

"What? Outside where?"

"Outside your house. Let me in."

"Blaine! Everyone's home! My dad will have a fit if he finds out you're here."

"Either you let me in or you sneak out. Which is it?"

Kurt thought for a moment. Either plan was risky but sneaking out was probably safer than Blaine getting caught in his room.

"Give me like, 15 minutes."

Kurt told Finn what he was up to, just in case his absence was discovered. He put on his pajamas and went to tell his dad and Carol goodnight. He then took off the pajamas and slid on a pair of jeans and a sweater and quietly sneaked out the back door.

Blaine drove to a small park, a few streets over. It was a nice night so they got out of the car and sat down on a bench.

"Okay, so what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you."

"Why?"

"Because I love you and I need you to forgive me."

Kurt sighed. "Of course I forgive you Blaine."

"You do?"

"Yes...but..."

"But what?"

"Tell me about Tyler."

"There isn't much to tell. We used to have sex. That's it."

"Where?"

"At school."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well, we couldn't do it at his house or..."

"No. I mean, why did you have sex with him?"

Blaine hated this conversation. This was awful. He might still kill Tyler for making him go through this.

"Because he asked me to."

"So...you just did it?"

"Yes."

"No relationship or anything?"

"No relationship. Kurt...it was just sex. That's it."

Kurt was quiet for a few minutes.

"Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes."

They sat there. Kurt stared off into the darkness while Blaine stared at Kurt. Finally Kurt turned towards him.

"You can't lie to me Blaine. About anything. No more lies.

"I promise. No lies. Ever."

"Okay." Kurt scooted closer to Blaine and rested his head on his shoulder. Blaine's entire body exhaled. This was good. Things were beginning to feel right again. In balance. But, there was one more thing Blaine needed.

He stood up and grabbed Kurt's hand.

"Are we leaving?"

"No."

Blaine pulled Kurt over to a cluster of trees. He backed him up against one and started kissing him possessively. He had to make sure.

"Blaine...stop...I...can't..."

Blaine didn't stop. Instead he unzipped Kurt's pants and slid to the ground. He sucked him off rough and hard. Kurt's scream echoed in the night.

He only gave Kurt a few minutes to recover.

"Suck me. Now."

When he was done, Blaine stared into his eyes.

"I love you Kurt. You can't leave me because I love you."

"I love you too. And I'll never leave you."

"Are you sure Kurt?"

"Yes."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because I belong to you."

Blaine smiled. All was right with the world.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

On Monday, Blaine hid inside a classroom doorway near Tyler's locker. He waited until Tyler was busy with his books before approaching.

"That was a hell of a stunt you pulled."

Tyler spun around. He crossed his arms and gave Blaine an innocent look.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You didn't have to do that."

"Actually Blaine, yes, I did. Kurt seems like a nice guy. I think he deserves to know how you treat your lovers."

"It's not like that with him. He's my boyfriend."

Tyler's face fell. He looked sad.

"I don't get you Blaine. I really liked you. I chose you. I gave myself to you. I would have been your boyfriend. Why didn't you want me?"

"Tyler...it had nothing to do with you. I couldn't have a boyfriend back then. I was scared of my father...it wouldn't have worked."

"So, you're not scared of him anymore?"

"No. I'm not."

"So, Kurt gets you instead of me."

Blaine sighed. It was hard to believe Tyler still had a thing for him after almost two years.

"Tyler...I'm not the only gay kid at this school. Remember? You were the one that told me that."

Tyler closed his locker and looked straight into Blaine's eyes.

"But you're the only one who can fuck me the way I need it. Trust me, I know. I became a whore after you dumped me. Look, I know you have a boyfriend but...if it doesn't work out or...if you get lonely...you can fuck me whenever you want. Just call me."

He turned and walked to class, leaving Blaine speechless and with a very, very hard dick.

* * *

><p>Blaine looked at the calendar and sighed. There were only three more weeks of school left. While his friends were making plans for summer jobs or planning vacation with their families, Blaine was reviewing the campaign appearance schedule. He was pissed. Usually his parents cut him some slack and only made him attend the most important engagements. This year, his initials were next to every single date. What the fuck? How the hell was he supposed to get Kurt in bed if he was going to be gone all summer? Thinking about sex with Kurt pissed him off even more. Thanks to Tyler, Blaine had to practically start over with Kurt. It was as if the knowledge that Blaine wasn't a virgin had made the whole idea of having sex even scarier. Tyler's offer was starting to sound pretty good. After all, this was all his fault. Blaine felt like tying him to a bed and screwing him for days as punishment for fucking up his plans.<p>

Instead he grabbed his car keys and headed to campaign headquarters.

X-X-X-X

Campaign headquarters was a Victorian style house in the town center of Westerville. It was a beautiful 3-story home with large rooms and lots of windows. The main floor was used to meet with the public. The dinning room had been turned into a conference room. His father's office was in the back along with offices for the staff. Most of the campaign work took place on the second floor and the third floor was used for storage.

Blaine walked in, stopping to look at the huge painting of his grandfather, US Congressman Jim Anderson. Growing up, he'd heard stories about his legendary grandfather. It was said that Congressman Jim, as he was called, could strike a deal with the devil himself. And probably had. He was known for being able to sit across from an opponent and somehow, manage to walk away from the meeting with whatever he wanted and a little extra. He was respected as a skillful negotiator and a shrewd political operative. But, there were those who believed there was more to it than just skill. His political opponents whispered quietly to each other about being in meetings where they felt as though thoughts were being planted in their heads. They found themselves agreeing to deals and later, not remembering why they had agreed.

Blaine thought those stories were interesting. Very interesting.

He found his father in the conference room, having a meeting with the key staffers, a few extra people hired just for campaign season and Phil.

"Why am I on the schedule for every fucking appearance this summer?"

His father glared at him.

"How dare you walk in here and interrupt my meeting, not to mention your language, you little shit! Go wait in my office!"

"Really dad? My language?" Blaine laughed and strolled down the hall.

A few minutes later, his dad came in and sat down.

"Now, what's your problem?"

"Why am I signed up for every campaign appearance? I have tennis tournaments this summer." And a very sexy virgin to fuck.

"We need you to help with the whole, Rock the Vote thing. You know, get out the vote among young people."

Blaine laughed. Was he serious?

"I'm not doing that."

"Blaine, I really don't have time for your bullshit. You will do what you are told and you will go where you are told. Now, get out. I have work to do."

Blaine stared at his father.

"No."

"What?"

"No. I'm not going. I'm not doing this shit this summer."

"Blaine...don't fucking test me. I am not in the mood."

Blaine stood up. Small waves of anger and frustration rolled along his skin causing his body to shake slightly. He fixed a black stare on his father. His voice, quiet.

"Actually dad, I suggest _you_ don't test me. _I_ am not in the mood. I will not be accompanying you or mom to anything this summer and I dare, I fucking dare you to try and make me."

James stared at his son in both fear and anger.

"I hate you, Blaine. I really do. You were a wonderful child but now...now you're just a..."

The door opened and Nancy, the secretary appeared.

"James, sorry to interrupt but, the Governors on the phone. I figured you'd wanna take it."

"Thanks Nancy. I'll get it in a moment."

Nancy closed the door.

Blaine ripped up the campaign schedule and dropped it on his father's desk.

"I'll assume we're clear. Good luck with your campaign. I hope you lose."

Blaine turned and walked out.

James sat back in his chair and rubbed his forehead with his fingers. He took out a bottle of bourbon, poured some in a glass and downed it. He sat back again.

What the hell was he going to do about Blaine? He actually didn't care if he didn't participate in this year's campaign. The advisers and strategists were the ones who wanted him. The good-looking son of the senator. Helps get votes from women and young adults. These days, James found his son downright scary. If he thought Elaine would go along, he'd kick him out of the house. Blaine was a ticking time bomb. Plus...he reminded James of his father and that scared the hell out of him.

He took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Governor."

* * *

><p>While Blaine had been fighting for his summer, Kurt was fighting for fresh spices at the only herb and spice store in Lima. The owner of the store, Ann, both loved and hated Kurt. Loved him because he was her best customer. Hated him because he was so damn picky.<p>

"Ann, are you sure about this fennel? When did it come in?"

"For goodness sake Kurt! I told you, I just got it this morning!"

He sniffed. "I don't know Ann. I think your vendor is trying to pull a fast one."

Kurt argued with Ann for a few minutes before wandering through the store to select a few more items. He was thinking of making a roast for Blaine this weekend. The boy was such a carnivore.

"Well, hello!"

Kurt looked up. It took him a moment to place the face.

"Oh! Michael, right?"

"Yes. Fancy meeting you here."

"Unfortunately, when it comes to fresh spices, this is the only choice in town." He leaned towards Michael and whispered, "and sometimes I wonder how fresh it really is. Fresh from the farm or fresh from a box."

Michael laughed. The two wandered around the store together, discussing recipes and spices. Once they were outside, Michael turned to Kurt.

"Listen, I am starving. Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

Kurt suddenly felt uncomfortable. Blaine wouldn't like this.

"Hey, listen. This is all very innocent. I know you have a boyfriend. I'm not trying to hook up or anything."

Kurt relaxed. "Okay."

They walked over to the pizza shop and settled into a booth. Kurt learned that Michael was a writer, working on a novel he hoped to get published one day. To make ends meet, he did some technical writing as well as some freelance work. Sitting there, listening to Michael, it suddenly dawned on Kurt that he had no gay friends. Of course, he had Blaine and Mercedes and Rachel and Tina were great but, he had no gay male to talk to about things. Like his relationship with Blaine or...sex. He liked Michael. They had a lot in common and he was easy to talk to. And Michael was older. He would know more. It would be nice to have a gay friend.

"So Kurt, how is your cutie pie boyfriend?"

Kurt smiled. "He's great but..." Kurt looked at Michael. He would love someone else's opinion on the whole Tyler episode.

"But, what?"

"Well, I found out he lied to me."

"Ooh. That's a big no no. What did he lie about?"

Kurt told him the story. Michael spoke very carefully.

"So, he slept with this other guy, like two years ago, when he was 15?"

"Yeah."

"So, just out of curiosity, do his parents know he's gay? I'm just wondering because 15 seems rather young to be having sex. I just wonder if his parents were aware of it."

"Oh, he came out to them when he was 14 but, I'm sure they don't know about the sex."

"Wow. Very brave of him to come out so young. How did they take it?"

"Not very well. His dad was very disappointed. They don't get along at all. Hey, did you see this month's issue of Vogue?"

Michael allowed Kurt to change the topic. He had heard what he needed to hear.

Once they parted ways, Michael waited until Kurt was in his SUV and around the corner before taking out his phone.

"Hello, Jack? Yeah, it's Mark. Listen, how about we plan to run the Anderson story in 3 weeks, just as the campaign is officially kicking off? I have almost everything I need..."


	11. Chapter 11

_**I'm not sure what to say about this chapter. To be on the safe side, let's say this chapter contains non-consensual sex acts. Feel free to skip.**_

**After this, you might be glad I don't own Glee. Or, maybe you will wish I did. **

Chapter 11

Kurt was feeling guilty. He knew he shouldn't feel guilty about having an innocent lunch with someone but, he did. Despite how innocent it was, he knew Blaine wouldn't like it.

He decided to tell him.

On Saturday, the boys would have the house to themselves for most of the day. Once they arrived in his room, Kurt decided to get it over with immediately.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

"Remember that guy I met at the mall a few weeks ago? The one who liked my jacket?"

"The one who _claimed_ to like your jacket? Yeah, I know who you're talking about."

"Well, I ran into him the other day at the spice store and we got to talking and...we had lunch together. When we were done. At the spice store I mean. Not like, lunch later or something. We left the spice store and had lunch...because we were hungry. For lunch, I mean." Kurt was babbling and feeling flushed and flustered. Blaine was just looking at him, expressionless. He didn't say anything.

"I-I...just thought I should tell you."

Blaine walked over to Kurt and slid his arms around his waist.

"Why did you think you should tell me?"

"Well...because...I don't know. I just thought you should know."

Blaine gently caressed Kurt's face before sliding both hands down to his ass and squeezing. He took one hand and lightly slid his fingers a few inches into Kurt's waistband, rubbing the small of his back. He was looking intently into Kurt's eyes.

"Why did you think I should know?"

Kurt whispered."Because...I belong to you."

Blaine kissed his lips softly. He started kissing his neck, slowly. A trail of tiny, soft kisses. In between kisses, he spoke quietly in almost a whisper.

"So, why did you go?"

"Umm..." Kurt felt dizzy.

"Why did you go out with another if you know you belong to me?"

Blaine's fingers had slipped into Kurt's pants and were trailing up and down lightly along his ass crack.

Kurt's heartbeat increased and he felt dizzier. Had Blaine just asked him something?

Blaine reached around and unzipped Kurt's pants, sliding them down along with Kurt's boxers. He ran his fingers along Kurt's ass, still kissing his neck.

"Answer me Kurt? Why did you go out with another?"

"I'm...I'm sorry." Kurt was trembling as Blaine's fingers dipped lower and started lightly circling his asshole. Kurt gasped loudly and tried to move away but Blaine wrapped his arm around his waist. Kurt could feel a warm tight ripple through his body. Blaine finally looked into his eyes. Kurt's breathing trembled and a streak of fear mixed with sexual arousal shot through him. Blaine's eyes were the darkest he'd ever seen them. Not black, just the deepest shade possible of their normal color.

"Why are you sorry?"

Kurt couldn't answer. He could barely breathe and he couldn't look away from Blaine's eyes.

He also couldn't move.

Blaine stepped back and swiftly took off his clothes. He then slowly undressed Kurt. Kurt just stood there, watching him. He was trapped.

"Lay down on the bed Kurt."

Kurt climbed on to the bed and laid down on his back. Blaine lay next to him. He kissed him deeply and it was as if he gave Kurt breath again but, Kurt's eyes remained locked with his. Blaine trailed his fingers up and down Kurt's chest, going a little lower each time.

"You never answered my question. Why are you sorry for going to lunch with another man?"

"Because, I shouldn't have gone because...I belong to you."

"And how could you ever forget that Kurt? How could you forget that?"

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry Blaine. I..."

"Shh. It's okay beautiful. It's not your fault. It's mine. I waited too long to properly claim you as my own. It's only because I wanted you to be ready. I promised you I would take care of you and I meant it." Blaine was now alternating between gently stroking Kurt's cock and lightly massaging his balls. Kurt was starting to whine and moan but he still couldn't break the gaze with Blaine and he still couldn't move.

"Here is what we are going to do. I am going to start preparing you because, you obviously need to be well fucked in order to remember who you belong to."

Blaine had been allowing the control to run free over Kurt's body, trapping him, keeping him still and attentive. He now reigned it in a bit. He was determined not to rape Kurt and he had no intentions of fucking him anytime soon. He wanted Kurt to want it just as bad.

Kurt blinked.

"Are...are you...are we..."

"No. Not today. You have to be ready. Your body has to be ready. Today, we are going to start getting you ready."

"How?"

Blaine grabbed a bottle of lube from Kurt's nightstand. Kurt's eyes grew wide as he watched Blaine pour a generous amount on to his fingers.

"Have you ever slid your finger inside yourself Kurt?"

Oh, these questions. Kurt turned crimson. Blaine smiled.

"Relax. One finger only."

Blaine slid down between Kurt's legs and focused his eyes on Kurt's. No control. He wanted Kurt to take it on his own.

"Look at me and relax."

"Blaine...I don't know if I can...

"Yes you can. Just like you've done everything else. Relax."

Kurt focused on Blaine. Damn he was beautiful to look at. His skin was glowing and his hair was free, allowing little curls to frame his face. Why did he look so dark and sexy...

Blaine slowly slid his finger into Kurt's ass.

Kurt screamed.

As usual, Blaine knew he should feel bad about what he was about to do but, he didn't. He had already waited too long to start this. Long enough that Kurt had been enticed to go to lunch with some stalker. He would hunt down that asshole later. For now, he needed to get Kurt ready for him. He needed to fuck him as soon as possible. Mark him. Claim him. It would give him peace of mind and protect Kurt.

With no warning, he quickly slid in a second finger. And then a third.

Kurt was screaming. "Blaine! Blaine! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Stop! I can't!"

"You can take this Kurt. You can. Just take it. Take it beautiful. Relax and take it."

"Oh, Blaine! Blaine...please..." Blaine twisted his fingers, stretching Kurt, preparing him. He was so tight and hot. Blaine's body was begging for him to just fuck him already. But Blaine refused. Kurt had to be prepared. He was already pushing it.

Kurt was still screaming. Blaine thrust in further, harder, and then...

Kurt groaned. "Ohhhh..." Blaine thrust again. Kurt groaned again.

"Ohhhh...Blaine..."

Blaine twisted his fingers and thrust a few more times, listening to Kurt moan loudly, his head slowly rolling back and forth. Then he stopped. Waiting for the sign.

Kurt pushed against his fingers, seeking the sensation on his own.

Perfect.

Kurt was now moaning and thrashing about. "Oh, Blaine...so good...so good...oh my."

Blaine shifted himself, careful not to remove his fingers, and inhaled Kurt's cock. He continued to thrust his fingers inside while sucking Kurt, deeply. He then allowed the control to flow. He knew it would heighten every sensation Kurt was experiencing. Kurt was now screaming at the top of his lungs, and pulling Blaine's hair. Blaine thrust harder and sucked faster.

The force of Kurt's orgasm was so strong, he sat up and threw his head back and let forth a powerful scream that came from deep within. Blaine pulled his fingers out so that he could prop himself up on his hands without letting Kurt's cock fall from his mouth. Kurt came over and over and Blaine managed to swallow every drop.

Kurt fell back on to the bed. His body shaking from the sensations still rolling through him. As he relaxed, his mind felt clear and fuzzy all at the same time. He could feel Blaine wrapping his arms around him tightly. He relaxed into his arms and starting drifting off to sleep. He could hear Blaine's voice.

"You were spectacular Kurt. Just think what that will feel like with me inside of you. I love you beautiful. I love you so much."

Kurt smiled.

_**The cat made me leave the closet. I was keeping him awake. So now, I'm just sitting in the living room, grateful my neighbors don't know what I'm up to. Please review. I can take it. I think...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Will everyone please take their places...**_

Chapter 12

Mark was feeling desperate. He was so close to finishing his story and, he knew it was good. This expose was his ticket out of Central Ohio. He just had to fill in the last piece. He reviewed his notes.

Thanks to Kurt, he had confirmed that Blaine was gay, had been out as young as 14 and that James Anderson knew. That was key. Anderson knew as early as 3 years ago that his son was gay and yet, between campaign appearances, republican dinners and interviews, he had made over 142 public speeches and declarations slamming homosexuals and introduced 5 different anti-gay bills in the Ohio state senate. According to event records, news articles and press releases, Blaine had been present for at least 70 of those appearances, if not more. What on earth was it like for a child to hear their father, publicly denounce who they were? To hear your father, publicly state that he hates you?

His interview with Dr. Sheila Palmer, a child psychologist from Ohio State University, had gone very well. Palmer had given him great information on the detrimental impact homophobic parents can have on a gay child. That part of the story was really going to stick it to Anderson. Some of Palmer's statements could make Anderson's behavior sound like borderline child abuse.

And there was the problem.

He needed more details about Anderson's treatment of his son in the home and in their private lives. This was key to the whole, anti-family in his personal life angle. Mark didn't want to tip off anyone affiliated with the campaign about the story so, it had been almost impossible to talk to people close to the Andersons. He had a few anecdotal stories from staff members at the Westerville Country Club but, nothing really damming. He needed something solid.

He picked up his cell phone to check for any missed messages or texts. Nothing. He had called Kurt several times and left a few friendly messages, asking if he wanted to meet for coffee or check out the sale at Macy's. Kurt had never responded. Mark was sure he hadn't blown his cover but still...it was odd that Kurt didn't respond, even if it was to say, back off.

Jack was expecting a draft on Tuesday. Today was Thursday. Maybe inspiration would hit this weekend.

* * *

><p>James sat at his desk, sipping his bourbon. He should probably get home. Elaine would have dinner ready by now. He looked at the whiteboard in his office and all the flip chart paper pinned to the walls. His staff had done a great job. They would cover all of the important areas of his district with no problem. And, he had convinced them to leave Blaine out of the plans. Even Phil had agreed that they should just leave Blaine alone and at home. Hmm? Did Phil ever report back to him about where Blaine went when he left the house? No, James didn't think he had. Oh, well. Must not have been anything interesting.<p>

James stood up and smiled at the schedule on the wall. This was going to be a good campaign year. He should win re-election easily.

* * *

><p>Blaine surveyed the room critically. Yes, Kurt would definitely like this place. Very warm and romantic and very secluded. Kurt could scream as loud as Blaine could make him. Definitely a perfect place to lose one's virginity. Blaine would come early and set up candles everywhere. He already had a killer playlist on his iPod for just this occasion. The only thing left to do was to create an excuse for Kurt to be gone an entire weekend. He would talk to Mercedes about that. She would be happy to provide cover. Blaine turned to the property manager.<p>

"It's available the weekend of the 20th?"

"Yes. Shall I book it for you?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

><p>Kurt sat in front of his vanity, thinking and daydreaming.<p>

He had always thought Blaine's mouth was his favorite body part but, now it was definitely a tie with his fingers. The sensations Blaine could cause with his fingers were nothing short of amazing. There were no words to describe it.

What on earth would it feel like when they actually had sex?

And, they were getting close. Kurt knew Blaine was planning something special. Something romantic. Kurt was excited and, for the first time ever regarding something sexual, completely calm and comfortable. He trusted Blaine. Blaine had proven how much he loved him and he had kept his promise to take care of him. Yes, he did push but, Kurt didn't care. Every time Blaine had pushed him, he'd gotten something incredible in return.

And, it was almost time. The fact that he was not allowed to jerk off at all, meant they were close. Blaine was starving him and it was working.

Yes, Kurt was ready for Blaine to make love to him.

And, then he wanted Blaine to fuck him.

* * *

><p>Tyler rolled over on to his stomach, savoring the soreness of his ass. It wasn't as good as Blaine but, it was damn close. The closest he'd found. Yes, it had been a good idea to go for an older guy. Older guys were more experienced than high school guys. He stretched out his arm and realized he was alone in bed. He carefully rolled to his side and propped himself up, his head resting in his hand.<p>

"Come back to bed, lover," purred Tyler.

"I promise, I will in a minute. I need to capture this thought while it's still clear."

He typed a few more sentences and then returned to bed, curling up next to Tyler.

"What are you working on?"

"A front page story on a conservative senator with a gay kid."

Tyler thought for a moment.

"Do you mean Senator James Anderson? Blaine Anderson's father?"

Mark sat up. "Yes. Wait, do you know him? Do you know Blaine? How do you know him?"

Tyler looked at Mark sheepishly. "You know how I told you I was 21? Well...that's not entirely true..."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Megan was downright giddy. This was the best date she'd had in months. Sean was cute, had interesting conversation and was a doctor. Awesome. It was so hard to find interesting men to date in Westerville. The Senator really should consider running for Congress in two years. She would love to move to Washington, D.C.

Megan's phone started beeping. She smiled at Sean apologetically.

"I'm really sorry. Normally, I would turn it off but, it's the start of campaign season and our first major event is Saturday so, I really have to take this call."

"Not at all. I completely understand."

Megan smiled. Yes, she just might get married before turning forty.

"Hello? Yes. What? What? What! When? What? Dammit!"

Megan hung up and started typing furiously on her blackberry.

"Is everything okay?"

"No. I'm sorry. I gotta go. I'll call you."

* * *

><p>James sipped his bourbon and watched Elaine clean up the kitchen as she chatted about her visit with her sister.<p>

"Honestly, I don't know how Eleanor does it. Seven kids in one house plus a husband and a dog and yet, the place is spotless."

A wave of jealousy rippled through James. Seven kids. Her ugly sister could have seven ugly kids and yet Elaine, the pretty one, could only have one. One good-looking, fucked up, faggot kid. How the hell was that fair? And then, to really stick it to him, the kid inherits whatever strange, evil, voodoo shit was running through his grandfather's veins. Why didn't he inherit that power, or whatever it was? It was wasted on Blaine. If James had that ability, he would be running for President next year. Hell, he would already be in the White House. It was all so damn unfair.

His cell phone beeped. A text message from Megan.

_Big problem. Major story hitting tomorrow. Advance draft leaked to me by a friend. Emailing now. Team on their way to your house._

What the hell?

James opened his laptop. After two minutes, Megan's email appeared. He opened the attachment.

ANDERSON FAMILY VALUES by Mark Madison

There was the official, family press photo, a photo of some kid named Kurt Hummel and a photo of James, in front of a podium giving a speech.

Jame's eyes scrolled through the article.

_Claims to be champion of family values._

_Gay son. Out since age 14._

_Prohibited from having other gay friends. Forced to grow up lonely and alone._

_Berated by father daily for being gay._

_Publicly and privately exposed to constant barrage of disparaging statements about who he was._

_Long-term damage suffered by children of homophobic parents – suicide, self-mutilation_

_Finally, happiness for son. Has gay boyfriend pictured here._

_Anderson claims to embrace family values but abuses child._

_Does Anderson's family values match those of his constituents?_

_Is this who we want representing Central Ohio in the state senate? A child abuser?_

"James? James, what's wrong? James?"

James had turned a dark, beet-red color. His hands, clinched into two tight fists.

He started towards the stairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine was sound asleep. He was exhausted from a major make out session with Kurt. They couldn't get enough of each other. Now that they were close to going all the way, their making out had taken on a feverish pace. The kisses were hotter, the blow jobs deeper and faster and the orgasms hard and intense. Blaine was barely holding on to control. Kurt was ready for him. So hot and ready and practically begging. That shit turned Blaine on bad. Really bad. It would all go down next weekend. Everything was arranged. Next weekend, Blaine would take full and complete ownership of his Kurt. He would possess him fully. And then Blaine would be complete.<p>

It is because Blaine was asleep, that his father was able to have the upper hand.

James stormed into Blaine's room, pulled Blaine out of bed by his shirt and threw him across the room. Blaine slammed into the wall, waking up disoriented, confused and in pain. James pulled him to his knees and punched him, sending him falling to the floor. And then he started kicking him.

"You fucking faggot! You no good, worthless son-of-a-bitch! I told you to keep it in your pants! I told you, you little fucker!"

Blaine's head was spinning. Was he dreaming? Was he 14 again? No. This was worse. This was different. The darkness was floating around inside him, mixed in with the pain. The pain was keeping him from latching on to the darkness but, it was churning and growing and he was starting to feel hot. He could hear his mother's voice.

"James! Oh my God! Are you crazy? Stop! Stop! Leave him alone!"

James whirled around, his eyes wild with rage.

"You!" he sneered. "This is all your fault. You and your fucked up body! I should have ten kids! What do you give me? One! And you couldn't even get him right!"

Elaine cowered under her husband's words, backing up against the wall. All color drained from her face.

"You're nothing but a pretty, worthless, bitch! I should have screwed your sister instead!"

Elaine slapped him.

Blaine attacked.

He lunged at his father, knocking him to the floor. They rolled over and over, each one fighting to dominate the other. James managed to throw Blaine off and jump to his feet.

"Why you little fucker! What are you going to do? Kill me?"

Blaine's eyes were coal black. His skin was hot and he wasn't fighting to keep control anymore. He allowed the darkness to overtake him.

"Yes."

His punch landed squarely on his father's jaw, the force causing his entire body to spin around. Blaine hit him again, knocking him to the floor. He then hurled himself on top of him, straddled his body and placed his hands firmly around his father's neck.

James tried to reach up and grab Blaine's hands or push against his face but his son's skin was hot. Too hot to touch. James couldn't breathe. He was losing consciousness.

Elaine pleaded with her son.

"Blaine! Blaine! Please! Blaine! Let him go! Blaine, let him go! Please! Honey, listen to me! Let go, Blaine! Let go!"

But, Blaine wasn't listening. He could feel his father's life leaving his body.

Phil burst into the room. He kicked Blaine in the head, knocking him out. Phil grabbed him and dragged him across the room, leaving him dumped in the corner. James was wheezing and coughing, trying to get air into his lungs. Elaine sat on the floor crying. Phil lounged against the door. After several minutes, he spoke.

"James, you'd better get cleaned up. Everyone will be here in a few minutes to discuss damage control."

He turned and walked out.

Elaine helped James rise to his feet. Neither of them looked at their son, collapsed in the corner, scarcely breathing.

They turned and walked out, closing the door behind them.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Kurt was browsing through Burberry dot com, searching for something for Blaine. Since Blaine always paid for everything, Kurt had been saving his allowance for months and wanted to use the money to buy Blaine a gift. He fingered the pendant on his necklace and sighed. There was no way he could ever afford anything close to all Blaine had given him. He knew Blaine wasn't expecting anything in return but, Kurt's undying devotion and, he certainly had that. Still, Kurt wanted to give him something. Something to say thank you for making him so happy.

His laptop rang, signaling the arrival of a new email. The sender was mmadison at central ohio news dot com. The subject line said, I'm Sorry. Kurt looked at it for a moment. Who was mmadison? He almost deleted it but thought of Michael. He couldn't remember Michael's last name. Had he ever even known it? He clicked on the email.

_Kurt, I'm really, really sorry to get you tangled up in this story but, I had no choice. I think you are a great guy and, if you can ever forgive me, I'd love to be friends with you. Again, I'm really sorry._

_Mark aka Michael_

Sorry for what?

There was an attachment. Kurt opened it and was shocked to see his school picture staring back at him in-between a photo of the Andersons and Blaine's father.

He started reading.

Then he started crying.

Then he called Blaine

* * *

><p>Blaine lay on the floor, in the corner of his room, waiting for the pain in his body to subside and the buzzing in his head to stop. Every rise and fall of his chest hurt. What had happened to set his father off? Had Phil finally told him? He had a fuzzy memory of attacking his father. Shit. Had he killed his father? He opened his eyes and glanced around. No, he hadn't killed him. There would be blood if he had, right? Blood. Blaine could taste blood in his mouth from where his father had punched him. This brought him back to his initial question. What had set his father off?<p>

He slowly rolled to his back and tried to sit up. He gasped at the pain. He lifted his shirt. The skin all along his stomach and his side was a bluish-purple color. It reminded him of the bruise Karofsky had left on Kurt.

Kurt.

He needed to call Kurt. He had to get out of the house before his father decided to attack him again.

At that moment, his cell phone rang. Kurt's ring. He slowly crawled to his desk and reached for the phone.

"Kurt?"

"Blaine! Blaine! Oh, God Blaine!"

"Kurt, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Blaine! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I-I didn't know! I didn't know!"

"What are you talking about?"

"The story…the story in the paper… about y-your dad. I d-didn't know…I didn't know he was a reporter…"

"Kurt, I don't know what you're talking about. What story?"

"I'll email you."

Blaine pulled himself up to his desk and opened his laptop. The buzzing in his head had lessened but, his side was still throbbing. He opened his email and clicked on Kurt's email. He could hear Kurt crying as he read the article.

Shit.

No wonder his father had tried to beat the hell out of him. This article made him sound like a child abuser. Guess he was trying to live up to the title.

Blaine scrolled the article again. The fallout from this was going to be bad on so many levels.

"Kurt…get packed. We're leaving."

* * *

><p>"Absolutely not! Are you crazy? What type of idiot do you think I am? You are staying right here!"<p>

Burt was standing in the middle of the living room yelling at Kurt as Carol sat on the couch, ashen faced, while Finn sat at the top of the stairs, eavesdropping.

Kurt had decided to show his father the article. After all, tomorrow morning, everyone would know. His father needed to be prepared. After Burt had gone on a tirade about suing the paper, suing the Andersons and anyone else he could think of, Kurt told him he was leaving. With Blaine.

Kurt tried to make his case. "Dad...I don't want to be here when this hits tomorrow. There will be reporters trying to find me! I need to be away from here and Blaine wants to…"

"Do not tell me what Blaine wants! This is not about Blaine. This is about you, and you are my son and you are staying right here! What the hell makes you think I would let you run off with your boyfriend? Are you crazy? Do you think I'm crazy?"

"Burt, please try to calm down…"

"No, Carol, I will not calm down! That's what led to this mess in the first place! I knew, I just knew something like this was going to happen! I should have stopped this months ago!"

"Dad…"

"No! This conversation is over! You are not leaving! Take your things back upstairs!"

Kurt stood there. He had never, ever defied his father. Ever. He usually managed to talk his father into saying yes or figured out a compromise. But, he knew that wouldn't work this time. Blaine was on his way to get him. And Kurt intended to leave. With his father's permission…or not.

"Dad, I love you and normally…I would never go against your wishes but…I'm sorry. Blaine needs me and I need him. I'm going."

Burt looked at his son in dismay. He sighed heavily and sat down in a chair.

"Kurt, what is it about you and this kid? It's like he's cast some spell over you. This ain't healthy Kurt."

"Dad…I love him but, its not just about that. Blaine said that things are going to be really crazy when this hits newsstands tomorrow. At least let me go for the weekend. I promise, I'll come back on Monday if things are calm."

"No. If you feel the need to get out of town while this mess blows over, fine. You and Carol can go to her sister's in Cleveland but…running away with Blaine? I'm sorry Kurt. I'm not going to agree to that."

Kurt was quiet.

"I'm 18."

"What?"

"I-I'm 18. Technically…I can go without your permission. But…I really want your permission."

"Well, you ain't getting it."

Kurt felt like his heart was being ripped apart. Could he really openly defy his father like this?

The doorbell rang.

Burt jumped up. He couldn't wait to tell the little hobbit off. How dare he try to get Kurt to run away with him.

Blaine was standing, actually half leaning, against the door frame. There was a deep bruise on his cheek and his lip was swollen. He looked exhausted and worn out.

Kurt ran to him. "Oh, Blaine!"

Blaine smiled weakly. "I'm fine Kurt. Are you ready?"

"Kurt..." Burt's tone was warning.

Blaine suddenly realized that Burt and Carol were there. He stepped inside. The look on Burt's face told him exactly what was going on.

"Burt, listen, Kurt needs to get out of here tonight. When this thing hits tomorrow, it's gonna be rough. Trust me. I've been around politics and reporters long enough to know. This isn't going to stay in just Central Ohio."

"You have some got-dammed nerve, walking into my home, trying to convince my son to run off with you to God knows where! He wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for you!"

"I realize that and that's why I'm trying to get him out of here. There's a place I know of. It's secluded and..." Blaine stopped as he realized how that sounded. "I just want to get Kurt away from all this."

"Maybe you mean well but, that's not happening. Kurt stays here."

Blaine was silent. He was weak from fighting with his father. He couldn't control anything. Not that he wanted to. This was Kurt's father after all. Kurt loved his father and Blaine respected Burt.

But, he wasn't leaving without Kurt.

Like so many times before, he knew he should feel bad for what he was about to do but, he didn't. He needed Kurt with him. Especially now. Hell had just gotten a whole lot hotter. He needed his heaven more than ever.

It wouldn't take much. His connection with Kurt was strong. He just had to touch him.

He took Kurt's hand.

"Listen Kurt, I'm not going to put you in this situation. If your father doesn't want you to go then, you should stay here. I'll be fine."

"No! No! I'm going with you!"

"Kurt...I'm not going to make you choose between me and your father. Stay here."

Kurt was growing hysterical. He had to go with Blaine. He had to be with him. It wasn't just a want anymore. Now, it was a need. He needed to be with Blaine. It would hurt physically not to be with him. "No! I'm going with you!" He turned to his father, his eyes pleading, begging him to understand.

"Dad, I have to go. I have to, I have to. Please, Dad? Please?"

Burt looked from to Blaine, to Kurt and back to Blaine again. What had just happened? Burt was sure Blaine had just done something. Something to make Kurt more desperate than before but...that made absolutely no sense. Kurt stared at Blaine hard. What was it with this kid?

"If you let him come with me, I promise I'll take care of him. I love him. I would never, ever let anything happen to him. I'll protect him."

"Oh, like you protected him from this current nightmare?"

Blaine winced.

"Dad…it's not his fault. I'm the one who talked to that reporter."

Burt collapsed in his chair again. Frustrated. Kurt looked like he was about to have a mental breakdown. The idea of letting Kurt leave made his head and his heart hurt.

"Dad," Kurt came over and knelt in front of his father.

"Don't you trust me to make my own decisions?"

"Kurt…that's not fair. You know I trust you but this…this is major, son. Do you realize what you are asking me to do? Let's say this thing does get really bad, and the two of you are seen together. Things could get ugly Kurt. It's not just politicians who are going to jump on this thing. There are a lot of crazies out there. I can't have you wandering around, unprotected."

"But, I will be protected. Blaine will be with me and...I can protect myself. Dad, please? Please?"

Burt looked into Kurt's eyes. He could already see the truth. He wasn't going to win.

He stood up and stepped to Blaine.

"The weekend only. You keep your cell phones on and call me when you get there plus, every day. He better be back here Sunday night or, there will be hell to pay. And, if something happens to him, I'm gonna punch your fucking face in. Repeatedly."

"I promise. Nothing will happen. I'd die before I let anything happen to Kurt."

Burt looked into Blaine's eyes. Instead of being relieved, it scared him that he knew Blaine was telling the truth.

Burt wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him tightly.

"You be careful. Call me every day and, I mean it, Sunday night you'd better be back here."

Kurt nodded. He gave Carol a hug and walked out the door.

Carol and Burt stood in the doorway and watched them leave.

"Burt...why do I get the feeling that, if things do get rough, he is actually safer with Blaine than he would be here?"

Burt sighed. "Because he is. I don't know what it is about that kid but, I get the feeling he would kill for Kurt. In a heartbeat. I'm not sure how I feel about that."

* * *

><p>By 5:00 pm, Friday afternoon, Burt was relieved that he let the boys leave the night before.<p>

The phone at the shop rang non-stop. Reporters called, looking for Kurt. Jerks called to say insulting things about gays. Reporters from nearby towns showed up, wanting to speak with the gay lover of Senator Anderson's son. Burt finally gave up, closed up shop and went home.

Home was a nightmare.

Nationally, it was a slow news cycle so media, that would have normally never paid attention to a story about a fairly unknown state senator, jumped on the story. The fact that it was about gay teens, homophobia and politics made it even juicier.

By 3:00 pm, local reporters and nosy neighbors had gathered in front of the Hummel-Hudson home, hoping to interview Kurt or catch a glimpse of him. There were rumors that anti-gay protesters planned to show up Saturday morning. Pro-gay groups were also reported to be on their way to show support.

Carol peeked out the window and sighed as a CNN van pulled up. "By tomorrow, we are going to be trapped. What are we going to do?"

Burt looked at her. "Nothing. No comment."

"I know this sounds crazy but...should we try to get in touch with Blaine's parents or his father's campaign?"

"No. Let the bastard drown."

* * *

><p>James Anderson was drowning. In bourbon.<p>

All the staffers had left the house in order to shift media attention to campaign headquarters however, there were still several news vans and reporters staked outside the Anderson home, hoping for a glimpse of poor, abused, gay Blaine.

James, Elaine and Phil were holed up inside. The official media statement was that the Anderson family was retreating from the public eye to deal with the damaging effects this harmful, hurtful and completely fabricated story had inflicted upon their son. The problem of course, was that Blaine wasn't there and they had no idea where he was.

Elaine asked the obvious question. "What happens if he is spotted somewhere? People will know we lied."

James shrugged and downed another glass of bourbon. He really didn't give a fuck.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Kurt and Blaine had driven for 10 minutes before Kurt looked over and realized what bad shape Blaine was in.

"Stop the car."

"What?"

"Stop the car. I'm driving."

"Kurt, you don't know where we're going."

"Doesn't this fancy ass car have GPS? Punch in the address and I'll follow the directions."

"Where we are going probably won't show up on GPS."

"Where are we going?"

Blaine sighed. "It's the place I was going to take you next weekend. I called the owner and asked if we could come a week early. It was available so..."

Kurt looked out the window. Oh. The romantic weekend Blaine had been planning. So much for that.

"Blaine, you look like hell and you look like you might pass out any minute. Get out, I'm driving. I'll follow the GPS until I can't."

They switched places and within minutes, Blaine was asleep.

Kurt gripped the steering wheel and tried to calm his nerves. It was dark and Ohio roads were famous for having no street lights. He followed the GPS directions for almost 3 hours and to his relief, when the directions seemed to go awry, he spotted a sign. Silver Creek Chateau. Kurt snorted. A chateau? In Ohio? Seriously? Oh, this should be good.

Kurt continued up a huge, winding hill until he came upon a driveway and another sign. He kept driving until he was sure he was lost and then he saw it. It was a large country house, sitting in the middle of the woods. He pulled up front and got out.

They were in the middle of nowhere. Kurt wasn't one for camping or the outdoors but, it was beautiful. He wondered what the inside would look like. Most places like this always had that charming country inn décor. Kurt hated that look. He looked around. How were they supposed to get in? He tried the front door and, to his surprise, it was unlocked. He stepped inside and was blown away.

Inside, the house was decorated and outfitted like a modern 5-star hotel suite. There was a large living room with a huge flat screen. The kitchen had all top of the line appliances. The dining room had a table that could seat 12 with a gorgeous chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The master bathroom was amazing. There was a vanity and a huge, deep jacuzzi bathtub. The bedroom was huge with a California king size bed and another flat screen television on the wall. There were two more smaller bedrooms, each with a flat screen and a private bathroom, although not as large as the master. The décor was modern but, warm and romantic.

How the hell had Blaine found this place?

Kurt went back to the car and brought in all their bags. He looked at Blaine. He hated to wake him but, he wasn't sure he could carry him.

"Blaine? Darling, wake up. We're here."

Blaine's eyes flew open, full of fear.

"Shh. Blaine. It's okay. Come on, let's go in."

Kurt helped Blaine walk to the house and to the bedroom. It wasn't until he sat him on the bed and started to undress him, that he saw how bad things were. He gasped when he took Blaine's shirt off. The bruising looked horrible. And painful. He also noticed the huge bump on the side of his head. Kurt's eyes welled up with tears.

"Blaine, what happened to you?"

Blaine mumbled, still half asleep. "Nothing. I'm fine. Dad just mad. Mad at me..."

Kurt didn't ask anything else. He laid him down under the covers and carefully climbed in beside him. Then he remembered that he hadn't called his dad. He got up and went into the living room with his phone. Burt answered on the first ring.

"Kurt?"

"Yeah Dad. We're here."

"Where are you?"

"It's called Silver Creek Chateau. It's a..." Kurt stopped. Telling his dad he was staying in a house, in the woods, alone with his boyfriend was probably not a good idea.

"It's a...a lodge. You know, like Hueston Woods. It's a little outside of town. There are people around but, not a lot." Kurt winced as he told this lie.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Blaine's..." Again he stopped. How many lies would he have to tell tonight? He couldn't tell his dad that Blaine's dad had beat the hell out of him.

"Blaine's sleeping. Really tired from all the driving."

"All right Kurt. You should probably get some rest. I assume...you have separate beds?"

Lies. Lies. Lies. "Yes."

"Okay buddy. Get some rest. Be careful. I love you."

"I love you too."

Kurt climbed back into bed next to Blaine and tried not to feel guilty about lying to his dad. His dad had to know that the likelihood of them sharing a bed was pretty high. After all, they were two hormonal teenagers in love.

Kurt watched Blaine sleeping. He looked peaceful but also...weak. Kurt had never, ever seen Blaine look weak. He was always so strong and powerful. Kurt found his power intoxicating and attractive. And a little scary. He hated seeing Blaine like this. Beat down and injured. It broke his heart.

X-X-X-X-X

Kurt woke up early the next morning and quietly showered and dressed. He wanted Blaine to rest as much as possible. When he went into the kitchen, he realized they had no food and, he was starving. Should he risk going into town alone? He decided he had no choice. Besides, this wasn't fair. A week ago, he wouldn't have thought twice about going into town. It hadn't even been 24 hours and already, the article was affecting his actions. He wrote a note for Blaine and grabbed the car keys.

The town of Silver Creek was small. Kurt stopped for gas and then headed to the only grocery store in town. He was pleasantly surprised. Since Silver Creek was in the middle of farm country, all the produce and meats were fresh. He was actually enjoying his little excursion until he reached the checkout counter and saw the newspaper.

There it was. Front page. It was quite a shock, seeing it in hard copy versus a computer screen. For some reason, he felt he should buy a copy. He snatched one from the display and folded it in half, praying the checkout girl wouldn't notice that he was the guy on the front. She didn't.

When he returned to the house, Blaine was still asleep. Kurt threw himself into cooking. He decided to bake biscuits and make bacon and sausage. Maybe a quiche. Blaine finally appeared.

"Good morning."

"Hi. Where did the food come from?"

"I went into town. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, but I need a shower."

"Okay. What do you want?"

"Scrambled eggs and lots of bacon and sausage."

Kurt smiled. Carnivore. Blaine looked better. Less worn but still tired.

After his shower, he looked refreshed. He gobbled down everything Kurt placed in front of him. They went out to the back deck and sat side by side in chaise lounges. The deck overlooked the woods. They sat in silence until Kurt's cell phone rang. It was Burt. He filled Kurt in on the circus taking place at home. Kurt's eyes welled up with tears. This really was a mess. He reported everything to Blaine.

"What are we going to do?"

"Nothing," replied Blaine. "There's nothing for us to do."

"Don't you think you should...I don't know...make a statement or something?"

"Why? This is my dad's mess, not mine. Plus, a lot of what that article said was true. Sure, some of it was exaggerated and embellished a bit, but a lot was true. I did sit and listen to my dad publicly declare that he hated me. That I was evil and sinful and didn't deserve to get married or have children. He never publicly said, I hate Blaine, but he did say, I hate gays, and I'm gay so, the connection was there. And, I was lonely for a long time. He made it clear I couldn't have a boyfriend. That's why Tyler was so pissed about you. We fooled around until I realized he was falling for me. I wasn't strong enough back then to defy my father. I was scared of him so, I cut Tyler off."

Kurt's voice was quiet. "What happened to you last night?"

Blaine was silent. How much did he want to tell him? He didn't remember it all himself.

"When my dad found out about the article...he beat the crap out of me."

"Did you fight back?"

Blaine looked at Kurt. That seemed like a strange question.

"I tried...why?"

Kurt wasn't sure if he really wanted to go down this road. Lately, he'd been thinking about Blaine and how he sometimes seemed to exert control over Kurt's actions. Kurt thought he was imagining things but...lately, the control seemed stronger and no longer a part of his imagination. It just seemed like Blaine had an ability to...do things. To make Kurt do things. Could he control others?

Kurt looked at him. Blaine stared back.

"Nothing. I was just wondering."

Blaine continued to stare at him.

"You're lying to me."

"What? No.."

"You're lying to me, Kurt. What are you really thinking?"

"I...nothing...I just...nothing."

Blaine's eyes were suddenly cool. He walked over to Kurt and gently sat down on top of him, straddling him. He caressed his face.

"You're not allowed to lie to me. What are you thinking?"

Kurt looked at him. He suddenly felt scared.

"Blaine...let's not talk about this right now. There's already..."

"Kurt, tell me what you are thinking."

Ah, that tone.

"Sometimes...I get the feeling that you can...control people. Or, at least, control me."

Blaine's eyes shifted from cool to warm but, they changed to a deeper shade. This time, Kurt clearly saw it. He knew he didn't imagine it. He saw it. Right before his own eyes. His breathing sped up a little and his body tensed. Blaine leaned in close to his face and slowly planted tiny kisses on his cheeks, his nose, his forehead and lastly, his lips. He then stared directly into Kurt's eyes.

"Yes, Kurt. I can control you. I can control you because you allow me to control you. Do you know why you allow me to control you? It's because you belong to me. You are mine. I own you and therefore, I can control you."

Kurt felt a little shiver of fear run through him. Why was he getting turned on by this?

"And, you know what else?" Blaine continued. "Once I'm better, I'm going to make love to you, and then I am going to fuck you. I am going to fuck you so, so hard Kurt. You are going to scream so loud and you are going to come so very, very hard and then...then Kurt, everything will be complete. We will be complete."

Blaine stood up and walked into the house.

Kurt's eyes fluttered closed. What the hell had he gotten himself into? But, more importantly...why wasn't he trying to get out?

X-X-X-X-X

The boys spent the rest of Friday, laying around the house. Blaine slept a lot while Kurt watched him. Thinking. Hard.

He was in love with Blaine. Totally and completely in love. He wanted Blaine. Needed him. But...he also feared him. Was fear a healthy part of a relationship? Kurt was pretty sure the answer was no. He wasn't scared Blaine would hurt him. He was just scared of whatever it was that lived inside him. The darkness that seemed to emanate from him. The way his eyes changed colors. The way he could make Kurt do whatever he said. Whatever he wanted. What was that? How did he do that? What was Blaine?

Did he really want to know? Did it matter? As long as he was happy, did it matter?


	16. Chapter 16

_**This is the love-making chapter. All consensual. Very sweet. Next chapter is when dark-ass Blaine will strike so, enjoy the sweetness while you can.**_

Chapter 16

Burt couldn't believe what he was about to do.

But, he felt he had no choice.

As Blaine had predicted, things got out of control. Burt and Carol were practically prisoners in their own home. Finn was staying with Puck. In addition to the media, pro-gay supporters and anti-gay protesters had set up camp outside the house, yelling and clashing with each other. The police had finally cleared everyone out and, blocked off the street to everyone but those who lived there. Carol had called all the neighbors to apologize for the mess. Burt went out Saturday morning and made a terse statement before reporters. Kurt wasn't there. They had no comment. Now, please leave.

Saturday night, someone threw a brick through the front window with a note attached. God hates fags.

Burt and Carol sat at the dining room table. Holding hands. Carol was beyond worried about Burt's health. He was tired and worn out from worry and stress.

"Should we leave?"

Burt shook his head. "No. I refuse to be driven from my own home. Plus, we need to be here in case..." He trailed off but she knew what he was thinking. In case the rock through the window was just the beginning. Carol wasn't sure if it made sense to be home in case someone started a fire or to be as far away as possible.

She looked at her husband. She knew what he was thinking.

"Burt," she said quietly, "I know you want him home but, he can't come back to this."

"I know."

Burt rubbed his forehead. He had talked to Kurt everyday since Thursday. He had sounded fine. Both his and Blaine's facebook and email accounts had been hacked so, they had shut down their laptops. They had avoided the news. As promised, they were planning to head back to Lima on Sunday.

Burt called Kurt.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey buddy. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you and Carol?"

Burt hadn't told Kurt about the protesters and he certainly didn't plan to tell him about the brick.

"We're fine. Listen...maybe you and Blaine should stay where you are. Things are still...noisy around here. Maybe, if we give this thing a week to run its course, something else more interesting will happen to knock it out of the news and you can come home on Friday."

Kurt was suspicious. His father, telling him to stay away for a week? With Blaine?

"Dad, what's going on there? Have things gotten worse?"

"No...I just think you're safer staying away for a few more days. Let things blow over."

Kurt was quiet.

"Dad...did something happen?"

"Just the usual crazies trying to get their five minutes in the spotlight. Nothing for you to worry about. After all that begging you did to leave, you telling me you want to come home?" Then Burt had a thought. "Wait, is everything okay there? How's Blaine?"

"Things are fine. Blaine's fine. I just...I'm worried about you and Carol."

"Trust me. We are fine. You boys stay there and plan to come home on Friday. Things should be calm by Friday."

"Okay."

Blaine checked with the owner and made arrangements for them to stay the week.

He watched Kurt, in an apron, preparing dinner.

Blaine willed his body to heal faster. He might never get an opportunity like this again.

* * *

><p>By Wednesday, Blaine was feeling 90% better. The bruises were still there but, the pain was mostly gone and with a few ibuprofen pills, it stayed gone for hours.<p>

While he was healing, they had spent their time watching movies and reading books. They'd had no sexual contact at all, which was amazing considering how hot and heavy things were before. They were both surprised that they actually enjoyed the break. It had been nice to just lay with one another, enjoying each others warmth and scent.

But now...now they were horny.

And alone.

For at least 3 days.

In a house with a huge bed.

In the middle of the woods.

Blaine stood in front of the bathroom mirror. His eyes closed, breathing deeply. The darkness was back. Fully replenished and stronger than before. It swirled around, mixing with the sexual desire building inside him. Blaine tried to slow his breathing. He had to make love to Kurt first. He couldn't just straight fuck him immediately. He willed the darkness to calm down.

He entered the bedroom.

Kurt was standing by the window, looking out over the woods. He had lit candles throughout the room creating a warm, sensual glow. Blaine watched him, his heart swelling with love as his loins swelled with desire.

"Come here."

Kurt walked to him and, to Blaine's surprise, leaned over and kissed him passionately.

"Blaine, I love you."

"I love you, Kurt."

"Make love to me, Blaine. Now."

Blaine kissed Kurt's lips softly before moving down to his neck, kissing and sucking, leaving tiny passion marks. He backed Kurt up to the bed and gently pushed him down. He lay next to him and started kissing his chest, leaving no area un-kissed. He swirled his tongue around his nipples and bit lightly, causing Kurt to gasp loudly and let out a small cry. He continued to work his way down, licking his stomach and his belly button. He ran his tongue along the line where Kurt's leg and hip met. He purposely ignored his cock and his balls. That would come later. He ran his tongue all the way down each leg, licking the bottom of Kurt's feet and in-between his toes.

Kurt's mind melted as his body turned to jelly.

Blaine worked his way back up, stopping to lightly lick and suck Kurt's balls. Kurt dug his nails into the bed, his head rolling back and forth.

"Spread your legs wide for me."

Blaine settled himself between Kurt's legs and lightly licked his asshole. Kurt gasped and bucked his hips.

"Stay still."

Kurt whimpered under the instructions. Blaine allowed the control to flow lightly, keeping Kurt still, heightening the affect of his tongue. He lightly licked around the hot, tight hole. He slid his tongue in and listened as Kurt's moans grew louder and needier. He slid in further and began fucking Kurt with his tongue. Kurt was crying out and begging. "Please, Blaine...please...I need you..."

Blaine tightened the control, sending Kurt into a frenzy, his hips straining against the invisible force. Blaine moved his attention to Kurt's cock which was glistening with pre-cum. He slowly licked from the base to the head, swirling his tongue around the head before slowly sliding his mouth down, sucking hard. Kurt cried out.

"Blaine! Blaine, please...please, in me...now..."

Blaine continued sliding Kurt's cock in and out of his mouth. He relaxed his control and slid a finger into Kurt's ass. Kurt hollered and bucked his hips. Blaine quickly slid in two more. Kurt was pressing against his fingers, moaning and begging, feverishly. Blaine twisted his fingers, opening him, stretching him. He released Kurt's cock from his mouth and leaned forward to look into Kurt's eyes which were pleading with him.

"Are you ready, beautiful?"

"Yes, yes, please..."

Blaine removed his fingers and began to slowly push against Kurt's entrance. He moved slowly, relishing the sensation of Kurt's ass swallowing his cock. It was oh so, tight and hot, and warm and just... perfect. Perfect for his cock only. Blaine let out a loud groan as he settled inside that beautiful, tight, ass he had been dreaming about for months. Kurt was breathing fast and quietly murmuring,"yes, yes, yes, more, more, more." Blaine could have stayed buried inside Kurt forever but, he gently slid out and started moving in again. He moved smoothly, setting up a rhythm. He locked his eyes with Kurt. "I love you beautiful. I love you so much." Kurt couldn't speak, he could only moan. Blaine's cock filled him, leaving him breathless. His entire body felt full, not just his ass. It all felt so perfect and right and just...incredible.

Blaine willed his body to maintain its current rhythm. He wanted to lose control but, he refused. He would not fuck his beautiful boyfriend tonight. Tonight they would only make love.

They continued like this for what seemed like hours. Blaine, just moving in and out, savoring the feeling while Kurt moaned and writhed around beneath him. Blaine sped up just a little to increase the friction and to thrust just a bit harder. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and Blaine buried himself in deeper as he leaned forward. He locked his eyes with Kurt's and released the control, allowing it to wrap itself around them, tying them together. Kurt wailed from the new, intensity as Blaine cried out. He kept thrusting, not too fast, not too hard, just enough to keep the passion and intensity building.

"Blaine! Blaine! I'm gonna...so close..."

Kurt screamed as his orgasm hit. Blaine's was seconds behind.

He collapsed on top of Kurt, his body still and spent. Kurt held him tightly, whispering I love you, over and over. Blaine tried to shift but, Kurt held him tighter.

"No. Stay in me. As long as you can."

So, Blaine lay still, allowing his body to relax and melt on top of Kurt's.

They remained that way all night. Completely intertwined, tied together by Blaine's control and their love.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up at 3 am. Blaine was still lying on him. Kurt ran his fingers lightly up and down Blaine's back. Getting no response, he decided to get bolder. He rolled them over so that he was on top of Blaine. Blaine opened his eyes, startled. It took him a moment to focus.<p>

"Why, good morning. Is it morning?"

"Yes, three in the morning."

"Can I help you with something?"

Yes. I want to do it again."

Blaine smiled. "That sounds wonderful."

Kurt didn't move. He suddenly felt shy.

"Umm...can...can I be on top?"

This caught Blaine off guard. His preference was to be on top but, he didn't want to be selfish and, he didn't want Kurt to get sore. It would make sense for them to switch.

"Of course."

Kurt ran his tongue lightly along Blaine's lips before sliding inside his mouth. He kissed him softly, moaning into the kiss and pressing his body against him. He started to slowly rotate his hips, grinding his erection against Blaine's. He shifted and started sliding up and down, rubbing their cocks together. Blaine moaned and gripped Kurt's waist, digging his fingers into his skin. Kurt moved down and Blaine automatically spread his legs, wide. Kurt poured lube on his fingers and nervously slid one finger into Blaine. Blaine hissed and Kurt froze. Blaine whispered, "Keep going." Kurt wiggled his finger around inside of Blaine before slowly sliding in another. He felt encouraged by Blaine's deep moan so, he added a third. And then a fourth. Blaine was surprised by, Kurt's boldness but he loved it. He pushed against Kurt's fingers, encouraging him to thrust deeper. Kurt pushed a little deeper and then a little more, surprised by his own actions. He turned his hand and Blaine groaned loudly. "Kurt...please..."

Kurt was pleased to illicit such a response. He slid his fingers out and began pushing himself in. He moved so slowly, Blaine thought he was going to scream. Once inside, Kurt closed his eyes and just sat there. Wow. What an amazing feeling. After a few minutes, Blaine spoke.

"Kurt?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"Are you going to move?"

"Eventually. You just feel so nice."

Blaine smiled. "The you stay in there as long as you want."

Kurt sat there for a while longer before slowly sliding out and sliding in again, this time, a little faster. Soon, he was moving in and out with more confidence, thrilled to hear Blaine groaning underneath him.

Their love-making was hot yet, sweet and loving. Blaine held onto Kurt's hips and just moved at the pace Kurt set. As he felt Kurt getting closer, he locked his legs around him tightly, squeezing his cock inside of him. Kurt cried out and started moving faster. He came with something between a wail and a low scream. Blaine kept squeezing his legs, increasing the pressure and Kurt felt like his orgasm was never going to end. But, it did, leaving him sleepy and dizzy. He shifted his body off of Blaine's and rested his head on his chest. Blaine caressed his hair.

Kurt fell asleep in minutes while Blaine lay awake. Thinking. It was now Thursday morning. They were supposed to leave Friday. Friday was the day they were supposed to originally arrive here, before all the drama. He had planned to make love to Kurt on Friday and fuck him that Saturday night.

Blaine decided to change their plans. They would stay for the weekend. Just like they were supposed to in the first place. He would wait one more day and then claim Kurt on Friday. And then he would fuck him all weekend. Just like he had originally planned.

_**Blaine is about to get down, dark and dirty...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Okay, this is the fuck chapter. It is completely consensual BUT, remember, Blaine is dark, possessive, twisted and dominant. Blaine is a piece of work but, Kurt is totally in love and wrapped up in it all so...**_

_**One more thing: I love, love, love all of you for the reviews and ideas! Thank you and please keep them coming. I gotta finish this thing. **_

Chapter 17

Blaine made love to Kurt again Thursday morning. As he neared his orgasm, he almost lost it. He was suddenly thrusting harder and faster and Kurt was starting to wail under him. He slowed down and was grateful when he came. He lay there for a few minutes before rolling off of Kurt and walking out to the back deck. He was relieved Kurt did not follow or call out to him.

He stepped up to the railing, still naked, and gripped it tightly. The darkness was in an uproar. Impatient. Blaine closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He really wanted to wait until Friday. He wanted to make love to Kurt a few more times so he could get used to having him inside him but, he was starting to think he wouldn't make it. Now that they were so close, his body didn't understand the delay. Every fiber in his being was screaming, just fuck him already.

Blaine gripped the railing tighter. He had to get a hold of himself.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Kurt called his father and explained that they wouldn't be leaving until Sunday. Burt didn't seem concerned. Kurt thought he actually sounded a little relieved. He wondered what had been going on in Lima.<p>

Blaine sat on the front porch, looking at his cell phone. He had not spoken to his parents since the night his father had attacked him. They hadn't even bothered to call him. He wasn't sure what to do. Once they left on Sunday, he would have no choice but to go home. He had no other place to go. He sighed and dialed his mother's cell phone.

"Blaine?"

"Hi Mom."

"Blaine! Honey, where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"When are you coming home? I've been worried sick about you."

Really? Funny, she didn't bother to call.

"If you were so worried, why didn't you call me?"

Elaine was quiet for a moment.

"I wasn't sure if you would want to hear from me...are you coming home?"

"I don't know. Can I come home?"

"Yes, darling. Of course."

"What about dad?"

"Hmph. What about him?" Her tone surprised him. No matter what, his mother had always supported her husband, going along with whatever he wanted.

"Does he care if I come back?"

"Blaine, I promise you, your father will never touch you again."

Blaine wasn't sure what to say to that. His mother's voice was quiet.

"I promise Blaine and...I'm sorry. I'm sorry I didn't do a better job protecting you. I haven't been a very good mother."

Blaine was confused. Who was this woman?

"I'm sorry darling. Just come home." Was she crying?

"I'll be home on Sunday."

"Okay. Blaine...I love you."

"Bye Mom."

He couldn't say I love you back. Those words were reserved for Kurt. The only person he knew for certain loved him. He didn't trust his mother. There had to be an ulterior motive behind her words. At least he still had a home.

The conversation with his mother left him feeling dark and on edge. He sat in the kitchen and watched Kurt baking cupcakes. He had that damn apron on again. Blaine swallowed. The darkness was growing stronger, pushing him. The longer he sat there watching Kurt, the more the darkness grew. It was starting to boil and was practically whispering to him.

_Take him. Take him Blaine. You already own him. Make it official. Fuck him until he falls apart beneath you. He wants it just as bad. He wants you to possess him. Take him Blaine. Take him now. He belongs to you and you to him. Claim what is already yours. Fuck him and fuck him hard. _

Blaine closed his eyes. He couldn't resist anymore. He was giving in.

"Blaine? Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Blaine opened his eyes and looked at Kurt.

Kurt gasped and stepped back.

Blaine's eyes were completely black and fiercely ablaze.

Kurt felt a shiver run through him. Was it fear, desire, or both?

"Blaine...your eyes...your eyes are black. How do they change colors?"

Blaine took a step forward. "It's... just... something... they... do."

"Blaine..."

"Come to me, Kurt."

Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He knew that once he looked into Blaine's eyes, there would be no turning back. Deep down, he had always known that everything was leading to this but, he wasn't sure what _this_ was. He just knew that once he looked into Blaine's eyes, he would be captured. Trapped. Did he want this?

"Kurt, come to me. Now."

Kurt opened his eyes, looked into Blaine's and walked to him.

Blaine wrapped his arms around him, pulling him close. He nuzzled his face against Kurt's neck, inhaling deeply.

"I love the way you smell." He trailed his tongue along Kurt's neck. "And, I love the way you taste. I'm going to enjoy devouring you." Kurt noticed that his tongue felt hotter than normal. He tried to step back but Blaine tightened his hold.

"Where are you going?"

"Nowhere."

"That's right. You aren't going anywhere because here, with me is where you belong. And, I think it is time for us to make sure you never try to leave me or get enticed by another again."

Blaine stepped back, and placed both of his hands flat against Kurt's chest. He stared deep into Kurt's eyes and allowed the control to take over. Kurt could feel it wrapping around him, trapping him. His chest tightened, making it slightly harder to breathe. His entire being was focused on Blaine. He felt hypnotized. Whatever Blaine wanted, whatever he needed, he would get. Or, he could take.

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him to the bedroom. Blaine pulled off his own t-shirt and slid off his jeans and sat down on the bed. Kurt was standing in the middle of the room, facing him.

"Take off your clothes. Slowly."

Blaine leaned back on the bed, propping himself up on his hands and watched as Kurt slowly took off his shirt, his jeans and his boxers. When he was done, Blaine went to him. He slowly ran his hands all over Kurt's body. He placed a hand behind Kurt's head and pressed his mouth to his. His tongue was hot, the kisses, possessive and demanding. His eyes were still black but now, the burning was deeper. He locked on to Kurt's eyes and increased the control. Kurt couldn't move or look away.

"Kurt, do you love me?"

"Yes, I love you.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Blaine stepped closer.

"Loving me is dangerous, Kurt."

"I know." Kurt had decided he didn't care.

"My love is deep, loyal and true but also...possessive. Very possessive and very jealous. I can't have you leave me. You can't ever leave me Kurt. Do you understand? I need to know that you understand."

"I understand."

"I need you Kurt. I have to have you. Can I, Kurt? Can I have you? All of you?"

Kurt closed his eyes and whispered. "Yes. Yes, you can have me."

Blaine spun him around and pushed him down on to the bed. He pinned Kurt beneath him with the full weight of his body and laced his hands within his.

"I'm going to fuck you Kurt. I'm going to make you mine once and for all."

"Blaine, I belong to you. Take me."

Blaine lost control.

The darkness inside him took over, flooding his body and his mind. He was barely able to lube up his cock before the darkness rallied and drove him forward. He hadn't meant for this to happen now. He'd wanted Kurt to have more experience but, it was too late.

He slammed into him.

Kurt screamed, digging his nails into Blaine's shoulders, drawing blood. Blaine was fucking him fast, hot and hard. But, he needed more. He pulled out. Kurt yelled at the sudden emptiness. Blaine scrambled off the bed, pulling Kurt with him. He slammed Kurt against the wall and used his strong tennis arms to lift him up. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist and Blaine's cock slid easily right back into Kurt. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine and held on for dear life.

Blaine fucked him into the wall with so much force, it was guaranteed that Kurt would have bruises on his back. The darkness wrapped itself around their bodies and pressed them even closer together. Blaine screamed from the sudden intensity of being so deep inside Kurt's ass. Kurt was crying. Blaine was hitting his prostate perfectly and he was lost in the sensation, coupled with the added intensity caused by the darkness pressing in on them.

Blaine kept thrusting. Harder, deeper, searching for what he wanted. What he needed. The submission he needed more than anything. He was going to fuck it out of Kurt if it took all night. He had to possess him. He just had to. He would perish without it.

Kurt was screaming, clawing at Blaine's back in a frenzy of ecstasy and need. He accepted every thrust with an agonizing cry. Blaine was pushing him to his limit and beyond. Breaking him. He wanted to be broken. He was willing to be broken if it meant he could keep Blaine because, he loved Blaine, more than anything and he wanted him. If this is what it would take to have him, Kurt was willing to make the sacrifice.

Blaine wrapped his arms tighter around Kurt's waist and in one strong movement, took them back to the bed, his cock never slipping out.

Blaine rocked into Kurt with an especially forceful push.

Kurt let out a blood curdling scream.

Breakthrough.

They locked eyes, Blaine's black, controlling and dominant. Kurt's bright, wet and submissive. Kurt felt a new, stronger wave of control wrap itself around him. He lifted his arms up over his head and clasped his hands. The darkness and control quickly swirled and held his hands there. He was completely at Blaine's mercy. And, he wanted to be.

Blaine closed his eyes. He could feel it. They were almost there. He started whispering desperately.

"Who am I Kurt? Who am I?"

Kurt screamed as the darkness flowed from Blaine's body into his. It was hot and produced a sexual overload within Kurt that made his body shake and gasp for more, while burning from the sensation, all at the same time.

Blaine pushed again. "Who am I Kurt? Say it! Say it! Who am I?"

Kurt screamed as the darkness flooded his mind.

"Come on Kurt. Say it! Tell me! Tell me, dammit!"

Blaine was desperate. He needed this more than anything. He wouldn't be able to breathe without it. Without him.

"You...are...you...are..."

Blaine pulled out just enough and then thrust forward with all his strength, almost falling. He caught himself with his hands and closed his eyes. The darkness was erupting inside of him and flowing out. He screamed.

"Say it Kurt! Who am I! Who am I! Tell me who I am!"

"You...are...my...master!"

They came at exactly the same time. Blaine's screaming release was a twisted celebration of conquest and capture. Completeness. The darkness inside of him was on fire, burning as it flooded his veins, flowed into Kurt and flowed back into him.

Kurt's release was one of willing surrender and acceptance. Also completeness. He was now possessed and owned by another and through that enslavement, he was completely free. He was drowning in the burning darkness, his body accepting the flow and then pushing it back out again into Blaine.

The darkness rewarded them. Their orgasm was powerful and long. Wave upon wave of pleasure flowed within them. They were pressed close, still tied together by the darkness and control. When the darkness finally released them, they were breathless, spent and exhausted.

They passed out.

_**Yes, I went there. Please don't hate me. I swear Kurt wanted it and yes, they will both be happy. And no, this will not turn into a BDSM story.**_

_**Review? Maybe? I don't know. I'm kinda scared...**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Kurt has questions. Blaine has few answers.**_

Chapter 18

Blaine opened his eyes.

It was dark outside. They had slept all day.

He stood up slowly, walked to the mirror and looked at his reflection.

He looked different. His eyes were very clear yet, slightly darker. His skin looked darker as well, as if he had a slight tan. He hadn't had a haircut in a while so, his hair was long, curly and messy. He turned so that his back was facing the mirror and peered over his shoulder. There were red scratches all over his back from Kurt clawing him.

He felt different. His mind was clear and felt very...free. He felt...lighter.

Where was the darkness? He closed his eyes and searched inside himself. He found it but, it was still. Quiet. Relaxed.

Of course.

He looked at Kurt, sleeping soundly.

Heaven calms the hell.

He laid back down beside Kurt and watched him sleep. Kurt was lying on his stomach, his arms folded under his head. He had several large bruises on his back. Blaine frowned. He hated being the one responsible for marring Kurt's beautiful, porcelain skin. He ran his finger lightly along the bruises before leaning down and kissing them softly. Kurt didn't stir under his touch. He was completely drained and exhausted.

Blaine closed his eyes and replayed fucking Kurt in his mind. He'd never felt more powerful. Now, he was complete. He was happy and the darkness inside him seemed satisfied. Now that he possessed Kurt, perhaps the darkness would lessen. He needed to make sure he kept it under control. He couldn't let it take over. Unless of course, someone threatened Kurt. Then he would have to kill. He'd definitely let the darkness take over for that.

He went into the master bathroom and began to run a bath. Kurt was going to need this. Blaine was sure he would be incredibly sore when he woke up. He would take care of him. Always. Of course, Kurt would have to get used to being sore. From now on, Blaine would always top and he planned to fuck the hell out of Kurt until it was time to leave on Sunday.

He finished drawing the bath and returned to the bedroom. Kurt was awake.

"Hello beautiful. How do you feel?"

Kurt thought about this. He definitely felt different. He looked at Blaine. He loved him now, more than ever. He no longer just wanted him. Now, he needed him. Like air. He had to be with him, near him. He belonged to Blaine and all he wanted was to be with him and make him happy. He'd always wanted that but now...now it was...he couldn't explain it.

"I feel like...like I'd do anything for you. Anything."

Blaine smiled and ran his fingers through Kurt's hair as a surge of power ripped through him.

"I know you would beautiful. And you will."

Yes. Kurt was definitely his.

Blaine scooped him up in his arms. As he carried him to the bathroom, Kurt caught a glimpse of his reflection in the mirror.

"Wait! Put me down."

He looked at his reflection. Like Blaine, his eyes were very clear and slightly darker. His skin was darker as well. He noticed the similar changes in Blaine. He stared at their reflections, fascinated. His voice was a whisper.

"What's happened to us?"

Blaine stood behind him, his arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, his head resting on his shoulder. "It's a combination of the darkness inside me and my possession of you."

"The darkness inside you? What are you talking about?"

Blaine had promised Kurt that he would never lie to him. It wasn't lying if you didn't have the answers, right? Or, just wasn't ready to share?

"Nothing. Just a way of describing my...owning you. Claiming you."

Kurt felt a delicious, warm sensation ripple through his body.

"So...your darkness, or whatever, is in me?"

"Just a little. Just a small piece of me in you. A sign that you belong to me."

Blaine picked Kurt up and carried him into the bathroom, sitting him down gently in the bathtub. He climbed in behind him and settled him against his chest. They sat in silence until Kurt spoke.

"Blaine...what exactly is the darkness?"

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt. He loved him. He owned him. He was his. He deserved to know. Or at least, to know as much as Blaine knew.

"I'm not really sure. It's a...feeling. A power. I don't know. I just think of it as my...protection."

"Protection from what?"

"Whatever tries to hurt me. Or you."

"Have you always had it?"

"I don't think so. I don't remember it being there when I was younger."

"When did you first notice it?"

"When I turned 16."

"Does it scare you?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "No. Does it scare you?"

Kurt's voice was a whisper. "Yes."

Blaine wrapped his arms around him. "Don't be scared. I would never, ever harm you. I love you. You belong to me. You will always be safe with me."

Kurt snuggled closer to Blaine.

Blaine's voice was very quiet. "Who am I Kurt?"

Kurt sat up and turned to look into Blaine's eyes.

"You are my master."

"And don't you ever forget it."

* * *

><p>After their bath, Kurt moved slowly around the kitchen, making dinner. He was only wearing a pair of briefs and his apron. Blaine watched him hungrily. Since they had slept all day, they weren't really tired so they watched a few movies. Around midnight, Blaine decided that Kurt's body had recovered. Kurt wasn't sure about that but, he really had no say in the matter. His body was no longer his own.<p>

Blaine couldn't get enough of him and despite being sore, Kurt wanted him just as bad. The soreness only seemed to add to his need. Blaine was thrilled by this."You need to get used to it. I plan on keeping you very, very sore."

Kurt eagerly agreed to everything and anything Blaine wanted. He was surprised to find that he loved being taken from behind. There was something about being bent over, helpless, face smashed into the mattress, screaming, while Blaine pounded into him with abandon. Kurt loved the feeling.

By 7:00 am, Kurt was begging for mercy. Blaine was so turned on by this, he was sure his cock was harder than it had been in his entire life. Kurt sounded so fucking sexy and desperate, all at the same time.

"Please master...no more...I can't take it..."

"Of course you can, beautiful. You can always take it. And you will...won't you?"

Kurt couldn't help himself. The whole thing turned him on, despite his aching body. Plus, he could never deny Blaine anything ever again.

"Yes, I will take it master. For you...anything...I'll take anything."

Blaine almost came on himself.

But, they did stop. Blaine ran another bath. Kurt stood in the bathroom doorway, a submissive expression on his face.

"If you really want to fuck me again, you can."

Blaine inhaled deeply and closed his eyes. Having Kurt like this was going to be the death of him. He was going to die from being too turned on all the time. A constant state of arousal couldn't be healthy.

He walked over to Kurt and lightly ran his fingers down his back, over his ass cheeks down to his asshole. He lightly ran his finger around the rim. Kurt hissed and cried out.

"I promised you, I would take care of you and I meant it. I don't want you hurt."

Blaine didn't get into the bathtub. Instead, he knelt on the floor next to the tub and proceeded to wash Kurt.

"Blaine, what's going to happen when we leave on Sunday?"

Blaine sighed. He didn't want to leave. He wanted them to stay in Silver Creek forever. Between Kurt cooking in his apron and the sex, the past few days had truly been Blaine's version of heaven.

"I don't know. School's out so I'll probably play tennis. Spend time with my sexy boyfriend. Enter tennis tournaments. Fuck my sexy boyfriend. Go shopping. Blow my sexy boyfriend."

Kurt giggled. "That's not what I meant."

Blaine became serious. "I know. I really don't know what's going to happen. Hopefully, I won't get shot when I go home."

"Please don't say things like that. Do you think all the uproar about the article will be over?"

"Maybe. There's always something more interesting that comes along to pull the media in another direction."

"What about your dad's campaign?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

They spent the rest of Saturday laying around, reading and talking. Kurt kept staring at Blaine. He felt so bonded to him. Owned. He thought hard about that. What a strange thing for a person to want. To be owned by another. But, Kurt loved the feeling. It made him feel safe and cared for.

Now, if he could just figure out the whole darkness thing.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, he tried to push for answers.<p>

"Blaine?"

"Yes, beautiful?"

"I don't understand the whole darkness thing. I mean...where did it come from? What is it exactly?"

Blaine's voice was quiet. "I don't have answers for you Kurt. For me, it's like being gay. It just is."

"But, that doesn't make..."

Blaine stopped him.

"Enough. I don't want to talk about it. Just accept it and know that I will never, ever use it to hurt you. Only to possess you and to protect you."

Kurt shivered a little. Blaine didn't sound mad so Kurt decided to let it go. No need to push and make him mad. He didn't want his master mad at him.

Later that night, after Blaine had fallen asleep, Kurt got up and took the time to really study himself in the mirror. Yes, his eyes were definitely darker as was his skin. But, he also felt...stronger. Like a better, faster, stronger version of himself. It was as if he had went from black and white to technicolor.

He grabbed a blanket and went out to the back deck. He sat down in a lounge chair and stared up at the night sky. Darkness. All around him and...in Blaine? In him? It made no sense. He thought about when Blaine was fucking him for the first time. It had been so hard and so rough but, it had felt so amazing and so incredible.

And, it had felt like they weren't...alone.

Like someone...no... something else was there. A feeling, a ghost, a being. Something. Something that wrapped itself around them and pushed them to another level of passion.

Kurt smiled to himself in the darkness. Now his imagination was getting out of control.

But, still...

No, no. None of this made sense. Besides, he and Blaine had been screwing all weekend and he hadn't felt that presence again.

"Kurt?"

He looked up. Blaine was standing there. Naked, in the moonlight. Kurt willed his brain to lock the image away inside his mind forever. He never, ever wanted to forget it.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I was just thinking."

"Well, come back to bed. We leave tomorrow and who knows when I'll get to share a bed with you again."

They went back inside. When they laid down, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Make love to me."

"My pleasure." Blaine moved on top of him and kissed him softly. He trailed his tongue over his lips and down to his neck where he started sucking lightly, marking him. Kurt groaned. Blaine slid down and took Kurt's cock into his mouth, sucking smoothly yet, teasingly. He kept sucking until Kurt was right on the edge, moaning loudly and pulling at Blaine's hair. He stopped and moved up to kiss Kurt as he slowly slid up and down, rubbing their cocks together.

"Do you want me inside you?"

Kurt groaned. "Oh, yes...please, yes."

Blaine was starting to push inside when a thought struck Kurt like lightning.

"Wait! Stop! Please...I want something."

Blaine froze. "What do you want?"

Kurt whispered. "Use your darkness."

"What?"

"Use your darkness. Like, when you fucked me for the first time. It was there, wasn't it? Like...I don't know...just there. Use it. Release it or whatever it is you do."

Blaine said nothing.

"Please? It's a part of you and I want all of you."

Blaine remained silent.

Kurt kept going. "And, it felt so good. Like everything was...I don't know...enhanced or something."

Blaine still said nothing. He wasn't sure about this. Yes, the darkness was a part of him and yes, he did control it, at least most of the time but, he knew it was powerful. It belonged to the darker side of his nature. He wanted to keep it controlled and actually hoped it would fade some because of Kurt. Conjuring it up during sex...on purpose? It sounded like playing with fire.

However...

Allowing it to roam free while fucking Kurt had been beyond words. And it did seem weaker.

"Please master?"

He looked at Kurt and wondered if he had figured out the real twist of the whole master thing. Hearing that word fall from Kurt's lips drove Blaine crazy. It made him want to give everything and be everything for Kurt. He could never deny Kurt anything. With that one word, Kurt could control Blaine.

"Okay beautiful. Anything you want."

Blaine kissed Kurt softly, allowing their tongues to dance lightly. He started sliding his body up and down again, their cocks gliding against one another, creating an intense sensation. Blaine closed his eyes and searched within himself. The darkness had been quiet since Thursday but it responded to Blaine's searching and started stirring inside him. As he slowly pressed himself inside of Kurt, the darkness seemed to realize what was going on and became totally alive. Once Blaine was all the way inside, it wrapped itself tightly around them and pressed Blaine in deeper, causing Kurt to cry out and Blaine to almost burst. Blaine started to slowly slide out. The darkness released him just enough to move and then wrapped itself again tightly when he pushed back in. Kurt gasped in delight as Blaine hit the precise spot at just the right angle with perfect pressure. He moved in and out of Kurt evenly while the darkness released and tightened accordingly.

Blaine let go and allowed the darkness to take over. It flooded his brain, causing him to drown in the feeling of his cock sliding in and out of his beautiful boyfriend's ass. It was so good. So snug and warm. Kurt's cries sounded so desperate and delicious as Blaine gently pounded into him, possessing not just him, but that tight hole as well. Blaine's cock was the only one that would ever get to enter that heavenly place because he owned this ass. The thought alone almost made him orgasm.

Kurt felt the darkness flood into him every time Blaine thrust inside him. His entrance was sore from all the fucking they'd done but, he didn't care. The feeling of Blaine's cock filling him made the pain worth it. He welcomed every push, as Blaine struck his prostate perfectly. He arched his back and brought his hips up to meet Blaine's cock, urging him to go even deeper. Blaine leaned forward, rocking into Kurt with more urgency. He placed his hands on either side of Kurt's head and looked into his eyes. His hips continued their steady, even thrusting into Kurt's ass.

"I love you Kurt. So fucking much. You are mine, mine, mine."

"Oh, yes Blaine. I love you and I am yours, yours, yours."

With one final deep push, the darkness wrapped itself around them, tighter than before and held them in place as they both came at the same time. Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine and cried out as his orgasm crashed into him. Blaine yelled out and ground himself even harder into Kurt and held himself there, riding out the intensity.

As they lay there, still and quiet, Blaine could feel the darkness retreat and return to its former state of rest. Underneath him, Kurt gave a soft sigh and said, "Thank you master."

Blaine could have sworn he heard the darkness whisper, Y_ou're welcome._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Sunday.

Time to go home.

Blaine was nervous. About many things.

First, there was the fact that he had no idea what to expect when he got home. His memory was still fuzzy but, he was pretty sure he had tried to choke his father to death. He couldn't imagine him welcoming him home with open arms, despite his mother's claims. Plus, he no longer had the threat of coming out or causing a scandal to use for blackmail. His father had suddenly gained some power in their relationship. Blaine would have to tread carefully.

Then there was Kurt.

He wasn't sure what to expect from his parents so, he didn't know if he would be able to come and go as he had always done. Would he still get to see Kurt? On top of that, he wasn't sure how Burt felt about things. It didn't matter if this mess was Blaine's fault or not. Kurt's relationship with Blaine was what got him mixed up in everything. Burt might decide that enough was enough and forbid Kurt to see him. Blaine was sure he would die if that happened. He would really, truly die. Or commit a kidnapping.

Last, there was the darkness.

It was very calm. Still. Quiet.

And it didn't feel strong.

Blaine was worried. Yes, he had wanted the darkness to lessen but now, as he prepared to head home to who knows what, he wanted it at full strength. He needed the protection. He wanted to be able to take care of himself and Kurt. He hoped the feeling was temporary and due to the fact that he and Kurt had been together 24-7 for an entire week. Heaven calming the hell.

After they packed the car and took one last look around the house, they were ready to go.

"I hate to leave this place. This has been the best week of my life." Kurt sighed sadly.

Blaine looked at him. He reached down and took both of Kurt's hands in his. "We will come back again. I promise."

The enormity of what was about to happen suddenly dawned on Kurt. He threw his arms tightly around Blaine.

"What's going to happen when we get back?"

"I don't know beautiful. I don't know."

* * *

><p>As they passed the welcome to Lima sign, Blaine glanced over at Kurt. For the first time in a week, his expression was very serious. And sad. Blaine reached over and took his hand. Kurt gripped his tightly.<p>

When they turned on to Kurt's street, all was quiet and calm. Blaine pulled into the drive and cut the engine. They looked at each other. Kurt started crying.

"Don't go home. Stay here. Carol loves you. She will let you move in."

"And your dad? I don't think he would be down with that."

They climbed out of the car as the front door opened and Burt and Carol came out.

"Kurt!" Blaine watched as Burt and Carol smothered Kurt in hugs and kisses. What a different reception from the one that awaited him.

Burt came over to him and held out his hand. "Thank you Blaine. For taking care of him and for bringing him back safely."

Blaine shook his hand. "Not a problem. I love your son."

Kurt walked over and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine. He kissed him passionately, not caring that his family was standing there. Burt and Carol quietly went back into the house.

Kurt held him tight. He was crying again. "Oh, Blaine."

"I'll be fine beautiful. I'll call you later."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"You belong to me."

"And only you. Master."

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in the driveway, looking at the house. He'd been sitting there for 10 minutes. He sighed and opened the car door.<p>

He walked to the front door, leaving his bags in the car.

"Blaine?"

He started towards the kitchen and ran smack into his mother.

"Oh, Blaine!" She threw her arms around him. He stood there. Shocked.

"Hi."

"I'm so glad you're home!"

She led him to the kitchen. "Are you hungry dear? Can I fix you something?"

"No. I'm fine."

James was sitting at the table. Blaine stopped when he saw him.

"Hello son."

"Hi."

"Blaine, darling, why don't you sit down?" His mother sat down at the table.

Blaine looked at the two of them. Something was up. He was too tired to deal with it now.

"Actually, I'm tired from driving. I'd like to get my stuff from the car and take a shower."

"Of course, dear. You go on up to your room. Your father will bring your things up."

James looked at his wife as if she had just said he was about to jump off of bridge.

"That's okay. I can do it."

He saw his mother shoot his father a dirty look. James jumped up.

"No. Your mother's right. You must be tired. I'll take care of it." He practically ran out of the kitchen.

What was going on?

X-X-X-X-X

Blaine locked himself in his room for the rest of the day. He called his Warbler friends and let them know that he was home and okay. They let him know about all the craziness that had taken place while he and Kurt were gone. Several of them had been contacted by reporters, asking for interviews and details about Blaine. He was pleased to hear that his friends were loyal. None of them had granted an interview or answered questions.

He called Kurt.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He didn't share his suspicions about his parents. He didn't want Kurt to worry.

"I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I'm going to take a nap. Everyone from glee club is supposed to come over tonight to welcome me home and fill me in on what went on while we were gone. Apparently my dad left lots of details out. "

"Yeah. He just didn't want you to worry."

"Do you want to come over?"

"No. Have fun with your friends. You guys need some time together. I'm tired. I'm going to just relax."

Blaine really wanted to take a nap but, he was nervous. The last time he was asleep in this house, he had woken up in the middle of getting his ass beat. But finally, his body gave in and he fell asleep.

When he woke up it was evening. He could smell dinner cooking and he was hungry. He headed downstairs.

His mother smiled but looked anxious. "Did you have a good rest dear?"

"Yes."

"Dinner will be ready in a moment."

"Okay."

James came into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He stared at Blaine. Blaine stared back, forcing his father to look away.

Dinner was silent. Blaine kept catching his father staring at him. He couldn't read his expression. His mother kept looking nervously between her son and her husband.

When he finished dinner, Blaine stood up. "I'm still tired. I'm going to turn in."

His mother looked like she was about to protest but, his father cut her off.

"That's fine. Goodnight."

X-X-X-X-X

The next morning, as Blaine started down the stairs to the kitchen, he overheard his parents talking.

"Honestly James. He is your son. This shouldn't be so damn hard."

"Are you kidding me? Have you forgotten the circus that has gone on this past week? My career is on life-support and all because of..."

Blaine came down the stairs.

"Good morning Blaine. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes"

He sat down at the table and looked at his dad. James looked annoyed and irritated. His mom put a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him. Blaine started eating. He smiled. His mom was a good cook but, Kurt was better.

When he was done, his mother decided to push things along since her husband was clearly incapable.

"Blaine, we need to talk to you."

Finally.

Elaine glared at James.

James cleared his throat.

"Um, yes. We need to have a family meeting."

Blaine remained quiet. This should be interesting.

"First of all Blaine, I'm...um...sorry for what happened last week. I had no right to hit you. I'm sorry."

Blaine looked at his mom. It was obvious she had put him up to this. His father never apologized for anything and he certainly didn't look the least bit sorry.

"However,"James continued, sounding more confident, "we need to discuss your...behavior. I don't appreciate you attacking me. I am your father."

What? Was he kidding?"

"And I am your son. I think we're even. Besides, you started it."

"Actually Blaine, _you_ started it with your...homosexual activities. Activities you were clearly told to refrain from."

"James..." Elaine looked pissed. This was not how the conversation was supposed to go.

"Fine." James held up his hands. "What's done is done and what's...out is...out." He was clearly disturbed by his choice of words. "Let's just move on." James cleared his throat. "I...we, need you to do something."

Ah ha. Knew something was up.

"While you were gone, the press had a field day with that damn article. Things have calmed down thanks to that congressman in Iowa who got caught with two prostitutes. However, I still need to make a public statement addressing this...thing."

Blaine said nothing. They must be crazy if they were headed where he thought they were headed.

"I need you to appear beside me and make a statement. You need to set the record straight."

"I didn't know the record was crooked."

James narrowed his eyes. "Please don't be an ass Blaine. You know we never abused you."

"You're right. Mom never touched me."

"I am not a child abuser!"

"Funny. I recall getting my ass beat by you twice."

Elaine's eyes widened and she looked at Blaine in confusion. "Twice? What do you mean twice?"

Blaine saw a flash of fear and then anger in his father's eyes. His mother didn't know about the attack when he was 14. The attack that had left him a nervous wreck, crying every night for a month.

"Why don't you explain it to her, dad?"

"Enough. We need to focus on the future. My political future. You are going to make a statement, which Megan will write for you. We will have a press conference and you and I will appear together. I will talk about my struggles to accept your chosen lifestyle and you will state that, while we have struggled like any family dealing with this issue, your mother and father have been loving and supportive. You will also denounce that little redheaded twerp who calls himself a journalist, as being a liar."

Blaine was quiet. He needed to think. He had no intentions of agreeing to his father's plan but, what would be the consequences of his refusal? He had to be careful and think of Kurt.

"Can I think about it?"

James was annoyed. "What's to think about?"

"You are asking me to lie. I'm not sure I want to do that."

"Blaine, you will do as you are told."

"No, I won't."

James stood up and started fixing himself a drink. Elaine reached over and took Blaine's hand.

"Sweetie, I know this sounds distasteful to you but, we must think about your father's future. This thing has been quite damaging. It was a nightmare while you were gone. Doing this will put the story to bed and we can get back on track with the re-election campaign."

Blaine looked at her in disappointment. He knew her pleas for him to come home and her I love yous were bullshit. Still, a little piece of him had hoped to get back the mother he had as a child. The one who loved him and adored him and made him feel special. Thank God he had Kurt.

As if on cue, James started talking.

"I'm surprised at you Blaine. I thought Kurt meant so much to you."

"What?"

"That is his name, isn't it? Kurt Hummel? Your boyfriend." James sneered the word boyfriend.

"Kurt has nothing to do with this."

"And if you don't do what you are told, you won't have anything to do with Kurt."

Blaine stared at him with hatred. Shit. He was scared that something like this might happen.

His father looked smug. "It will be awfully hard to get to Lima with no car."

His car? His father was threatening to take away his car? Before Kurt, Blaine's car had been the love of his life. It was top-of-the-line. All upgrades and enhanced features had been installed plus, custom specifications demanded by Blaine. That car was his own, personal piece of work. And his way to see his boyfriend. He couldn't lose his car.

He needed time to think this through. To figure out the best move.

"I just want time to think about it."

"No."

His mother came to his rescue.

"James, I see no reason why he can't have a day to think about things. I'm sure he will reach the right decision."

Blaine looked at her. The mixed signals had him completely confused. Was she on his side or not?

James looked as though he were about to argue but then, thought better of it.

"Fine. You take an hour to think. You can agree later."

Blaine went to his room and laid down on the bed.

Shit.

He had no idea what to do. He started to call Kurt but decided against it. He didn't want to freak him out about the possibility of not seeing each other. Sure, Kurt could drive to Westerville but, he couldn't come to the house. They would have to have sex in the park. Talk about a gay stereotype.

There was something else plaguing Blaine.

Where was the darkness? The moment his father started talking about his not seeing Kurt, he expected the darkness to start stirring. Instead, it had remained quiet. This wasn't good. Not good at all. Blaine had wanted the darkness to calm down but, not go dormant. What was going on?

Blaine lay on his bed in a state of worry and stress. It wore his mind out and fell asleep.

X-X-X-X-X

When Blaine woke up, he decided he would go see Kurt. He'd better get a trip in before things turned bad. He called him.

"Blaine...you can't come."

"What? Why?"

"My dad has declared this week, Hummel-Hudson Family Week. Neither Finn or I are allowed to have company or hang with our friends. He wants us to spend time together...as a family. Oh, Blaine! I'm sorry!" Kurt started crying. "I want to see you! I know it's only been like, a day but, I need to see you!"

"Kurt, please stop crying. It's okay. Your dad is right. You've been gone for a week. Finn was gone. He missed you guys. I get it. It sounds like a great idea."

Kurt was sobbing. "But, I miss you so bad. Soooo bad. I need you."

"I miss you too, beautiful. It's only for a week." Blaine sounded reassuring but inside, he was full of panic. A week? A fucking week? He was going to go insane without Kurt for a week.

"Listen to me Kurt. I want you to have a wonderful time with your family, okay. It's not like you can't call me or text me or whatever. We just won't see each other."

Kurt sniffed. "On Friday we are going to Cleveland to see Carol's sister. We wont' be back until Monday. What if my cell phone doesn't work?"

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, it's only Cleveland, not Antarctica. Besides, I bought you that cell phone. It would probably work in Antarctica. You know I only buy the best."

Kurt sighed. "I miss you Blaine." His voice got lower and sexier. "I really need to be fucked by my master."

Blaine stopped himself from falling out of the chair by grabbing the desk. He groaned.

"Holy shit Kurt. You can't say stuff like that."

"Well, its true."

When they finally got off the phone, Blaine took a shower and jerked off. He came twice.

Great. Now what? No Kurt for a week, no idea what to do about his dad and, the darkness was apparently on vacation. Blaine felt depressed and on edge. And he had only been home for 24 hours.

* * *

><p>By Friday, Blaine was sure he was losing his mind.<p>

He had refused to give his father an answer regarding the press appearance, insisting he was still thinking about it. Meghan had emailed him a copy of what they wanted him to say. Blaine had laughed out loud. Even if he did decide to go along with their plan, there was no way he was reading what Meghan had written. It was practically a nomination speech for James Anderson as Father of the Year. No way he was reading that shit.

He talked to Kurt everyday. Kurt was actually having fun with his family and Blaine was glad. He was glad Kurt had such loving and supportive people around him. He sounded happy and that made Blaine happy although, he missed him terribly. He missed fucking him and Kurt let him know just how much he missed being fucked. Their phone conversations always ended with Blaine needing a shower.

Friday morning, Elaine announced that she was going to her sister's to help with set up for a birthday party on Saturday. Blaine headed to the country club to play racquet ball. He had found it was a good way to eat up some of his sexual tension and improve his tennis game.

When he arrived home, he took a shower and headed downstairs to find something to eat. As he rummaged around in the refrigerator, he heard the front door open and close.

Phil.

James came out of his office and into the kitchen.

"Hi ya Phil."

"James."

James lounged against the door frame, his eyes watching Blaine with smug amusement. Phil leaned on the island in the middle of the kitchen. His eyes were filled with lust.

"So, Blaine. How was your little vacation?"

Blaine glared at him. He didn't like this. When was his mother supposed to get back?

"It was fine."

James nodded. "Uh huh. And did you have fun fucking your little butt buddy, Kurt?"

Blaine looked at his father and then back at Phil. They were up to something. This was dangerous. This was trouble. He had to get out. Where the hell was the darkness?

Phil licked his lips. "I don't know James. Does he look weak to you?"

James smiled smugly. "Oh, yeah. He's weak. Just like my father used to get after his little reconnection trips with my mom." He paused and looked at Blaine hard.

"Sex takes it out of 'em every time."

Phil stood up. "Well then. I guess Blaine and I will have a little...chat."

James turned to leave. "Be my guest."

* * *

><p>Please review. These last two chapters were exhausting. I'm gonna go take a nap with the cat. I'll wake up to read reviews.<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Blaine backed away slowly.

"Stay the fuck away from me Phil."

"Relax Blaine. I just want to have a little chat. Although..."

Phil took his hand and placed it squarely between his legs and started rubbing his cock through his pants.

"I do have a big...situation here if you would like to take care of it for me. Seeing you always turns me on and seeing you weak...well, that shit is hot."

"Does my father know you're gay, Phil? You know, he doesn't like gays."

Phil laughed. "It wouldn't matter if he knew or not. All he cares about is my outstanding political mind and my talent for handling the...difficult situations that sometimes arise in politics. I'm an excellent political strategist and his best friend. I'm going to get your dad re-elected and to Washington, despite this little fuck up you caused. Besides Blaine, I told you. I'm not gay. I don't like boys. I just like you."

Blaine wasn't about to close his eyes with Phil standing there, touching himself but, he was thinking hard, searching inside himself. Where the hell was it?

"You can think hard thoughts all you want to Blaine. That voodoo shit isn't going to save you. From what your father told me about your grandfather, depending upon how much you and your little buddy Kurt screwed all week, you are depleted. I'm guessing you probably fucked the shit out of him for days so, you are pretty...impotent right now." Phil laughed hysterically.

"What do you want Phil?"

"Besides you on your knees with your mouth open? Several things. First, you are going to make a statement with your father. Second, you are going to attend select campaign appearances this summer to prove that you and your father have a wonderful relationship and third...well, let's just focus on one and two for now."

"And what exactly makes you think I am going to do all that?"

"Because Blaine, you really don't have a choice anymore. We're not scared of you, you little freak." Phil suddenly rushed him, pinning him against the wall. Blaine struggled to break free but Phil was strong. He leaned in close and Blaine could feel his erection against his leg.

"I'll make you a deal Blaine. You do this for your father and...you do something for me and I'll make sure Kurt stays safe in Lima."

Blaine pushed him off and punched him, his fist landing on Phil's jaw. He punched him again and was sure he had managed to break his nose. Phil grabbed him around the neck and managed to deliver three quick, hard punches to Blaine's stomach, winding him and causing him to collapse. Phil sat on Blaine, straddling his chest. He scooted up so that his knees were pinning Blaine's arms, his crotch right against his chin. He roughly grabbed Blaine's hair, held his head steady and looked into his eyes.

"Gosh your mouth is pretty. If your father wasn't home, I would drive myself right down your fucking throat."

He looked at Blaine for another moment and then stood up. Blaine scooted back to the wall.

"Now, Blaine. You think about what I said and give your father an answer tomorrow. You make the statement on Wednesday, you join the campaign and...eventually you help me out. If not, you lose your car and, since you won't be able to visit Kurt with no car, I'll drive to Lima to make sure he's doing okay. I'll go visit him as much as you need me to. What do you think? Everyday?"

Blaine could barely breathe but he scrambled up and lunged towards Phil again. Phil jumped back and moved around to the other side of the kitchen island, separating them.

"I suggest you calm down and think about my offer." He turned to leave but then stopped and turned back to look at Blaine.

"Tell me Blaine? Is he a screamer? I always figured he would be a screamer." Phil laughed and walked out.

Blaine went to his room and collapsed against his bedroom door.

He felt betrayed. Where was the darkness? Was what his father said, true? Too much sex made it go away or weaken?That made no sense. How long would this last? He hadn't seen Kurt in 5 days. If he stayed away from him, would the darkness start to grow again? He didn't want to stay away from Kurt. The past 5 days were already taking a toll. His heart and his body ached with longing. He couldn't wait for Kurt to get back on Monday.

For the first time in a long time, Blaine felt weak and trapped.

He had to figure things out and he had to do it fast.

* * *

><p>Around 5:00 pm, Blaine took a shower, combed his hair, put on the shirt his mother had bought him for Christmas, a pair of pressed jeans and positioned himself in the kitchen with a magazine. At about 6:00 pm, his mother arrived home.<p>

"Hi mom. How was it?"

Elaine looked exhausted. "Ugh. I don't know how Eleanor does it. Seven birthday parties every year. And she always makes such a production of every single one. It took forever to get anything done with the little ones in the way, running around and getting into tangles with each other." She collapsed in a chair.

Blaine began his performance.

"Mom, you look beat." He smiled his best smile. The one that worked on women everywhere. "Tell ya what? How about you and I go out for pizza? Remember Rosa's? We used to love going there." Smile, head tilt, eyelash flutter.

Elaine was his mother and a woman.

"Oh, darling! What a wonderful idea. But, what about your father? I need to cook something for him."

"We'll bring him back something."

"Oh, okay. Give me a moment to freshen up." Blaine watched her go upstairs.

At least somethings in his life were still easy.

X-X-X-X-X

As Blaine sat across from his mother, he studied her face. She really was pretty. Actually, she was supermodel beautiful. Her black hair was thick and full and her face was round with high cheekbones. Her eyes had a sexy, slightly Asian slant to them while her skin had an olive undertone. His mother was beautiful. How the hell had she ended up with his father?

"Mom, you could be a supermodel."

Elaine laughed. "Oh, really Blaine but, thank you." She was quiet for a moment. "You know, it's actually kind of funny that you would say that. Once upon a time, I did think about moving to New York and becoming a fashion model."

"Why didn't you? You would have been great."

She smiled. "Because nice girls from good mid-western, conservative families didn't do such things. We grew up, went to college to meet a husband, got married and had lots of children." She sighed sadly. "You know Blaine, you weren't supposed to be an only child. Your father and I wanted lots of children but, things didn't work out that way."

"It's okay. I like being an only child." He smiled at her. Eyelash flutter. Elaine immediately felt better. It was okay that she only had one child. Look at that one child. He was freaking gorgeous. And, eventually he would outgrow the gay thing.

After they ordered, Blaine began very carefully.

"Mom, did you ever meet dad's dad, Congressman Jim?"

She laughed. "Oh yes. I met him. He was something else."

"How so?"

She stared off into space. "Your grandfather was amazing. Handsome, charismatic, well-spoken. Every time he walked into a room, he owned it and everyone in it. Everyone wanted to be near him, to know him, talk to him, touch him. He really was something." She paused. "I think he's the real reason I married your father."

Now that was interesting. His father didn't strike him as anything like his grandfather.

"When I first came to meet your grandparents, it was during a big cookout. Your grandfather pulled me inside and sat me down in his study. He told me I was beautiful and perfect for his son. He said James would always take care of me and our children and that I would be a fool not to marry him. Something about the way he said it made me agree immediately, and your father hadn't even asked me to marry him. I told your grandfather that I would definitely marry his son if he asked. And then he said the strangest thing. He said, "Elaine, my son will be very successful but never as strong or as powerful as I am and that's okay. It's for the best because you will never have to be apart." I thought it was the oddest thing for a father to say to the girl he was trying to get to marry his son. It was as if he were trying to manage my expectations regarding how far your father would go politically."

"What was my grandmother like?"

"Oh, Tania was amazing too. Your grandfather was always in D.C., leaving her here to raise your father and his sisters. But when they were together, it was like watching a magical love story. The bond between the two of them was incredible. They were so in love. Your grandfather would be gone all during the congressional session but once the session was over, he and Tania would go away together, just the two of them. They called it their reconnect time. I thought it was wonderful. Such a great way to keep a marriage alive, especially one with so much separation. I really admired their marriage. My parents loved each other but, they were more like friends. Jim and Tania were truly lovers." Elaine looked wistful. "I wish your father and I could reconnect. Maybe once the campaign is over, we can get away."

Blaine looked at his mother. Could he trust her? What would she say if he told her about Phil? While he was thinking, his mother answered his question.

"Blaine, you really need to make this statement with your father. I'm sorry for what happened but, we need to save your father's political career."

Blaine sighed. At the end of the day, she was always on his side.

But that was okay. He now had an idea of what he had to do.

* * *

><p>James sat in his office waiting for Phil. Phil had assured him that he could get Blaine to agree to make the statement and to attend certain appearances. They didn't need him for all of the planned speeches, just the ones in front of female heavy audiences. Blaine was great with women. They all wanted to sleep with him. Plus, women were scoring the highest in the, least likely to vote for James Anderson section of their latest poll. Women had a special hatred for child abusers. They needed to see that James was a good, supportive father, whether they agreed with homosexuality or not.<p>

James took a sip of his drink. Boy was he glad he had Phil around. Phil was great. James was lucky to have met him at that first Young Republicans meeting, all those years ago. Phil had always been in his corner. Encouraging him, setting up his very first run for office, taking care of the nastier side of politics. Hell, he even had Phil to thank for landing Elaine. Elaine's beauty had intimidated James. He was going for Eleanor. She seemed more attainable and she was smart. James could have settled for brains over beauty. Kind of like Bill Clinton and Hilary. But, Phil had seen the way James looked at Elaine. He had encouraged him to go for it despite the fact that she originally had eyes for Phil. What a good friend. Giving up the beauty queen for his buddy. James owed his political success to Phil and his marriage. He never would have made it this far without him. Thank goodness he was willing to handle Blaine.

It had taken James a few days to recognize what was different about Blaine but finally, he remembered. Blaine had that same look his father always had when he returned from those trips with his mom. He'd always thought it was because they had such a good time together. Then one night, he'd come home early from a date and overheard his mother trying desperately to seduce his father.

_Please Jim. Make love to me before you leave. I miss you so much when you are gone._

_Tania, my darling, you know I want to but, I must be at the top of my game. I have a meeting with Senator Owlston, shortly after my arrival in D.C. tomorrow. He is a tough negotiator. I can't be weakened. _

_Sometimes I hate this...power of yours. Its not fair. You always put keeping it strong before me. _

_Now, Tania. You know that's not true. I promise, when this session is over, you and I will go away as always and I will make it up to you. Over and over and over. You can completely drain me._

It had taken James a while to figure out exactly what his parents had been discussing. But, over time, he put it all together.

Blaine had come home with that same look. That same relaxed body stance, clear eyes and calm demeanor. So different from his normal state of deep, menacing darkness. His son had been screwing around with his boyfriend. Yuck. It was disgusting. Hopefully he was the one giving it to this Kurt kid and not the other way around. At least that would make it a little better.

Phil appeared in the doorway.

"Well?" asked James.

"He'll do it. He will tell you tomorrow."

"What did you say to him? How did you get him to agree?"

Phil looked at James hard. They had always had an understanding. Phil would handle the hard stuff, James would remain innocently and blissfully unaware.

"Do you really want to know?"

James looked into his drink. "No."

"I didn't think so."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

By Saturday afternoon, Blaine had figured out most of his plan. He didn't like it but, he knew it would work and most importantly, it would keep Kurt safe. He would explain things to Kurt Monday evening. Well, he would explain some things. Kurt would be better off if he didn't know everything.

On Saturday evening, his parents had a few friends over. Naturally, Phil was there too. Blaine was glad. He needed Phil to think he had won in order for his plan to work.

He waited until his dad and Phil were alone by the bar.

"Excuse me, could I speak to you two for a minute?"

James looked at Blaine in utter disbelief. Blaine never talked that way.

"Uh...sure. What's up Blaine?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I've decided to make the statement with you on Wednesday. I'm not reading what Meghan wrote but, I will work with her to draft something I'm comfortable with."

Phil grinned at James, his expression clearly saying, see, I told ya. James looked dubious.

"Really Blaine? Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Well...okay then. I'll tell Meghan that you will stop by headquarters on Monday."

"Okay." Blaine walked away.

James looked at Phil in disbelief.

"Wow. That must have been some conversation."

Phil just smiled.

* * *

><p>Kurt stood in the middle of his room and exhaled.<p>

Finally.

Never before had he been so happy to be in his own room. Family week had been fun and Cleveland had been great but, he really wanted to see Blaine. Bad. It had been seven days. Seven long days of intense sexual dreams that left him turned on all day. Seven days of jerking off and fighting with Finn over the shower. He needed Blaine and finally, in just a few hours, he would be there. They were going to dinner. Kurt planned to eat Blaine.

Kurt showered, moisturized and obsessed over what to wear. He wanted to look sexually stunning for his boyfriend. An outfit that would communicate just how badly he wanted him.

When the doorbell rang at 6:00 pm, Kurt was highly annoyed that his entire family was in the living room. Didn't they have something, anything to do? He opened the door.

Damn.

Apparently, Blaine had taken some time with his outfit as well.

"Hi Kurt."

"Hello."

"Hey, Blaine! How are ya?" Burt called out. Blaine squeezed past Kurt, purposely brushing against him hard as he passed. Kurt almost choked.

"I'm good Burt. How are you? How was Cleveland?"

Okay, thought Kurt, I'm going to kill him. I'm going to let him fuck me really, really hard and then I am going to kill him.

Kurt stood by the door tapping his foot as Blaine chatted with Burt and Carol about Cleveland and even had the nerve to start talking football with Finn.

"Blaine, we'd better get going." So I can eat you.

"Okay. Well, I'll see you guys..." Kurt pushed him out the house and slammed the door. Blaine smiled at him wickedly.

"My, my. Aren't we in a rush."

"Shut up and get in the car."

Once they were in the car, Blaine turned to him. "Hungry?"

"Not for food."

They hit the highway. Once they were in the park, Blaine drove to a different section than last time and then, to Kurt's surprise, pulled off the main road and started down a dirt road. A service road. When they finally stopped, he hopped out and opened the trunk. He took out something folded, two blankets and a lantern which he gave to Kurt.

"Are we going camping?"

Blaine just smiled.

They walked for a few minutes to a clearing. Blaine took the folded contraption and pulled it apart. Within seconds, a tent appeared before Kurt's eyes. Then Blaine took out a rod with a hook that was tucked into the blankets. He unfolded it, making it longer and pushed it into the ground. He took the lantern from Kurt and hung it on the hook. He took a lighter from his pocket and lit the wick inside the lantern.

Kurt was speechless. Blaine pulled back the entrance to the tent and looked at him. "Still hungry?"

They were naked in seconds.

They kissed as if trying to swallow the other. Their hands roamed up and down their bodies, fingertips desperately tracing every curve, coming to rest on each others cock. They were stroking each other until Blaine slid down to his knees and took Kurt into his mouth. Kurt gripped his hair and cried out as Blaine deep-throated him over and over before slowing down to tease him. As he worked Kurt's cock in his mouth, Blaine slid two fingers inside Kurt's ass. Kurt screamed and almost came. Blaine added two more and Kurt started begging.

"Please...please...Blaine...please..."

Blaine just kept twisting his fingers and sped up his mouth.

"Oh...please...please...oh, ugh, Blaine...oh my God...please..."

Blaine thrust his fingers further up Kurt's ass, twisting harder.

"Ugh! Please master...fuck me!"

Blaine stopped sucking and removed his fingers. Kurt collapsed and Blaine climbed on top of him. He entered him slowly. Oh, how had he gone for seven days without this? After tonight, how was he going to go without it for weeks? He moved in and out of Kurt's ass with purpose. He wanted to etch every stroke into his memory. It was the only way he was going to survive without Kurt.

Their lovemaking was hot, intense and deeply passionate. Kurt's cries were full of desire and need while Blaine growled with every thrust and tried to fuck Kurt into the ground beneath them. At one point, Blaine carefully rolled them over. Kurt readjusted, impaling himself on Blaine's cock, the fierce depth causing him to scream louder than ever. Blaine held his arms up and out and Kurt grabbed his hands for balance and leverage. He then started moving up and down slowly, his body shuddering every time he came down as Blaine moved up to meet him. The feeling was so severe, Kurt whited out for a few seconds but, Blaine didn't let him fall.

Eventually, Kurt let go of Blaine's hands and managed to bounce up and down and remain steady, on his own. Blaine took Kurt's cock in his hand and began to stroke. This pushed Kurt over the edge. He erupted, shooting cum all over Blaine's stomach. The sight pushed Blaine over and he came hard, shooting cum up Kurt's ass. The sensation caused Kurt to yell out and another orgasmic wave flowed through him. He fell back on to his hands, head back, screaming. Blaine was sure it was the hottest, sexiest as fuck thing he had ever seen. It was how he would dream about Kurt from now on.

They lay quietly, arms and legs wrapped tightly around each other. Blaine's hair was now way too long but, Kurt loved being able to play with his curls, twirling them around his fingers.

Blaine let out a deep sigh. Why couldn't they stay like this forever? Why did he have to ruin it?

"Kurt?"

"Mmm hmm?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

"What?"

"I...we...shit."

Kurt sat up. "Blaine, what is it?"

Blaine sighed again. Damn. This was going to be so fucking hard.

"Kurt...we can't see each other for a while."

"What? Why?"

"Well...it's...oh, Kurt."

Tears had started rolling down Kurt's face. Blaine felt his heart crack. He grabbed Kurt's hands.

"Okay. Here's the deal. Apparently, sex makes the darkness in me weak. It makes it go away. I don't know why but, it just does. I need the darkness, Kurt. I need it to be strong. At least for right now. It's the only protection I have against my father and Phil."

"Whose Phil?"

"Phil is my father's lowlife best friend and campaign manager. He's a sick, disgusting, creep and he has it in for me and..."

Blaine stopped. He was torn between wanting Kurt to be on the look out for Phil and wanting to keep him in the dark. He didn't want Kurt scared. Hopefully, if things went according to his plan, he could keep Kurt safe without Kurt ever knowing he was in danger. He decided not to tell him.

"And I need the darkness to protect me."

"But, I don't understand. Why does that mean I can't see you?"

"We can see each other but, we can't do anything sexual and, let's face it Kurt, it's hard for us to be together and not be sexual. I'm not sure I can resist you."

"But, why does sex make the darkness weak?"

"I don't know. I wish I did but, I don't."

"Then how do you even know that's the reason why it is weak? It could be something else or maybe it's just going away."

"I think the same thing used to happen to my grandfather. He was like, this incredible congressman who could negotiate deals with his opponents that left their heads spinning. He was known for being very powerful and I think I got the darkness from him. Anyway, I think he and my grandmother had an agreement. They didn't have sex while congress was in session because it would weaken his power and make him less effective. He would come home for congressional breaks and then they would go on these trips where I think they would screw constantly. Then, when it was time for him to go back, they would stop so the power could...replenish."

They sat in silence. Blaine was watching Kurt closely. He had already decided that if this was too much for Kurt, he would figure out something else. He didn't want to lose Kurt and he didn't want to hurt him. If this was going to be too hard, he would close his eyes and suck Phil's dick. Anything to keep him away from Kurt.

Kurt looked at him. "Okay. I don't understand it but, if you think this is what you need to do to stay safe, then fine. I'm gonna hate it but, I'll do it."

"I'm gonna hate it too. I'm hoping it won't take long."

"But, Blaine, I don't understand something. Your father's not going away. I assume this Phil guy isn't going away either. Are we just never going to have sex so you can stay strong until we graduate and get out of here?"

Blaine chose his words carefully. The less Kurt knew, the better.

"I just need to be strong for the next month or so. I think things will be different by mid-July."

"Why? The election isn't until November."

"I just think things will change."

Kurt narrowed his eyes and stared at Blaine. Hard.

"Blaine...what are you planning?"

"Nothing. I just think things will have improved by mid-July."

"I don't believe you. I think you are up to something."

Blaine said nothing. Kurt sighed.

"Fine. If that's the case, I definitely want you as strong as possible."

Kurt lay back on the blanket, propping himself up on his hands and gave Blaine a sexy look.

"Does this abstinence plan start now or do we still have time for you to fuck me senseless?"

Blaine found it hard to breathe. "We have time."

Kurt smiled at him and spread his legs. "Better make it good Blaine, its gotta last you awhile."

Blaine swallowed. How the hell was he going to do this?


	22. Chapter 22

_**Sorry for the delay. Life got in the way plus, I had to figure out where I was headed. I think I found a map so, here we go. **_

Chapter 22

On Wednesday morning, Blaine stood in front of his mirror and surveyed himself.

On Tuesday he had gotten a long overdue haircut, asking the barber to cut it as short as possible. He was now back to his super-gelled, clean cut, smooth appearance. His dark blue Armani suit was well pressed. His red and blue stripped tie was straight. His statement was inside his coat pocket.

The statement had been a challenge but, like all women, Meghan had succumbed to his smooth smile and long eyelashes. The statement was simple. Yes, Blaine was gay, no he was not an abused child and yes, he and his parents were working through the fact that he was gay. The end. James had been furious but, Meghan had convinced him that anymore would sound as though Blaine was being forced to give the statement. Never mind that he was.

The press conference was scheduled for 10:00 am in front of campaign headquarters. Blaine and Elaine stood on either side of James as he read a statement full of bullshit about love of family, love of children and the difficulties of accepting that which one cannot understand. Then it was Blaine's turn. He read his statement and stepped back. The press clamored to ask questions but, Meghan quickly stepped to the mic and announced that questions would not be taken at this time.

Done.

Blaine sighed and immediately took off his tie. Phil stepped in front of him.

"Nicely done, Blaine. By the way, you look very handsome. I like the haircut."

Blaine said nothing.

Phil continued. "Here is your list of campaign appearances. Don't miss any."

Blaine took the list without a word.

Phil leaned closer. "That's one and two on the list Blaine. The third item involves you and me."

Blaine stepped back. "Back off."

Phil smiled. "My car's been making strange noises lately. Where do you suggest I take it? Perhaps, Hummel Tire & Lube?" He smiled and walked away.

Blaine closed his eyes and begged the darkness to return.

* * *

><p>A week later, Blaine was in a rotten mood.<p>

A very rotten, mean, evil, frustrated mood.

And it had only been seven days.

Actually, it had been nine days but, he and Kurt had failed miserably, twice.

At first they had decided to still spend time together in public places only, to insure that they wouldn't fool around.

Yeah, right.

The first time was Blaine's fault. Kurt just looked so sexy in his new, super tight, skinny jeans and, he had done something with his hair so it was kind of spiky and all over his head. Extremely hot. When Blaine took Kurt home, he was only going to walk hm to the door and kiss him goodbye but, it turned out that no one was home and there was this wall space in the dinning room where Blaine had always imagined he could fuck the hell out of Kurt and, well...

This time, he didn't feel bad about the bruises on Kurt's back. He told Kurt he deserved them for turning him on so bad.

The second time was Kurt's fault although, he argued that it was Blaine's fault for wearing his tennis shirt and shorts as casual wear. His arms looked so muscular and the shorts were kind of tight and a bit on the really short side and, Kurt had this fantasy about sucking Blaine's cock after he had played tennis because it would be all sweaty and that just seemed so nasty and sexy all wrapped up together. It didn't matter that Blaine had not actually played tennis in the outfit. The outfit was enough to turn Kurt on.

"Kurt...stop. Don't...oh...you're not...ugh...supposed to...touch me."

"Your cock is so big Blaine. I wonder what it tastes like."

"Kurt! You already know what it...tastes like. No, no...don't...come back up here..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, his blue-gray eyes, wide and lustful.

"Oh, please master, let me suck your big, long, thick cock. I bet it will fill my mouth and then I want to swallow all your delicious..."

Blaine drove his cock down Kurt's throat. Kurt laughed inside his head.

So, they decided they were pathetic and would just have to stay away from each other.

To make matters worse, Blaine decided to stop jerking off in hopes that this would move things along faster. Night time was now his own personal, sexual hell. He kept dreaming of Kurt, impaled on his cock, head thrown back, screaming. Or, he would dream of all sorts of things that were probably physically impossible to do, except for in his dreams. He asked Kurt if he had ever considered taking up yoga.

Kurt wasn't fairing much better. He found himself needing to jerk off an embarrassing number of times a day. Between him and Finn, the shower was constantly going. When Burt complained to Carol about the water bill, Kurt turned scarlet. Plus, there was the whole possession thing. Kurt felt a constant, physical ache in his chest from being away from Blaine. Between his sexual longing and the aching in his chest, he was barely functioning.

Blaine had survived seven days before but, it was different when he knew he couldn't see Kurt because of Burt's declaration of family time and the trip to Cleveland. Now, knowing that all he had to do was get in his car and drive to Lima, and Kurt could be naked and waiting for him...maybe on his knees...

And then there was Tyler.

Tyler was not helping. Not at all.

Blaine and his friend Pete had started practicing for the first doubles tournament at the club. Blaine had known Pete since elementary school and he was one of the few people from Blaine's childhood that he was still friends with. After Blaine had changed schools, he and Pete continued to see each other at the country club and had taken tennis lessons together. They didn't hang out during the school year but, every summer they would reconnect at the club and play the doubles tournaments together as well as against one another in singles matches. Pete was a hell of a player and he was fun. He could careless that Blaine was gay. All he cared about was Blaine's tennis game.

Whenever Pete and Blaine were practicing, Tyler would miraculously appear. He would dance around the court, collecting their extra tennis balls. Pete thought Tyler was hilarious. Blaine thought Tyler was trying to get Blaine to fuck him. Tyler always wore the absolute, shortest shorts he could get away with and would bend all the way over, giving Blaine a clear view of his ass.

Oh, that ass.

It wasn't Kurt's but, it was right there. In front of him. Everyday. And he had such great memories of that ass. He had loved fucking Tyler. Tyler liked it hard and Blaine had been happy to give it to him. Oh, how he had given it to him. One time, they discovered that Tyler was just tall enough and Blaine was just short enough that, Tyler could bend over this table and Blaine was at just the right height to...

"Dude! Dude! Yo, Blaine! Blaine!"

Blaine blinked.

"Dude! Wake up! You just missed like three serves in a row!"

Blaine rubbed his forehead and squeezed his temples. He looked up and saw Tyler in the viewing area, staring at him.

Shit.

This was a nightmare.

When he got home, he called Kurt.

"I can't do this."

"Yes, you can. You have to. At least, I think you have to based on what you told me."

"I need to fuck you Kurt. Like, now."

"No. You have to wait. We need to figure out what's going on with you."

"I don't care anymore. My dad and Phil can just have me."

"No! Don't say that. We can do this. We have to."

"How the hell did my grandfather do this? Congressional sessions are like months."

"Where is your grandfather anyway?"

"Dead. Both he and my grandmother."

"Isn't there someone in your family you could talk to about all this?"

"I don't think so. I don't think my dad would be too helpful and I honestly don't even know how to contact my aunts. My dad isn't close to his sisters. I think they are both in California somewhere."

Kurt sighed. "I miss you. A lot."

"I miss you too."

* * *

><p>By the twelfth day, Blaine was a wreck.<p>

He was in hell. A hot, fiery, inferno of sexual lust.

His body was teeming with sexual tension. He was sure that the mere sight of Kurt would cause him to come immediately. To make matters worse, he'd had two close calls with Tyler.

Once, he had run straight into him coming out of the locker room. The contact had caused Blaine's body to quiver and his cock to spring to life. Tyler had not missed either reaction. Surprised, he had stepped back and looked Blaine up and down.

"Where's your boyfriend, Blaine?"

"Working."

"My boyfriend is working as well. Perhaps we should work together to stave off the loneliness."

"I don't think so Tyler."

Tyler stepped forward. "My offer still stands Blaine. For you, it will always stand. If you want to fuck me, just call me. Anytime."

Blaine was grateful when Tyler turned and walked away.

The second time, Blaine almost didn't make it out alive.

Now that Tyler sensed that something was up, he was intrigued and hopeful. If Kurt was neglecting Blaine's needs, he would be happy to fill in.

Blaine rarely took showers at the country club because, he was usually headed straight home but, one Wednesday, he decided to get in a racquet ball game before heading to a campaign appearance. As he washed the shampoo out of his hair, he opened his eyes and turned around.

Tyler.

Naked.

"Holy shit Tyler! What the hell?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't realize you were in here."

"Get out!"

Tyler stepped forward.

"Tyler...get out! Now!"

Tyler took another step forward and fell to his knees. "I'd love to blow you Blaine. Your cock is beautiful. Would you like me to? You look like you could really use it."

Tyler leaned forward slightly and placed his hands on Blaine's thighs. Blaine's body quivered at the touch. The water was still running so Tyler's hair was wet and curling. He was looking up at Blaine with those pretty, soft green eyes, pleading with him. His lips slightly parted.

Blaine took a deep breath. Tyler's mouth was lovely. He loved sucking cock and he was fantastic at it. And Blaine was so hard. All the time. He missed Kurt so bad. Kurt's lips were like silk...

Kurt.

He couldn't do this to Kurt.

Blaine pushed past Tyler and ran out of the shower.

How many more days could he stand?

* * *

><p>James was worried.<p>

He had been watching Blaine for the past two weeks. Blaine seemed nervous, agitated and...around. Around the house, around the country club. Even around campaign headquarters.

When was he screwing the Kurt kid?

If he wasn't fooling around, he could be getting strong again.

James shared his concerns with Phil.

"James, can I be honest with you?"

"Of course, always."

"I don't believe any of that voodoo, darkness, hocus pocus bullshit. I know you believe it about your dad and about Blaine but, honestly, I think it's all shit. There's nothing going on with Blaine. You and Elaine simply spoiled his ass too much so, he throws these little temper tantrums and gets all moody and you think it's some kind of magic." Phil laughed.

James was alarmed. "Phil...you didn't know my dad. It's not bull..."

Phil cut him off. "James, wake up! Your father was simply an outstanding politician. He was one of the best. It had nothing to do with anything else. Honestly James, you're smarter than this. Blaine's just a spoiled shit like most kids. Just leave him to me. I'll handle him."

James sighed. He really didn't feel like dealing with Blaine.

"Okay Phil. You take care of him."

Phil smiled. "It will be a pleasure."

_**OMG, please review. I need it in order to keep going. This story has been unbelievably challenging. Between writing in 3rd person and trying to keep the characters from telling me what to do – none of them agree – I'm losing it! Reviews keep me sane. **_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Day 15 arrived and Blaine was exhausted. Between no sex, playing tennis and running around Central Ohio to campaign appearances, he was beat. His cock hurt from no relief, his head hurt from having to fake it at the campaign events and his heart was sad and full of yearning. He missed Kurt every minute of everyday. Never mind that they talked and texted almost constantly. He needed to touch him. Feel him. Smell him. See him. Kiss him. Fuck him. Oh, boy did he need to fuck him. Blaine was actually getting scared about what would happen the next time they had sex. He was scared he would break Kurt in two.

He had been successfully avoiding Tyler by scheduling practices with Pete in the morning. By the time Tyler arrived at the club, they were leaving.

He had also been watching Phil.

Phil was starting to push. He had added additional campaign appearances that Blaine was required to attend and whenever he had the chance, he would back Blaine into a corner.

"So, Blaine. When are you going to fulfill the third part of our deal?"

"What part is that?"

"The part where you get on your knees for me. Unless of course, you'd like Kurt to do it for you."

Blaine was starting to feel desperate. He decided that he couldn't wait for the darkness to return in order to execute his plan. He would just have to take his chances.

* * *

><p>On Thursday, there was an all day review, regroup and plan session scheduled for everyone on the campaign team. Blaine arrived early, waited until everyone was preoccupied and quietly stole Phil's keys.<p>

Phil lived in a nice condo close to downtown. Blaine figured he would have plenty of time to have copies made, snoop around the condo and get back to headquarters to return the keys before Phil noticed they were missing.

Blaine stood in the middle of the living room and looked around. The condo was immaculate. Everything was very neat and well-organized. The books were alphabetized by author and the CDs by musician. The kitchen looked as if no one ever used it. Did Phil really live here?

Blaine went into the bedroom. Shirts, pants, ties, shoes, everything in perfect rows. Even the bathroom was clean.

There was an office off of the living room. Blaine riffled through the papers on the desk. Nothing interesting. There were pictures on the wall from over the years, including one of his parents, Phil and his Aunt Eleanor from college. His mother looked so pretty. Even his dad looked good. He tried the door to the closet. Locked. He tried a few of the keys until he found the one that unlocked it.

Whoa.

The inside of the closet door was covered in photos.

Of Blaine.

Many were campaign photos but others were casual pictures of Blaine beginning at age 14. Tennis tournaments, Warbler performances, family outings. How long had Phil been stalking him?

There were a few of Kurt and several campaign photos where Phil had cut out James, leaving just Blaine and Elaine.

What the hell?

On the floor of the closet, there were several boxes of both gay and straight porn, as well as a box of folders containing various campaign papers and voting reports. Why did Phil have voting reports? That was illegal.

Blaine was about to close the door when he noticed an ornate purple box on the top shelf of the closet. He grabbed a chair to stand on and pulled it down. He took off the lid and sorted through the tissue paper.

Nestled inside was a beautiful stainless steel, padded collar.

With Blaine's name engraved on it.

Blaine dropped the collar and the box and backed out of the closet.

What the hell was Phil planning to do to him?

Blaine stood there for a few minutes in complete shock.

Up until now, he had been feeling a tiny bit guilty about his plans but now...the guilt was completely erased.

Phil had to go.

* * *

><p>On day 17, Blaine arrived at the country club at 11:00 am. It was a little later than their new, early practice schedule but, Pete couldn't get there until then. They played for an hour and then hung out on the patio talking and arguing about tennis players. At 1:30 pm, Blaine headed to the locker room to use the bathroom.<p>

As he came out, he ran into Tyler. He hadn't seen him since the shower incident.

"Hello Blaine."

"Hi Tyler."

"Where have you been hiding?"

"Just...around."

Tyler stepped closer.

"You know, it isn't nice to run out on people when they offer you a gift."

Blaine backed up. Why did he suddenly feel hot?

"I thought you had a boyfriend Tyler."

"I do. Doesn't mean I won't always want you." Tyler moved closer and Blaine found himself boxed in against a wall space in between the lockers. Tyler was now so close, their bodies were almost touching.

"You look hot and bothered all the time Blaine. Why don't you let me help you get some relief?"

Blaine's entire body felt hot. Very hot. And he felt something pressing against his insides. What was wrong with him?

Tyler leaned down and gently kissed Blaine's neck, right under his ear. "I'd love to help you Blaine. It would be our secret. No one has to know."

Blaine leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. Oh, the heat. The heat was burning him. He was so hot. So, so hot...

And then he felt it.

It was rolling and swelling inside him like a huge tidal wave.

Tyler stepped back a little. "Blaine? Blaine...are you okay?"

Blaine pressed his body flat against the wall. It was starting to boil and flow throughout his body. He'd never felt like this before. He was being consumed.

"Blaine?" Tyler reached out and touched his face. He pulled back his hand. "Blaine! You are burning up! You have a fever!"

Blaine tried to speak but, couldn't. He couldn't move.

"Blaine! Blaine! Do you want me to get someone?"

Suddenly, the tidal wave rushed forward inside of him, sending him stumbling forward. He bent over, breathing heavily. And then...

Calm.

He stood up. Tyler backed away.

"Blaine...your eyes...are you okay?"

Blaine closed his eyes and then opened them. Tyler blinked. Blaine's eyes were back to honey-amber.

"I'm fine Tyler. Never better."

Blaine walked to his car. Once inside, he pulled out his cell phone and sent Kurt a text.

_B - What are you doing?_

_K- Helping dad at the shop._

_B - Anyone at home?_

_K – No. Why?_

_B- How soon can you get home?_

_K – About an hour. Why?_

_B – I am coming to rape you._

_K – What?_

_B- It's back._

* * *

><p>Kurt stood nervously in front of his closet. What does one wear to be raped? Something sexy? He shook his head. No, something that could be torn would be safer. He put on a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans and sat down on the bed to wait.<p>

With each passing minute, he became more and more nervous. The darkness was back. That's good, right? Yes, it was good. Blaine could keep himself safe from whatever was going on in Westerville and Kurt loved dark Blaine. He loved his strength, his dominance, the control. He fingered the K&B pendant on his necklace. He loved being owned.

So, why was he so scared?

When the doorbell rang, Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin, despite the fact that he was expecting it. When he opened the door, he immediately knew why he'd been scared.

Blaine's eyes were three shades darker than normal and were burning with more fire than Kurt could ever remember seeing. He stepped inside the house without a word. Kurt backed up a few steps but immediately felt the control stopping him and pulling him towards Blaine. It was tighter and stronger than usual. Kurt felt himself giving in completely. Blaine kissed him and Kurt could feel the heat radiating off of his body.

"You're so hot. Why are you so hot?"

"I don't know. Let's go upstairs."

Once they were in Kurt's room, Blaine wasted no time. Kurt was glad he had chosen clothes he didn't care about because, Blaine really did rip his clothes off. Blaine's touch was rough, demanding and forceful and the heat continued to roll off of his body making Kurt hot. Blaine pushed him face down on to the bed and slid into him.

No fingers.

No lube.

After 17 days.

Kurt wailed into the mattress. Blaine was fucking him mercilessly, screwing in and out with steady, hard, thrusts. With every push, the heat pulsing through Blaine, shot into Kurt, causing him to scream from the mixture of sexual pleasure and the burning sensation. He was in both ecstasy and hell. He was pleading with Blaine but, he wasn't sure for what. It felt so fucking good he couldn't stand it.

"Please, Blaine...please...oh God...please..."

"Take it Kurt. Just take it. You have to take it beautiful because, I'm...not...going...to...stop." He rocked into Kurt, stronger than before, causing Kurt to scream.

Blaine fucked into him for a few minutes more before pulling out and turning him onto his back. Blaine slid back in but moved at a slower pace. Still hard, forceful and steady but, slower. They locked eyes. Blaine's eyes were black, the deepest black Kurt had ever seen them. Something about Blaine's eyes made Kurt lift his arms up over his head, as he had done in the past. Blaine released the control, locking his arms there but, he didn't stop with just his arms. He immobilized Kurt's entire body. Kurt struggled against the invisible chains, whimpering when he realized he was trapped.

"Do you still belong to me Kurt?"

"Yes, oh yes, master."

Blaine sped up, reaching his orgasm with a deep scream. He tightened the control around Kurt, pushing him over the cliff. Kurt came with a loud cry, his cum spilling all over his stomach. Blaine leaned down and licked some before moving up to kiss Kurt passionately. Tasting himself on his lips, in Blaine's mouth, sent shivers through Kurt's body.

As they lay there, Kurt realized that the heat was still radiating off of Blaine's body.

"Blaine, why are you so hot?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly, Kurt felt panicked.

"Blaine, should we be doing this? Won't this make you weak again?"

Blaine turned and looked at him. His eyes were still black. He didn't say a word, he just looked into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt could see it. Feel it, without Blaine saying a word.

This was different from before. Something about the darkness had changed. It was stronger, hotter.

And, it had completely consumed Blaine.

It wasn't going anywhere.

_**Please review. I need the continued inspiration. I also need a chauffeur to drive my kids around so I can sit and write.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hurrah for lazy July 4th weekends. I've figured it all out and have been writing the way Blaine has been...nevermind. Updates will be coming like Kurt. Ha! Ha! **_

_**Thank you soooo much for the reviews and the story alerts. Considering how scared I was to post this story, you guys are making me feel so loved! **_

_**Still don't own Glee. If I did, I would probably let Sam/Chord Overstreet hang around for Season 3. **_

Chapter 24

Kurt had a problem.

Or, was it a situation?

He lay in bed, looking at the ceiling. Either he was living his best sexual fantasy or he was living a nightmare. He couldn't decide which.

It had been three days since Blaine had returned to better than normal and Kurt was glad. He really was happy. This was the Blaine he fell in love with to begin with but, Blaine was killing him.

For three days, Blaine had arrived at Kurt's, 30 minutes after Burt left for the shop, Carol for the hospital and Finn for football camp. For three days, Kurt had spent the entire day at Blaine's mercy. They had officially had sex in every room of the house except the bathrooms, twice. Blaine was insatiable and his recovery time was so damn fast, Kurt was starting to wonder if he was on Viagra. Kurt loved it. Blaine was sexy, intense and demanding but, he wasn't selfish. He made sure Kurt came hard every time. Sometimes his orgasm was so strong and so hot that he passed out.

The problem was that Kurt's ass was sore. Really sore. It hurt so bad. But, in some strange way, even that felt good. What the hell was wrong with him? He wasn't about to complain because it wasn't his place to say anything. After all, Blaine owned him and Kurt really wanted to take anything and everything Blaine wanted to do to him but, his body was screaming in agony. His body needed a break.

Kurt slowly climbed out of bed and sat down gingerly at his vanity. His eyes were still slightly darker than before, as was his skin. He was glad no one but Mercedes had noticed or at least, bothered to say anything. He had told her that he and Blaine had spent time in the sun during the week they were gone. Mercedes was no dummy. "But, I thought you said you were in the woods?" Kurt had changed the subject.

Now, as he looked at his reflection, he smiled. Yes, his ass hurt but his heart was happy. He was madly in love with this man. Yes, Blaine was definitely a man now. There was nothing boyish about him. And, this incredible man loved Kurt back. Kurt smiled just thinking about it. Now, if only he could find a way to get Blaine to stop fucking him everyday, all day. He laughed out loud. Who would have ever thought Kurt Hummel would have such a problem.

Kurt was dressed and waiting when Blaine arrived. Even after all these months, Kurt's heart skipped a beat and he inhaled slightly when he saw Blaine. He was so breathtakingly handsome.

"Hello beautiful." Blaine kissed him slow and sweet. Kurt melted against him. Who cares that his ass hurt. He couldn't wait for Blaine to take him again.

Blaine stepped back and eyed Kurt critically.

"What?" Kurt asked nervously.

Blaine looked at him for another moment.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine."

Blaine stepped closer and softly kissed Kurt's neck. "You are not allowed to lie to me, remember? How do you feel?"

Kurt was starting to drown in the hazy desire Blaine was creating by kissing his neck.

"I'm…I'm okay."

Blaine stopped and stepped back.

"No, you aren't. Your ass hurts."

Kurt blushed. "Just a little."

Blaine reached around and gently caressed Kurt's ass. "You are lying to me. I'm going to start punishing you for that. You can't lie to me Kurt. Your ass hurts. As it should since I have been fucking you like a madman for three days. Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I…I didn't think it was my place to say anything."

Blaine sighed. "Kurt, I love you. I don't ever want you in any type of pain. You should have told me." His eyes grew a bit darker. "Granted, I will decide if you have had enough but, you should still tell me. Never, ever be scared to tell me anything. Okay?"

Kurt nodded.

Blaine smiled sexily and started undoing Kurt's pants. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Now, I'm gonna blow the hell out of you." As Blaine sank to his knees, Kurt gripped his hair, closed his eyes and threw his head back.

Damn, he was in love with this man.

X-X-X-X-X

They spent most of the morning lounging on Kurt's bed, talking. Kurt lay on his stomach while Blaine sat beside him. Around Noon, Blaine announced that he was going to make lunch. Kurt raised an eyebrow. Blaine, in the kitchen?

Blaine made peanut butter and jelly. Kurt laughed.

Once they were settled in the kitchen with sandwiches and glasses of milk, Blaine asked a question.

"Kurt, what would you think if I told you, I would kill for you?"

Kurt stopped chewing. Blaine had asked this as if he were suggesting they go to the movies.

"Um...kill for me?"

"Yes. What would you think?"

Kurt opened his mouth and then closed it. He looked at Blaine. Blaine was eating his sandwich, looking expectantly at Kurt.

"Um...uh...I...I don't think there's anyone I need you to kill for me."

Blaine laughed. Kurt was so adorable.

"I'm just saying, if I told you that I would kill for you, what would you think?"

Kurt looked closely at Blaine. His body was still hot all the time but, not as hot as that first day. The temperature seemed to have leveled off. Unlike before, Kurt could always feel the power that surged through Blaine. Always. It was strong and instead of living under the surface, it now lived on the surface. His demeanor was as confident and smooth as always but now, there was a layer of intimidating strength and control. It was as if everything that used to be hidden from view, was now out in the open.

Could Blaine kill someone?

Yes, Kurt was sure he could. But, to kill someone for Kurt? Damn. That was frightening. And...a little comforting. Kurt blushed. Oh, my. What was happening to him? How could he find comfort in that?

"Well?" asked Blaine.

"Well...I guess it would be okay...assuming there was, like, a really, really, really good reason to...kill the person...I think." What on earth would be a good reason to kill someone?

Blaine looked directly into Kurt's eyes. "Well, just for the record, I would kill for you." Kurt nodded.

"Does that turn you on?"

Damn, these shocking questions. Kurt thought about it.

"Yes. A little." Oh, he felt so ashamed.

Blaine nodded and looked pleased. He went back to eating his sandwich. Kurt looked at him.

What kind of craziness was this?

Blaine drove home that night feeling relieved. Heaven wouldn't be mad at him for committing murder. That was good to know. Not that Kurt or anyone else would ever find out anyway...

* * *

><p>James sipped his drink and watched his wife and son making dinner together. He especially watched his son. Blaine's body looked stronger than ever. His eyes were dark, and a menacing aura rolled off of his skin.<p>

During dinner, he asked Blaine to pass him the salt. Their fingers touched. James pulled back quickly and looked at him. Blaine stared back, a smug expression on his face.

Damn. It was definitely back. Blaine was restored and apparently stronger than before.

Shit.

After dinner, he called Phil. They met at Collin's. James was frantic. Phil was not phased.

"I don't think you get it Phil. I know you don't believe any of this but, trust me. He's stronger and scarier. I'm worried."

"What exactly are you worried about? He read the statement, he's been going on appearances." He's going to suck my dick eventually...

"I don't know. I just don't like him strong."

Phil was quiet. He had been thinking about James's father, Congressman Jim. He had done some research on the legendary politician and an idea had started forming in his mind.

"You know James, campaign donations are still down."

James sighed. "I know. Nancy has been setting up meetings for me all over Westerville, Lima, Findlay and everywhere in-between. It's hard Phil. People still aren't sure what to make of that damn article. They're not sure who I am anymore."

Phil spoke very slowly. He would have to proceed cautiously. James was so jumpy about Blaine.

"Perhaps we need to try a new approach."

"Like what? I've already got Elaine helping out. It's hard for men to say no to her plus, she gives me credibility as a father. No one would ever believe she would allow her only child to be abused."

"Perhaps Blaine could help."

"What? Are you kidding? Blaine, fund-raising? I don't think so. Besides, I don't want him talking to people. He's best showing up, smiling and sitting on stage so women can gawk at him. There's no telling what he might say."

"I think he could be persuaded to do the right thing."

James looked at Phil hard. What the hell was he thinking?

"Phil...what are you suggesting?"

"I did a little research. Your father was a fund-raising machine. Do you know he brought in donations from people and businesses who were diametrically opposed to everything he stood for? How do you think he did that?"

James kept looking at Phil.

No way.

He couldn't possibly be suggesting what James thought he was suggesting.

"My father was good at convincing people that his interests and their interests weren't as far apart as they may have originally appeared."

Phil smiled. "Now, you sound like me."

James glanced at him nervously. "I thought you didn't believe in...this power or whatever it is."

"I don't. But, I'm willing to try anything. We need more cash if we are going to win this thing. "

James shook his head. "It would never work. Never. He would never help me. Besides, it's unethical."

Phil laughed. "Unethical? Really James. Your father didn't seem to have any problems..."

James interrupted him.

"Look, I am not my father. He did a lot of shit that I would never do. He manipulated legislation and his fellow congressmen with no regard for anything but getting what he wanted. I'm bad but, I'm not that bad."

"You would be, if you could. You just can't."

James narrowed his eyes and threw back his drink, slamming the glass on the table.

Shit, thought Phil. I've hit a sore spot. But, he decided to keep pushing.

"Look, I'm not talking about legislation. I'm talking about getting people to give you money so that you can win re-election."

James thought for a few minutes. This was crazy.

"Blaine is not going to agree to this."

"Leave that to me."

"How will you get him to go along?"

Phil gave James his usual look but, James wasn't going for it.

"No, I want to know."

Phil felt irritated. He didn't want James getting curious about his methods.

"I find that your son can be persuaded with the right incentives."

"What kind of incentives? He already has that fancy ass car. Whoever heard of a 17 year old driving a BMW? Shit's ridiculous. And, his mother gives him way too much money. He needs to get a fucking job." James felt his familiar jealousy of Blaine rise to the surface. It was so unfair.

"Look James, just let me handle things. You focus on shaking hands and kissing babies."

And, I'll focus on screwing Blaine.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Let's hear if for New York, New York, New York! **_

Chapter 25

On Sunday morning, instead of getting dressed for church, Blaine was playing with his new iPad. He loved all things technology and had finally decided to buy one. Naturally, he had purchased one for Kurt as well. It was sitting on his desk. He hadn't put his shirt on yet when his mother knocked and came in.

"Blaine, darling, come on. We don't want..." She stopped and inhaled deeply. Her hands flew to her mouth.

Blaine looked at her. "What? What is it?"

"Blaine...what happened to your back?"

Blaine was confused. His back?

"What?"

"There are scratches all over your back."

Oh. Shit. He'd forgotten about the scratches on his back. During their stay in Silver Creek, Blaine learned that he loved having Kurt scratch the hell out of him during sex. Kurt had grown his nails a little longer so now, he really did damage.

Blaine had no idea what to say to his mom. As she stood there staring at him, realization dawned on her. Her eyes grew wide.

"Oh! Um..uh...get dressed so we can go." She closed his door and fled down the stairs.

Blaine sighed. Great. Surely his parents knew he was having sex. Well, his dad definitely knew. Was his mom really that clueless?

He got dressed and started downstairs. He stopped to listen to his parents.

"James, you need to talk to him. Make sure he's being safe."

"Are you serious? I don't know what the hell two gay guys do and frankly, I don't wanna know."

"You are his father. You need to have this conversation."

"Look, I talked to him about girls when he was like, 13. I've done my job. It's not my fault he decided to be queer."

"James!"

Blaine came downstairs. His parents stopped talking and looked at him.

"Morning."

Silence.

"I'm ready."

Silence.

Blaine sighed. Oh, what the hell.

"Yes, I'm having sex and yes I know all about being...careful. Can we go now?"

* * *

><p>After church, Blaine picked up Kurt and they drove to the park near his house. They sat on the same bench they'd sat on the night Kurt snuck out of the house to see Blaine.<p>

Kurt had been chatting non-stop about the latest glee club relationship drama. Blaine was only half listening. He was staring at Kurt. He was so in love with him. Kurt was everything he wanted. Everything. And, he belonged to him. It was official between the two of them but, Blaine wanted it to be official to the world.

"Marry me."

Kurt stopped talking.

"What?"

"Marry me."

Kurt's eyes grew wide. "Wait. What? You…you're asking me to marry you? You're proposing?"

"Yes."

"Do you mean now…like right now?"

"Well…no. I mean, I would marry you right now if I could but, we do have one more year of school. I want you to marry me after high school. You want to go to New York, right? Well, so do I. I plan to go to law school at NYU. New York has gay marriage now so, we'll move to New York and get married. You can major in whatever and I'll do law and then we'll graduate and I will become a very successful, high-power attorney and you can be my stay-at-home husband."

Kurt looked at Blaine in slight shock and then smiled. Blaine looked so cute and earnest about these future plans.

"Well?"

"Of course I'll marry you! Besides, do I have a choice?"

Blaine smiled. "No, you don't. Do you want me to buy you a ring?"

Kurt's heart swelled. A ring? Did he want a ring? Hell to the yes!

"Yes, I want a ring. You pick it out and surprise me."

"Okay beautiful. I love you."

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Blaine drove home happy. He already knew what type of ring he was going to buy for Kurt. He'd had it picked out for a while. He just needed the money to buy it. Kurt deserved nothing but the best.<p>

As he pulled into the driveway, he spotted Phil's car. Shit. Always something to rain on his parade. But that was okay. It was almost time for Phil to go. Permanently.

Blaine tried to slip in quietly but, James and Phil were waiting for him.

"Hi Blaine." Phil looked at him closely.

"Blaine, Phil and I would like to talk to you about something."

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment. The darkness was swirling around, hot and powerful. Blaine's eyes darkened.

Phil paid close attention. Blaine did look very different. Phil shook the thought from his head. He was allowing James's paranoia to affect him.

"James, why don't you go make those calls we discussed. I'll explain our idea to Blaine."

James left the room, always grateful to leave the problems to Phil.

Blaine stared at Phil with hatred. Could he kill him now?

"I am tired of waiting for you to make the first move so, why don't we set a date right now. Say, this Friday at 7:00 pm?"

"I'm busy."

"I'm sure you are. I tell ya what? Why don't you bring Kurt along with you? We can make it a threesome."

Blaine stumbled forward, the darkness pushing him to attack. He fought to stop himself. Phil backed up a bit.

"Mentioning Kurt really gets you going doesn't it? I don't understand you Blaine. You claim to care about this kid and yet, you won't do what I ask to keep him safe."

Blaine's eyes turned black. A ripple of fear rolled off of him and attached itself to Phil. Phil tried to back up and found himself unable to move. Blaine folded his arms across his chest and focused control on Phil's throat. Phil's hands flew to his neck. He couldn't breathe. He was choking. He tried to speak but couldn't. He kept scratching at his neck trying to stop the invisible force choking him. Blaine remained where he was standing. He watched Phil collapse to the ground. Blaine tightened the control and watched Phil turn blue.

Could he kill him now?

No, he couldn't. The body would be in his parent's house. They would be implicated. He couldn't get his mother in trouble.

Blaine walked over to Phil and looked down at him. He was almost gone. Blaine released him.

Phil let out a loud gasp and started wheezing. Blaine pushed him over on to his back with his foot. He kicked him five times in the groin. Phil made a gurgling sound as he struggled to breathe and now tried to deal with the immense pain between his legs.

Blaine stepped back and smiled.

"Good night Phil." He went up to his room.

Ten minutes later, James finally came into the kitchen and found Phil, sitting on the floor, back against the wall, a look of fear and exhaustion on his face.

"Oh my God! Phil! Are you okay? What the hell happened?"

"Nothing. Blaine and I just had a little disagreement. It's fine."

"Listen Phil. Let's just let this go. We will find another way to raise money. We have almost five months until the election. I'll bounce back."

Phil said nothing. He didn't give a shit about the election. He wanted to kick Blaine's ass. And now, he knew how to do it without laying a finger on him.

_**Please review. I'm addicted to the reviews. They are love, sweet love. **_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Warning – this chapter contains an attack. Nothing too graphic but, I like to warn vs. having people be surprised. **_

_**I still don't own Glee. Just two children who keep fussing with each other and a husband who wonders if I am going to do anything besides type this weekend. **_

Chapter 26

Blaine was finally enjoying the summer. He and Kurt started going to summer concerts in the park and, all the Catholic churches had festivals so, Kurt, Blaine and a bunch of people from both New Directions and the Warblers went to a different festival every weekend. Kurt also started going to the country club to watch Blaine practice with Pete. This was one of Kurt's favorite things to do. He loved watching Blaine run around the court, diving and lunging for the ball. He looked sexy hot. Pete's girlfriend, Barbie, came sometimes and the two would sit and chat while their boyfriends played.

One day, Kurt sat alone watching the boys practice, when Tyler plopped down next to him. Kurt looked at him and immediately shifted into bitch mode.

"Hello."

"Hi."

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Kurt cast a sideways glance at Tyler and followed his eyes. Tyler was watching Blaine.

"He's taken, you know," said Kurt in his best snotty bitch voice.

Tyler kept watching Blaine. He sighed sadly. "Yes, I know." He turned towards Kurt.

"He really loves you, you know? I mean, like, really, really, really loves you. You're so lucky. I wish someone would love me."

Kurt suddenly felt sad. Tyler was so handsome. His smile was beautiful and his green eyes were so pretty. He was tall and had a very nice body. Why didn't someone love him?

"I thought you had a boyfriend?"

"I do. Kind of. I think he is more of a lover than a boyfriend. It's complicated. He's older than me and I think he is going to leave soon. I don't know. For now, I guess it's just sex. That seems to be all I can get. Fucked but never loved. I just wish someone would love me...the way Blaine loves you."

Wow. Kurt could relate to that. Well, not the getting fucked part but, for a long time, all he had wanted was someone to love him. It was such a lonely feeling.

"You'll find him Tyler. You will."

Tyler sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

The two boys sat there and watched Blaine.

X-X-X-X-X

As they drove home, Kurt was quiet. Blaine looked over at him.

"What's on your mind?"

"Tyler."

"Really?"

"Yes. I feel sorry for him. He just wants someone to love him. I know what that feels like. It's hard to be lonely."

"The problem with Tyler is that he let's guys screw him too quickly. He's slept with almost every gay kid at Dalton and who knows how many others. I thought he had a boyfriend?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't think so. I think it's just another lover."

Blaine sighed. Despite everything, he liked Tyler. After all, Tyler was his first. When he wasn't trying to get him into bed, Tyler was sweet and playful and fun. He just needed someone who would appreciate him. And fuck him really hard. He looked over at Kurt.

"You will never, ever have to be alone again."

Kurt smiled at him. "I know.

* * *

><p>That evening, Tyler was walking from the bookstore. He had meant to go to the mall earlier that day but didn't make it so, he went to the only bookstore in town instead. As he passed an alley, someone grabbed him and dragged him down the alley. He tried to scream but they started punching him in the stomach. He was pushed up against the wall and they punched his face several times before pushing him to the ground. Through his painful haze, he could hear the sound of a zipper and suddenly, his head was being painfully forced back. He felt the head of a penis being pushed against his lips. He whimpered in pain and refused to open his mouth. His assailant rubbed the head against his lips and all over his face, leaving a trail of precum. He then slapped Tyler hard before punching him again. Tyler lay on the ground, tears rolling down his face, immobilized by fear and pain. The creep leaned down by his ear and whispered,<p>

"You tell your friend Blaine that this was just a warning. Kurt is next and with him, I won't be so kind."

* * *

><p>News of the attack on Tyler spread through the Dalton Academy and country club community quickly but somehow, did not make it into the newspaper. Despite the fact that no one knew exactly what happened, many assumed he had been raped. This led to comments along the lines of, he brought it on himself. After all, he is gay and a whore.<p>

Blaine was incensed. "How can people say that, Kurt? Tyler didn't deserve this. Not this. Yes, he has slept around but, that doesn't matter. Tyler didn't deserve this!"

"I know. I know. I agree with you. It's awful. It's how I felt about the whole Karofsky thing. Yes, he did a lot of terrible things but, I still felt bad about what happened."

Blaine was silent. Okay, so some people deserve it. But, not Tyler. The two could not be compared. Kurt was way too kind.

Blaine decided to go visit him at the hospital that afternoon while Kurt helped Burt with inventory.

When he walked in the room, Tyler was sleeping. His face was a mess. The darkness in Blaine started stirring. If he ever found out who was responsible, he would beat the shit out of them on Tyler's behalf. He wouldn't kill them. Killing was reserved for Kurt but, he would beat them within an inch of their life.

After a while, Tyler opened his eyes and tried to focus on Blaine.

"Hey Tyler."

Tyler's voice was very quiet and raspy. Blaine had to lean down to hear him. He spoke slowly.

"See...what I...would do...to get...your attention."

Blaine smiled a little.

"Tyler, who did this to you?"

"I...don't...know. But..."

"But, what?"

Tyler tried to focus harder on Blaine's face.

"They did it...because of...you. A message."

"What?"

"They said...it...was a...message. Kurt...is...next."

Blaine sat back in shock. Why would someone attack Tyler because of him? Things between him and Tyler happened almost three years ago and no one knew about it except for him, Kurt and Tyler.

Unless...

No. This couldn't be Phil. It didn't make sense. Phil wouldn't know about the connection between him and Tyler. Would he? And even if he did, why hurt Tyler? Tyler was his friend...sort of, not his boyfriend.

Blaine looked at Tyler and now felt guilty and responsible. If this was Phil's work, it was Blaine's fault. Blaine kept putting the boys in his life in danger.

And, he could not let anything happen to Kurt.

Blaine took Tyler's hand.

"I'll take care of it Tyler, okay? Just don't tell anyone. Don't tell the police."

"I didn't...and...I won't."

"I'm sorry Tyler. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay...Blaine. You know...I still...love you. Can't help it. It's...okay. Just...keep Kurt...safe."

"I will. I promise. And don't worry. I'll get the person who did this."

As Blaine left Tyler's room, the darkness was in such an uproar and he was thinking so hard, he missed seeing the redhead who ducked behind a cabinet until he passed.

Mark hurried down the hall to Tyler's room.

* * *

><p>Blaine agonized over whether or not he should tell Kurt what Tyler told him. He didn't want to scare him but, he didn't want him wandering around Lima unaware, especially since Blaine wasn't sure if Phil was behind the attack on Tyler or not. If it wasn't Phil, that meant there was someone else out to get him. Fuck. As if having Phil and his dad weren't enough.<p>

He decided to say nothing. He would just keep Kurt close to him this week. He planned to take care of Phil next weekend after his big tennis match. On Saturday, he and Pete would play. On Sunday, he would kill Phil. Once Phil was dead and the illegal voting reports in his condo were turned over to the authorities, that would be the end. Phil would be gone and his dad's political career would be over.

He would also have enough money to buy Kurt's ring and he wouldn't have to deplete his own savings to do it.

Blaine rolled over and smiled. It was almost over.

He felt the darkness inside him smile too.

* * *

><p>Phil sat in his home office, looking at the photos of Blaine on his closet door.<p>

He was tired of the kid jerking him around. He didn't know how Blaine had pulled that little choking stunt but, Phil was not backing down. Blaine was a kid. He was not going to be outsmarted by a stupid, spoiled kid. Even if Blaine did have some kind of evil, magic power or whatever, Phil didn't care. It had already been proven that Blaine couldn't always do whatever it was he did. He would be weak sooner or later and then, Phil would strike. In the meantime, he would get to Blaine another way.

Phil's eyes rested on the photo of Kurt. Such a pretty, delicate thing. He would be easy to take, just like that Tyler kid. Attacking Tyler had been an excellent idea. Blaine was probably confused now, thinking there was another player in the game. That would pull his attention away from Phil.

He smiled and started to stroke himself as he looked at Kurt's picture. It would only take one, good attack. Leave the Kurt kid beaten and crying and...well, he would do far worse to Kurt than he did to Tyler. That would prove to Blaine that Phil was not messing around. They would make a deal. Either Blaine gets on board and uses whatever his power was to get people to donate to the campaign or, Phil would make Kurt's life hell. If Blaine wanted to keep Kurt safe, he would have to follow Phil's instructions. And suck his dick.

Hmm? And maybe he would tell James to take the car. Yes, he would do that. Taking the car would leave Blaine more helpless and Kurt more vulnerable. No. He would have the car stolen. That would be better. Then James could continue to stay out of it. Yes. That was a good idea. He would call Willy in the morning and arrange things.

Phil stroked harder and smiled. Yes, it was all going to work out nicely.


	27. Chapter 27

Time for hell to break loose.

WARNING - Harsh violence ahead.

Chapter 27

Pete and Blaine were practicing hard in preparation for Saturday's match. They were up against the slightly creepy Granier Twins. Michael and Micah Granier were identical twins who dressed alike, talked alike and moved alike. They finished each others sentences and were always together. Always. Rumor was they still slept in the same bed, despite being 17. They were excellent players. Pete and Blaine would really have to bring their A game to win.

Pete was impressed with Blaine. Blaine's game was always great but, lately, it was out of this world outstanding. He seemed to move faster and stronger. He hit the ball with so much force, Pete sometimes jumped out of the way instead of trying to return it. It was as if Blaine was firing the ball out of gun.

"Dude, you play like that on Saturday and we are so going to win this thing!"

Blaine grinned.

Tennis wasn't the only thing Blaine was better at.

Poor Kurt.

Blaine had been practically abusing his boyfriend. It was all in preparation for Sunday. The harder he fucked Kurt, the stronger he felt. It was as if the whole, sex making him weak thing, had reversed. Blaine felt stronger, hotter and more powerful than ever. His eyes were darker and had not returned to their normal shade. Kurt swore he was bigger...in all areas. Not just his arms. Blaine and Pete would practice in the morning and then Blaine would spend the afternoon screwing Kurt. Every thrust was deeper, stronger and more crushing than the one before. He grunted and growled like an animal as he drove himself into Kurt's ass. Kurt would scream for mercy and then beg for more. More master, more. And Blaine would lose his mind. His back looked as if he had been attacked by ten angry cats.

By Thursday, Kurt asked for a break which Blaine granted.

"Are you always going to need to...train like this before a match?" Kurt was lying naked on his stomach, on his bed. Blaine had decided Kurt should spend the week naked, whenever they were together. He liked seeing Kurt wearing nothing but the necklace, the K&B pendant laying against his skin. Blaine was lightly trailing his fingers up and down Kurt's back and over his ass. He started placing small kisses on Kurt's ass cheeks.

"No. I just need to be strong for the first match. This match sets the tone for the summer."

"Thank God. I don't think I could keep this up all summer."

Blaine smiled. "Thank you for helping me train. I promise, we will only make love all next week."

Kurt smiled and hummed under Blaine's touch. "Whatever you want master. I'm yours. Do whatever you want to me."

Blaine closed his eyes. Those words made his cock so hard, it hurt.

"Are you coming on Saturday?"

"Of course. After all I've endured to help you get ready? I plan to be there to cheer you on. Besides, I've never driven to Westerville before. I'm looking forward to it."

Blaine thought for a moment. He didn't like the idea of Kurt driving around Westerville alone. Where was Phil supposed to be on Saturday? Oh, right. Some campaign thing in one of the more southern towns. That's why his parents wouldn't be at the match. He relaxed. Kurt should be okay.

* * *

><p>Willy and Larry sat across the street from the spice store and watched Blaine and Kurt get out of Blaine's car. Larry looked at the car with longing. What a sweet ass ride. He couldn't wait to get his hands on it. Too bad Willy wouldn't let him keep it but, maybe he could take it out on some of the back roads before they destroyed it.<p>

"That's a slick ass car Willy. Shame to destroy it. Ya know, Renzo could probably do a cool paint job, make a few alterations...maybe I could keep it."

Willy was staring intently at the two boys. The black-haired one looked familiar. He searched his mind. He'd seen that kid before...

"Huh, Willy? Can I? Come on...a car like that shouldn't be destroyed. I like the black. It looks evil but, maybe I could go with red."

Evil.

Willy started the car. Larry looked at him. "Hey! Watcha doing? I thought we were gonna take that car!"

Willy shook his head. "No. We ain't doing this job."

"Why not?"

"Remember that high school kid you and Ron beat up?"

"Yeah." Larry chuckled. That job had been so easy, they really should have done it for free.

"Well, remember how I told you about the kid that ordered the job? The weird one with the eyes that changed colors?"

"Yeah." Willy had been shook up for days about that kid. Had insisted Larry and Ron do everything perfect. There could be no fuck ups. Willy was scared the kid would come after them or something.

"Well, that's the kid. We ain't taking his car. Uh uh. That kid's evil or some shit. I dunna know and don't wanna no."

"Won't Phil be mad? Didn't he already pay?"

"Yeah, but I'll give him the money back."

Larry looked at Willy in surprise. Willy never refunded money. That kid must have really gotten to him.

"Phil's a good customer. That's the only reason why I'm giving the money back. Let's get out of here."

* * *

><p>Saturday morning arrived, semi-sunny with a threat of rain. Blaine frowned irritably as he looked out the window. He was looking forward to playing today. It was mental preparation for the murder he planned to commit tomorrow.<p>

He got dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. His mother looked at him.

"You look like a tiger about to pounce."

"I am about to pounce."

"Don't beat the twins too bad,"grumbled James. "Their father is one of the few large campaign contributors I have left."

"Don't worry, darling. I'm sure today's rally will be successful and bring in more donors." Elaine patted James's hand.

"Hmph." James stared at Blaine. His son looked downright frightening.

Blaine stared back at his father. "What?"

"Why are you gay?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you gay? Why do you want to be gay?"

"I didn't choose it. It's just what I am."

James looked at him doubtfully.

"Do you know how great your life would be if you just decided to be straight? Do you have any idea how much ass you could get? Not to mention your political opportunities."

Blaine was perplexed. Why on earth would his father bring this up today? Right now?

"Well...I'm not really interested in going into politics and frankly dad, I already get enough ass." Kurt's ass is all I want or need.

James sat back. "That's disgusting. I don't know...what you all do but...it's disgusting."

"If you want to know what we do, just ask Phil. He can tell you."

James's eyes widened. "What?"

Blaine looked at him and smiled. "I gotta get going."

Blaine laughed to himself as he packed his bag to leave. He wondered if his dad would really ask Phil. The thought made him laugh out loud.

As he threw his bag into the back of his car, he didn't notice as his cell phone slid out and landed on the driveway.

* * *

><p>Kurt checked his outfit in the mirror. He was going for conservative country club chic. He actually had a cute tennis dress he wanted to wear but, had decided against it. He couldn't remember if Blaine's parents would be there or not. In case they were, Kurt figured it would be better to make a more, conservative statement. He could shock them later. Maybe he would wear the tennis dress for Blaine tonight.<p>

He sent Blaine a quick text.

_Leaving now. See you soon. I love you. _

He bounded down the stairs.

"Hey kiddo. Tell Blaine good luck today. Maybe one Saturday, I'll close up and we will all go see him play."

"That sounds good dad. I'll see you later."

Kurt smiled as he walked to his car. Blaine had earned Burt's respect after the whole article drama. Burt appreciated how Blaine took care of Kurt and, he saw how happy he made his son. Kurt giggled to himself. Good thing his dad liked his future son-in-law.

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine arrived at the country club, the skies were beginning to darken. Shit. He went in and found Pete.<p>

"What are they saying?

"Too soon to call it."

Damn. Blaine was about to look for his cell phone to call Kurt when he saw Tyler.

"Hey! Hi."

"Hi."

"I'm glad to see you. How are you?"

"I'm actually good. It looked worse than it was."

Blaine looked at him closely. Was he really okay? Blaine wasn't 100% sure about what Tyler had endured.

As usual, Tyler read his mind. His voice was quiet. "No, I wasn't raped. I know people think that but, I wasn't. He just...beat me up really badly. He...he did...take it out but...he didn't use it."

Blaine exhaled with relief. He was glad to hear that. It didn't make it better but, at least it wasn't as bad as it could have been.

"Where's Kurt?"

"He's probably on his way. I hope we get to play."

Blaine was about to look for his phone again when Pete came running up.

"Come on. They say we are on."

"Okay. Hey Tyler, keep an eye out for Kurt for me. "

"Okay."

Blaine went to get ready.

* * *

><p>As Kurt drove slowly through Westerville, he couldn't help but shake his head. How did someone like Blaine, with all his expensive, high-class tastes, come from a town that seemed even smaller and more ass backwards than Lima? Kurt couldn't wait for them to get out of Central Ohio. New York was going to be like another planet. And, they would get married. Kurt grinned. He couldn't help it. Every time he thought about it, he started smiling. Of course, Blaine was crazy if he thought Kurt was going to sit at home all day, waiting for him. No, he would be running his own fashion house. Blaine could handle the legal stuff while Kurt designed.<p>

He made a left on to Main Street when a beautiful Victorian house caught his attention._ Senator Anderson Headquarters & Constituent Services._ He slowed up and pulled in front of the house.

Suddenly, he felt a rush of curiosity. For months he'd listened to Blaine talk about the house, the staff and the huge portrait of his grandfather in the lobby. Kurt had always wondered about that portrait. For some reason, he imagined it holding clues to Blaine and his mysterious abilities. Kurt looked at the clock. He was almost 45 minutes early and the country club was only 10 minutes away. Blaine had warned him that they never started on time.

Kurt looked at the house. There was a sign by the door. _Constituents Always Welcome-Please Come In_

Kurt got out of his car and walked up the steps.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Pete and the Granier Twins stood by waiting for the arguing referees and the match director to make a decision. It hadn't started raining but, the clouds looked like they might burst at any second. The refs wanted to get started. The match director wanted to wait.<p>

Blaine scanned the viewing area. He found Tyler but, no Kurt.

Where was he?

* * *

><p>Kurt stepped inside the foyer and looked around. Wow. The house was so beautiful and grand. Kurt liked the modern but, he definitely had an appreciation for these types of homes. The ornate ceilings and banisters. The large, open rooms. It was so historical and elegant. He spotted the huge painting. He stared at it intently. What was he hoping to find? Blaine's grandfather looked very handsome and even in the painting, Kurt could sense his power. His eyes were honey-amber like Blaine's. He wondered if they changed colors like Blaine's. He was staring so intently at the portrait, that he didn't hear the person coming down the stairs.<p>

Phil looked at Kurt, his eyes wide with disbelief.

This couldn't be happening.

No fucking way.

This was too good to be true.

Phil's mind was racing. Was Blaine with him? No, he had some match thing today, didn't he? Did Kurt know who he was? What he looked like? What the hell was he doing here?

He couldn't blow this.

"Hi there! Can I help you?"

Kurt looked up, startled.

"Oh! Hi. Um...no...I um, just stopped by to look at this portrait."

Phil walked over casually and stood next to Kurt.

"Ah, yes. Congressman Jim. He was quite the politician. He did a lot of good for the state of Ohio." Phil turned towards Kurt and held out his hand. "I'm Jack."

"Kurt."

"Well, Kurt. What can I do for you?"

"Oh. Nothing. Actually, I'd better go. I'm supposed to be at a tennis match."

Easy Phil. Don't spook him.

"Really? It looks like it's about to pour. I doubt you will be able to play."

"Oh, I'm not playing. I'm just going to watch. It's up at the country club. My..." Kurt stopped talking. He suddenly remembered that Blaine's dad did not approve of gays. This guy worked on the campaign. He probably didn't like gays either. He probably shouldn't say the word boyfriend.

Phil decided to get bold. He just needed to get him upstairs. He could grab him here but, upstairs would be easier. Away from the front door.

"Are you talking about Blaine's match? Up at the Westerville Country Club?"

Kurt was surprised. "Why, yes."

"Oh, that's been canceled. Due to the threat of rain."

"Oh." Kurt looked confused. "That's strange. Blaine didn't call to tell me."

"Well, it just happened a few minutes ago. Only reason why I know is because Blaine was supposed to stop by to pick up a package for his dad. He called to see if someone was here now since he'll be coming a lot earlier than planned. I let him know I would be here to meet him."

"Oh." Kurt relaxed."Well, I should call him and let him know I'm here."

Phil thought fast on his feet. It's why he was so good at politics.

"Sure. Come on upstairs. You can use the phone up there. Your cell phone won't get reception inside the house."

"Oh, I'll go outside."

"That's silly. It's about to rain. Come on up. Besides, there are lots of old pictures from the early campaign days. I'm sure you will get a kick out of the ones of Blaine when he was like, 8. He was a hilarious little ham." Phil laughed.

Kurt giggled. "I'm sure he was adorable."

"Yes, he was very adorable."

Kurt followed Phil up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Just as Pete raised his racket for the first serve, the clouds opened and the rain started to fall. Everyone ran inside. It took Blaine a few minutes to find Tyler.<p>

"Where's Kurt?"

"I don't know. I never saw him. I don't think he's here."

Blaine grabbed his bag and started digging through it. Where the hell was his phone?

A loud crash of thunder rumbled through the sky. Blaine felt a jolt punch through him. He froze. What was that? He blinked and kept looking for his phone. It wasn't there. He went to find Pete and Tyler. He needed to call Kurt. Where was he?

* * *

><p>Phil watched Kurt as he moved around the room looking at all the old campaign signs and posters. He giggled at the early pictures of Blaine. So cute with his curly black hair and toothy grin.<p>

"Oh, he really was adorable and just too cute. I'd better call him. He's probably wondering where I am." Kurt instinctively pulled out his cell phone.

"I don't think so."

"What?"

Phil moved quickly, snatching the phone from Kurt.

"I don't think you need to call him."

Phil threw the phone against the wall, smashing it. Kurt shrieked. Phil spun around and back slapped him with the full force of his hand. Kurt stumbled backwards from the pain and shock.

"Please...why..."

Phil slapped him again, over and over until his hand was no longer flat, but balled into a fist, punching him. Kurt was slouched in the corner, against the wall. He screamed, and tried to cover his face. Phil started punching him with body blows. Kurt cried out in pain and slumped to the floor.

Phil dragged him across the room and down the stairs. He threw Kurt forcefully to the ground, causing him to slam his head on the bottom step. He blacked out for a few minutes.

Phil quickly locked the front door and turned out the lights. He then dragged Kurt up to the third floor.

He threw him on the floor and smiled. Kurt crawled slowly away from him.

"Aww, where you going sweetheart?"

"Pl-please...leave me alone..."

"Oh, beautiful, I can't do that. I've been waiting too long for this."

Kurt flinched at the word beautiful. Only Blaine called him beautiful. Hearing it from this monster pained him.

Phil smiled. "Don't worry sweetheart. I'll be gentle, if you're nice. Just pretend I'm Blaine."

* * *

><p>Blaine had dialed Kurt's number 12 times. Why was he getting a busy signal? Tyler could see his worry.<p>

"Blaine, it is raining. Maybe he can't get a signal. A tower could be out."

"Maybe."

Another clap of thunder roared through the sky. Blaine felt the jolt in his chest. This time, stronger than the last. He stumbled backward a bit.

"Blaine, are you okay?"

"No. I gotta go."

"It's pouring out. You shouldn't drive in this."

"I gotta go. Tyler, if anyone asks, I'm still here. Okay?"

Tyler looked at him. Blaine's eyes had changed to black like that day he had run into him in the locker room.

"Okay. Be careful Blaine."

Blaine ran out of the club and towards his car. Halfway across the parking lot, the thunder slammed the sky again. This time, the jolt in his chest was so fierce, he fell to the ground.

The darkness was screaming and wailing inside him. It was so strong, he couldn't stand it. It flooded his brain, pressing against his skull, causing him to grab his head in pain. And, it was hot. So hot, he was sure his insides were getting scorched. He staggered to his car and got in.

Kurt was in trouble but, where was he? Where the hell was he?

The darkness burned his chest and he cried out in pain. He started screaming.

"Where is he? Where is he? Just fucking tell me!"

Kurt was in pain and he could feel it. Kurt's pain on top of the burning was killing him. He had to save him.

Where the hell was he?

He tried to catch his breath. He grabbed the steering wheel, closed his eyes and tried to focus.

"Kurt, tell me where you are. Tell me where you are, Kurt. Just tell me where you are and I'll save you. Tell me where you are."

The darkness calmed down a bit. Listening. Blaine just kept repeating.

"Kurt, tell me where you are. Tell me where you are. Tell me where you are. "

* * *

><p>Kurt lay on the floor, staring at Phil's shoes. His body hurt and his head was throbbing. He was paralyzed with fear. What was this psycho going to do to him?<p>

"Take your clothes off."

Kurt glanced up slowly. Phil was looking down at him. He had his belt in his hand.

"Take your clothes off."

Kurt slowly sat up and leaned against the wall.

"I'm not going to say it again. Take your clothes off."

Kurt sat there, his eyes darting around the room looking for something, anything to get him out and away from this madman. He didn't see Phil raise the belt. It wasn't until he felt it, hard and stinging through his clothes that he realized what was happening. He screamed and tried to scramble away but Phil kept whipping his back and legs. With every blow, Kurt screamed...

* * *

><p>Blaine was screaming. He kept feeling shocks of pain ripple down his back and his legs. Someone was hurting Kurt. He had to get there. He had to concentrate. If he could feel his pain, surely he could figure out where he was.<p>

He gripped the steering wheel again, closed his eyes and focused hard.

"Kurt, tell me where you are. Tell me where you are. Tell me where you are..."

* * *

><p>Phil had stopped hitting him. Kurt couldn't move from the pain. Phil came over and rolled him on to his back, causing him to cry out.<p>

"I'm sorry I had to do that but, I am so tired of teenagers not doing what I tell them to do. I think it's because all of you are spoiled. Spare the rod, spoil the child. Now. Take your clothes off."

Phil pulled Kurt to his feet and made him stand.

"Shirt first."

Kurt slowly reached for the bottom of his shirt. His hands were shaking and tears were rolling down his face. As he tried to lift the shirt up, pain soared through him and he fell to the floor. He cried out.

"Blaine!"

* * *

><p>Blaine opened his eyes. He heard Kurt cry out for him. The darkness was boiling.<p>

"Tell me where you are Kurt. Tell me where you are. Tell me where you are..."

* * *

><p>Phil was looking down at him. He was annoyed with himself. He hadn't meant to beat him up to the point that he couldn't function. Oh, well. He could just fuck him and be done with it.<p>

But first, he definitely wanted to feel those pretty lips around his cock.

He rolled Kurt on to his back and unzipped his pants.

Kurt could hear the zipper and then he heard something else...

"_where you are."_

He opened his eyes and screamed.

"Headquarters!"

* * *

><p>Blaine's eyes flew open. He started the car and sped out of the parking lot.<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

_**Revenge is a bitch. Especially when it comes from a dark, twisted, slightly evil Blaine who obsessively loves his Kurt.**_

_**Warning – twisted violence. But, Phil deserves it. **_

Chapter 28

Phil jumped when Kurt screamed. Why was he screaming headquarters? Phil surmised that he must have hit the kid in the head too many times. He pulled down his pants.

Kurt closed his eyes and rolled his head to the side. Maybe if this psycho thinks he has passed out, it will give Blaine time to find him.

"Come on sweetheart, up on your knees. You have work to do on behalf of Blaine."

Kurt lay still. Inside his head, he was screaming, "Please Blaine, please. Please Blaine, please. I'm at headquarters with some psycho named Jack. Please Blaine, please..."

Phil pulled Kurt to his knees and pressed his face against his groin. Kurt closed his eyes and clamped his mouth shut. He was not going to do this. He couldn't. He just couldn't. Phil was petting his hair and talking.

"If you are well-behaved and do what you are told, this will be easy. If not, we can make it as hard and painful as you like."

He yanked Kurt's head back and took hold of his dick.

"Open up sweetheart."

* * *

><p>Blaine slammed to a stop behind Kurt's car and ran up the steps. The locked door automatically opened. He ran into the foyer and stopped in front of his grandfather's portrait, listening. The entire house was silent.<p>

Where were they?

He ran up the stairs to Phil's office. It was empty but as he turned, his eye caught sight of the broken cell phone on the floor.

Kurt's phone.

Blaine ran to the stairs leading to the third floor. As he climbed the stairs, he could hear Phil yelling.

"What the fuck, you little bitch!"

Kurt was sitting on his knees, looking at the palms of his hands in bewilderment. Phil was across the room scrambling to get up.

Then Kurt saw Blaine.

"Blaine!"

Kurt crawled across the floor towards him. His body hurt so bad but, something had given him a burst of energy and strength. He had managed to push Phil away from him with a surprising amount of force.

Blaine kneeled down and looked at Kurt's face, red and bruised. The sight sent the darkness spiraling and tightening into a storm but, Blaine didn't allow it to explode. He couldn't lose it yet. He had to get Kurt out of there first. He locked eyes with Kurt and placed his hand on his chest. Kurt could feel a mixture of relaxation and control flow through him. His pain didn't disappear but, it seemed to lessen just enough to allow him to breathe evenly.

"Can you drive yourself home?"

Kurt nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Blaine looked at him. He wasn't convinced but, he had to get Kurt out of there so he could take care of Phil.

Kurt reassured him. "I-I can. I can make it home."

"Listen to me carefully. I want you to drive home. Take a bath and stay in your room until I get there. Don't talk to anyone. Go straight home. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Blaine kissed him gently. "I love you. Now, go."

Blaine helped him stand up. Kurt turned and slowly started down the stairs. He didn't bother to look back at Phil.

Blaine fixed his gaze on Phil who had been cowering in the corner. He didn't move or speak until he knew Kurt was safely out of the house.

Well, fuck.

This was not the plan. This was not supposed to happen until tomorrow. Phil was supposed to die in his condo. To be found, hanging in his porno closet. More importantly, Kurt was not supposed to know.

But, here they were.

Blaine put his hands in the pockets of his shorts and started to walk slowly around the perimeter of the room. Phil snaked along the wall in an effort to keep distance between them. Blaine spoke quietly.

"Did you attack Tyler McDonald?"

Phil was about to give a smart ass response when he felt a strange sensation in his head. He suddenly wanted to tell the truth. Needed to tell the truth.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Phil felt the sensation lessen and he gained control over his mind again. "To fuck with you."

"Tyler's a nice kid. He didn't deserve that." Blaine paused before continuing. "The collar in your closet with my name engraved on it. What was that supposed to be for?"

Phil turned beet red. How did he know about that? Phil started to answer when suddenly, he couldn't breathe. His chest was getting tighter and tighter. He fell to his knees. Blaine knelt down in front of him and looked into his fear-stricken eyes and watched him struggle. His voice was quiet and calm.

"What exactly did you think you were going to do to me?"

Blaine released him and Phil fell back, gasping and coughing.

Blaine stood up and looked at him.

"You know what Phil? It really doesn't matter what you had planned. I told you that if you went near Kurt, I would kill you, so..."

Blaine had vowed that if he ever had to kill for Kurt, he would allow the darkness to completely take over.

He closed his eyes and relinquished control.

_All control._

The darkness was at its strongest and hottest. It flooded Blaine's system and replaced the blood in his veins. He threw his head back and screamed as the heat crashed through him like lava. His eyes turned the deepest black with tiny hints of maroon.

Phil watched in complete horror. He scrambled to his feet and ran towards the stairs. He struggled to open a door that had no lock. And yet, it wouldn't open.

He spun around, looked at Blaine and started backing away.

Suddenly, his body was lifted from the floor and slammed into the wall. This happened several times before he was slammed to the floor at Blaine's feet.

Phil knew he was going to die painfully. He decided to try pleading for mercy.

"Bl-Blaine...p-p-please..." Blaine looked at Phil's mouth and suddenly, Phil couldn't speak. He kept opening his mouth but, couldn't get words to come out. His throat was burning.

Blaine looked Phil up and down and watched as Phil began rolling around on the floor from the sharp, hot pains attacking and ripping through his body. Phil felt as though he were being stabbed with a sharp, fire tipped knife, over and over and over again. The knife would cut first and then burn the wound with fire. His mouth was open to scream in agony but, no sound came out.

Blaine let him roll around on the floor in pain, as he calmly walked over to one of the campaign posters on the wall. He took a lighter out of his pocket and lit the poster on fire. He watched it slowly burn and spread to the next poster. He then walked to the next wall and lit another poster on fire, this one by the window. The fire jumped quickly, hitting the window curtains and spreading to the ceiling. Phil was writhing furiously on the floor, his face in sheer horror as he watched Blaine light another poster on the opposite wall and then light a box of papers in the corner.

In minutes, the entire room was engulfed in flames.

Blaine stood calmly in the middle of the room, arms folded across his chest. He stopped the pain soaring through Phil and released his voice. Phil's body was riddled with stab wounds. He slowly scrambled across the floor on his knees to the door, yanking at the doorknob but, it remained locked.

He started screaming. "Let me out of here! Let me out of here, you fucking freak! Let me..."

Blaine pulled Phil towards him until he was standing right in front of him. He wrapped the control around him and tightened it so he couldn't move. Phil was fear-stricken and speechless. Blaine looked into Phil's eyes, reached down and unzipped Phil's pants.

He leaned close to Phil's ear and whispered, "you always wanted me to, right?"

Phil screamed in terror."No! No! No! Please! No!"

Blaine took Phil's cock out of his pants and wrapped his hand firmly around it.

Phil's scream was blood-curdling as his dick burned with fire. He collapsed to the floor in excruciating pain. The room was filled with black smoke causing him to cough and struggle to breathe as he tried to scream away his agony. Blaine just stood there, arms folded, watching him. Phil looked up at him and helplessly reached towards him as his lungs filled with the black thickness. Blaine ran his eyes up and down his body, unleashing the pain, this time, hotter and sharper than before. Phil's screams were choked on the thick black smoke. The floor was starting to burn and the fire was inches from his body.

Blaine looked down at him.

"Goodbye Phil."

He turned and walked down the stairs.

It wasn't until he got downstairs that Blaine realized he had a problem.

The darkness didn't want to settle. He hadn't kept a touch point and now, it was out of control.

He started an internal battle, willing his body to grab hold of the darkness and force it back under his command but, it kept slipping from his grasp. It was moving so fast and so strong through his body, that he fell to the floor.

His mind was screaming, grasping at the force, trying desperately to catch it but, it slithered around, refusing to be contained.

Blaine screamed as it burned his insides.

He was in hell.

He needed his heaven.

But, he had sent Kurt home.

He would have to do this alone.

Blaine started fighting. He knew he only had minutes before the third floor would collapse on to the second. Plus, he had to get out before someone noticed the fire and called the fire department.

For the second time that day, he focused harder than ever before. He focused his thoughts on Kurt. He had to get out of there and go take care of Kurt. The darkness slammed through him, determined to stay free. Blaine struggled to focus. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. I gotta take care of Kurt. The darkness started to slow down, as if intrigued but Blaine's thoughts. As it slowed, Blaine forced it to settle. He lay on his back, sweating and breathing heavily as he felt it come to a complete rest.

Blaine scrambled up and ran to Phil's office to retrieve the broken pieces of Kurt's phone. On his way out, he paused for just a moment in front of the portrait and stared into the honey-amber eyes of his grandfather. He reached out and touched the frame.

It was hot.

Blaine walked out, the door automatically locking behind him.

It had stopped raining.

As he drove down the street towards Phil's condo, he heard the roof of his father's headquarters collapse.

X-X-X-X-X

Blaine parked around the corner from Phil's condo. He dumped everything out of his tennis bag and grabbed a pair of gloves he had stashed in the trunk for Sunday.

Once inside, he pulled the box of voting reports out of the closet. He looked at the safe. What was the combination? He thought for a moment and then tried his mother's birthday.

It opened.

Inside was $250,000. He put it all in the tennis bag. He put the bag and the box in the trunk of his car and headed for Lima.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Kurt pulled up to his house, cut the engine and rested his head on his arms, on the steering wheel. He was exhausted, in pain and, despite being home, scared to death.

How could he have been so stupid?

He knew Blaine's father's politics. He should have realized that people on his staff might have fucked up ideas about homosexuals and, it was obvious Kurt was gay. How could he have allowed his curiosity to get the best of him? The whole thing was so stupid. And now...now he's in pain and Blaine...

He didn't want to think about Blaine.

Kurt slowly climbed out of his car and walked around to the backdoor. He was sure his dad and Carol were out but, he didn't want to take any chances. He just had to get to his room. He wanted to take some ibuprofen, take a bath and inspect the damage to his body. He would need to come up with a great concealer plan to hide the bruises on his face.

He crept into the house and was grateful Finn was engrossed in a video game. Once in his room, he removed his clothes and stood in front of the mirror. The sight of his bruised skin pained him almost more than the physical pain. Kurt loved his porcelain skin but, Blaine loved it even more. It bothered him that he would be less than beautiful for his boyfriend. He sat down on his bed.

Damn.

How was it that he cared more about looking beautiful for Blaine than about the physical pain he was in? Kurt was drowning in this relationship. He glanced at his reflection again. Yes, he was drowning, and he never, ever wanted to come up for air. Right or wrong, he was consumed by love for Blaine.

Blaine.

What was Blaine doing right now?

Kurt shook the thought from his head and went to run a bath.

As he sat in the warm water, he allowed the tears to fall. Where was his boyfriend? What was he doing? Was he killing someone because of him? Did Jack deserve to die for what he had done to him? Was it that, really, really, really good reason, he and Blaine had talked about just a few weeks ago?

Kurt shuddered as he heard his mind answer, yes.

But did he really want Blaine to do it?

It didn't matter.

Kurt knew Jack was already dead.

He looked at the palms of his hands. Would he tell Blaine about pushing Jack off of him? How, as he was on his knees, his head painfully pulled back, Jack's dick frighteningly close to his mouth, his hands had suddenly become warm and felt strong and he had pushed against Jack's thighs and sent him flying across the room.

He wasn't sure he was going to tell him. Not yet anyway.

Kurt climbed out of the bath and the exhaustion hit him in full force. He put on his robe and laid down on the bed but found it impossible to sleep.

He was still scared.

He needed Blaine.

But, Blaine was busy.

Committing murder.

* * *

><p>Finn opened the door.<p>

"Hey Finn. What's up?"

"Nothing much. What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Just tennis. Kurt upstairs?"

"Uh, yeah. I think so."

"Okay. Thanks."

Blaine didn't bother to knock. He opened the door and went inside, closing the door completely. Kurt was still laying on his bed. Blaine took off his shirt and sat down on the bed. Kurt looked up at him, his eyes red from crying. There was a bruise just under his left eye and one on his cheek. Blaine caressed his hair and leaned down to gently kiss each bruise.

"Can you stand up?" Kurt nodded and slowly climbed off the bed. He had expected this.

Blaine gently removed the robe, leaving Kurt naked. Blaine inhaled deeply. The darkness swirled slightly, expressing its disapproval. Kurt's back and legs were covered in red welts. His clothes had protected his skin to a degree but, not completely. His stomach and side had purple-blue bruises, similar to those Blaine had after his father's attack. Pain seared through Blaine's heart. He fell to his knees and began lightly running his fingers over each mark, kissing them softly. Tears ran down Kurt's face but, he found himself comforted by Blaine's gentle caress. Blaine slowly worked his way all the way up. He licked the tears from Kurt's face and kissed him softly before putting Kurt's robe back on and settling them down on to the bed. Kurt melted against Blaine, trying to get as physically close as possible. He wanted to disappear inside him. Blaine wrapped his arms tightly around him. Kurt began to sob and Blaine's heart broke into pieces.

How could he have failed so miserably?

He had promised Kurt that he would take care of him, protect him, keep him safe.

His heaven depended upon him and he had failed.

Failed. Failed. Failed.

He should have killed Phil that night at Collin's. The moment he mentioned Kurt, he should have killed him.

He held Kurt tighter.

He would never, ever make that mistake again. Ever.

Eventually, Kurt fell asleep and Blaine dozed off as well. He was awakened an hour later by Finn.

"Yo, Blaine? Blaine? Dude, wake up! A state trooper is here!"

Blaine sat up carefully, so as not to disturb Kurt.

"What?"

"There's a state trooper downstairs who says he needs to see you."

Blaine climbed off the bed and reached for his shirt.

"Damn!"

He looked at Finn. Finn was looking at Blaine's back in awe.

"Do you own a cat?"

"Yes. Kurt the Cat."

"What? Wait. Huh? Oh. You mean...oh!"

Blaine laughed at Finn's shocked expression and headed downstairs.

"Are you Blaine Anderson? Son of James and Elaine Anderson?"

"Yes sir."

The officer exhaled and pushed a button on his phone.

"Yeah, Officer Richards here. I've got him. He's here and he's fine. Yeah. Yeah. I'll tell him."

"You need to call your parents immediately. There's been a fire at your dad's office. Your parents have been frantically calling your cell phone. They were scared you were in the building when the fire broke out. Why haven't you answered your phone?"

"I lost it. I can't find it anywhere."

"All right. Well, call your parents. They're worried sick about you."

"Yes sir. I'll call them right now."

After the trooper left, Blaine turned to Finn. "Can I borrow your phone?"

Blaine braced himself and dialed his mom's cell phone.

"Mom?

Elaine screamed so loud, Blaine moved the phone away from his ear.

"Blaine! Blaine! Oh, my God! Blaine! James! It's Blaine! Oh, Blaine!" Elaine was sobbing.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

"Oh, honey. Headquarters caught on fire...and we couldn't find you...and we thought...oh, Blaine." Then her tone switched from sobbing relief to anger. Just like a mother.

"Why the hell haven't you been answering your fucking cell phone!" Damn. Blaine wasn't sure he had ever heard his mother drop an f-bomb.

"I don't know where it is. I can't find it."

"Oh. Hold on a minute. Your dad wants to talk to you."

"Son?"

"Yeah dad."

"Um, listen. You haven't talked to Phil today, have you?"

"No. Isn't he with you guys?"

"Uh, he was supposed to come and then he changed his mind at the last minute. Said he had somethings to take care of...at the office." Blaine could hear his mother gasp in the background.

"Do I need to come home right now?"

"Uh, no. We are on our way to see how bad things are but, you should probably plan to come home within the next two hours. Your mother was pretty shaken up when we couldn't find you."

Blaine noticed his dad did not use the words, we were shaken up.

"Okay."

"Your mother wants to talk to you again."

"Blaine, darling?"

"Yeah mom."

"I love you."

Blaine hesitated. "Okay mom. I'll see you later." He hung up and handed the phone back to Finn.

"Damn dude."

"What?"

"Your parents can't find you so they send state troopers after you? That's gotta suck."

Blaine laughed and headed back upstairs.

He laid back down, wrapping his arms around Kurt and allowed himself to drown in his feelings of guilt and self-hatred over what had happened and could have happened to Kurt. His only comfort was knowing that Phil was dead.

He wondered how Kurt would feel about that.

His fiancee is a murderer.

X-X-X-X-X

An hour later, Blaine quietly got up to leave. Kurt woke up.

"No! Please Blaine! Please...don't leave me!"

Blaine looked into his frightened eyes. His heart plummeted. He had to go home. He couldn't raise suspicions. He had a role to play. But...Kurt looked so scared and desperate...

"Listen beautiful, I have to go. My mother is expecting me and there's going to be lots going on. I need to be there."

Kurt was crying and holding on to him tightly.

"Please, please don't leave me alone. Please Blaine? Please..."

Blaine looked at him. He had already fucked up and failed Kurt once. He wasn't fucking up again.

"Get your things. You're coming home with me."

_**I can not thank all of you enough for the wonderful reviews and notes of encouragement. Of course, now I'm terrified of disappointing all of you. Please continue to review and let me know how I'm doing. You guys and gals keep me on track while Blaine keeps trying to run me off the road. **_


	30. Chapter 30

_**First, thank you for the reviews and story alerts. I'm so happy you guys and gals are hanging in there with me and apparently spreading the link. Wow. Just, wow. **_

_**Second, there is a new picture on my profile. I stole it from someone's tumblr page. I think it is by someone named zBoom and yeah, uh huh, very hot. Blaine on his knees in front of Kurt. Whew! **_

_**Lastly, I sat at work (Yes, at work. Such a bad employee.) and figured everything out so, as long as I can find time to write, the adventure will continue for a bit longer. This has turned into my fun summer project while I wait for Glee to return in the fall. **_

_**Still don't own them. If I did, zBoom's picture would actually take place on the show! **_

Chapter 30

As they drove towards Westerville, Blaine tried to figure out how to handle this. Should he sneak Kurt into the house or, just walk in and introduce him? He was sure the house would be crawling with people, which was probably a good thing. His father couldn't make too much of a scene. He glanced at Kurt and the pain in his heart intensified.

Kurt had painstakingly applied makeup and concealer to his bruised face. Watching him, sitting at his vanity, working intently to cover up the bruises had made Blaine sick. He had allowed Phil to harm his Kurt. To cause him pain. He wanted to resurrect Phil and kill him over and over and over again, never allowing him to die.

But, he was dead.

Blaine smiled.

Kurt had been sleeping but as they turned into the exclusive sub-division of Park Hills Anderson, he woke up. He stared out his window at the huge houses. The houses were incredible. Huge, mansion type homes with three and four car garages and manicured lawns. He knew Blaine's family was wealthy but...damn. What must Blaine think of the modest home he lived in? It was nice and actually a good size but, it was nothing compared to the homes they were passing. His entire house could probably fit inside one of these homes with room to spare.

He suddenly felt very anxious. This couldn't be a good idea. He never should have freaked out on Blaine. He never should have agreed to come home with him. Granted, he really didn't want to be away from him. Not right now. Not with Jack's face popping up in his thoughts and scaring him. They had not discussed anything about the day's events. As a matter of fact, they had not talked at all. Kurt was sure Jack was dead but Blaine hadn't said a word.

As they approached a large home, sitting in the center of the cul-de-sac, Blaine stopped. The driveway and street in front of the house was full of cars, most he recognized as belonging to campaign staffers. It looked like everyone was here.

He pulled over to the curb and turned off the engine. He looked at the house in trepidation.

What did he want to do? With this many people around, he could easily smuggle Kurt into his room but that idea wasn't sitting too well with him. Wasn't this the summer he was going to come 100% out with his boyfriend? Hell, everyone knew he was gay. His parents knew he was having sex with someone named Kurt who scratched the hell out of him.

He turned to Kurt.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm okay."

"Are you in pain?"

Kurt lied. "No. I'm okay." He had caused Blaine enough worry for one day.

But, Blaine knew him too well.

"Why are you lying to me? I've told you repeatedly that you are not to lie to me. As soon as you are fully recovered, I am going to punish you for lying. I'm going to punish you very, very hard. I can't have you lying to me."

Kurt stared at him. Of all the times to be turning him on with thoughts of being punished.

"I just need to take some more ibuprofen."

"Okay. Listen, I honestly have no idea what we are walking in to. Just stay by me and don't say anything."

Stay by him? Where the hell did he think he would go? Kurt felt that he needed to at least know one thing before they went in.

"Blaine...is Jack dead?"

"Who is Jack?"

Kurt was completely taken aback. "The guy...the...um..." Kurt felt flustered.

Blaine looked at him in confusion and then realization hit.

"You mean the guy who attacked you?" Kurt nodded.

The darkness swirled around inside of Blaine. That son-of-a-bitch hadn't even used his real name.

"The guy who attacked you was named Phil. Phil Williams."

"Oh."

Blaine looked out the window at the house for a moment before turning to Kurt. He stared directly into his eyes.

"Yes, he's dead."

Kurt shivered. Well, of course he was. He'd known that but still...hearing Blaine say it...

He didn't ask if he had killed him.

They got out of the car and slowly walked towards the house. Blaine took Kurt's hand in his. When they reached the front door, Blaine stopped and turned to him.

"I love you more than anything. Anything. I would do anything for you. You're mine and I love you. I own you. I control you. I possess you and you can never, ever leave me."

Kurt's eyes fluttered close as he felt a wave of control roll through him. Blaine was staring into his eyes with so much intensity and desire, it mesmerized him and made him feel dazed.

"Do you understand Kurt?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?" Blaine's eyes deepened.

"Yes, master."

Blaine kissed him with a hard, devouring kiss. Kurt leaned into him to keep from falling and moaned. He physically felt Blaine's possession of him.

They opened the door and went in.

There were people everywhere. Some standing, some sitting. Everyone was speaking in hushed tones and whispered voices. A few people glanced up as Blaine walked through the house, Kurt's hand firmly in his. When they reached the kitchen, Blaine saw his mother. Before he could speak, she saw him and started screaming.

"Blaine! Oh, Blaine!" She slammed into him, almost sending him falling backwards. Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and tried to disappear into the wall.

"Oh, Blaine! My sweet, little boy. My little boy..." Elaine was sobbing, holding him tightly and rocking him back and forth. Blaine stood there with his arms at his sides. He wasn't sure if he wanted to return his mother's embrace or not. It had been a long time since he had hugged her.

After a few more minutes of her hysteria, she stepped back a little and cupped his face in her hand.

"Oh, Blaine. You just don't know how scared I was. I couldn't bear to lose you. I just couldn't. You're my only one. My only one. My beautiful, gorgeous only one."

Kurt watched all this in amazement. First of all, Blaine had always given him the impression that his mother hated him almost as much as his father. This woman looked like she was in love with him. Second, he was shocked by how beautiful Blaine's mother was. Even with tears rolling down her face, she was incredibly pretty. He had seen campaign photos of her but, they didn't tell the whole story. Now he knew where Blaine got his looks from. He was a male version of his mother.

Blaine pulled away from her and reached for Kurt's hand.

"Mom, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend. This is Kurt."

Elaine's face went from joyous relief to complete shock. She stood there, staring at Kurt, a stunned expression on her face.

"Hello," said Kurt.

Elaine said nothing. She just stared at him.

"Kurt is going to spend the night with me."

Blaine's words pulled Elaine out of her stunned state and sent her into an angry one. She narrowed her eyes and looked at Kurt coldly. So this was the little bitch, ruining her son. Making him think he was gay. He needed to outgrow this phase and this little heifer wasn't helping.

She looked at Blaine. "Oh, really?"

Blaine stared at her hard. "Yes, really."

While they had been standing there, those who were in the kitchen had turned silent, watching the scene play out. Long-time staffers looked at Kurt with open curiosity. So, this was the kid Blaine was screwing around with. The one from the article. Kurt was starting to feel like an animal at the zoo.

Blaine and Elaine were trapped in a nonverbal, war of evil looks when Elaine broke the stalemate with an announcement, her face shifting from anger to sadness.

"Blaine...Phil is dead."

"Really? How?"

"Apparently he was in the building when it caught fire."

Kurt tensed up at her words. Fire? What fire? He glanced at Blaine whose face remained calm and unfazed.

"Wow."

Delivering this news seemed to take all the energy out of Elaine. She stumbled over to a kitchen chair and sat down. She covered her face with her hands and started crying.

Blaine took this opportunity to escape. He pulled Kurt along with him to the stairs.

When they walked into Blaine's bedroom, Kurt gasped audibly.

Blaine's room was huge. The walls were a dark maroon color and the furnishings were all black. On the wall was a very large flat screen television, situated perfectly across from a large, queen size bed. Bookcases lined one wall and were full of books, puzzles and games from his childhood. Another held glee club and tennis trophies. He also had his own master bathroom.

Kurt looked around in amazement. Why the hell had they spent so much time in his tiny bedroom? Oh. That's right. Kurt wasn't allowed here and yet, here he was.

Blaine had gone to retrieve ibuprofen from his bathroom. Kurt sat down on the bed and obediently accepted the pills Blaine handed him and a glass of water.

"I'm going to go to the car and get our stuff. Stay in here. Don't leave. I'll be right back." Blaine handed him the television remote. "You can watch TV if you want." Kurt looked at the remote. It looked intimidating.

"No. I'll just wait for you to come back."

"Okay." Blaine caressed his face. "I promise I'll be right back."

Kurt watched him leave nervously. He looked around the room. It was strange. The room felt...alive. Like there was energy moving through the walls. He took off his shoes and moved back on to the bed, leaning against the headboard. He inhaled deeply. Mmm. It all smelled of Blaine. He found the scent intoxicating. He kept taking deep breaths. His body relaxed into the bed. He felt sleepy despite having slept that afternoon and on the car ride. His head felt dizzy. He was tired. Maybe he needed another nap. He closed his eyes...

Blaine entered the room quietly with their bags. He looked at Kurt, asleep on the bed. He hadn't expected the sleeping pills to work so quickly but, that was okay. He wanted Kurt to rest. It was okay for him to drug his own boyfriend, if it was for his own good. Blaine had spent many hours dreaming of Kurt in his bed, and now, here he was. Blaine carefully and lovingly undressed him. He ran his hands all over Kurt's naked body and, just as he had done earlier, he kissed every mark and bruise. He pulled out Kurt's pajamas from his bag, dressed him and placed him under the covers. Kurt didn't wake up once.

He took the tennis bag of money and stashed it in his closet. He took a shower and got dressed. He needed to go downstairs and listen to the conversation. He needed to know what people were saying about the fire. The darkness swirled around inside him. He looked at Kurt. Should he lock him in? He really wanted to but, he didn't want Kurt to wake up, try the door and panic. Hopefully, he would just stay asleep.

He kissed him softly and went downstairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine's mother was still sitting in the kitchen. She was talking to Meghan and a few other staffers. There were people in the dining room, all working on laptops. Blaine guessed they were checking on files. He wondered if everything had been lost. He wandered into the living room.<p>

His father was sitting on the couch, his face expressionless. The minister from church was sitting next to him, speaking softly but, James didn't seem to be listening. He was staring into space. When Blaine walked in, he looked up at him. Blaine looked directly into his father's eyes. The minister spoke.

"Ah, hello Blaine. It's nice to see you. I'm glad you are here. I'm sure you will be of comfort to your father during this difficult time."

Blaine had to suppress a smirk and a laugh.

James continued staring at his son.

"Too bad about Phil, dad. I know he was your best friend."

James just kept staring at him. Blaine stared back. Did he know? Blaine kept going.

"Just so you know, Kurt is here. He's spending the night. I already told mom."

His father didn't say anything. His expression didn't even change. Maybe he was in shock. The minister however, was visibly distressed.

"Uh, did you say Kurt?"

"That's right."

"The...uh...one from that terrible article?"

"Yep." Blaine looked at him hard. The minister stared back and suddenly felt cold. He stood up.

"Well James, I'd better get going. I know you have a lot to sort out. Just keep me posted on funeral arrangements and I'll be happy to help, however or wherever you need me."

James said nothing. He was still staring at Blaine.

The minister looked at Blaine with slight repulsion. Blaine smiled at him sweetly. "Goodnight." The minister hurried out of the room.

Blaine turned back towards his father. James was still staring at him.

They stayed like that for several more minutes before James stood up and walked out.

Blaine went back to the kitchen and struck up a conversation with Jack, the social media guy. All they knew was that the building had caught fire, Phil was there and apparently got trapped and was killed in the fire. They would know more after the fire department investigation. It would be a few days before they received a full report.

He hung around downstairs for a while longer but, there didn't seem to be any new information. Slowly people started to leave. One of James's supporters who owned an office building, had offered the campaign an entire floor of space to use while they figured out their next steps. Everyone agreed to meet there on Monday.

Satisfied that he had learned all he was going to learn, Blaine headed back upstairs to Kurt.

He was exhausted. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed into bed, snuggling up next to Kurt. Kurt in his bed. How absolutely wonderful. He feel asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>Around 7:00 am Sunday morning, Kurt woke up. It took him a minute to figure out where he was. He sat up and looked around and then down at Blaine.<p>

That's right. He was at Blaine's. For the first time ever. And, he was starving. He hadn't eaten since breakfast yesterday.

He sat on the side of the bed and tried to figure out what to do. He didn't want to wake Blaine and he wasn't sure he should go wandering around downstairs.

But, he was really, really hungry. Like, super hungry.

He stood up slowly. His body didn't ache as bad as yesterday but, the pain was still there.

He went into the bathroom to wash his face. He stared at his skin and sighed. He would have to wear makeup for several days to hide the bruises.

Once his face was ready, he quietly opened the door to Blaine's room and peeked out into the hallway. The house was quiet. He stepped out and quietly walked towards the stairs. He crept down quietly, stopping at the bottom to listen.

Silence.

Although he was starving, he decided to keep it simple. Toast and maybe a mug of warm milk to relax him. He found the bread and popped it in the toaster. He also found the mugs and the milk. He put the milk in the microwave. He preferred warming his milk on the stove but, this was quicker and quieter. He opened the microwave before it could beep.

"What are you doing?"

He whirled around. Elaine was standing there. She was wearing a very pretty, long peach colored nightgown. Her hair was combed back and hanging lose. Kurt's first thought was that she looked so pretty.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake anyone. I was hungry."

Elaine stared at him. She had been so shocked yesterday that she hadn't really had a chance to study him. His skin was very fair. Was he wearing makeup? His blue-gray eyes gave him a very innocent, pure look. It's 7:30 am and his hair is perfect. Why is he wearing such long pajamas in the middle of summer? He was attractive. Not as good-looking as Blaine but then, who was?

Elaine crossed her arms. "So, you are the one who has been scratching up my son's back."

Kurt turned crimson. How was he supposed to answer that?

"It's just a phase, you know."

"What's a phase?"

"This whole gay thing. It's a phase. He'll outgrow it."

Kurt almost laughed. Elaine looked him up and down and sat down at the table.

"Well, are you going to eat?"

Kurt relaxed a little. He brought his food to the table and sat down across from her.

They sat in silence. Elaine stared at him curiously. This delicate boy was doing...things with her son. She grimaced at the thought.

"So, why are you here?"

Kurt looked up. Were they going to have a lady chat? He'd been hoping to finish eating quickly and get back upstairs but, in truth, he was curious. This woman was Blaine's mother. The mother of the man he planned to marry and spend his life with. Despite what Blaine had said, she just didn't seem that horrible. She just seemed sad. And confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are you suddenly having a sleepover with my son?"

Oh. Because your husband's best friend beat me and tried to rape me yesterday, and your son apparently killed him by setting fire to your husband's offices, and the whole episode left me scared to be alone.

"Blaine invited me."

Elaine sighed. "Honestly. That boy's timing. With all that has happened..."

Kurt felt the need to say something appropriate.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Elaine looked down at her hands. "Yes. It is a loss. A loss of everything and so much, all at once. Phil, that's the man who perished in the fire, he was wonderful. Such a dear, dear friend to my husband and to me. We've all known each other since college. Phil was always there for us..." she trailed off, tears rolling down her face.

Kurt was trying hard to maintain a sympathetic expression and not look sick.

"And of course, the building. That beautiful building. So much history. Gone."

Kurt had finished eating and was just listening to Elaine. Yes, history. Maybe clues about Blaine. He looked at Elaine. Clues about Blaine...

"What was Blaine like when he was little?" As Kurt had guessed, the change of subject to Blaine caused Elaine's face to instantly brighten.

"Oh, he was beautiful. So cute and energetic. He kept us running. He's always loved to sing. He used to sing to me constantly. He was a boyscout. A really good one too. He could tie knots and practically make fire appear out of thin air."

Kurt couldn't help but wonder if he could still do that.

Elaine looked at him, almost desperately. "You see. This gay thing is just a phase. He was always a...straight little boy."

Kurt knew he should let it go but, he couldn't help himself.

"It's not a phase. Blaine really is gay. That's not going to change."

"Maybe it's permanent for you but, it is isn't for Blaine. He's too handsome to be gay. He just hasn't met the right girl yet."

Suddenly, Elaine's tone changed. "Stop screwing around with my son!"

"I don't screw around with your son! Your son screws me!"

All the color drained from Elaine's face and her hands flew to her mouth.

Even Kurt was surprised at his own crassness. Now he felt bad. After all, the woman had been through a lot the past 12 hours. Of course, so had he.

"Look, I love Blaine. I really do and he loves me. I'm not going anywhere and he is gay. He will always be gay. I'm sorry if you can't deal with that but, that's the way it is."

Elaine shook her head. "No. No. No. If you would just...leave him alone. Let him go out with a few girls...

"Blaine doesn't want to go out with girls. He wants..."

Elaine interrupted. "I don't care what he wants! We can't all get what we want! I didn't! He needs...to just find the right girl and get married and have beautiful grandchildren! Lots of grandchildren!"

Now she was sobbing and Kurt felt horrible. What a wonderful impression he was making on his future mother-in-law.

Kurt slowly reached over and took Elaine's hand. This gesture seemed to send her over the edge and she put her head down on the table and cried. Loud, sobbing gasps of desperate emotion. Why was everything in her life such a mess? A son who wants to be gay, a husband who can't get past the failure of her body to produce children, the fire, Phil.

Phil.

She should have married Phil. She had liked Phil first. He was the one that steered her to James. Phil wouldn't have cared if she could only have one child. Maybe it would have been different with Phil. Why couldn't James see that it wasn't really her fault?

Watching Elaine cry made Kurt cry. They sat there, sobbing. One crying over a man she had lost and one crying over what that man had done to him.

Finally, Elaine seemed to remember that Kurt was the enemy. She snatched her hand from his and ran out of the kitchen. Kurt stood up, placed the mug in the sink and went upstairs.

Blaine appeared to still be asleep. Kurt laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling. He felt sorry for Elaine. She was obviously unhappy and very confused about a lot of things. Kurt sighed.

"Where did you go?"

Kurt nearly jumped out of his skin. He'd thought Blaine was still asleep.

"To the kitchen. I was really hungry."

Blaine propped his head up in one hand and stared at Kurt. His eyes were three shades deeper than normal.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Um..I ran into your mother. We actually sat and talked."

Blaine started undoing the buttons on Kurt's pajama shirt. Once it was completely unbuttoned, he lightly traced his hands along Kurt's chest and over the bruising.

"And what if you had ran into my father?"

Kurt tensed up. Oh. He hadn't thought of that. He hadn't seen him yesterday so, he hadn't really thought about him.

"Is he here?"

"Yes."

"Oh. I didn't see him yesterday so...I didn't think of him. I'm sorry."

Blaine was placing tiny kisses all over Kurt's chest. He stopped and carefully shifted so that he was over Kurt, but propped up on his hands, keeping his weight off of Kurt's body. He locked eyes with Kurt and allowed the control to flow, trapping Kurt beneath him.

"You are not to leave my room without me while you are here. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, master."

Blaine kissed him slowly, allowing his tongue to slide against Kurt's softly, over and over. Kurt was drowning in the kiss, his erection growing harder and harder. Blaine lowered himself gently and allowed their cocks to rub against one another. He watched Kurt's face growing flush and listened to his little moans.

Then he stopped and rolled off of him, leaving Kurt breathless and needy.

"We are not going to have sex until your body has healed. I don't want to hurt you."

Kurt didn't care about the pain. He wanted Blaine.

"And, you may not jerk yourself off."

"What?"

"You heard me."

Blaine was starving him. Dammit. How long would it take his body to heal?

"And, for one month, I will decide when you get to come."

Kurt's eyes grew wide.

"That is your punishment for constantly lying to me about how you are feeling. I told you I would punish you."

Kurt looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes. He was getting so turned on by this but, he couldn't jerk off and they weren't going to have sex and he couldn't come, even if he figured out a way to...

This was going to be very hard. He was suffering already. He looked at Blaine and whimpered.

"But, I want you so bad."

"Good."

Blaine wrapped his arms around him and held him while Kurt willed his body to relax and stop thinking about sex. Then he had another thought.

"What if I come anyway, without your permission?"

"You won't."

Kurt knew he was right.

Blaine turned on the TV and they watched the local news coverage of the fire. When they showed an official photo of Phil, Kurt tensed up and buried his face into Blaine's chest. Blaine tightened his hold on him and turned off the TV.

"It's okay beautiful. He can never hurt you again." No one will ever hurt you again. I won't fail you again. Ever.

Kurt relaxed in Blaine's arms and wondered when they were going to talk about it. Blaine hadn't asked him how he ended up at the offices when he was supposed to be on his way to the country club. Would he be mad when he told him he literally walked right into the nightmare?

Kurt sighed and pushed the thought from his head. He didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to lay there, in Blaine's arms, in his huge bedroom forever.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

James Anderson sat at his desk, a photo album and a bottle of bourbon in front of him. The funeral director had told him to pick out a photo of Phil to use for the obituary. They could use the official campaign photo but, James wanted to use a different one.

As he looked through the photos, tears rolled down his face. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried. He hadn't cried at his father's funeral. He had cried at his mother's. She had died exactly one month after his father and the fact that she wanted to die, had left James feeling abandoned and unloved, despite being almost 30 at the time of her death.

What was he supposed to do without Phil?

Phil had been his rock. His champion. His number one supporter. His best friend. He owed everything to Phil. And now he was gone, leaving James to figure it all out on his own.

And to deal with Blaine.

James closed the photo album, took a swig of bourbon straight from the bottle and went over to the window. He looked over the expansive backyard. He saw Blaine, walking with another boy. A slender boy with brown hair. They were holding hands.

James watched as they walked into the woods part of the backyard. Blaine had built a fort back there as a young boy. He also had a treehouse.

James sighed. He was too depressed to even care. Besides, he had to go to Phil's condo and find a suit for the burial and see what campaign information Phil had stored there.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Kurt. You are such a girl!"<p>

"I take offense to that on behalf of girls everywhere. I am sure Lauren Zizes could handle this with no problem. I'm just not the nature type."

Kurt was carefully picking his way through sticks and brush to visit Blaine's treehouse. Blaine had bounded ahead of him, easily jumping and running through the woods. He turned back and laughed at his beautiful boyfriend, walking as if he were stepping on eggshells.

Kurt finally caught up with him.

"You know. I did get beaten up yesterday."

Blaine's face immediately fell.

"Oh, shit. Kurt...I'm sorry. I didn't think about that."

"It's okay. Show me this fabulous treehouse of yours."

"No. That's okay. Let's go back to the house."

"No. Don't be silly. I'm already out here. Come on. Maybe I can lay out an interior design plan for you."

Blaine took his hand and led him slowly down a small path.

Wow. Kurt was impressed. It really was a house in a tree. Complete with windows and steps, instead of those ladders that were hard to climb.

Blaine looked up wistfully. "I used to love it up there when I was a kid. My mom would make me peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and come have lunch with me." Kurt thought about the crying woman he'd sat across from earlier that day. Yes, he could see her doing that.

Blaine sighed. "I actually had a great childhood until I came out."

They stood there for a few minutes until Kurt asked, "Do you want to go up?"

"No. I don't want you climbing up there. We can come back when you are better. I shouldn't have dragged you out here in the first place."

Kurt took his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "It's fine. I'm glad you did."

They walked back towards the house, stopping to sit on a bench underneath a tree. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's shoulder, holding his hand. He took a deep breath.

"Blaine...what happened yesterday...after I left?"

He felt Blaine's body tense up. "Why do you ask?"

"Blaine...I want to know."

"Why?"

"Because...I need to know."

"No you don't. Just know that Phil is...gone and your safe."

Kurt was quiet for a few minutes. His voice was quiet.

"Did you kill him?"

Blaine turned and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Yes."

"How?"

"How?"

"Yes, how?"

Blaine sighed. He really didn't want to get into this.

"Look, he's dead, okay? I killed him. The end."

Kurt's voice was quiet but, firm.

"How exactly did you kill him?"

Blaine looked out over the backyard.

"Blaine...how exactly did you kill him? Tell me."

"No."

"Blaine..."

"Kurt! Enough! I killed him! It doesn't matter how."

"It matters to me."

"Why?"

Kurt hesitated. He wasn't ready to tell Blaine about the sensation he felt when he pushed Phil off of him. How his hands felt warm, almost hot. Hot the way Blaine's body often felt. If he was getting infected by Blaine, he wanted to know more about his power.

"I just...I need to know."

Blaine sighed. He couldn't deny Kurt anything. He looked into his eyes.

"I stabbed him. I burned him. I choked him. I tortured him. And then I left him to burn."

"Did you do it or the darkness?"

"It's one in the same. I gave up control and let it overtake me so...yes, I did it."

They sat in silence. Kurt closed his eyes and tried to process what he had just heard. The man he was madly in love with had tortured and killed another person. The man he wanted to marry was a murderer. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him. Another question popped into his head.

"How did you find me? How did you know I was there?"

"I heard you scream my name."

Kurt nodded slowly. "And I heard you tell me to tell you where I was."

Blaine suddenly got down on his knees in front of Kurt. He locked eyes with him and released the control. It was tight. So tight, Kurt struggled to breathe a little.

"Blaine..." he gasped out.

"Kurt, I love you. I love you so fucking much it hurts. I've always asked you if you understand because...I need you to understand Kurt. To really, really understand what I am saying to you. It's not bullshit. It's not teenage puppy love. I. Love. You. I will kill for you. I have killed for you. You are mine and that will never, ever change. I need to know that you really understand that, Kurt. I will marry you and take care of you forever. Yes, I tortured and killed Phil and you know what Kurt? I don't feel bad about it. I'm glad I did it. He deserved it. He wanted to rape you Kurt and I couldn't have that. I can't have anyone hurting you. So, yes, I killed him and I would do it again, and again, and again. Do you understand? Do you, Kurt? Do you?"

Blaine released the control and stared into Kurt's eyes. For the first time ever, Blaine's eyes were desperate and pleading. Kurt closed his eyes and like so many times before, he asked himself if this was what he wanted. The crazy, scary, consuming, passionate, hot, dangerous, possessive love of a boy who could fuck him to pieces, control him with a single touch and apparently, lose his mind and murder those who threatened to hurt him.

Did Kurt Hummel want that? Could he live with that type of dangerous love?

Kurt opened his eyes.

"Yes, Blaine. I understand completely."

Blaine relaxed.

"But..."

Blaine tensed up again.

"I will not marry you unless you understand something and agree to do something for me."

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his and softly kissed them.

"Anything beautiful, anything."

Kurt arched an eyebrow. "Don't be too quick to agree. You may not like what I am about to say."

Blaine took note of the serious tone in Kurt's voice. He got up from the ground and sat next to him on the bench.

"Okay. Let's hear it."

"First, I love that you want to take care of me but, I am not about to sit at home, waiting for you to return from the office. I will not be a stay-at-home husband."

Blaine frowned. "What do you want to do?"

Kurt turned giddy. "The House of Hummel. Or, Kurt Hummel Designs. I haven't decided which. I have several draft sketches of the K & H logo I plan to use."

Blaine continued to frown. A fashion design house. Lots of gorgeous male models walking around. He would have to put the fear of the devil in them to make sure they stayed away from Kurt, except in a strictly professional manner.

If there was a gay male version of a sexist, Blaine was it. He wanted Kurt barefoot and in the kitchen. Or maybe in heels. Baking cupcakes. In his apron. Waiting for Blaine to come home.

But, he knew Kurt was smart and talented. He should have his own career.

"Okay. You're working instead of waiting on me. What else?"

Kurt shifted nervously. This next request was not going to be as easy.

"I want us to figure out the darkness."

"What?"

"I want us to figure it out...do some research. Try to figure out what it is and where it comes from."

"I already know what it is. It's my protection and I got it from my grandfather."

"But, don't you want to know...how it works? If sex makes the darkness grow weaker, why have you gotten so strong over the past few weeks? We've been having sex like rabbits and, you have not grown weaker, Blaine. If anything, you are stronger and more powerful than ever. We need to learn how this works."

Blaine was curious but, who was he supposed to ask?

"Kurt, I don't mind us trying to...figure things out but, frankly, I wouldn't know where to begin. My dad is not going to be helpful. Especially after all that has happened."

"I know. I'm not sure what to do but, I want you to agree that we will at least try."

Blaine sighed and looked at Kurt. How could one person love another so strongly? So fiercely, with a desire and need for the other than bordered on obsession? Did Kurt understand what had transpired yesterday? His boyfriend, his fiancee, his lover had killed for him. Killed for him. Something men and women have done for centuries. Killing another out of love. Did Kurt understand just how deep that was and what it meant?

If he didn't belong to Blaine before, he sure as hell did now.

"Okay beautiful. Anything you want."

_**Reviews = Inspiration**_

_**And a warm, fuzzy feeling inside!**_


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

For the second time in a matter of weeks, Blaine stared at himself in the mirror. This time, the Armani suit was black with a black tie. His hair was trimmed super short again and gelled into place. He smiled.

Time for everyone else to say goodbye to Phil Williams.

He really wanted to skip the funeral and spend the day with Kurt. It had been one week and Kurt insisted he was feeling better. Blaine could make love to him as long as he was gentle. But, his mother expected him to attend and given her depressed mental state, he didn't want to give her a hard time.

And, then there was his father.

James had not said one word to Blaine since the fire. When they were in the same room together, he just stared at Blaine, his face expressionless. Blaine couldn't figure out what he was thinking. Either he knew his son had killed his best friend, he suspected it or, he was trying to figure out how he was going to deal with Blaine without Phil's help. Either way, Blaine was keeping an eye on him, just in case there was a firestorm building inside him, waiting to explode.

Blaine was also wondering when his father was going to Phil's condo. The funeral director had called and explained to James that a suit would not be necessary for the burial. It would be a closed casket. James had insisted on viewing what was left of the body but, the funeral director had flat out refused his request and told him it was absolutely out of the question. So, James had been procrastinating. The idea of packing up Phil's belongings depressed him. He wasn't ready to face it.

As they rode in the limousine to the church, Elaine gripped Blaine's hand tightly. She was taking Phil's death almost harder than his father. As they pulled up to the church, Blaine was disgusted. The place was packed. It was standing room only. All these people there to celebrate an asshole, lowlife like Phil Williams. Blaine felt the darkness in him swirling around in displeasure.

Blaine half-listened as his father stood up front and gave a tearful speech about his friend. As his father rambled on, Blaine started thinking about his grandfather. His grandfather had died when Blaine was a baby. He had been in his 50's. That was pretty young. He knew his grandmother had died exactly one month later. There had been something strange about her death but, he couldn't remember what. Then a thought hit him. People who knew his grandparents should still be alive. His grandfather's staff should still be around. Maybe he and Kurt could find someone who knew his grandfather intimately. He looked at his father. Who had been his grandfather's best friend?

After the funeral, the staff and close friends came back to the house for refreshments. Blaine hung out in the kitchen and eavesdropped on conversations, listening for any new details regarding the fire investigation. He wandered into the living room at just the right moment. James was talking to Meghan and Jack.

"The fire chief is coming over Monday evening to fill us in on the investigation. Hopefully we will learn the cause." James stopped talking when he saw Blaine. His face turned expressionless and he stared at him. Blaine stared back. They were locked in their staring contest until Meghan asked James a question.

Blaine went up to his room.

What was his father thinking?

* * *

><p>Tyler laid on Mark's bed, naked, legs spread wide, in a high state of annoyance. He was watching Mark, pace back and forth talking about his new favorite subject: the Anderson headquarters fire.<p>

"The way I see it, either one of two things went down. First, the campaign needs money. According to their last financial filing, they are down, like 60% from where they were during Anderson's last re-election campaign. They could have burned down the building for the insurance money."

Tyler sighed irritably. "That doesn't make any sense. Why would they burn down the building with that guy inside? That guy who died was the campaign manager and like, Anderson's best friend or something."

"I think he set the fire and it got out of hand and he got trapped." Mark pondered this for a moment. "Or, my other theory is that it was revenge. Some pissed off person wanted to teach Anderson a lesson. Politicians have lots of enemies."

Tyler rolled his eyes. Honestly. He just couldn't win with men. Now that he had settled for just getting fucked instead of loved, he couldn't even get fucked. He should just become a monk. Mark kept talking.

"Or maybe...it was closer to home...maybe someone on the campaign did it." Mark narrowed his eyes, his mind working overtime. "I wonder where Anderson's kid was when the fire started..."

Tyler looked up.

Blaine?

Tyler's mind worked fast. The fire happened the day of the canceled tennis match. Blaine had left to find Kurt. He had told Tyler that if anyone asked, he was still at the country club.

Why would he ask Tyler to lie?

Tyler looked at Mark. He made his voice casual.

"Well, it certainly wasn't Blaine."

"How do you know?"

"He was with me at the country club. The tennis match was canceled due to rain so, we hung out and talked and had lunch. He was there all morning."

Mark looked disappointed. Damn. That would have been a great story. Then he had another thought. Maybe Blaine's boyfriend, Kurt. No. Kurt wasn't the type. Too nice and sweet and innocent. He wouldn't know how to start a fire.

"Enough with the CSI, journalist crap." Tyler lay back on the bed and spread his legs as wide as possible. "Are you going to fuck me or do I have to go find someone else?"

Mark forgot all about the Anderson fire. He smiled lustfully at Tyler.

"Oh, yeah. I'm definitely gonna fuck you."

As Mark climbed on top of him, Tyler thought about Blaine.

Don't worry Blaine, your secret is safe with me.

* * *

><p>The next day, Blaine watched Kurt dancing around the Hummel-Hudson kitchen. He recognized this dance. It was Kurt's, I really, really want something big, dance. Kurt was hyper and talking fast, working up his courage to ask Blaine for whatever it was he wanted. Blaine thought it was the cutest, most adorable thing ever but, he didn't understand Kurt's hesitation. Anything Kurt wanted, Blaine would give it to him. He decided to end Kurt's performance. It was turning him on and despite Kurt's insistence that his body was healed enough for sex, Blaine had decided they should wait one more week.<p>

"All right Kurt. What is it you want?"

"What makes you think I want anything?"

Blaine walked over and slid his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Because, I know you. Because you belong to me and I recognize this mood. So, tell me what you want so I can go buy it for you." He kissed him softly on the lips.

"Well...it's not exactly something you can buy. Well, actually, it is but, it's more something I want to do."

Blaine kissed him again. This time longer and more passionately. "What do you want to do?"

Kurt took a deep breath. "I want to go to Cincinnati to the Aronoff Center to see _Wicked_. We could go for the weekend. We could see the show on Friday and that Saturday, there's something called the GayDay Party at the Contemporary Art Museum. It's supposed to be this amazing, huge party and celebration of art by gay artists. The museum is like, right across from the Aronoff and there's this cute boutique hotel we can stay at that's across from the Aronoff too. Everythings on one block."

Kurt said all of this in a rush, never taking a breath. Blaine laughed.

"Is that all you want?"

"Well...if we go, I want to go shopping for something new to wear to the party. Can we go? Please?"

Blaine smiled. Kurt looked like a little boy asking for ice cream before dinner.

"And you think your dad is going to let you go away with me for the weekend? I know we were gone for a week before but, that was totally different. This is like a...lover's weekend."

"He already said yes."

Blaine was surprised. Knowing Burt trusted him made him feel good. He would definitely make sure nothing happened to Kurt ever again.

"Well?" Kurt asked hopefully.

"Well... I guess I'd better go online and buy our tickets for the show."

Kurt clapped his hands and jumped up and down.

Blaine laughed. God, he loved him.

* * *

><p>That evening, Blaine positioned himself in the living room with his iPad, researching Cincinnati and waiting for the fire chief to arrive. He definitely wanted to hear what he had to say. As he clicked around websites, he smiled at Kurt's timing. There was a Tiffany's store in Cincinnati. He could order Kurt's ring and pick it up while they were there. Maybe he would officially propose that weekend. That would be perfect.<p>

The doorbell rang.

"Good evening. I'm Chief Daniels and this is arson Investigator Wilson. I believe your parents are expecting us."

Blaine let them in as James and Elaine came into the living room. James narrowed his eyes when he saw Blaine.

Once everyone was seated, James turned to Blaine. It was the first time he spoke to him in a week.

"You can leave."

"I'd like to stay."

James looked at him suspiciously. He was about to say something when Elaine spoke up.

"Of course, you can stay dear. You should stay."

Blaine sat back in his chair and gave his father a smug look. James looked pissed but turned his attention to the fire chief.

"Fine. Whatever. Chief, what can you tell us?"

"Well, as you know, these investigations usually take longer, especially when there's a death but, given your position and all, I sped things up a bit... as a favor to the mayor." He paused and looked uncomfortable.

James remained silent. Yes, he had called in a favor. What good was being a politician if you couldn't get special treatment?

"As of right now, we aren't exactly sure how the fire started. There's no sign of an accelerant like gasoline so, we are assuming someone purposely started it by using an ignition instrument. Perhaps a match or a lighter. But..." He glanced nervously over to the arson investigator. "There's something else we can't figure out."

"What?" asked James.

The arson investigator spoke up. "The heat of the fire doesn't make any sense. The temperature at which a fire burns is dependent upon the fuel. Everything burns at a different temperature. Based upon the type of stuff in the building, papers, computers, office furniture, the fire should not have reached the temperatures we've estimated. The reason why the building burned down completely is because the temperature of the fire...well...it was off the charts. It doesn't make sense."

Silence.

James slowly raised his eyes to look at Blaine. Blaine stared back. James looked away quickly.

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" asked Elaine. "I don't understand why Phil couldn't get out. Did it start on the third floor?"

"Yes."

Elaine looked at James. "What on earth would he have been doing on the third floor?"

James shrugged and said nothing.

The arson investigator was staring at James hard. Very hard. He had his own theory about this fire but, politics were getting in the way.

"Well," said the chief, "I'm sorry I don't have more to share with you. I'll let you know if we learn more. Oh! There is one strange thing we found in the rubble. It's out in my truck. I'll be right back."

The chief came back a moment later.

"I don't understand how on earth this survived. This is something that would burn at a very low temperature and yet, it's not even the slightest bit damaged."

It was the portrait of Congressman Jim.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Pete started practicing again. Their match with the Granier twins had been rescheduled for that Saturday. Blaine's swings were still strong and powerful but, he asked Kurt to spend the night with him on Friday. He was hoping Kurt would be well enough for him to fuck him Friday night in preparation for Saturday. Plus, he wasn't taking chances. If Kurt spent the night, he could get up in the morning and go to the match with Blaine. Granted, Kurt should be safe now but, he still wasn't taking any chances.<p>

As he and Pete wrapped up their practice on Friday, Blaine spotted Tyler in the viewing area.

"Hey."

"Hi."

Blaine looked at Tyler's face. The bruises were almost all gone, just like Kurt's. Blaine still felt a pang of guilt.

"Blaine...I need to ask you something."

"What's up?"

Tyler looked down nervously. He didn't say anything.

"Tyler, what's wrong? What is it?"

Tyler looked at him, his eyes fearful. He whispered.

"I know."

"You know what?"

"I know what you did."

"What are you talking about?"

Now, Tyler looked plain scared. He whispered. "I know you burned down your father's headquarters."

The darkness swirled around. Blaine's eye color deepened. He looked directly into Tyler's eyes.

"Tyler, I don't know what you are talking about. I was here with you, remember?"

Tyler nodded. "Yes. Don't worry. You were here with me."

Blaine stood up. "I'm not worried. Because I didn't do anything."

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine arrived to pick up Kurt, he was in a dark mood. He wasn't worried about Tyler but he was feeling desperately aroused. It had been over two weeks since he and Kurt had done anything and he was hungry. When Kurt opened the door, he felt like jumping him. It didn't help that Kurt looked just as lustful as he felt.<p>

"Are you ready_?" _For me to fuck the shit out of you.

_"Yes." _I am so ready for you to screw me to death.

As they entered Blaine's neighborhood, Kurt noticed the Park Hills Anderson sign.

"Wait a minute? Is this area named after your family?"

Blaine nodded. "My grandfather pulled strings and arranged for lucrative tax breaks for the developer. As a way of saying thank you, he added Anderson to the name. Park Hills Anderson."

Kurt started feeling anxious when they pulled on to Blaine's street.

"Is your mom home?"

"No. She's at my aunt's. She's been there a lot lately."

"What about your dad?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

When they got to Blaine's room, he locked the door and turned to Kurt. His eyes were black.

"I've missed you."

"Wait. What if your dad is home?"

"I don't care." Blaine started walking towards him. Kurt backed up.

"Blaine...isn't this dangerous? If your dad hears us..."

"I don't care."

"Blaine..."

Kurt was cut off by Blaine's mouth on his. He gave in to Blaine's hot kisses and his hand zipping down his pants and taking out his dick. Blaine fell to his knees and inhaled him, causing Kurt to fall back on the bed. Blaine's mouth was hot and powerful. Kurt tried to keep his moans quiet but, Blaine was purposely sucking him hard to make him loud. Kurt gave up and let out a loud cry. Blaine kept moving his mouth up and down, swirling his tongue. He slid three fingers into Kurt's tight hole all at once, forcing Kurt to scream. Fuck his father. He wanted Kurt loud. He kept twisting his fingers, making Kurt yell louder. He was desperately pushing against Blaine's fingers. Blaine stopped sucking and moved up to look at Kurt.

"Do you want me beautiful?"

"Yes...oh, please yes, yes, yes."

"What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me master."

Blaine almost lost it but, he forced himself to control his desire. He had a new game for them to play.

"Are you sure beautiful? You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes...yes..."

"Well, I am fucking you. With my fingers. Is that what you want?"

Kurt was deliriously mad with desire. "No! I want you!"

"Be specific Kurt. Tell me what you want?"

"I want...I want your cock...in me."

"What do you want?" Blaine slid in a fourth finger and pushed harder.

"Oh! Ugh...uh...I want your cock ...oh please master."

Blaine pulled his fingers out and stood up. He released the control, immobilizing Kurt. Kurt wailed. This was torture. Saying it out loud had made him want it even more.

Blaine walked over to his desk for a moment and then returned. He picked Kurt up and moved him up higher on the bed. He kneeled in front of him and smiled. Kurt focused on Blaine's cock.

What was that?

"Wh-what is that?"

"A cock ring."

"What is it for?"

"It's so I can fuck you for hours."

Kurt inhaled deeply. Oh boy. It had only been two weeks. Was his body ready for this? Like he really cared.

Blaine rolled him over on to his stomach, bent his knees and slid into him slowly.

Kurt's body swallowed his cock eagerly. Oh, it had been so long. Kurt groaned at the sensation. It felt so good and so full and he was already thinking about how sore he was going to be when this was over.

Blaine was merciless to himself and to Kurt. The sensation of screwing Kurt and feeling the constant build up was overwhelming. He kept reaching the edge and not being able to fall over. That, combined with listening to Kurt's groans, was blowing his mind. Blaine's goal was to fuck Kurt senseless and to push himself to the point of sexual exhaustion.

Kurt surrendered to the relentless screwing. He was captive with no way out. Blaine reached around and grabbed Kurt's cock and started stroking furiously. It took Kurt a minute to realize what Blaine was really doing to him. Crap. He wasn't allowed to come.

"Blaine...ugh...stop...no...oh...no"

"Problem...Kurt..."

"Oh God...please...can I come?"

"No."

Blaine kept thrusting and stroking. Kurt was losing his mind.

"Blaine! Please...oh...please...please..."

"No." Blaine was pushing himself just as hard as he was pushing Kurt. The cock ring felt so tight. It was driving him mad.

"Blaine! Oh...please...please...master please..."

That did it. Blaine pulled himself out of Kurt, removed the ring and slammed back in. Kurt screamed. Blaine sped up his hand, stroking Kurt hard.

"Please master...please"

"Now, Kurt, now!"

They both erupted. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips and pulled him back hard on to his cock as he filled him with his cum. Kurt's cum shot forward, spilling on to the bed. They were both wailing and screaming each others name. Kurt fell flat on to the bed, not caring that his chest was now covered with his cum. Blaine fell on top of him. They lay there, trying to catch their breath. Finally, Kurt spoke in a breathless whisper.

"Oh...that was...

"Yeah...

"Blaine...I love you more than...more than...

"Yes Kurt...me too beautiful...me too..."

Down the hall, James Anderson sat on the floor of his bedroom, in a drunken stupor, glad that his son was fucking some girl...it was a girl...right? Sure sounded like a girl...


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Blaine woke up early Saturday morning. He stood, naked in front of his mirror and looked at himself. His skin was still dark. His eyes were still a shade deeper. His body looked muscular and strong. Powerful. He inhaled and exhaled. He felt healthy and solid. He and Pete were going to kick the twin's asses.

He put on some boxers and walked down the hall to his parents room. He hadn't seen or heard either of them last night. He wanted to know who was in the house before Kurt woke up.

He stopped outside the door of his parent's room and listened. Silence. He opened it.

His father was laying on the floor, in his underwear, passed out. There were two empty bourbon bottles next to him. Damn. Blaine had never seen his father so fucked up before. He knew he had been neglecting the campaign. Meghan had come over the other day to complain to Elaine. She wanted James back out there on the campaign trail, taking advantage of the situation. She had been spinning the fire into the story of James, the sympathetic candidate. Lost his offices, lost his best friend, but still determined to work hard for the people of the state of Ohio. The story couldn't work if James was never seen. Elaine has assured her that he just needed time to mourn.

Blaine looked around the bedroom. The bed was still made. Where was he mother? It was 8:00 am on a Saturday. Hadn't she come home last night?

Blaine closed the door and headed back to his room. Wow. His parents seemed to be falling apart.

He woke Kurt up with soft kisses on his back. They made love. Quiet, slow and sensual. Blaine was sure he couldn't be happier if he tried.

Once up, showered and dressed, they headed to the kitchen. Kurt made pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage. Blaine watched him moving around the kitchen in his mother's apron.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a stay-at-home husband?"

Kurt didn't even look up. "Yes. It's out of the question."

"But you're such a good cook and I like you in the apron."

"Aren't you going to be making a lot of money as an attorney? We will hire a cook. I also want a housekeeper. I'm sure you don't want me breaking my nails while cleaning."

Blaine nodded. That was true. He loved Kurt's nails across his back. It was so raw and painful and it made him orgasm harder.

"I promise, I'll cook for you on the weekends. In the apron. And I won't wear anything else."

Blaine could live with that.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the country club for the match, Pete looked at Blaine and started grinning.<p>

"Holy shit. We are going to demolish them."

Kurt left to join Tyler in the viewing area. Blaine didn't take his eyes off of him until he was seated.

"Hey Tyler."

"Hi."

They sat in silence until Tyler couldn't hold it in any longer.

"What happened to you the last time?"

"What?"

"Two weeks ago. You never showed up for the match. It was canceled due to the rain but...still...you never showed up. Where were you? Blaine was frantic."

Kurt wasn't sure what to say. He and Blaine had still never discussed how Kurt ended up at headquarters.

"Um...I was just running late and...then...I ran into Blaine and...uh...we went home." What a terrible lie. Kurt knew he didn't sound convincing. But, Tyler just nodded. "Okay."

By the second set, it was obvious the twins were going to lose. Every time one of them realized Blaine was going to return the ball, they jumped out of the way and then claimed they thought the other one was going to hit it. Pete and Blaine won easily.

They had lunch at the club with Pete and Tyler and Barbie and then returned to Blaine's house. No one was home. Blaine took a shower and then led Kurt to the basement. They put in a movie and never watched it because Blaine started sucking on Kurt's neck and then Kurt started stroking Blaine's cock and, Blaine had always wondered if the pool table was high enough for him to bend Kurt over and fuck him and well it was...

As Blaine lay there afterward, his entire body hummed with happiness. Finally. He was so fucking happy.

Phil was dead.

Kurt belonged to him.

His parents were leaving him alone.

Kurt belonged to him.

The darkness was behaving.

He was going to give Kurt a $15,000 engagement ring next weekend.

Yeah. Life was finally good.

* * *

><p>As they sped along I-75 south towards Cincinnati, Blaine decided this was an excellent idea. He and Kurt deserved a vacation. They had been through a lot of shit the past month. This was just what they needed.<p>

Plus, Blaine was thrilled to be out of his house. Things were growing stranger by the day.

First, his mother was rarely there anymore. She always seemed to be at his aunt's house. When she was there, she was spacey and out of it. When Blaine told her he was leaving for the weekend with Kurt, it barely seemed to register.

Second, his father was in a drunk, depressed haze. He was either in his home office, passed out on the desk. In the bedroom, passed out on the floor. Or, at Collin's passed out at the bar. The campaign was starting to flounder. They had no leader and their candidate was never around anymore. Meghan had canceled the next 3 weeks worth of events and issued a press release saying James was in mourning. She had also started circulating her resume.

James still wasn't speaking to Blaine but, Blaine figured it was because he was too drunk and not due to anything else.

So, as his parents fell apart, Blaine thrived. He was more in love with Kurt than ever and the darkness was continuing to feel amazingly strong after sex. As an added bonus, Kurt had grown more bonded to him, as if that were possible. Blaine could now physically feel his possession and control over Kurt. It lived in him next to the darkness and as far as he could tell, Kurt's enslavement to him lived inside of Kurt. This knowledge was the best aphrodisiac ever. Blaine could lay in bed at night, not touch himself, think of Kurt's enslavement to him, get hard and have an orgasm.

They arrived in Cincinnati early Friday afternoon. Once they were settled in their hotel, they walked around downtown, had an early dinner on the square and then returned to the hotel to rest before the show. The show was great. Naturally, it didn't feature the Broadway headliners but, the performances were still outstanding. Afterward, they had a light dinner at the hotel bar and returned to their room.

On Saturday morning, Blaine slipped out early and went to Tiffany's. He had made arrangements for a salesperson to be there before opening time so he could pick up the ring. For a $15,000 customer, they were willing to make special accommodations. The ring was actually a wedding band. A Lucida band ring. It was platinum with a full circle of diamonds. 2.42 carats to be exact. Blaine knew Kurt would absolutely love it. Expensive and beautiful. He arrived back in their room and had time to hide it in his bag, right before Kurt woke up.

They spent the day driving around Cincinnati. It was a nice city. Clean, lots of arts organizations, cute neighborhoods. However, like most of the Midwest, it was conservative. Kurt and Blaine agreed that they would still prefer New York, despite the expense.

That night they headed to the GayDay party. It was amazing. Beautiful gay men and women, dressed in high fashion or costumes, dancing, drinking and having a great time. For the first time ever, Kurt didn't feel like he was in Ohio. No one seemed to notice that Kurt and Blaine were two high school students. No one asked for ID at the door. They just took their tickets and said have a gay time.

And they did. Blaine was an excellent dancer so, the two of them stayed on the dance floor almost all night. The DJ was superb, mixing in club, hip hop, pop, Top 40 and the 80's. They danced and sang along to every song. Blaine loved Kurt's pink, kilt style outfit and couldn't keep his hands off of his beautiful boyfriend.

When they finally took a break, Blaine headed to the bathroom, leaving Kurt at the bar with explicit instructions not to move or talk to anyone.

"Hi."

"Hi." Kurt didn't want to be rude.

"I love your outfit."

"Thank you." Once again, not being rude.

"I'm Chad."

"I'm taken."

"Well, of course you are, sweetheart. Just look at you."

The comment sent shivers up Kurt's spine. It scared him. He turned to look at Chad.

He was a big guy with blonde hair and blue eyes. His outfit was very plain. A shirt and jeans. Something about him seemed very out of place in this setting.

"My boyfriend is in the bathroom. It would probably be best if you weren't here when he gets back."

Chad smiled. It wasn't a warm or friendly smile. It didn't reach his eyes.

"Okay, honey. I'll see you later."

Chad walked off.

When Blaine got back, Kurt told him about Chad. Blaine grew dark and his eye color deepened. He scanned the room looking for Chad but, they didn't see him.

"Come on. Let's not let some predatory gay jerk ruin our night." Kurt kissed Blaine and ran his nails lightly down his back. That always worked.

They stayed at the party for another hour. Kurt pulled Blaine out of his dark mood and they had a great time.

Then it was time to leave.

As they walked back to the hotel, Blaine started singing, _When I Get You Alone._ He was dancing backwards and around Kurt in circles. Kurt laughed. Blaine's voice was great and of course the lyrics were sexy fun.

That's why they didn't see them.

As they passed an alley way, Chad reached out and grabbed Kurt while two of his buddies grabbed Blaine. Kurt tried to scream but Chad covered his mouth with his hand.

"Shh. No need for all that. This will be quick. I promise. I just need to get off and your sweet ass is perfect for my big dick."

The two that grabbed Blaine slammed him against the wall. One placed his hand around Blaine's throat, holding him in place. The other punched him in the stomach a few times. Then they let him fall to the ground. He was on his knees gasping and breathing hard.

"Aww sweetie. Can't catch your breath?"

But that wasn't the problem.

Kurt stopped flailing in Chad's arms. He could feel what was about to happen. He yelled at the two thugs standing over Blaine.

"Run! Run!"

They looked at him in confusion. Run? Why was this faggot telling them to run? They had the upper hand.

Chad gripped Kurt tighter. "I told you to shut up!"

Blaine threw his head back and screamed. Like before, the darkness flooded his veins, replacing his blood, burning him.

He lost control.

The two standing over him fell to the ground as pain hit their bodies. They started screaming and rolling around. Kurt was screaming, "No! Blaine! No! Don't kill them! Blaine!"

Blaine released them and they scrambled out of the alley and ran. Blaine turned towards Chad.

Chad had released Kurt and was backing away, his eyes full of fear. He started choking, gasping for breath. His eyes were bulging and he fell to his knees. Kurt jumped in front of Blaine.

"Blaine! Stop! Don't! You don't have to kill him! Please Blaine, stop!"

Blaine released him. Chad fell on the ground, coughing and wheezing. Kurt turned to him. "Run you dumb shit! Run!" Chad struggled to his feet and ran.

Kurt turned back to Blaine.

"Blaine?"

Blaine was on his back, twitching and rolling around. He screamed and dug his nails into the ground. He couldn't get the darkness back under control. It was burning him, determined once again to stay free. Waves of heat crashed through him and he screamed.

Kurt was hysterical. "Blaine! Blaine, what is it? What can I do? Blaine! Oh, God, please...Blaine! Blaine!"

Kurt was kneeling next to him on the ground, watching him in horror. What could he do to stop this?

"Please Blaine, just tell me what to do!"

Blaine grabbed Kurt's arm and Kurt could feel the heat through Blaine's hand but, he didn't pull away. He wasn't sure why but, he suddenly felt an urge, a pull. Kurt threw himself on top of Blaine's body. He grabbed Blaine's hands and pulled them up to lay flat, palms up on either side of his head. He then laced his fingers in his and pressed his body down against Blaine. Kurt screamed as the heat flowed from Blaine into him but he kept pressing and then...

Calm.

A cool calm floated over them. They lay there for a few minutes. When Blaine opened his eyes, he had to blink to focus. It took him a moment to realize that Kurt was laying flat on top of him.

"Kurt?"

Silence.

"Kurt? Beautiful, wake up."

Silence.

"Kurt?"

Silence.

"Kurt?" Blaine carefully rolled their bodies, moving Kurt off of him and on to his back.

"Kurt! Kurt! Wake up! Wake up! Shit! Kurt! Please!"

Kurt didn't move.

Blaine gathered him up in his arms and pressed his head to his chest and started rocking. "Kurt! Kurt! Wake up! Wake up, dammit! Kurt!"

For the first time since he was 14, Blaine started crying.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

"Please, please, please! Please wake up, Kurt...please...I can't live without you...I need you, Kurt...please..."

Blaine was sobbing and screaming and clutching Kurt to him tighter and tighter. What the hell happened? Why wouldn't he wake up? Blaine started desperately screaming at the darkness.

"Give him back! Give him back,now! What the fuck are you doing? Give him back! Kurt, please wake up! Please! You can't fucking have him! He's mine! Give him back!"

Blaine was officially losing his shit. He was growing more desperate and panicked and...scared. For the first time in years, Blaine Anderson was scared.

He looked at Kurt's face. He actually looked very peaceful. Blaine also noticed, with alarm, that his skin was noticeably darker. Something about Kurt's skin made Blaine take his hand and press his palm to Kurt's chest. He closed his eyes and allowed the control to flow through Kurt's body.

"You can't have him! He's mine!"

Not strong enough.

Blaine laid Kurt flat on his back, got on his knees and ripped Kurt's shirt open. He placed both his hands on his chest and allowed the full force of his control to wrap around him. He focused hard.

_He's mine, mine, mine! Give him back!_

Suddenly, Kurt's body became rigid, he inhaled loudly and arched his back. His eyes flew wide open and he exhaled forcefully, as if something was leaving his body. His eyes closed again for a moment and then opened.

"Blaine?"

"Kurt!" Blaine pulled him against his chest and wrapped his arms around him tightly. "Oh, Kurt! My beautiful Kurt!" He pulled away and placed his hands on either side of Kurt's face and looked into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

Kurt looked around, confused. "I-I'm fine. What happened? And why is my shirt ripped?"

Blaine opened his mouth and then closed it. What the hell had happened?

"I don't know. I couldn't wake you up. You wouldn't wake up." Blaine threw his arms around him again. "Oh, God Kurt! I thought I lost you! I thought you were..." He held him tightly.

"I'm here Blaine. I'm here and I'm fine."

Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. Had Blaine been crying? Kurt had never seen Blaine cry before. What the hell had happened to make Blaine Anderson cry? Kurt looked around the alley.

"Please, let's get out of here."

They walked back to the hotel, Blaine gripping Kurt's hand so hard, Kurt was sure his fingers were turning blue.

It wasn't until they were in the elevator that Kurt saw his reflection in the mirror. He gasped.

"What...why am I darker?"

Blaine looked at him. He had a theory but he wanted to wait until they were safe inside their hotel room.

Once in their room, they undressed and took a shower together. Blaine ran his hands all over Kurt's body and kissed him, almost constantly. He stared into Kurt's eyes as Kurt played with Blaine's curly, wet hair.

When they finally got out of the shower, they put on their boxers and settled on the bed. Kurt laid his head on Blaine's chest and Blaine lay there with his eyes closed, inhaling Kurt's scent. He knew he was holding him too tight but, he couldn't help it.

Despite everything that had happened that evening, they weren't going to sleep.

It was time to have a serious conversation.

Kurt started it.

"So...what happened tonight?

"Would you like to be more specific?"

"The darkness...it did something to you, didn't it?"

"Yes."

"What?"

"It...I...I released it. I gave up control."

"Like with Phil."

"Yes."

"But, something else happened."

"Yes."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. Blaine was staring straight ahead at the wall.

"You lost control of it, didn't you? You couldn't...get it back."

"Yes."

"Did that happen before?"

"Yes."

"So, how did you finally get it back last time?"

"I fought for it. I fought hard and I finally captured it. I focused my thoughts on you and, I was able to get it back but, this time..." Blaine trailed off.

"You couldn't do it."

"No. I couldn't." Blaine finally looked at Kurt. "I guess I needed your help to get it back under control."

Kurt thought about this. He replayed the scene in his mind. Blaine had been struggling, screaming as if he were in pain. When he grabbed Kurt's arm, Kurt could feel the heat and he felt something pulling him, telling him to help Blaine. When he laid on top of him, he felt the heat enter his body.

Of course.

Now, it all made sense. He looked at Blaine.

"The darkness moved from you to me."

Blaine looked alarmed.

"When I laid on top of you, I felt it move from you to me. It...it burned me. It felt like fire racing through my body. I couldn't stand it. It was too...overwhelming so, I guess I blacked out."

Kurt looked at his skin. "That's why I'm darker. It burned me." Kurt thought hard for a moment. He spoke slowly as his thoughts came together.

"It let go of you and... moved to me. That...stopped it from trying to...consume you. I wasn't...strong enough to handle it so...I passed out and...then?" He looked at Blaine expectantly.

"When you wouldn't wake up, I thought it had... taken you." Blaine tightened his hold on Kurt.

Kurt shook his head. "No, it didn't take me. It just...played inside me for a while. I just wasn't strong enough to stand it. So, I blacked out."

Blaine looked at Kurt. How could he look and sound so sure about all this?

Kurt was on a roll.

"So, it's running around inside me and I blacked out...then what did you do?"

"I tried to pull you back to me with my control."

Kurt was getting excited. "And, you did! The darkness shifted from me, back to you and I woke up!"

Blaine looked at Kurt in complete confusion. Kurt was smiling and looking very pleased with his theory.

"But Kurt, why? Why did it leave me and go to you?"

"I think it got...distracted. It was trying to...take over your body and...when I laid on to top of you it...lost it's focus. So, it moved from you to me. That gave you time to recover and then it moved back when you were trying to pull me back with your control. You didn't pull me back, you pulled the darkness back. Into you."

Blaine rubbed his forehead. This shit was crazy. Why the hell couldn't he just be normal? He looked at Kurt. Kurt was sitting there looking very sure of himself.

"But Kurt...how do you know?"

"Well, I felt the heat inside me and my skin is so much darker. Before, it was just slightly darker as a sign of you claiming me and..." Kurt trailed off. He was still a little nervous about how Blaine would feel about this.

"And what, Kurt?"

Kurt laid his hand on Blaine's arm. Blaine's eyes grew wide as he felt Kurt's hand grow hot against his body.

"Kurt...how...when?"

"I first realized it when I was trapped with Phil. I was so scared and then, I felt this...surge of heat...strength, and I pushed against him with my hands and he flew across the room."

Blaine looked a little sick. "I-I've infected you?"

Kurt nodded. "Just a little."

Blaine closed his eyes and laid back against the headboard.

This was a nightmare.

A fucking nightmare.

He didn't want Kurt infected with this. Kurt was innocent and pure and...heaven. Blaine didn't want to ruin heaven.

Kurt read his thoughts. "Blaine, it's okay. I don't think it's going to grow. I think I just get...a little of it. I can't handle a lot. That's why I blacked out tonight. That's why my skin is so much darker now. Too much of the darkness...overwhelms me. The little that's in me is because you possess me. I couldn't handle more."

"But, what if that's not right? Tonight...I thought it...was trying to take you from me, Kurt?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. This is your power Blaine. Your grandfather passed it along to you. I don't think it can permanently leave you and go to someone else." Kurt paused and looked at Blaine sternly.

"But Blaine, you can't run around losing control every time someone threatens me. You said the darkness changed when it came back after Silver Creek. It got hotter and stronger than before so now, you have to maintain control so it doesn't overtake you. I may not always be there to give you time to recover." And, I don't want you to kill anyone else.

Blaine pressed his palm against Kurt's palm. He felt the warmth. He looked into Kurt's eyes. "How do you feel?"

"I feel...stronger. Like a better version of myself. I felt that way in Silver Creek, after the first night we had sex...well, actually...after you fucked me. That's why I don't think this is going to grow. We've had lots of sex and it hasn't gotten stronger."

For the first time ever, Blaine didn't trust the darkness.

He felt like it had become a rival for Kurt.

Blaine put his head in his hands.

Fuck.

"Kurt...I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have just...left you alone. I just...I was so lonely for so long and...I wanted someone. Someone special. And...when I saw you...you were just so fucking beautiful. You looked like heaven to me and I need heaven because...I'm so full of hell and...I wanted you so bad. I just had to have you. It had to be you. Only you. There was no one else for me. But, now...I'm...I'm ruining you...All the shit that has happened to you...it happened because of me and...I'm so sorry, Kurt. I'm so sorry."

Kurt's eyes had welled up with tears as Blaine talked. He had never, ever seen Blaine like this. So...vulnerable. Kurt climbed on to his lap, straddling him. He laced his fingers into his hair on either side of his head and looked directly into his eyes.

"Blaine, don't be sorry. I'm not. I knew from day one that you were...different. You've always asked me if I understood what I was getting into and I have understood and I wanted it. All of it. So, you don't need to be sorry for anything."

He paused for a moment.

"You know what Blaine? You know what we are? Soulmates. You are my soulmate Blaine. Of course, you saw me and wanted me. You were supposed to find me and, I am so glad you did. So, don't be sorry. I'm not sorry. I'm happy. I want you Blaine. I want you and all your crazy, controlling, possessive, jealous, dark love. It's passionate and hot and yes, some days it scares the hell out of me but, I love it. I love you. I only want to be with you. I want your possession of me Blaine. I don't care how that sounds to anyone else. I want it because, I want you. I love how you make me feel and I don't ever want to be away from you. I want to be with you forever Blaine because, I love you."

Kurt kissed Blaine with pure passion. Blaine lifted Kurt up a little and pushed him backwards on to the bed. He looked into Kurt's blue-gray eyes, so full of love and desire. All for him. How could someone so beautiful and heavenly love him? Someone so dark and full of hell?

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips and pulled him down causing their cocks to rub together slightly.

"Make love to me."

They made love with a heated intensity and passionate need. Kurt needed to feel Blaine inside him, filling him, claiming him. And Blaine needed to know that yes, Kurt was still his and always would be.

They locked eyes with one another and never averted their gaze as Blaine slid himself inside of Kurt. His movements were slow and relaxed. He just wanted to stare into Kurt's eyes and enjoy the hot intensity of making love to his beautiful boyfriend. His lover. His fiancee. His soulmate.

They came quietly. Kurt with a passionate cry and Blaine with a deep groan. Like the very first time they had made love, Blaine didn't move out of or off of Kurt. He simply fell asleep on top of him.

While the darkness swirled quietly within him.

XXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, they lay in bed, legs and arms wrapped around each other. They had to check out by Noon but, neither was in a hurry to leave. It appeared that Kurt's theory about the darkness burning him last night was correct. His skin had returned to normal with just the slight darkness he'd had since Silver Creek.

Blaine was feeling dark and intense. The fear he'd felt last night when he thought he had lost Kurt had left an impact. He never, ever wanted to feel like that again.

Kurt sensed his mood and tried to soothe him. "It's okay Blaine. It's over. Now we know more than we did before and when we get home, we'll start doing research. You just have to keep things under control. You can't kill everyone who tries to hurt me."

Couldn't he? Blaine said nothing. He didn't have to relinquish control to kill someone. He decided it was best not to mention this to Kurt.

Instead they got up, got dressed and checked out. They headed to an area not too far from downtown called Mt. Adams. It was a neat little neighborhood, nestled high on a hill. They had breakfast at a place called the Bow Tie Cafe and then drove to nearby Eden Park. They walked around a huge pond full of ducks, stopping on a small bridge to watch the ducks swimming around. Kurt proceeded to point out which ducks were gay and why. As he chatted away, Blaine just stared at him. Kurt was so beautiful and lovely and sexy and innocent and pure and sweet and way too good for him.

He got down on one knee.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt looked at him in shocked surprise.

"But Blaine, you already..."

He saw the ring.

The ring.

Oh. My. God.

The ring!

Kurt squealed and started jumping up and down.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Blaine slid the ring on to his finger. Kurt threw his arms around him with so much force, they almost fell off the bridge.

"I love you! I love you! I love you!"

He looked at the ring. "I love it! I love it! I love it!"

Blaine laughed.

Kurt gazed. And sighed. And held his hand away from him to inspect the ring and then, brought it up close to look at it, then away again. He started crying.

"Oh, Blaine. It's simply gorgeous. Just, too, too beautiful."

Blaine smiled. "Just like you."

As they began the drive back home, Kurt started to worry.

"Blaine, can I tell people we're engaged or should it be a secret?"

"What do you want to do?"

"Well, I have to tell Mercedes, I can't keep this from her. But...I don't know about anyone else. My dad likes you but, I'm pretty sure he won't like this. He'll say we are too young for such a big commitment."

"Okay. So, tell Mercedes and no one else. I don't mind."

They rode along until another thought hit Kurt. He looked at the ring.

"Blaine...this is from Tiffany's."

"Of course."

"This is expensive."

"I only buy the best."

"But, this is like...really, really, really expensive. Is it rude of me to ask just how expensive?"

"Yes, it is but, I know you are going to go straight to Tiffany's dot com when you get home so, I'll tell you."

Kurt screamed.

"Blaine!"

Blaine smiled at him. "What?"

Kurt was flustered. "How...you can't...I...Blaine!"

"Is there a problem?"

"No, of course not but...Blaine!"

"I love hearing you scream my name but, you should stop while I'm driving. You're starting to turn me on."

"I know your family is rich and all but, how can you afford this?"

"Don't worry about it."

"Blaine..."

"What?"

"How am I supposed to explain how my 17 year old boyfriend gave me a $15,000 ring?"

"Why do you have to explain anything?"

Kurt thought about it. The hell with it. He loved this ring. He adored this ring. He was totally wearing this ring forever and even after that.

Kurt spent the rest of the drive, staring at his hand and smiling.

Blaine spent the rest of the drive, trying to keep his eyes on the road instead of on his beautiful boyfriend.

_**Whew. Such a difficult chapter to write. Let me know if it worked. **_


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

On Friday morning, James Anderson was awakened by his cell phone. Damn his head hurt. Why was the phone turned up so fucking loud?

It was James's colleague, Senator Tom Daniels. Tom's public relations guy was leaving to take a corporate job and a resume from Meghan had landed on his desk. He was surprised James was letting Meghan go considering the great job she had done handling all of the situations his campaign had run into this year but, if James was indeed getting rid of her, could he let Tom know why? Had she done something wrong or was she just looking for a new opportunity? Tom would love to hire her.

Shit.

His staff was starting to jump ship. If Meghan left, the rest would soon follow right after her.

James told Tom he wasn't letting Meghan go and was sure her resume landing on his desk was a mistake. He hung up and stumbled out of bed. He looked at himself in the mirror.

He looked like hell.

He had lost weight, he needed a shave and a haircut. James needed to get his act together. He was about to lose his staff and the election.

And then there was Elaine.

He couldn't remember the last time he and Elaine had slept together, much less had sex. Suddenly, she had started spending all her time at her sister's house. They had barely spoken since Phil's death and even before, things had been strained. Elaine was still mad at him for attacking Blaine after the article had come out. She had also interrogated him about Blaine's claim that James had beaten him twice. When was the first time? James had never admitted anything. Instead, he said Blaine was lying.

James stared at himself hard in the mirror. He was a fucking mess. He had to get it together. He would start with a shower, a shave and a haircut. Then he would call a campaign team meeting. It was time to regroup and figure out the plan forward. He would promote Meghan to campaign manager. That would keep her on board plus, she deserved it.

And, he would get some closure around Phil's death. It was time to go to the condo. Maybe Elaine would go with him. Perhaps they could...bond over it and find their way back to each other.

As for Blaine...he would deal with Blaine later. There was plenty of time. James had to get himself together first.

X-X-X-X-X

James spent the day executing his plan. He called Meghan and apologized for his behavior over the past two weeks. She was flattered by the promotion and the raise in salary. She would make sure everyone was ready to regroup on Monday.

The phone call to Elaine was a bit harder. She sounded sad and weary. James was scared. He didn't want to lose his wife. Elaine took care of him. He didn't want to be alone. She agreed to come home and together, they would go to the condo Saturday morning.

When Elaine arrived home that evening, James had dinner waiting. Granted, it was Chinese takeout but, she appreciated the gesture. James even took out a bottle of wine. Elaine went upstairs to freshen up and came back downstairs looking beautiful. James was reminded of why he had wanted Elaine in the first place. She was gorgeous.

That night, they didn't have sex but, they did sleep in the same bed and James was happy to hold his wife. He had really missed her. Maybe tomorrow night, he would take her out to dinner and then maybe, just maybe they would come home and make love.

* * *

><p>Saturday morning arrived sunny and warm. James and Elaine were in a somber mood as they prepared to go to Phil's condo. As they drove over, Elaine realized they had no boxes to pack things in. James said that was okay. Today they would just look around and get a sense of what needed to be done. Plus, James needed to see what campaign files Phil had stored there.<p>

As they entered the condo, James felt overwhelmed by the feeling of loss. He wanted a drink.

Phil had always been super neat so, the condo was immaculate. Elaine went to the kitchen to clean out the refrigerator, guessing there would be some disgustingly spoiled things inside but, no, nothing but bottled water, and beer. Phil had been such a bachelor.

They went into the office.

James sat down at the desk and looked around. Elaine sat on a small loveseat in the corner. She looked at a picture on the wall of their gang in college.

"Boy, we were young then." Elaine sighed.

"Yeah. Young and idealistic and too stupid to know how the world really works. How things really turn out. "

Elaine gave James a little smile. "I don't think things turned out too badly."

James looked at her. Wow, his wife was pretty. Yeah, he definitely wanted to bang her tonight.

"No. Things didn't turn out too badly. Not bad at all."

Elaine stood up. "So, what do you need to get?" She started opening the drawers of the filing cabinet.

"I'm not sure. Phil said he had some important papers stored here. "

They went through the filing cabinet and desk drawers. Nothing of real interest or importance.

Elaine looked at the closet. She tried the door.

"Maybe they're in here. The door is locked."

Phil pulled out the keys and started trying several. The lock clicked and he opened the door.

James and Elaine stood in front of the door in silence.

Hundreds of pictures of Blaine.

Why did Phil have hundreds of pictures of their son?

Why were there pictures of that Kurt kid?

Why were there pictures where James had obviously been cut out, leaving just Blaine and Elaine?

James looked at the bottom of the closet. Phil's porn collection. Awesome. He would smuggle it into his home office but tell Elaine he threw it out.

Then James looked a little closer.

Was that two men on the cover?

Why would Phil have gay porn? James reached down and gingerly looked through the box. Lots of gay porn.

And hundreds of pictures of Blaine.

James felt sick.

Elaine stood there with her hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

Now, she knew.

Now, she had the answer.

It wasn't her fault.

Blaine was gay because of Phil.

Phil had abused her son. He had molested Blaine and made him gay.

She looked at James.

Their eyes locked in mutual agreement.

Then they turned on each other.

"This is your fault. Your fucking fault! You're his mother! I was always in Columbus! You should have been watching him!"

"Me!" screeched Elaine. "He was your best friend! How could you have not known about this!"

"How was I supposed to know? He never acted gay! He always acted like he still wanted you! And you acted like you still wanted him! I was always shocked the two of you weren't screwing around behind my back! Now I know why you weren't!"

"Oh, really James! 20 years later and you still can't get the hell over it! I chose you, remember? Maybe I should have chosen him! At least he wouldn't have reminded me everyday that I was worthless because I can't breed like a rabbit!"

"No! He wouldn't have because he would have been too busy screwing the fucked up son you would have birthed into the world!"

Elaine lunged at him and started hitting him. James had no qualms about hitting his son but, he would never hit a woman. Instead, he put his arms up to block her blows. She was screaming and crying. He finally grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him. Elaine collapsed against him in tears. He held her tight.

Fuck.

Phil was gay. How could he have not known? James's mind went into overdrive. Phil had never married. He'd never had a girlfriend. James couldn't remember him ever going on a date. When Blaine came out, Phil had helped James research those deprogramming camps. Was that just to cover his tracks? Get Blaine away from home to make sure he wouldn't tell anyone?

James thought about the past few months. Phil had been eager and willing to deal with Blaine and James had given him the green light.

He had handed his son over to his abuser. Shit.

Elaine was racked with guilt. How could she have missed it? Of course Phil steered her towards James. He hadn't wanted her in the first place. Instead, he had wanted her little boy. Elaine thought she might throw up.

Then she started thinking back...

When exactly would Phil have had the chance to molest Blaine?

When he was little, he was always by her side except when they were at the country club but, Phil was never there.

He had never babysat.

When James was in Columbus, Phil was in Columbus.

There were always people at headquarters when Blaine was there.

When were they ever alone?

Elaine started rethinking her theory. Maybe they were jumping to conclusions. She looked up at James.

Oh.

Oh, my.

James was looking at her the way she had wished he would look at her for the past 3 years. The way he used to look at her before Blaine was gay and it was all her fault. She knew she would never get the look he used to give her in college. That look had been erased when they learned she couldn't have more children but this look...

Elaine could live with this look. She was thrilled to see this look again.

James leaned down and kissed her softly. Elaine sighed happily. He ran his hands down her back and brought them around to the front of her chest. He started rubbing her nipples lightly.

Ohhh...

No need for her to question their conclusion. After all, Phil was gay and dead. He was the perfect scape goat.

Elaine pressed her hips against her husband. He was hard as a rock.

Yep. No need to mention anything at all.

X-X-X-X-X

James and Elaine took all the photos and the porn and drove to an incinerator James knew about in the seedy part of town. They burned everything.

They agreed that James would go back once more to collect any photos of the family and any papers he felt he should keep. After that, they would hire a service to clean out the condo, donate the items, and that would be it. They would keep Phil's secret. No need for anyone to know. Too politically damaging.

And, they would talk to Blaine.

Elaine was nervous about this. Of course Blaine would deny that anything happened because...well...it probably didn't. But, Elaine wasn't about to do anything to destroy her reconnection to her husband. She wanted her marriage to work and she wanted her husband to want her again. The sex they had upon returning from the condo had been incredible. Elaine wasn't about to do anything to keep that from happening again.

X-X-X-X-X

Phil went back on Sunday and collected all photos of the family and Phil's files. He never saw anything important but, he took them all, just in case.

He left the door to the closet open.

He never looked on the top shelf.

* * *

><p>By the time Blaine arrived home Sunday afternoon, he was exhausted. The events of Saturday night had finally caught up with him and he just wanted to fall into bed.<p>

He noticed his mom's car in the driveway. Guess she decided to pay them a visit. He walked in the house and took his stuff to his room. He was about to get undressed when he heard his mom call him. He went downstairs. She was in the living room.

"Hi sweetie." She gave him a warm hug. He didn't return the embrace. He noticed his father standing by the fireplace. For the first time in weeks, he had an expression on his face. It was a mixture of fear and...shame?

Blaine looked from his mom, to his dad and back to his mom.

Something was up. The darkness started swirling around.

"Come darling. Sit down. We want to...talk to you about something."

Aww, hell. He was too tired for this.

"Mom, can it wait? I'm really, really tired."

"It's very important dear. We won't take long."

Instead of sitting next to his mom on the couch, he sat down in a chair in the corner. What the hell was going on? Were they getting a divorce? As long as he could live with his mom, he was all for a divorce.

His father started talking.

"Uh, son. Uh...I realize things have been...difficult lately. Actually, things have been difficult for some time. We, um, your mother and I...well, we know we haven't handled the whole gay thing very well. And, uh... James looked to Elaine for help.

Elaine was all over it.

"We know you are gay because of Phil and honey, we are so, so sorry that we didn't figure things out sooner."

Blaine looked at her in shock. "Wh-what?"

Elaine shook her head and started crying. "Oh, darling! I've been such an awful mother! I...we never knew he was gay and we certainly didn't know he had...touched you inappropriately..."

James jumped in.

"Believe me. If we had known, I would have kicked his ass from here to D.C. and we would have made sure he was sent to jail. There wouldn't have even been a trial. I have friends in the justice department. We would have made him quietly disappear into some penitentiary in Idaho." Elaine nodded enthusiastically.

Blaine looked at his parents.

His parents had cracked up.

They had lost it completely.

He wasn't even sure where to begin.

"Listen, I'm not gay because Phil...did something to me. He never did anything to me."

Wait. That wasn't exactly true.

"Well, he did threaten me all the time but, not when I was little. The threats only happened this year. Actually, over the past few months."

Elaine was shaking her head with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Oh, honey. You don't have to cover for him. You haven't done anything wrong."

"That's right son. We will get you the best treatment available."

Treatment?

"With the right program and some time, you will be back on the right track in no time." James nodded at him reassuringly.

"And, you can start dating girls! Just the other day I ran into Rachel Meyers with her daughter, Amy. Amy has grown into a lovely young woman. Very attractive." Elaine beamed at him.

Blaine's head hurt. He was exhausted and his parents had lost their minds.

"Look, I'm gay because I was born that way. Yes, Phil was gay or at least, some type of sick, twisted pedophile but, he never molested me. A few months ago, he started threatening me, demanding oral sex and he..." Blaine stopped. He couldn't tell them about the attack on Kurt. That would lead to more questions and that could lead to them learning about the fire.

"He just threatened me."

Elaine's voice was firm. "Look honey. I understand this is hard for you. You've grown used to...being this way. It's going to be a hard habit for you to break but, darling, we have to get you back right. If Phil had never touched you, you would be straight and dating girls and, everything would be perfect."

Blaine was shaking his head. "Mom...no...that's not how this works..."

"It really is okay son," said James. "We saw what Phil had in his closet. The pictures of you...the gay porn. We understand that it's not your fault. Phil was a sick bastard who preyed on you and we will never, ever be able to forgive ourselves. But, we can make this right. We will help you make this right."

Shit. Phil's closet. That's what brought this on. This what not the reaction Blaine had expected.

He sat back in his chair and looked at his parents. His dad was sober, clean shaven and his hair was cut. His mom looked more relaxed than he had seen her in months and her skin looked like it was glowing. What the hell had happened while he was gone?

Blaine was prepared to just let the whole thing go until his father spoke.

"I think one of the first steps towards the healing process is to remove bad influences. You are to stop seeing Kurt. Immediately."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Blaine had promised Kurt he would maintain control.

And he really didn't want to break that promise.

But, his parents had gone crazy. They had lost their minds.

And the darkness was in an uproar.

Blaine stared at his father. "I'm not going to stop seeing Kurt."

"Now, Blaine..."

"No! And trust me, you can't stop me from seeing him."

James returned to the father Blaine was used to. "Blaine, you will do what you are told. You are to stop seeing that boy now!"

"No." The darkness was starting to build into a strong, hot frenzy.

James looked at Blaine coolly. His voice was smooth and icy. "It will be very, very difficult to drive to Lima without a car."

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment to calm the darkness. He couldn't attack his parents. Well, maybe his dad, but not his mom. But, he couldn't kill him. Kurt would be mad. He had to think of something else.

He opened his eyes and looked at his father.

James took a step back. His son's eyes had changed colors. Dammit. How could he have forgotten about that power shit? Screwing Elaine had screwed up his brains. They should have approached this entire thing differently. How would Phil have handled this?

Elaine was sitting in silent fear on the couch. She hadn't foreseen this. She didn't think James would make such a demand. They had only talked about therapy and she had agreed because she was still sure this gay thing was just a phase and therapy might help, but now things were getting out of control.

Blaine's voice was quiet and menacing.

"You know dad. Let's say Phil did molest me. He molested me lots and lots of times over the years. Let's even go so far as to say you two knew about it and yet, neither of you did anything to stop him. I think a story about that would be a nice follow up piece to the earlier article. What do you think?"

James turned beet red, his fists clenched. The darkness sensed his anger and was having a fit, hoping he would attack. Blaine fought to keep it on lock down. He had promised Kurt.

"Perhaps I should go give Mark Madison a call?"

Elaine looked horrified. "Blaine...you wouldn't?" Things were going from bad to worse. She hadn't meant to cause more trouble in her household. She just wanted her husband to love her again. To forgive her for giving him a gay son.

James was enraged. Fine. His fucked up, faggot son wanted to play hardball? They would play. Evil shit be dammed.

"I hate you Blaine. You're such a fucked up, worthless piece of shit for a son. You and all your gay shit, combined with my father's shit. It's a fucking mess! I'll be so glad when you are out of here! I'm sick of dealing with you!"

"You've never dealt with me dad. You let Phil do all your dirty work for you. You let a pedophile have your son. Senator Gives Son to Pedophile. What a great headline."

James lunged towards Blaine.

Elaine screamed.

Blaine attacked.

* * *

><p>Kurt hummed a happy tune as he soaked in the bathtub. He looked at his ring and smiled. He knew he should have taken it off before getting into the tub, but he couldn't bear to. Not today. Blaine had just slipped it on his finger a few hours ago. He didn't want to take it off yet.<p>

He laid back and closed his eyes and thought about the weekend. Despite the attack, it had been a great weekend. He and Blaine had finally talked about the darkness and figured some things out. Blaine had promised they would start researching his grandfather that week. They might even drive up to Columbus, to see what they could learn. Kurt was sure they would find someone who knew something about his grandfather's abilities. Someone who could help them understand.

He smiled. Yes, Blaine was different from other boys and Kurt liked it just fine. He looked at his ring again. It really was beautiful. And so expensive. Blaine shouldn't have spent so much money. Kurt laughed out loud. Yes, he should have. Wait till he showed...

A jolt of force struck Kurt in the chest. His hand flew to his chest. What was that?

* * *

><p>James crashed into the wall from the force of Blaine's thoughts. He turned and lunged at Blaine, knocking him into a bookshelf, bringing the entire thing crashing down. Elaine was screaming.<p>

"Stop! Both of you, stop! James! Blaine! Stop!"

Blaine's eyes were burning and he was struggling. Struggling to fight his father and struggling to keep the darkness under control. It was screeching at him, begging to be freed completely. It would take care of James. No problem. But, Blaine knew that once free, it wouldn't come back to him. It had grown too strong. Plus, he had promised Kurt. But damn it was hard. He was so tired. He couldn't concentrate the way he needed to...

* * *

><p>Kurt was sitting very still in the bathtub, listening to his mind and concentrating on his body. The second jolt hit him harder than the first.<p>

Blaine.

Something was wrong with Blaine.

Kurt stood up and ran naked and dripping wet to his room. He grabbed his cell phone. By the fifth ring, he realized how stupid this was. If Blaine was fighting or struggling with the darkness, he would not stop to answer his cell phone.

Kurt sat down on the bed and closed his eyes...

* * *

><p>"I fucking hate you! We should have sent you to one of those camps or better yet, military school! Maybe they would have beat the shit out of you along with the gay!"<p>

Blaine was on his knees, gasping for air and fighting. Fighting to keep control. The darkness was straining against his chest, trying to break free. Blaine was so tired. Tired from the trip, tired from all the shit he and Kurt had gone through this summer, tired of his father. If he would just let go, he could end this...

* * *

><p>Kurt gripped the bedspread. His chest hurt. What could have happened? Blaine was supposed to go straight home and go to bed. Kurt felt another jolt, so strong, he fell off the bed. He could feel it. Blaine was starting to lose it. Kurt screamed, "Blaine no! No! You have to keep control!"<p>

* * *

><p>Blaine heard Kurt's voice. He opened his eyes and dug his fingers into the carpet. He looked at his father who was still screaming at him. The darkness was competing with Kurt's voice in his head, urging him to attack. <em>Come on. Let's just kill him. Your mother will forgive you. She loves you. Just kill <em>_him Blaine. He wants to keep you from Kurt. Are you really __going to let him keep you from Kurt..._

* * *

><p>Kurt was rocking back and forth, tears streaming down his face. He was concentrating with every fiber of his being, his mind screaming. <em>Keep control Blaine. Keep control. Keep control Blaine. Keep control.<em>

* * *

><p>"You know what?" roared James, "I'm sick of this shit. I want you out of here, now! Just get out!" James pulled Blaine up from the floor and started trying to drag him towards the door. Blaine wrenched away from him and James punched him. Blaine stumbled backwards and fell. James jumped on top of him and held him down. "I fucking hate you! I know what you did you fucking freak! I know it was you! I can't prove it, but I know! I know!" Blaine just lay there, concentrating on Kurt's voice echoing in his head.<p>

_Keep control Blaine. Keep control. Keep control Blaine. Keep control._

At the same time, the darkness was throwing a tantrum. Aren't you tired of getting your ass beat by him? Attack! Blaine punched his father in the jaw and pushed him off. His father lunged at him again and the two started rolling around, each wrestling to gain control of the other.

Elaine was screaming. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran over and tried to pull them apart. At that moment, James swung, trying to hit Blaine. His fist landed against Elaine's cheek. She fell back. Realizing what happened, James yelled and threw Blaine off of him. He scrambled over to Elaine.

"Oh shit! Elaine! Oh, God! Elaine! Elaine, I'm so sorry! Oh, my God! Elaine!"

Elaine was sitting with a stunned expression, holding the side of her face.

Blaine scrambled across the room and practically curled his body into the wall. The darkness was slamming around inside him. He tried to focus only on Kurt's voice.

_Keep control Blaine. Keep control. Keep control Blaine. Keep control._

James looked at Blaine.

"I want you out of here! Do you hear me? Out! I don't care where you go! Just get the hell outta my house!"

Elaine jumped up. "No! No! No! He's my son! You can't just throw him out! No!"

"I don't give a shit! I want him out of here!"

Elaine was hysterical. "No! It's not his fault! It's not Phil's fault! It's nobody's fault! It's nobody's fault! If you have to blame someone, blame me but, please, please don't send my baby away! Please! Phil never touched him. He couldn't have. It..it didn't happen."

James looked at her in confusion."But you said..."

"I-I lied James! I lied! I just wanted you to want me again. To look at me the way you used to. I just wanted you to love me again!"

James stared at his wife with a mixture of confusion, anger and repulsion. The repulsion hurt Elaine the most. She grabbed his arm. "Please James? Why can't you love me? I'm still the same girl you fell in love with in college. Why can't you get over it? Lots of people only have one child. Lots of people have gay..."

James wrenched his arm away from her. He looked at her and at his son sitting on the floor and walked out.

Elaine fell on the couch in a puddle of tears.

Blaine was still sitting on the floor, his back against the wall. Once James had moved away from him, he had managed to calm the darkness. He looked at his mother, crying on the couch. So, she'd been willing to sell him out to save her marriage. Blaine felt like this realization shouldn't hurt as much as it did. Why did he still want his mother to love him? Expect her to love him? She had proven over and over again that she couldn't be trusted.

He stood up and stumbled to his room. He was exhausted and his body hurt. Why the hell was he always getting his ass kicked? Shit had to change but for now, he needed sleep.

He fell on to his bed and was asleep in seconds.

* * *

><p>Elaine stared at the mess in the living room. Well, that was it. One night of happiness. That's all you get Elaine. One night. James will never touch you again after this.<p>

She stood up and went into the kitchen. She took out a bottle of wine and a half gallon of mint chocolate chip ice cream. She collapsed into one of the kitchen chairs and began to eat the ice cream straight from the container while sipping on the wine. She'd been sitting there for 45 minutes when the doorbell rang. Who the hell could that be?

She opened the door to find Kurt standing there.

They stared at one another for a moment, each noticing that the other had been crying.

"Um, hi Mrs. Anderson. I'm...I need to see Blaine."

Elaine just stared at him.

"Mrs. Anderson? Is Blaine here?"

Elaine woke up. "Uh, yes. What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Blaine."

"He's sleeping."

"I don't need to wake him. I just...I just need to see him."

Elaine looked at Kurt closely. He looked determined. Oh, well. What did it matter now? James hated her. No reason why her son shouldn't be happy.

"Come in."

Elaine followed Kurt as he ran up the stairs to Blaine's room. He opened the door and sighed heavily in relief at seeing him sprawled across his bed. Elaine stood in the doorway and watched curiously as Kurt undressed her son down to his boxers and carefully rolled him under the covers. At one point, Blaine stirred and opened his eyes for just a moment. He looked up at Kurt and said, "I love you beautiful." Kurt caressed his hair. "I love you too." Blaine went back to sleep instantly. Kurt kissed him softly and walked out of the room.

Once they were back downstairs in the kitchen, Kurt stood there feeling awkward.

"I-I just had to make sure he was okay."

Elaine looked at him. How did he know what had happened?

"I'll be going now. Thank you."

Elaine was suddenly hit with a rush of desperation. She didn't want to be alone.

"Wait! Um...uh...do you want something to drink?"

Kurt looked at her in surprise. He studied her face. She looked so sad and desperate and her face was bruised. Did Blaine's father hit her? Kurt felt sorry for her. He couldn't help it. She was Blaine's mom and looking at her always reminded him of Blaine.

"Um...okay."

"Is wine okay?"

"I-I'm only 18."

Elaine shrugged. "This is my house. You have my permission."

Kurt looked at her. Was she serious?

"Okay."

They sat down at the table. Kurt took a tiny sip and was surprised that he actually liked the taste. He took another small sip and looked at Elaine.

"What happened?"

Elaine sighed. "What always seems to happen in this house. James and Blaine fighting."

"About what?"

"James told Blaine he couldn't see you anymore."

Kurt gasped. Elaine was amused by his reaction.

"Don't worry. Blaine made it clear that he would continue to see you."

Oh. That explains Blaine almost losing control. If he had, he would have killed his father. Kurt shuddered at the thought.

Elaine looked at him. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"What does your mother think of your being gay?"

"She died when I was 8, but I don't think she would have cared."

"Oh." Elaine suddenly felt sad for someone other than herself. A little boy with no mother. That was heartbreaking. For the first time, she looked at Kurt as someone other than the boy ruining her son.

"Does your father mind?"

"No. I'm sure it wasn't easy for him at first, but he's always been supportive and loving."

Elaine nodded. So different from James. Elaine looked at Kurt. Her voice was almost a whisper.

"You really love my son...don't you?"

Kurt looked straight into her eyes. "I love your son more than anything in the world. I would do anything for Blaine. Anything. I love him so much that...some days...I almost can't stand it. My love for him overwhelms me."

Elaine looked at Kurt. She knew he meant every word. No wonder Blaine threw such a fit when James said he couldn't see him again. Despite the fact that it was a boy, Elaine felt a touch of happiness. Happy that someone loved her son. The kind of love she wished she had. It would be better if Kurt was a Kate but nonetheless, it was love and she wanted Blaine to have love.

They sat in silence, sipping wine until Elaine noticed the ring.

"Your ring is beautiful."

"Thank you."

Kurt felt a rush of panic. He quickly put his hand in his lap.

Elaine thought that was odd.

"May I see it?"

"What?"

"Your ring? May I see it?"

Kurt slowly moved his hand towards Elaine. She looked at the ring closely.

"It really is exquisite. Where did you get it?"

"Tiffany's."

Elaine raised her eyebrows. "You bought if for yourself?"

Kurt felt trapped. He didn't want to lie. Not about something that meant so much to him, but he wasn't sure how Elaine would react.

"It was a gift."

Elaine looked at him closely. Kurt put his hand back in his lap.

Elaine looked at the table. She finally looked back at Kurt. Her voice was quiet, almost a whisper.

"It's from Blaine, isn't it?"

Kurt nodded slowly.

"An engagement ring?"

Kurt just looked at her.

Elaine said nothing else. She stood up.

"You'd better go home."

Kurt stood up quickly. "Okay. Thank you." He practically ran out of the house.

Elaine stood in the middle of the kitchen.

So, her 17 year old son gave an engagement ring to his 18 year old boyfriend.

Won't James be pleased.

* * *

><p>Tasha McNeil did not like working at We Clean Services. Who the hell wants to clean other people's disgusting mess? But, it was a job and every once in a while, they would clean the home of someone rich or famous and then there would be good stuff to steal. Plus, that guy from the newspaper had offered her $100 every time she could get him into the home of someone good.<p>

Tasha gave him a call.

"Mark Madison."

"Hey Mark. It's Tasha from We Clean."

"Hey girl! What's going on?"

"Listen, I don't know if this guy would be of any interest to you, but I recognized his name from that big fire at that senator guy's office. On Friday, we are cleaning out the condo of a Phil Williams. Would you be interested in tagging along?"

"Absolutely."


	37. Chapter 37

_**Quick shout out: **__**If you have not read The Sidhe by Chazzam, I highly suggest you start after finishing this chapter. It is complete so, you can read it straight through. It is worth it just to get to the final chapter. Absolutely beautiful writing. I'm not one for sci-fi Klaine stories, but trust me, this one is worth the read. **_

_**I still don't own them. If I did, Chris Colfer would not graduate after this season. **_

Chapter 37

Finally, Kurt and Blaine found themselves enjoying some peace.

James threw himself into the re-election campaign. Promoting Meghan to campaign manager had been an outstanding idea. She was smart and full of great ideas. The team felt inspired by her optimism and drive and most importantly, they respected and trusted her leadership. James was impressed. He also wondered why he had never noticed how attractive Meghan was. She certainly wasn't as beautiful as Elaine, but she had a beautiful smile and a great set of breasts. She ran every morning at 5:00 am so, her legs were lovely. How had he missed all that?

Elaine practically moved in with her sister. Since school was out, Eleanor had her hands full with the kids so, she appreciated Elaine coming over to help out. They went to the pool or the park everyday. Elaine spent the time away from home, thinking. She knew she had some decisions to make. She just wasn't ready to make them.

With James and Elaine gone all the time, Blaine was thrilled to finally share his magnificent home with his boyfriend. His goal was to fuck Kurt in every room of the house and his tree house.

The boys fell into a comfortable routine. Pete and Blaine would practice in the morning while Kurt worked at the shop with his dad until around Noon. They would meet at Blaine's house around 2:00 pm. There were more rooms in the Anderson home so it was taking them a while to make their way through the entire house. Especially since they kept revisiting their favorite places. Kurt loved the dinning room. The ceiling was a mirror type material and the table was the perfect height for him to lay on while Blaine stood in front of him and fucked him. Kurt loved being able to watch Blaine screwing him. It was the sexiest, hottest thing he had ever seen.

Blaine loved the basement because of the wall space. Taking Kurt against the wall was hands down his favorite way of fucking his boyfriend. He loved the rough, brutality of it. He would pick Kurt up and slam him into the wall. Kurt would hold on to him so tightly, digging his nails into his skin, that he drew blood. Kurt's groans and the sound of his body hitting the wall did something to the darkness in Blaine that he couldn't describe. It would get super hot and, if Blaine allowed it to, it would encircle their bodies and slam Blaine into Kurt even harder. Blaine didn't want to admit that he liked the violent nature of this position. Afterward, he would lovingly kiss the bruises on Kurt's back. He always felt bad about the bruising, but Kurt never seemed to mind. Blaine got the feeling that Kurt was just as turned on by the whole thing as he was.

The only problem with all this fucking was that they weren't researching anything, something Kurt pointed out repeatedly.

"Blaine, I thought you said we were going to snoop around your dad's office today."

"We will," said Blaine as he unzipped Kurt's pants.

"Then why are you unzipping my pants?"

"I need to see your dick first."

"Why? Blaine...why...Blaine? Ohhh...Blaine..."

Finally, Kurt put his foot down. "We need to do this. You can't keep getting stronger. People are going to start thinking you are on steroids."

"I am. A steroid called Kurt."

But Blaine knew Kurt was right. Pete had withdrawn from all singles matches against him. "I only want you playing with me, not against me. I know how powerful you are. I'm not about to let you kill me on the court." Other players eyed Blaine warily. He looked like he could kill someone with a tennis ball. He and Pete had won every doubles match so far and it was assumed that Blaine would win every singles match, once the singles games started. The match director was growing worried because no one wanted to play against him.

So, Blaine allowed Kurt to drag him from their fuck fest to scope out former staff members in Columbus. The state house records office proved their best source of information since Congressman Jim had been in office prior to the age of computers. Blaine was impressed with Kurt's patience and determination. The files were old and dusty, but Kurt was on a mission. He painstakingly went through every file, taking notes and pestering the records administrator with questions.

On Wednesday, they sat in Blaine's room, deciding who to approach first. Blaine had hung his grandfather's portrait on the wall of his room. Kurt stared at it.

"I wish he could just tell us."

Blaine gave him a weary look. "I think I have enough strange stuff in my life Kurt. I don't need portraits to start talking to me." Blaine didn't tell Kurt that sometimes, in the middle of the night, he would wake up and look at the portrait, thinking he heard someone calling him. He had contemplated taking it down and hanging it somewhere else in the house, but he was scared his dad would throw it out.

"Okay, so who are we going to see?"

Kurt became very businesslike. "These are the people I think would be the most likely to know something."

Jacob Carter – Chief of Staff

Meggie Roberts – Secretary

O McDougal – Chief Strategist

"O McDougal?" Blaine thought for a moment. "I've heard that name before. I think he was a good friend of my grandparents."

Kurt beamed. "Perfect. I think we should start with Meggie Roberts, then Jacob Carter and save O for last. What kind of name is O?"

"I'm sure it stands for something. Maybe my mom will know."

Kurt looked at Blaine hopefully. "Is there anyway you could ask your dad? He would have grown up knowing these people."

Blaine shook his head vigorously. "Absolutely not. He hasn't spoken to me since our fight. I'm not about to ask him anything." Blaine looked at Kurt. The two had never discussed that night. Blaine knew Kurt had driven to Westerville to make sure he was okay, but he didn't know Kurt and his mom had talked or that she knew about the ring. Blaine's voice was quiet.

"You know...I heard your voice that night."

Kurt looked at him. "Yes. I know."

"I would have killed my father."

Kurt nodded. "I know."

Blaine pushed Kurt back on to the floor and climbed on top of him. He lightly ran his tongue along Kurt's lips before sliding his tongue into Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned into the kiss and tried to maintain control of his senses.

"Blaine...stop...we have to find addresses for these people..."

Blaine didn't stop. Instead, he lowered his body and started rubbing their cocks against one another. He started kissing Kurt's neck, working his way down his chest.

"You are so beautiful and you are mine...mine...mine. All mine. Forever and ever and ever."

Kurt hummed and moaned in response. "Mmmm. Yes. Yours, yours, yours."

Blaine came back up and looked into Kurt's eyes. His eyes grew dark and he wrapped his control around Kurt.

"I love you so much Kurt. Do you love me?"

"Yes. I love you. So very much."

"Who do you belong to?"

"I belong to you, master. Only you."

Blaine groaned. He stood up, took off his boxers and sat down on top of Kurt. He tightened his control.

"I wanna fuck your mouth."

Kurt moaned. "Yes master." Blaine scooted up further on his chest until he was at the right angle. Kurt opened his mouth and accepted Blaine's cock. It filled his mouth completely, sliding down his throat comfortably. Blaine started moving in and out, moaning at the lovely sensation of Kurt's lips and warm tongue. Kurt closed his eyes and concentrated on sucking lightly. He didn't have to do much. In this position, Blaine was in control. Kurt smiled to himself. To think that just a few months ago, he had been terrified to swallow.

Blaine sped up. He warned Kurt, as he neared his orgasm.

"Ugh, Kurt...I'm gonna fucking... explode...swallow beautiful...swallow all of it...ugh..."

Kurt readied himself as Blaine poured his cum down his throat. Kurt closed his lips around Blaine's dick and moaned as he swallowed. Blaine thought he might come again, just from the sounds Kurt made. He shivered as Kurt kept licking his softening cock. He finally slid out and moved down Kurt's body, laying on top of him. Kurt wrapped his arms around him. How were they ever going to get anything done?

They lay there for half an hour before Kurt insisted they try to find addresses for Jacob, Meggie and O.

They started with Meggie. Since she had been secretary, they figured she might have contact information for the other two. They searched online and found a listing for a Charles and Meggie Roberts in Columbus. Kurt made the call.

Turned out Meggie had died of a stroke a year earlier. Her husband remembered Congressman Jim and thought highly of him. He'd been a good boss to his wife and she had enjoyed working for him.

Kurt sighed. "Nothing exciting there."

Next was Jacob Carter. He was a semi-retired attorney with the Columbus firm of Carter Wilcox & Saxbe. Being semi-retired, he would be more than happy to help a high school student doing research on Congressman Jim. He had nothing but time.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Kurt, I don't think we are going to learn anything about the darkness from him. I think we are going to hear hundreds of political war stories."

"But that will be interesting!"

"Maybe for you. You forget what family I'm from. I hate politics."

"Well, its a start. And maybe he knows where O McDougal is living."

They agreed to meet Friday at 10 am.

* * *

><p>Jacob Carter was a short man, in his early 70's, with white hair and a friendly smile. He didn't practice law anymore. He just came into the office a few days a week to shuffle papers around on his desk and flirt with the paralegals. However, he was well-respected for his accomplishments during his youth. A smart attorney, well-versed in the law, Jacob was one of the first attorneys in the state to recognize the money to be made by law firms creating government relations consulting firms within their practices. After years of working for Congressman Jim, Jacob launched his consulting firm and made millions.<p>

He studied the two boys sitting across from him with great interest. Especially the one with black hair.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"I didn't," answered Blaine. Kurt glared at him. Blaine had been in a dark, hostile mood since they had arrived in Columbus. They had made the appointment under Kurt's name since Blaine didn't want word getting back to his father that he was running around Columbus asking questions about this grandfather. Plus, he wasn't sure how forthcoming Jacob would be if he knew he was sitting across from Congressman Jim's grandson.

"Blaine."

"Blaine what?"

Should he lie? He glanced at Kurt. Kurt shook his head and mouthed the word, truth.

"Blaine Anderson."

"Ah," said Jacob. "I thought you looked familiar." He paused and studied Blaine for a moment. "You have Jim's eyes."

Kurt cleared his throat. "What can you tell us about Congressman Jim?"

As Blaine had predicted, Jacob launched into a series of Jim and Jacob's greatest hits. Kurt found it all fascinating and after a while, even Blaine got sucked into Jacob's storytelling style. Blaine knew his grandfather had accomplished a lot but, it was fascinating to hear just how he did it. Blaine noticed that all of Jacob's stories involved Congressman Jim staring down his opponent. Staring them down so hard that they swore his eyes changed colors. Blaine smiled.

After an hour, Kurt began gently digging for more information.

"How do you think the Congressman was able to strike so many tough deals? What was his secret?"

"Oh, he was just an astute politician. He understood all sides of the issues and how to find a common denominator."

Blaine gave Jacob a hard look. "Do you really think that's all there was to it?" Kurt shot him a look. His plan was to tread softly. Blaine was a bulldozer.

Jacob narrowed his eyes and looked at Blaine. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, do you think there was more going on?"

"Like what?"

Blaine shrugged and spoke slowly. "Oh, I don't know...maybe something...darker?"

Kurt glared at Blaine but Jacob sat back and chuckled.

"Oh, I know what you're getting at. I heard the same stories for years. Stories about Jim being able to...control people somehow. Plant ideas in their heads. Make them do what he said. It was all hogwash."

"Was it?" Kurt wanted to bop Blaine in the head.

For the first time since they'd sat down, Jacob looked uncomfortable.

"Let me tell you boys how those stories got started. Jim used to tell a ridiculous story about how, when his mama was early on in her pregnancy, so early in fact that she didn't even know she was pregnant, her, his dad and some friends, all went on a vacation to New Orleans. While they was down there, they visited one of those voodoo priestess people. Just for fun and out of curiosity. Well, supposedly, this priestess person, blessed his mama and told her she was pregnant, it was a boy and that he would be special. Some crap like that. Anyway, Jim loved that story. Loved to tell it. I think he actually believed it. So, you see? That's how all that nonsense about Jim being able to do stuff got started. A bunch of rubbish."

Kurt was enthralled.

Blaine was disgusted. A voodoo priestess? Was he kidding? This was all bullshit. He looked at Kurt. Aw, hell...Kurt was totaling buying this crap.

"So,"asked Kurt, "you don't think that maybe the Congressman really could...make people do things?"

Jacob was quiet. He looked at Kurt for a moment and then at Blaine. He leaned forward and took a closer look at Blaine. Blaine stared back. He continued looking at Blaine as he spoke, his voice suddenly quiet and slightly suspicious.

"Why are you boys really here?"

Kurt tried to sound as innocent as possible. "We are doing a research project on the Congressman."

"Uh huh," said Jacob. He was still staring at Blaine. "You remind me of your grandfather. You have that same look he always had. The same...body language. Strong, powerful...just a bit unsettling."

Blaine said nothing. He leaned forward and locked his eyes with Jacob's. Kurt let out a little gasp as he realized what Blaine was doing.

"Jacob, I want you to tell me the truth. Did my grandfather have some type of power that allowed him to control others?"

Jacob was out of practice. Back in the day when he worked for the congressman, he had learned early on how to avoid Jim's controlling stare and the control he could wrap around a person to make them do what he wanted. Jim had actually appreciated the fact that Jacob couldn't fall prey to him. He felt it made Jacob one of the few people on his staff he could trust to freely tell him the truth.

But that was a long time ago.

Jacob stared back at Blaine. "Yes. Yes he did."

"Do you know how it worked Jacob?"

"No."

"Who would know how it works? Who would my grandfather have explained it to."

"O McDougal."

Blaine sat back and released Jacob. Jacob blinked. He looked at Blaine.

"So, you're like him"

"I think so."

Jacob stood up. "Go see O. He can tell you what you want to know. He was your grandfather's chief strategist and best friend. I don't know anything."

"Will O talk to us?" asked Kurt.

"That I don't know. He was angry with Jim right before he died and he seemed to grow angrier with him after Tania's death. Maybe the years have lessened his ire."

Kurt and Blaine stood up. "Thank you so much Mr. Carter. We appreciate you taking time to meet with us." Kurt wanted to leave things on a friendly note but Jacob glared at him and then fixed a cold look on Blaine.

"You're welcome, but do me a favor? Don't come back."

X-X-X-X-X

"Aw, beautiful. Come on. Don't be mad."

Kurt was stalking towards Blaine car. A perfect, ticked off bitch expression on his face.

"Kurt...stop." Kurt whirled around.

"I can't believe you did that Blaine Anderson! We were supposed to step lightly. Gain his confidence. Instead, you knock him out and make him mad at us!"

"Who cares if he's mad? He didn't know anything important anyway. A voodoo priestess? Seriously? Besides, we learned what we needed to know. This O guy is the person we need to talk to."

"What if O won't talk to us? Jacob might have been able to help us find other people who might know something!"

Blaine looked skeptical. "I don't think so Kurt. I don't think anyone else knows anything except, maybe my father and he isn't going to help me."

Kurt sighed and looked at Blaine. He looked so sexy. His hair was starting to grow longer and his skin was tan from both the darkness and playing tennis in the sun. As always, Kurt could feel Blaine's power and strength, almost as if it were simmering on his skin. Ever since placing the ring on his finger, Blaine's hold on him had grown stronger and tighter. Kurt cherished his capture. His enslavement to Blaine was increasing and he didn't mind at all. In fact, he relished it. He reached over and caressed Blaine's hair.

"Fine. I'll try to call and set up a visit."

* * *

><p>Mark was ecstatic.<p>

He had struck pay dirt and all it cost him was a measly $100 bucks.

Mark had met Tasha and the cleaning team at Phil's condo. They were thrilled to find the place neat, clean and organized. It wouldn't take them long to pack up.

Mark had wandered around the condo in disappointment. It was obvious that Senator Anderson had been there. There were no papers in the office, at least nothing even remotely related to the campaign. As he thought about it, he realized that it had been silly of him to think he would find something. Of course Anderson would clean out his best friend's condo. The safe was empty and open. Wonder what used to be in there? Mark looked in the closet. Empty. He jumped up to see if anything was on the shelf. His eye caught a quick glance of purple.

He grabbed a chair and stood on it. There was a very ornate purple box on the top shelf. Strange that this would be left there.

He pulled it down and opened it.

Tucked inside the tissue paper was a beautiful stainless steel, padded collar. With the name Blaine engraved on it.

Mark grinned.

X-X-X-X-X

When Mark got back to his apartment, he took the collar out and studied it. It was very pretty and looked very expensive. His mind was working overtime. What was the story behind the collar? Did Phil and Blaine have a thing going on? Did Phil have a thing for Blaine? Mark gasped. Maybe Blaine really was behind the fire? Did he kill Phil because Phil was molesting him? Were they lovers who had a fight and Blaine lost it? Blaine always looked rather menacing. Was he capable of murder?

Mark's mind was racing with possibilities when his cell phone rang. It was his editor, Jack.

"Yeah Jack?"

"Hey, there's been a shooting over by Jefferson Arms. Two bodies found. I need you to go cover it."

Mark shuddered. He didn't like to cover violent murders.

"Aw, Jack. Come on. You know murder isn't my thing. I'm supposed to cover politics."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but Richard is already out on another story. I need you to pinch hit for me on this one."

Mark sighed heavily. "Fine. Hey! I think I have a new story to follow up the Anderson piece."

"Fine, fine. Just go cover the Jefferson Arms story. You can tell me about the new story later."

Mark headed out, leaving the box and the collar on his desk.

X-X-X-X-X

Tyler took out his key to Mark's apartment and let himself in. He had been surprised when Mark gave him a key. It seemed like a very boyfriend-ish thing to do and Mark was not his boyfriend. They were just lovers. Right?

"Mark?"

He looked around. Oh well. Mark was always getting called away for some breaking news story. Tyler would wait. He'd been looking forward to Mark fucking him all day. Still not as good as Blaine, but damn close. Really, really close.

He decided to play around online. He walked to Mark's desk and froze.

At first, Tyler thought the collar might be for him. He thought hard about this. How did he feel about bondage? Blaine had tied his hands behind his back once with a silk scarf they had found in the costume closet. Tyler had loved it. The feeling of being helpless, combined with Blaine pounding his ass mercilessly, had been incredible. But, a collar? He wasn't sure how he felt about that. He might be willing to give it a try. He would try anything sexual once.

He picked it up. It was very pretty. Then he saw the name.

Blaine.

Tyler actually choked and had to get a glass of water.

What the hell?

He sat down to wait for Mark.

X-X-X-X-X

Yuck.

Mark couldn't wait to take a shower. He hated murder scenes. So depressing and frightening and the smell...ugh.

He was glad to see Tyler waiting for him.

"Hey! Hi sweetie. I'm sorry you had to..."

"What the hell is this?"

Tyler was holding up the collar.

Uh oh.

"Calm down. You'll never guess where I got that from?"

"Where?"

"Phil Williams' condo?"

"Who?"

"Phil Williams! The guy who died in the Anderson Headquarters fire. Come on Tyler. Keep up with me. I knew Anderson's kid was involved somehow."

Tyler felt a wave of panic.

"But Mark, I told you. Blaine was with me the day of the fire."

"I know, I know but...there might be another angle to the story. I mean, why would Phil have a collar of all things, with Blaine's name on it? Something had to be going on and I am going to find out what. It will make a great follow up story to the other article."

Tyler was on the verge of tears.

"No."

"What?"

"No. You can't do that Mark. You can't do that to Blaine."

"What are you talking about? Tyler, this could be a huge story!"

"I don't care. You can't do that to Blaine."

"Look, I know he's your friend, but Tyler, I'm a journalist. If there's a story here, I have an obligation to report it."

"Not if it's going to hurt someone!"

"Tyler, don't be so naive. Blaine is a part of a political family. He knows his life is an open book, whether he wants it to be or not."

Tyler was shaking his head vigorously. "No! You have a choice. You don't have to do this!"

Mark felt a wave of jealousy ripple through him.

"Why do you care so much?"

Tyler blushed. "Blaine's a nice guy. He doesn't deserve this."

Why was Tyler blushing? Now Mark really felt jealous.

"Did you sleep with him?"

Tyler didn't answer.

"You did, didn't you? You slept with him!"

"That isn't what this is about!"

"Jesus Tyler! Is there anyone in this town you haven't let fuck you?"

The second the words were out of his mouth, Mark regretted them.

Tyler's face fell and his eyes welled up with tears.

Mark felt like shit. "Tyler...Tyler, I'm sorry."

Tyler ran towards the door. Mark felt awful. He hadn't meant to hurt him.

"Tyler! Please! I'm sorry!"

"Fuck you Mark! I hate you!"

"Tyler!"

Tyler ran out of the apartment, down the stairs and sped away in his car.

Mark sat down at his desk, his head in his hands.

Shit. He hadn't meant to hurt Tyler. Tyler was sweet and loving and so great in bed. His ass was beautiful and the way he gave head...like his life depended on it. Mark liked Tyler. A lot.

He looked at the collar. He really liked Tyler, but he had a responsibility as a journalist, right? He couldn't allow his personal feelings to get in the way.

_****I am determined to finish this in 40 chapters. 42 at the most. I cannot believe I went past 20 to begin with. So, chapters will be longer. I hope that's a good thing. ****_

**Also, from here on out, it's all answers about the darkness and lots of smut and Klaine sex. I'll assume no one has a problem with that. **

**Please review. Reviews are what turned this into a full story. The love kept me going. Along with Blaine's control. :-)**


	38. Chapter 38

_**This is the chapter where Blaine and Kurt get answers regarding the darkness. WARNING: the darkness is heavily tied up in a sex/control/slave/master scenario, just in case you hadn't already figured that out. Blaine insisted and Kurt clapped for joy about it. **_

_**I'm about to jump off a cliff so, feel free not to follow me if this bothers you. I promise you, it's a very loving arrangement and no, it is not BDSM.**_

_**Oh, and there's smut.**_

Chapter 38

Something was up with the darkness.

The heat was back. Blaine's body was as hot as it was when the darkness came back after their 17 day abstinence. His body was on fire and his eyes were three shades darker.

For 3 nights straight, Blaine woke up around 2:00 am. Hot, sweaty and desperate for Kurt, the darkness thrashing around inside him. He would stare at the portrait of his grandfather, wishing it would speak to him like Kurt had said. He needed to know what was going on.

By the time he finally saw Kurt, his need to fuck him was almost suffocating. He would meet Kurt at the door, naked and hot, the heat rolling off his body like fire. Kurt would take his clothes off as fast as possible to avoid Blaine ripping them off. Blaine would slide into him and with every thrust, the heat would flood into Kurt making him scream. Both the heat and the sexual intensity was overwhelming. Kurt felt almost as overwhelmed as he had that night in the alley, but he never blacked out. Instead he wailed and cried out with an agony that drove Blaine insane. Kurt sounded so desperate and lustful, all wrapped up in a constant plea for both mercy and more. It pushed Blaine over the edge and he would drive himself harder, stronger and faster into his beautiful boyfriend's ass. They would always orgasm at the same time, drowning in hot waves of pleasure. Then they would lie there, arms wrapped tightly around one another, their bodies shaking, covered in sweat.

By the fourth day they were both nervous. Yes, the sex was out of this world incredible, but they knew from prior experience that something was about to change, and not necessarily for the better.

Kurt had been trying to reach O by phone for an entire week with no success. No one ever answered.

"Maybe he moved to Florida. Every year, almost 40% of Ohio's senior citizens move there for the tax breaks."

"I hope not,"said Kurt. "Unless you're willing to take a road trip."

Blaine mulled this over. He and Kurt could use a vacation. It had been a hell of a summer.

"Kurt, why don't we just go to his house?"

"Don't you think it would be rude to just show up on his doorstep? Especially considering what we are going to ask? I feel like he should have some type of warning."

Blaine closed his eyes. These days, the darkness was always swirling around. Kurt looked at him.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

Kurt sighed. "Maybe you're right. Let's go on Saturday."

* * *

><p>O lived in a huge, custom built home right outside the town of Zanesville which was 45 miles from Westerville. After Congressman Jim's death, he could have gone to work for any politician in the state, but he retired instead and became a bit of recluse. Every once in a while he would serve as a consultant on a campaign, but only in rare instances. These days he was rarely seen accept for his weekly trip to the grocery store.<p>

Blaine stopped the car at the edge of the long winding driveway. You couldn't see the house from the road. The only indication that someone lived down there was a small sign that said McDougal. Kurt was nervous.

"I don't know Blaine. This just seems so rude. Dropping in like this."

"Kurt, you called for a week straight. We really don't have a choice." He turned down the drive.

As they approached the house, they could see a dog stand up and start barking. Kurt groaned. "Great."

Blaine turned off the car and looked at Kurt. "Come on."

"What about the dog?"

"Don't worry about him."

They got out of the car. Blaine came around to Kurt's side and took his hand and they walked towards the house. As they approached, Blaine stared at the dog. The dog stopped barking. Instead, he started whining and backing away. He sat down flat on his stomach, head flat on the ground.

Kurt watched in amazement. "Okay, Beast Master." Blaine smiled.

They walked up the four steps and rang the bell. No answer.

Kurt knocked on the door. No answer.

As they stood there, Blaine felt the darkness moving around but the sensation was different. It was a slow, slithering feeling. His body cooled off. He looked at the door and thought for a moment. This wasn't how they were supposed to do this.

"Kurt, come here." Blaine walked back down the steps.

"Are we going to check around back?"

"No. Stay here."

Blaine looked at the four steps and at the front door.

"Don't follow me."

Blaine walked up the four steps and straight towards the door as if he were going to walk through it.

The door opened automatically.

Kurt's mouth dropped. Blaine turned to him. "Come on."

Kurt ran up the steps and grabbed Blaine's hand. They stepped inside.

Sitting in an armchair was a very distinguished looking man. He had silver hair and looked like he would be at least 6'3 standing, if not taller. He was wearing gray slacks, a dress shirt and a blue vest. He didn't bother to stand up and he didn't look the slightest bit surprised to have two boys standing in his doorway. He looked at Blaine.

"Your grandfather used to enter my home the exact same way." He paused for a moment. "I was wondering when you would come see me."

Blaine walked in, pulling a shocked Kurt along with him. The door automatically closed behind them. And locked.

"Well, sit down." They sat down on the couch.

O leaned forward and looked at Blaine closely. "I didn't expect to see you until you were older and had met the girl you planned to marry."

Blaine looked at him. How honest should he be? Would it make a difference? Worse, would it make O not want to help him? He decided to go for it. What choice did he have?

"Well, I'll be 18 in two weeks and I have met the person I plan to marry." He tightened his hold on Kurt's hand.

O sat back and looked at them in confusion. Then he narrowed his eyes and looked at Blaine.

"You're a queer?"

"I prefer gay."

For the first time, O looked at Kurt. He nodded slowly but said nothing. He turned back to Blaine.

"So Blaine, what's his name?"

"Kurt Hummel. He's my fiancee."

O raised his eyebrows and looked at Kurt again. His eyes drifted to their hands and then back to Kurt. He stared into Kurt's eyes for a moment and then looked at Blaine.

"Interesting. You definitely own him. Guess I never considered the possibility that you would be gay."

"You knew about me?"

"I knew Jim had a grandson. You were born shortly before he died. He was proud of you. He was also fairly certain, based upon your mother's difficult pregnancy and labor that you would be like him."

Blaine was slightly taken aback. He had never thought about whether or not his grandfather knew he would be like him. He also felt a little guilty. His mom had wanted lots of children. Had his birth prevented that?

Blaine felt Kurt grip his hand tighter. He awoke from his thoughts and looked at O. O had leaned forward and was staring at Kurt with slight fascination. He was muttering quietly to himself. "I just never thought...a man...so interesting."

Blaine decided he'd better move things along. He was about to speak when O suddenly sat back, fixed his eyes on Blaine and started talking.

"Your grandfather discovered he was different around the age of 16. He told me that he thinks it was always inside him, it just didn't show up until he was 16. By the time he was 20, he knew politics was for him. He chose that career because of the darkness. He knew he could use it to be successful. The ability to stare someone down and get them to tell you the truth. The ability to make someone do what you want, simply by thinking it. Yes, politics made a lot of sense to him. He freely admitted that he wasn't noble. After all, he could have gone into law enforcement. But you see, the darkness is just that. It lives in the darker side of one's nature. With this power, you can't help but look through the lens of, what can I get for me. How can I use this to my benefit? Jim knew he could use it to become powerful, wealthy and important. So, that's what he did."

Blaine understood completely. It was the reason why he planned to be a corporate attorney. The darkness would make him successful and rich. Rich enough to take care of himself and to give Kurt everything he wanted. He wasn't noble either.

"Where does the darkness come from?"

"The closest Jim ever came to an explanation was a story about his mother and a priestess down in New Orleans before he was born.

The summer before your grandfather was born, his parents, your great-grandparents Joel and Janice, decided to take a vacation with some friends. You know, have fun before the babies come. They went to New Orleans. Your great-grandmother Janice had always been fascinated with the history and culture of the city. She loved all things magical and supernatural. While they were there, she decided to pay a visit to a voodoo priestess to ask for a special blessing to make sure she got pregnant and had a son. Her older sister had been trying to have children for almost two years with no luck so, Janice decided it couldn't hurt to ask for some help.

Not only did the priestess bless her, she told her she was already pregnant and would have a baby boy. On top of that, because Janice believed so faithfully in the power of the voodoo gods, they were going to reward her. Her baby boy would be special. He would have the power of control over others. This was a very strong and dark power, rarely granted as a gift because it was so potent. Not only would he be able to control others, the power would also protect him from harm.

Because the power was so strong and dark, like Adam in the Garden of Eden, her son would need a helpmate. A wife. The wife would help him control his power so it wouldn't consume him. But, it couldn't be just any woman. The darkness wouldn't stand for that. It considered itself too special to be controlled by just anyone. The woman would have to be special and to keep the darkness happy, she would have to play the role of both controller and slave. While she would have the ability to help her husband control the darkness and keep if from devouring him, she also had to be his slave. The woman would have to be completely owned and possessed by him. Only then, would the darkness allow her to rule it when necessary. She also needed to be a virgin. Someone her son could train to do everything the way he and the darkness preferred. Remember, the darkness lives in the darker side of one's nature. Right next to sex.

Well, Janice was thrilled about all this, but she was a little put off by the whole slave requirement so, she asked the priestess to make love a requirement as well. Whoever her son chose, he had to love her with a love that matched the strength and power of the darkness. Janice felt that would always protect the woman from being just a slave. If her son loved his wife with the same strength as the darkness, he would never mistreat her or abuse her because she was his slave.

Janice returned home and sure enough, she was indeed pregnant. The doctor estimated the conception of the baby and it matched up perfectly with the date of Janice's visit to the priestess. As you can imagine, when she told your great-grandfather Joel about all this, he hit the ceiling. He was furious and told her to stop believing such nonsense. But, Janice kept right on believing and when Jim turned 14, she told him the story. Naturally, he didn't believe it at first, but once he turned 16 and started to feel something moving around inside him, he went back to his mother and asked her to tell him the story again. From that point on, he embraced the story, embraced the darkness and never looked back.

Throughout his career, when people would accuse him of having some strange ability to do things, he would tell an abbreviated version of the story. Naturally people thought it was ridiculous and he acted as though he thought it was ridiculous too. Then he would say to them, now, don't you feel silly claiming I did something to make you sign that legislation?"

O stopped talking. Halfway through the story, he had shifted his gaze from Blaine to Kurt.

Kurt was completely captivated, absorbing every word and detail. His mind was clicking, matching every explanation to an experience he'd had with Blaine.

Kurt was a virgin when he met Blaine.

Blaine had trained Kurt to do everything sexual the way Blaine preferred.

Kurt felt enslaved to Blaine.

Kurt had been able to save Blaine from the darkness in Cincinnati and helped him keep control when he was fighting with his father.

The intensity of Blaine's love for him and the intensity of the darkness was the same.

Wow. Wow. Wow.

It all matched. It all made sense. Kurt felt like he could breathe for the first time since they had arrived. He looked at Blaine.

Blaine was staring at him. He unlaced his fingers from Kurt's and pressed his palm against his. He felt the warmth radiating from Kurt's hand.

"How do you feel about all this?"

Kurt smiled at him. "I feel fine. I'm happy. Now...now I understand why I'm happy being owned by you. I could never really understand why I wanted to be owned by you. It sounds so...wrong. But, in this context...the way it works between us and the reason why...it all make sense. I now know why being a slave makes me happy. How strange does that sound?"

Blaine smiled at him and turned back to O. "Okay. So, that's the where it came from. What about the how? How does the darkness work?"

"Well, you probably know more than me. What are you able to do?"

"I can make people tell me the truth. I can immobilize people. I can...choke people just by thinking it. I can cause..." Blaine stopped.

How much should he share? Could he trust O? Should he tell him about what he did to Phil? Blaine glanced at Kurt. Kurt's face looked as uncertain as Blaine felt.

O figured out what the two were thinking.

"Blaine, your grandfather was my best friend. I would never betray you. That would be betraying Jim and, despite our disagreement before he died, I would never, ever betray my friendship to him." O smiled. "Hell, you can stare me down and ask if I'm telling the truth."

Blaine relaxed and continued.

"I...I can hurt people. I can cause real pain. Cruel, torturous pain."

"Ever kill anyone?"

Blaine hesitated. O was looking straight into his eyes, his expression curious and rather kind.

"Yes."

O nodded. "For hurting him I assume?" O glanced at Kurt.

"Yes."

O nodded. He didn't seem the slightest bit bothered. "You are supposed to protect your slave."

"But, I still don't understand how the darkness works. How does it get stronger and weaker? Can I control that? I thought sex made it weaker, but we've been fuc...having sex a lot and I'm getting stronger and stronger."

"I'll be honest with you, Blaine. I'm not sure if the rules are the same for qu...gays as it is for men and women. I mean...you two have sex?" O looked and sounded both confused and doubtful.

"Yes."

"How? Wait. Stop. I don't want to know. I've made it to my late 70s not knowing. I think I want to stay ignorant. I'll just accept that you do."

Blaine looked annoyed so Kurt decided to take over.

"Mr. McDougal, does sex make the darkness weak?"

"In Jim's case, yes. For many years, that's how it worked. He and his wife, Tania, would abstain while congress was in session and then they would resume once congress was on break. They did that for many years and then...Jim changed."

Kurt noticed the look of sadness in O's eyes. "What happened?"

"It all started when Jim decided he wanted to run for president. It made sense of course. He'd been in office for years, he'd made all the right connections, was well respected by his colleagues and his constituents. It was the next logical step in his political career. The problem was that he decided that if he was going to become the most powerful man in the world, he wanted to feel like the most powerful man in the world. He wanted the darkness to grow and become stronger.

He stopped coming home. He stopped sleeping with Tania. She would call him and he would tell her he couldn't leave. He would make excuses to stay in D.C. Finally, he leveled with her about what he was up to. She knew if was dangerous, but she agreed to go along. What choice did she have? She was his slave and she loved him. She couldn't deny him. But, it was his job to take care of her and he stopped doing that when he denied her time with him. Jim stopped being a good master and the darkness didn't like that. Remember, while you own the darkness and it responds to your control, it loves your wife...uh, Kurt too. It won't let you get away with abusing her..him. Abusing him will anger it. It expects you to exert control over him, but also to love him and take care of him. You must be a good master of both the darkness and your slave.

Well, Jim started growing stronger and stronger. He loved the feeling and he got even greedier. He started experimenting, letting the darkness completely take over. He would give up control and then reign it back in. But, every time he did this, it became harder and harder to get the darkness back under his control. And Tania was in Ohio. She couldn't help him. She kept warning him to stop playing with fire. To come home and spend time with her in order to give his body a break, but he didn't listen and then one day...it was too late.

The morning of Jim's death, Tania sensed what was going to happen. She tried to reach Jim all day to warn him not to let it loose. That it was angry at him for not taking care of her and that it was too strong. This was before cell phones and email. Staff kept telling her they would give him the urgent messages to call her, but he was running around in meetings most of the day and he had forgotten her role in his life. He still loved her dearly, but he had succumbed to the intoxicating power of feeling invincible. She called me and told me to warn him, but I was at the Pentagon that day. I wouldn't see him until that evening. Around 2:00 pm, Tania was a nervous wreck. She caught a flight to D.C. But, by the time she reached his congressional office, it was too late. He'd lost control and the darkness took him over completely, burning him to death. He died right in front of her. She tried to throw herself on him, but the darkness wouldn't allow her near him.

His body was perfectly in tact. She and I knew what had really happened, but it manifested itself as a heart attack to the rest of the world. We were both devastated by Jim's death. I was angry at him. And then Tania told me about their agreement and I was horrified."

O stopped. He looked furious. He sighed heavily.

"I knew it would be hard for Tania to go on without him. She loved him with a love so powerful and...unique to their situation. She had been trained to be a slave to a very special man and without that ownership, it was hard to imagine what she would do. I planned to step up to the plate to protect her. Not marry her of course, but to make sure no unscrupulous man came along to take advantage of the situation. Tania was a wealthy widow. And then...then she told me...

She would only be alive for another 30 days.

It was something she and Jim had agreed to years earlier once their children were grown. She didn't want to be without him, so they had agreed that if he died before her, she would have one month to get their affairs in order and then she was to return to the place he died and he would come for her. I was horrified. Tania was in her early 50s. She could have lived a full life, but she didn't want to and Jim was selfish. He could have made her, but I'm sure he was pleased she didn't want to live without him. I tried to talk her out of it but there was really nothing that could be done. She died exactly 30 days after him, at midnight, in Jim's office. When her body was found, no one could understand what she was doing there or why, but I knew. I was the one that accompanied her to D.C. and helped her get into the office. It was my second to last act as Jim's friend. Talking to you will be the last."

Kurt was crying. It was all so tragic, yet beautiful. It could be an opera.

Blaine was speechless and...disturbed. He thought about how savagely he had fucked Kurt when he was preparing to kill Phil or how he fucked him before a match. He did it to feel stronger. To become more powerful. Was he doing the same thing as his grandfather, but in reverse? His grandfather had denied his wife to grow stronger. Was Blaine abusing Kurt to grow stronger?

"No, you're not."

Blaine looked up. Kurt was looking at him intently. He'd read his mind.

"You take care of me Blaine. We stop when I tell you I need a break. You give me baths all the time. You're not doing the same thing. You don't abuse me. You push me. You make me take it, but you never abuse me. And remember, I want it. I want you."

Blaine didn't say anything. He wasn't so sure. Kurt's back was now as bruised as Blaine's back was scratched.

Blaine stood up suddenly and walked out the door. Like before, it automatically unlocked and opened for him. It stayed open. He started walking around the yard, pacing.

O looked out the door at him. "Looks like he needs a break. It is a lot to absorb."

Kurt wiped away his tears and looked out at Blaine. He could sense his dark mood, but he didn't go console him. He decided to give him time. When he looked up again, he found O staring at him with curiosity. Kurt stared back.

"What?"

"I just...it never dawned on me that he would be gay. That a...man could...could..."

"Be a slave?"

O looked uncomfortable. "Yes."

Kurt didn't say anything. Hell, he never thought he would be a slave for someone either. But, he was thrilled to belong to Blaine. Even more thrilled now that he understood the rules. This was the most exciting and special relationship in the world. And he, Kurt Hummel, was in it. He looked at his ring and smiled.

Outside, Blaine was feeling dark and bothered. He closed his eyes. The darkness was still slithering around quietly. Nothing was what he had expected. A voodoo priestess? His grandfather being a jerk? His grandmother basically committing suicide? He didn't like this. The only thing he felt comfortable with was the fact that it was okay for Kurt to be his slave. He liked owning Kurt, possessing him. The fact that it was okay, a necessity, made it better. He loved Kurt more than anything in the world. He would never make the mistake his grandfather made and forget Kurt's importance in his life. Blaine knew he would die without Kurt. How could his grandfather have not realized that he would die without Tania?

Blaine closed his eyes. What else did he need to know?

He walked back to the house. Kurt was walking around the living room, looking at the photos on the wall. There were pictures of Jim and Tania when they were young. Blaine looked like his mom, but he definitely had Jim's eyes. Tania was beautiful. She had long brown hair and blue-gray eyes and her skin...looked...like...porcelain...

Kurt was taken aback. He turned to look at O who was watching him, an amused look on his face.

"Yes, I noticed it too. I suppose it makes sense in some strange way."

Blaine looked between the two of them. "What makes sense?" Kurt pointed at the picture of Tania. Blaine looked at the picture and then at Kurt and then back to the picture. He and his grandfather had the same taste in women...men? Blaine frowned. This was all too fucking weird.

Blaine turned to O. "I need to understand something. Does sex make the darkness grow stronger or weaker? For my grandfather it was weaker. Was there ever a time when it grew stronger from sex because, that's how it is for me."

O shook his head. "I really don't know. I don't know if the...rules are different because you are qu...gay. Maybe...because you are both male...it grows stronger instead of weaker. The darkness is a very male power."

Blaine brightened. Okay. He liked this. He could live with that. He looked at Kurt lustfully. Kurt looked at him sternly. "I think we should still take rest breaks. Maybe not months, but for at least a week here and there." Blaine nodded. "Okay beautiful. That is your job, right? To keep me under control?" Kurt beamed. O tried not to look too repulsed.

"So boys, what else?"

"Did Tania ever become powerful like Jim? Well, not as powerful but, did some of the power rub off onto her?"

O thought for a moment and shook his head. "Not that Jim ever mentioned to me." He looked at Kurt closely. "Do you have some of his power?"

For some reason, Kurt felt embarrassed. "Just a little. In my hands. They grow warm and I can push people away from me. Like, really push them away."

O nodded. "Well, like I said before, the darkness is a very male power. Perhaps with you being a boy..." He trailed off as if thinking it through.

Blaine was still fascinated with the power growing stronger versus weaker. He couldn't help himself.

"After the first time Kurt and I had sex, the darkness grew very weak. It almost went away. Then it came back. Now, it grows strong from sex. Will that ever change? Will I become like my grandfather?"

O eyed him critically. Yes, Jim's grandson was just as dark as Jim was. He glanced briefly at Kurt. How on earth was this delicate thing going to keep him from killing himself just like Jim?

"Well, I know that Jim and Tania went through a...reset if you will after their first time. It was as if the darkness took time to decide if it was happy with Tania. Perhaps the same thing happened to you."

Blaine nodded. He hoped the darkness had decided it was happy. He didn't want it going away again.

O suddenly stood up. "Well boys, it's time for my afternoon nap."

Kurt felt a wave of panic. "Wait! We still don't know everything! We still have questions!"

But, Blaine took his hand and pulled him up. "No. It's time to go."

"But..."

"Kurt, it's time to go."

O smiled. "I've told you everything I know. The rest you have to figure out as you do life together. What you two have going on isn't...normal. In many ways. I suggest you just be careful and...take care of each other."

O gave Blaine a hard look. "Be careful Blaine. Don't fall in love with the power. Only fall in love with Kurt. The darkness belongs to you, but it will kill you if you let it. Only allow it to roam completely free when absolutely necessary and even then, rarely. When you or Kurt are in harm's way. Harm you can't handle on your own."

He looked at Kurt, his eyes grew more gentle. "Love him, Kurt and remember your place in his life. You are enslaved to him. Serve him well, but always remember that at the same time, you are not just a slave. He can't survive without you. That makes you quite powerful."

And with that, O turned and walked up the stairs.

"Wait!" yelled Kurt. "One more thing?"

"Yes?"

"What does the O stand for?"

"Oded. It's Hebrew. Means to encourage."

He disappeared upstairs.

* * *

><p>Blaine drove silently, waiting for Kurt to start talking. But Kurt was locked in his own thoughts. They rode in silence all the way to Westerville.<p>

Once inside Blaine's room, he locked the door and looked at Kurt. He said nothing. He didn't have to.

Kurt stood in the middle of the room and slowly took off his clothes. Once he was naked, he closed his eyes and waited. Blaine walked over to him, took his finger and ran it lightly across Kurt's forehead, to his temple, around his ear and down his cheek. He ran it lightly across his lips, down his chin, down his neck and to his chest. When he reached his chest, he pressed his palm against Kurt's chest and allowed the control to flow through him, trapping him. Kurt opened his eyes and stared into Blaine's. Blaine's eyes were black and burning with desire, lust and something Kurt hadn't seen in a while, possessiveness. The darkness was alive and quite excited. Happy. They were now all on the same page. Time to celebrate.

Blaine roamed his fingertips all over Kurt's body, taking in every curve and line. He ran his tongue over every bruise on Kurt's back and then kissed each bruise softly. He ran his fingers down the crack of Kurt's ass, resting his fingers lightly at the entrance. He lightly rubbed his fingers in circles around Kurt's hole and listened to him moan quietly as his breathing increased. He finally slid two fingers inside and watched Kurt gasp and quiver at the intrusion. Blaine moved his fingers in and out and stared into Kurt's eyes.

"Who do you belong to?"

"You."

"What are you?" Blaine slid two more fingers inside of Kurt and almost came from the sound of Kurt's deep groan.

"Ohhh...I'm your slave."

Blaine thrust his fingers in harder. If not for the control, Kurt might have fallen.

"Say it again."

"I'm your slave."

"Again." Blaine twisted his hand and Kurt yelled.

"Uh...oh...I'm your slave!"

Blaine removed his fingers and increased the control, leaving Kurt standing there, breathing hard and moaning.

Blaine took off his clothes, picked Kurt up and laid him down on the bed. He moved Kurt's hands up high above his head and locked them there. He bent Kurt's legs, placing his feet flat on the bed and spread his legs wide. He then trapped him tightly in this position. He didn't touch him. He just stared at him. Kurt was moaning and rolling his head back and forth. He couldn't move his body and his cock was so hard and he was so turned on by everything Blaine was doing and he just wanted and needed Blaine to fuck him.

But Blaine didn't move. He just sat there, staring at him. Kurt felt his desire growing stronger and more desperate. What was Blaine waiting for?

Oh. Of course.

"Please..."

"Please what Kurt?"

"Please master...fuck me."

"What are you Kurt?"

"I'm your slave."

"And what do you want?"

"I want my master to fuck me."

Blaine waited. Kurt's mind was racing. Holy hell. What did Blaine want from him? Finally Blaine spoke.

"Put it all together."

Kurt thought hard. Oh. Okay.

"Please master, fuck your slave."

Blaine almost fell off the bed.

Shit.

Kurt sounded so fucking hot. Blaine's entire body was shaking and the darkness was crashing around.

"What?"

"Please master, fuck your slave."

"Again."

"Please master, fuck your slave."

"Again."

Blaine made him say it ten times before he completely lost it.

He fucked into Kurt with renewed strength and power. He'd always known Kurt was enslaved to him but now...well now it was just all so much better. Hotter. Stronger. They were both happier and Blaine wanted to fuck for joy. Kurt was crying and yelling. "Yes! Yes! Yes master! Fuck me please! Fuck me!" They carried on like this for a while before Blaine slowed down and started stroking in and out of Kurt at a relaxed pace. They were covered in sweat and the room felt like an inferno. Kurt's eyes were locked with Blaine's. For the first time ever, Kurt asked the questions.

"Master, do you love me?"

"Ugh...holy shit...yes. I love you.

"Am I a good slave to you?"

"Yes...oh my gosh...yes..."

"Will you always take care of me?"

"Always beautiful. I promise."

Blaine sped up and their orgasm slammed into them. Blaine collapsed on top of Kurt and Kurt wrapped his arms tightly around him. The darkness encircled their bodies and pushed them closer together. So close that Kurt cried out a little and Blaine groaned, but the darkness didn't let them go. It held them there and they drifted off to sleep.

_**It took me 30 minutes to work up the nerve to post this. I told the cat he would have to read the reviews for me.**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**Thank you for the wonderful support of this story. The story reviews and alerts make me soooo happy. The cat was dancing around after the last chapter. As my editor, he was quite pleased with the reviews. Thanks for jumping off the cliff with me and not yelling at me on the way down. **_

_**I think we have a few more chapters to go so, forget what I said about ending at 40. I've decided to definitely do a chapter, maybe two, on Kurt and Blaine, 12-15 years in the future. There will be drama within their relationship. But I promise, they will find their way back to happiness. And smut. **_

_**For now, we remain in the present. Due to popular request, this chapter focuses primarily on Mark and Tyler. **_

Chapter 39

Mark threw his cell phone across the room. It slammed against the wall, but fortunately, it didn't break. He ran his hands through his red hair and put his face in his hands.

He was worried about Tyler.

He had been calling and texting him almost nonstop since their fight last Friday. On Wednesday, Tyler had answered the phone only to scream, I hate you, and hang up. But now, it had been two days since he had heard his voice, a week since their fight, and Mark was worried. He knew Tyler could be a bit self-destructive when hurt and Mark was wondering what he had been up to during the past week. He was especially concerned today because, Out in Dayton was sponsoring a big gay party weekend on the campus of the University of Dayton. He and Tyler had talked about going. What if Tyler went by himself? There would be lots of gay college men who would love a beautiful, young gay boy who could lie about his age because of his height and had a tendency to say yes to sex easily. Mark was scared Tyler would go to the party and...

He didn't want to think about it.

Mark picked up his phone and dialed Tyler's number.

_Tyler, it's Mark again. Look. I'm really, really sorry and...Tyler...I...I love you. Okay. I love you. I do and I should have said it earlier but, you are only 18 and I'm 23 and...shit. I love you Tyler. Please call me and please don't go to Dayton, okay? I love you._

* * *

><p>Tyler looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good. Hell, he looked hot. Really hot. His shorts were super short and showed off his legs as well as his ass. He had on his favorite t-shirt. The tight one that hugged him in all the right places. It was summer so, he had let his curly brown hair grow a little longer. He put some cherry lip gloss on his lips. His mouth was one of his best features. Might as well play it up. His skin was tan from tennis at the club. Yes. He looked gorgeous. He would meet someone else tonight. Fuck Mark. Besides, Mark was out to get Blaine, so Tyler really shouldn't sleep with him anyway. Blaine was his friend. Tyler would go to the party in Dayton and meet someone new. Someone who wouldn't call him a whore.<p>

His cell phone rang. He ignored it.

He grabbed his keys. The phone beeped that there was a message. He looked at it.

MM

He hit delete.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up and gently rolled off of Kurt. Kurt shifted and rolled on to his stomach, resting his head on his arms. Blaine smiled. That was Kurt's favorite sleeping position when he wasn't wrapped in Blaine's arms.<p>

Blaine put his hands behind his head and looked at the ceiling. He thought about everything O had said. Did Blaine believe it? He was very skeptical about the whole voodoo priestess story. It just seemed so...strange. But then again, this whole thing was strange. Blaine was strange. His relationship with Kurt was strange. If he wasn't living this life and someone told him about it, he would think they were crazy. He looked over at Kurt.

Kurt was his slave. Blaine smiled. Damn that made him happy. He would take good care of Kurt. Always. He wouldn't fuck up like his grandfather. Would he want Kurt to die if something happened to him? Blaine was conflicted. Part of him said yes. Kurt belonged to him. He wouldn't leave him behind with no one to take care of him or protect him. But at the same time, it felt unfair, especially if he died young. Blaine pushed the thought from his mind. He would just make sure he didn't die anytime soon.

There was one thing Blaine didn't think to ask until they were driving back. Why hadn't his father inherited the darkness? Why did it skip a generation? Blaine was glad his father didn't have his power. His dad already kicked his ass every chance he got. What would it be like if his dad had the power to cause him real pain? Blaine figured he would be dead by now. His father would have simply killed him and made it look like an accident.

Hmm...

Kill him and make it look like an accident...

Blaine closed his eyes. Did he want to kill his father? Should he? Life would be easier with him gone. Of course to be fair, his father had left him alone since their last fight. But, it was probably just a matter of time before trouble would start. His father had practically admitted that he knew Blaine set the fire, but he couldn't prove it. Would he come after him? He probably didn't feel the need to avenge Phil's death now that he knew Phil was gay, but Blaine did destroy an expensive building and all that was in it. Did his father care?

Blaine rolled to his side and watched Kurt sleeping. No. He couldn't kill his father. Kurt wouldn't like it. He would not approve. Blaine sighed. James would get to live for now. Unless of course, he made the mistake of crossing Blaine or hurting Kurt. If given the opportunity, Blaine would kill his father. He was tired of James beating his ass and making his mom cry.

Kurt opened his eyes.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi."

Kurt scooted over and rested his head on Blaine's chest.

"So, what do you think about all that we learned?"

"I'm going to try and do a hell of a lot better than my grandfather."

"You're not going to be an attorney?"

"No...I mean, yes, I'm still going to be an attorney. I meant as it relates to you. He didn't take care of Tania and that destroyed both of them. I will always take care of you."

Kurt's voice was quiet. "He destroyed himself and Tania because he got greedy. Greedy for power and he was selfish."

Blaine didn't say anything.

"But, I understand how Tania felt. I'd want to die too. I wouldn't want to go on without you."

Blaine still didn't say anything.

Kurt continued. "What did you think of the story?"

"The voodoo priestess story? I don't know. Sounds a little crazy to me."

Kurt laughed. "I think it makes perfect sense. I believe every word. Oh, and in case you hadn't noticed, this entire thing is crazy. I can assure you that this is not how most teenage relationships work. At least none of the ones in glee club."

Blaine laughed. They lay in silence for a while until Blaine spoke.

"I love the fact that you are my slave. I really, really love it. It turns me the fuck on."

"I love being your slave."

Blaine took a deep breath as his dick hardened. Next time he jerked off, it would be to those words in his head coupled with the image of Kurt impaled on his cock, head back, screaming.

Kurt's cell phone rang. He reluctantly got up and dug it out of his pants pocket. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"It's Mark."

"Who?"

"Mark...well Michael, but it's really Mark. Mark Madison."

Kurt's expression turned bitchy along with his voice. Blaine's eye color deepened as he listened to Kurt's tone.

"Well! You have a hell of a lot of nerve calling me after what you did. I can't believe..."

Mark interrupted.

"Look Kurt, stop! You can tell me off later. I'm trying to find Blaine."

"Blaine?"

"Yes. It's important. It's about Tyler."

"What about Tyler? What's wrong?"

"I...we had a fight and...he left mad and I haven't been able to find him all week, and I'm...I'm scared because the Out in Dayton party is this weekend...we were gonna go and...now I'm scared he's gonna go by himself and..." Mark stopped. He was growing more panicked and scared as he spoke.

Kurt was confused and intrigued. "Wait, I don't understand. Why were you fighting with Tyler? How do you even know...Wait! You? You are Tyler's boyfriend?"

Now Blaine really wanted to know who Kurt was talking to. "Who is that?"

"Mark Madison."

It took Blaine a moment. "What? Are you fucking kidding me!" Kurt shushed him.

Mark sighed. "I'm not exactly his boyfriend...well... maybe I am...I don't know. We haven't really discussed it. Look, I just wanted to know if Blaine has seen him. Did he mention going to Dayton?"

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Have you seen Tyler this week?"

Blaine thought about it. He shook his head. "You know...he wasn't at the club at all this week."

"Mark? Blaine hasn't seen him. He wasn't at the club this week."

"Shit!" Now, Mark was really scared. "I bet he's going to Dayton tonight. Damn it!"

Kurt was still intrigued about Tyler and Mark being a couple. "Exactly how long have you two been carrying on?"

"A couple of months. I gotta go to Dayton to find him. He's going to get himself in trouble."

"Mark, you don't even know if he went to Dayton. Wait! I have an idea. We will call you back in 10 minutes. What's your number?"

Kurt hung up and looked at Blaine. "Tyler might be headed for trouble but before we know for sure, you need to make a phone call."

They looked up Tyler's home number in the Dalton Academy Directory. Blaine called Tyler's mom to ask if Tyler was home. He hadn't seen him at the club and was worried about him. Oh, how sweet of Blaine to call. Tyler had indeed been home all week, not feeling well to the point that he had been crying in his room the entire week. But, he felt better today and was going out with some friends to a party in Dayton. Actually, she thought Blaine was one of the friends he was going with. Blaine, smoothly created a lie on the spot about having to help with his dad's campaign, but he would be joining the others later. He was glad Tyler was feeling better and would be able to make it.

He hung up and looked at Kurt.

"This isn't good. Tyler doesn't hang with a bunch of gays who would be going to Dayton tonight. He has to be by himself. And when the hell did he start screwing around with Mark Madison?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know. It's been a few months, I guess. They had a fight and he hasn't seen or talked to Tyler since last Friday. He sounds really scared."

The darkness was swirling around in Blaine. That explains how Mark knew so much personal information about the Andersons for that damn article. Did Tyler volunteer it or did Mark fuck it out of him?

"Blaine...we need to help Mark find him. You know how Tyler is. He's vulnerable and...trusting. If he's really feeling bad about himself and unloved..." Now, Kurt was really worried. He called Mark back.

"He's definitely headed to Dayton. Dayton is only an hour and a half away. He might be there already."

"Fuck! I've heard about this weekend. Things can get pretty wild. If he meets the wrong person..." Mark started feeling sick.

Kurt looked at Blaine.

Blaine sighed. "Get Mark's address. Tell him we'll pick him up in 20 minutes."

* * *

><p>30 minutes later, Blaine, Kurt and Mark were headed towards Dayton in James Anderson's, lunar blue, Mercedes Benz CLS 550.<p>

"I don't understand. If your dad has this beautiful car, why does he drive around in that crappy one my dad fixed?"

"It's all a part of the political game. Campaigning in the crappy car gives the illusion that he is one of the people. It wouldn't go over well for him to pull up to a rally at a rendering plant in a $72,000 car."

Blaine glanced at Mark in the rear view mirror. He hoped that little tidbit would end up in one of Mark's future articles, but Mark looked so sad and depressed, Blaine doubted he'd even heard him. Seeing him this upset over Tyler made him curious.

"When did you start messing around with Tyler?"

Mark sighed. "Back in April or May. I met him at the bookstore. I was looking for a gift for my 5 year old niece. Tyler was in the children's section. He was holding a copy of T_he Greatest Works of __Dostoyevsky_, but reading Shel Silverstein's, _Where the Sidewalk Ends_. He was reading it and actually laughing out loud. It was just so...sweet and adorable. A college sophomore reading a children's poetry book and laughing. I didn't find out he was only18 and still in high school until after we'd started...you know..." Mark stopped talking and looked out the window.

Kurt looked at Blaine.

"Please drive faster."

* * *

><p>Tyler walked into the fieldhouse, sat down at the bar and ordered a ginger ale. He never drank alcohol. He was too smart for that. Besides, how could you really enjoy sex if you were drunk? Tyler liked to know what he was experiencing. He looked around the room. So many beautiful college boys. It would be easy for him to hook up with someone. He would lie and say he was a sophomore English major. He was sitting there for 10 minutes when a gorgeous guy with smooth brown skin and jet black hair approached him. He had an accent.<p>

"Would you like to dance?"

Tyler looked at him. He was very good-looking and he liked the accent. "Sure."

His name was Rico and he was an international student from Brazil. Tyler found this interesting but Rico wasn't really his type. They danced to a few songs and Tyler returned to the bar. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone watching him. Actually, it was two someones. One was tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. The other was the same height but had brown hair and brown eyes. They started walking towards him. They moved alike. Were they twins?

"Hello." The brown haired one spoke.

"Hi."

"I'm David. This is Nathaniel."

"I'm Tyler."

"I think you are sexy Tyler. Nathaniel thinks you are pretty."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to dance?"

"With which one of you?"

"Both of us. We do everything together." David leaned in closer, his voice low and sexy. "Everything."

Tyler felt a little chill run up his spine.

"Okay."

David took one of Tyler's hands and Nathaniel the other. They led him to the dance floor and started dancing with Tyler sandwiched in the middle.

Things quickly turned strange.

David was behind Tyler. After a few minutes of dancing, he placed his hands on Tyler's hips and pulled his ass towards him. Tyler could feel David's dick pressed tightly against him. Nathaniel pressed himself against Tyler and wrapped his arms around Tyler, his fingertips resting on David's waist. Tyler could feel Nathan's erection. Ohhh. To be pressed between two gorgeous men who thought he was pretty and sexy. Tyler closed his eyes and went with it. Nathaniel slid his hand down to Tyler's crotch and started massaging him while David slid his hand up Tyler's shorts and started lightly circling his ass hole. Tyler gasped but didn't say anything. It all felt so good and he felt wanted and pretty and sexy and who cared if Mark thought he was a whore, because these two college boys found him beautiful enough to molest in a crowded room, on a dance floor full of other attractive men. They chose him so, fuck Mark.

* * *

><p>As Blaine, Kurt and Mark entered the University of Dayton campus, they quickly realized this was not going to be easy. Kurt looked around the streets full of good-looking gay men walking around in tight shorts and jeans. He couldn't help but wish he was dressed differently.<p>

"How on earth are we going to find him? There are hundreds of people here."

"Well, when we talked about coming up this weekend, we planned to go to Club Boy, the main party at the U of D Fieldhouse. Maybe he went there."

Blaine found a place to park and the three started walking. Blaine was in a very dark and protective mood. Too many gay boys around, checking out his Kurt. A pretty blonde boy walked by and blew Kurt a kiss. Blaine growled. Kurt laced his fingers with Blaine's. "Down boy."

The fieldhouse was hot, packed and loud. Gay college boys were dancing and grinding against one another on the dance floor. Many boys had discarded their shirts and a few looked as though they had also discarded their shorts and were only wearing super tight briefs.

As he looked around the packed fieldhouse, Kurt felt hopeless. "This is ridiculous. How are we going to find him?" Mark looked stressed.

Kurt whispered to Blaine. "Is there anything you can do?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Locate him somehow."

"Kurt, that only works with you. I only slept with Tyler. I didn't enslave him." Kurt thought about the way Tyler watched Blaine when he didn't think Kurt was paying attention. He wasn't so sure.

"I know, I know. I guess I just thought that...well...O said the darkness lives next to sex and...you did have sex with him so..."

"That was three years ago and I didn't have the darkness then. At least, it wasn't awake."

"Okay. Fine. It was just a thought."

Mark suggested they split up and look around. The look on Blaine's face said it all. No way was he letting Kurt out of his sight. So, Mark wandered off to look on his own. They would meet back by the bar in 30 minutes.

Blaine gripped Kurt's hand so tightly, Kurt winced. "Blaine, I'm not going anywhere. I promise, I'll stay right with you."

They wandered around in vain. There were just too many people plus, it was dark. 30 minutes later they joined a disappointed Mark at the bar.

Mark sighed. "Kurt's right. This is pointless. We'll never find him in here, assuming he is here. We should just go."

* * *

><p>Tyler was swaying back and forth between David and Nathaniel. He hadn't had anything to drink, but his head felt a little fuzzy and he felt even less inhibited than usual. He was aware that his shirt was gone as was David's and Nathaniel's, but he couldn't remember taking it off. He hoped he put it somewhere safe. It was his favorite shirt.<p>

Tyler gave himself over to the intense sexual feelings being created by David and Nathaniel. David was still behind him while Nathaniel was facing him, still massaging. David started whispering in Tyler's ear.

"Tyler, we would love to take you to our place. Nathaniel and I would love to...get to know you better." Tyler gasped as he felt Nathaniel take his dick out of his pants and start stroking it. Weren't they in the middle of a room full of people? David kept talking. "We noticed you the moment you walked in. Nathaniel rarely speaks but, when he saw you, he turned to me and said, now there is a boy who knows how to handle cock. I think he's right, Tyler. I bet you could handle us. Is he right? Can you handle cock?" David started sucking on Tyler's neck while Nathaniel sped up his stroking. Tyler gasped. Holy shit. Was this really happening? David kept whispering. "Can you handle us Tyler? Can you take us both...at the same time?"

Two gorgeous gay men wanted him. Two!

He always said he would try anything sexual once.

Fuck Mark.

* * *

><p>Blaine, Kurt and Mark went outside. Kurt was relieved to be out in the fresh night air. He looked at Mark. Mark looked sad and heartbroken. Kurt suddenly felt pissed.<p>

"What on earth were you fighting with Tyler about that would make him avoid you for a week?"

Mark looked uncomfortable. He glanced at Blaine and then quickly looked away.

"It was nothing."

"Obviously it was something for him to stop speaking to you and spend a week in his bedroom crying. You should know better Mark. Tyler acts strong but he is very fragile."

Mark shifted nervously under Kurt and Blaine's stares. He looked at Blaine. Mark's curiosity was starting to get to him. Article or not, he was dying to know the story behind the collar. The journalist in him took over.

"Did you know Phil Williams?"

Blaine was caught off guard. Fuck. Did Tyler say something to him about the fire? The darkness swirled around and started growing hot.

"Of course. He was my father's best friend."

"He died in the fire at your father's building."

"Yeah, that's right." The darkness swirled faster. Where was Mark headed?

"What was his relationship to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Mark trailed off. How should he phrase this?

"Was he your friend?"

Blaine scoffed. "No. He was definitely not my friend."

Mark looked at Blaine closely. Blaine always looked so...dark and a bit frightening. Could he kill someone? Had they been lovers and it went south so, Blaine killed him?

Blaine stepped closer to Mark and locked his eyes on his.

"Mark, tell me why you are asking about Phil Williams?"

"I found a bondage collar with your name on it in his condo."

Blaine broke the stare and stepped back in surprise. He had assumed his parents had found the collar along with the photos and the porno. He assumed they had thrown everything out.

Mark was blinking and trying to figure out why he had just blurted that out. He looked at Blaine. Well, as long as it was out in the open...

"Were you and Phil lovers?"

Blaine looked disgusted. "No. Phil was a sick twisted bastard who had a thing for me." Blaine stopped. He had to be careful. He couldn't let on that he had known about the collar. That would mean he had been in Phil's condo.

Mark was thinking hard. So, Phil was gay and best friends with a guy who hated gays. He even worked for him. Did Anderson know his best friend liked boys? Did he know Phil had a thing for Blaine? Maybe Anderson figured it out and set the fire in a rage while confronting Phil...

Kurt had been quietly listening and now, everything clicked.

"You were planning to do another article about Blaine, weren't you? That's why you and Tyler were fighting!"

Mark looked guilty. Kurt was furious.

"No wonder Tyler stopped speaking to you! How could you consider such a thing? Do you know how much damage you caused with that first story? And what exactly were you planning to write?"

"I wasn't sure if I was going to do a story or not. I was just starting to do some research."

"I don't blame Tyler for being mad at you. You're an asshole and you don't deserve him."

Mark looked at the ground. No, he didn't deserve Tyler. Tyler was too sweet and loving and playful to be with someone like Mark. Tyler was a big child. A child with an overactive appetite for sex. Mark looked around and suddenly remembered where they were and why.

"Are we gonna keep trying to find him, or what?"

They looked around at all the people. The crowd had swelled.

Kurt sighed. "I don't see how. Let's try calling him again."

No answer.

Mark sighed sadly. "Let's just go. Maybe he changed his mind and never came."

* * *

><p>David and Nathaniel's apartment was very nice.<p>

Too nice for two college students.

Tyler looked around. "What are your majors?"

David handed him a drink. "We're grad students."

Tyler looked at the drink. He was thirsty. "What is this?"

"Diet coke."

Tyler took a sip. It tasted fine. He relaxed and took a full drink.

"Are you twins?"

David smiled. "People call us twins but no, we aren't twins. We are best friends. Very close best friends"

"Why doesn't Nathaniel talk?"

"He likes to use his mouth for other things."

David took Tyler's glass and placed it on the table.

A naked Nathaniel walked towards Tyler.

"Why don't you let him show you?"

* * *

><p>Kurt, Blaine and Mark drove back to Westerville in silence. When they pulled up to Mark's apartment, he told them to wait. A few minutes later, he came back with a purple box. He handed it to Blaine.<p>

"If you hear from Tyler...tell him I love him."

* * *

><p>Tyler slowly opened his eyes.<p>

It took him a moment to realize that the ceiling he was staring at was not his own.

He rolled his head to the right and then to the left. David was naked and asleep on his right, Nathaniel on his left.

Tyler closed his eyes.

What the hell happened last night?

He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter and tried to remember. As memories slowly came to him, he quickly opened his eyes.

Oh, God.

A wave of shame washed over him. He slowly started to slide off the bed. As his ass slid across the sheets, he cried out in pain. He slapped his hand over his mouth and looked at David and Nathaniel,willing them to stay asleep. Once he reached the end of the bed, he slowly tried to stand up. Pain ripped through his body. He sat back down on the bed and then leaned forward, his hands outstretched, until he gently fell to the floor. As he crawled towards the bathroom, he noticed another boy sound asleep on the floor.

What had he done last night?

What had been done to him?

Once in the bathroom, Tyler pulled himself up to standing position and looked in the mirror. He splashed cold water on his face. He had to get out of here.

He slowly made his way around the room, finding his clothes. Once he was dressed, he left.

Tyler stood in front of the apartment building and looked up and down the street. It was early Sunday morning. He had no idea where he was or where his car was. He started walking, very, very slowly. After a few minutes, the pain was too intense. He stopped and sat down gingerly on the steps of a building, tears rolling down his face.

He pulled out his cell phone and looked at all the missed calls. There were 22 from Mark, 10 from Kurt and 4 from Blaine. Who should he call? He wanted to call Mark, but he felt too stupid and ashamed. Kurt was in Lima. That was further away than Westerville. That left Blaine.

"Tyler! Where are you?"

Tyler was sobbing. "Dayton...Blaine...please come get me..."

"I'm on my way. Tell me where you are."

After getting the address, Blaine called Mark.

"Be ready in 15 minutes."

X-X-X-X-X

"There he is! There he is! Pull over!" Mark almost jumped out of the car before Blaine came to a complete stop.

Tyler was lying on the concrete step, his arms wrapped around himself, crying.

"Tyler!"

Tyler looked up in shock. "Mark?"

"Oh, Tyler!" Mark gently wrapped his arms around Tyler and held him to his chest. Tyler started crying harder. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Tyler...it's okay. It's okay sweetheart. It's okay."

Mark helped Tyler into the car. They drove around until they found Tyler's car. Once Tyler was settled in the back, Mark turned to Blaine.

"Thank you. You're a good friend."

"Tyler and I have...history. We've known each other a long time."

Mark ran his hands through his red hair. "Yeah, I know. Look, I'm not going to do to the article. You know, about you and Phil and...what I found. My editor is going to be pissed, but that's okay."

Blaine thought for a moment. "I might be able to help you. I'll stop by your place later."

X-X-X-X-X

Mark took Tyler home to his apartment. He gave him a bath and put him into bed. Mark wrapped his arms around him and tried not to wonder what Tyler might have done last night and with whom. Had he or whoever he was with used a condom? Mark shuddered.

His cell phone rang. Blaine.

"Come downstairs for a minute. I have something for you."

Blaine was back in his own car. He opened his trunk, took out a box and handed it to Mark.

"You might get a story out of this."

* * *

><p>Tyler spent the next three days, curled up in Mark's bed. He told his parents he was spending the week with a friend's family at their cabin in Kentucky. He hadn't left the apartment, except for a trip to the health clinic for an AIDS test. He had been terrified, but Mark had insisted. After all, Tyler couldn't fully remember what had happened to him. He was sure he had been fucked by both David and Nathaniel, at the same time. But he couldn't remember anything about the other boy he'd seen sleeping on the floor. He also couldn't remember if anyone had used a condom.<p>

For three days, Mark held Tyler close and kissed away his tears. While he slept, Mark dug through the box of papers Blaine had given him. The box contained confidential voting reports for all the districts in Central Ohio. Senator Anderson's districts. It was illegal for the campaign to have these files. Hell, no one should have these files except for the Board of Elections. There was also a folder with a list of the Board of Election directors for each county and dollar amounts by each name.

Bribes?

On Wednesday, Tyler was ready to talk.

"I'm sorry Mark. I'm sorry I ignored you all last week."

"It's okay Tyler. I deserved it. I never should have said what I said."

Tyler looked down at the sheets, his eyes full of tears. "But it's true. I am a whore. Look at what I did this weekend."

Mark reached over and wiped away the tears rolling down Tyler's cheeks. "Tyler, you're not a whore. You're just…confused."

"I'm a confused whore."

"No, you're not. You're…" Mark trailed off. What was he doing? He couldn't do this. Tyler was only 18. He had another year of high school. Mark didn't plan to stay in Westerville much longer. Once the election was over, he planned to head to D.C. He couldn't have a boyfriend here, and certainly not one so young.

But...

He loved Tyler's pretty green eyes. He loved that he was a tall, overgrown child who giggled like a six year old when reading children's poetry. He loved that Tyler was very smart and well-read, but no one realized this but Mark. He loved that Tyler watched all the Sunday morning news shows with him, and actually paid attention. He loved the delicious sounds Tyler made when Mark fucked him hard. He loved the way Tyler smiled sexily at him before sucking his dick. Mark loved Tyler.

"You're my boyfriend and I love you."

Tyler's eyes widened. "W-what?"

"You are my boyfriend. And, I love you. I love you so much Tyler and I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner. I-I was scared. I don't plan to stay here and…I didn't want to make a commitment, knowing I'm hoping to leave but…I love you. I love you and there's nothing I can do about it."

Tyler stared into Mark's eyes, tears rolling down his face. "Are…are you sure you want me?"

Mark pulled Tyler to him, wrapping him tightly in his arms.

"Yes, Tyler. I'm sure. I'm sure I want you. I want you and I love you."

Tyler squeezed his eyes shut and held on to Mark.

Finally, someone loved him.

_**For the love of Tyler, please review :-)**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**James is about to get his ass beat. Blaine style.**_

_**Also, lots of Klaine smut. **_

Chapter 40

James sat in the campaign update meeting, staring at Meghan. She was listening intently to each of the campaign district captains and taking notes. Would she be willing to have an affair with him? He had no intentions of leaving Elaine, of course. Elaine was his wife of 22 years. She took good care of him and of their home. She was loyal and faithful and a good political wife. Attractive and personable. People liked her. No, he wasn't interested in divorcing Elaine.

But, he was interested in banging Meghan.

He was very, very interested in banging Meghan. As a matter of fact, he would like to take her on the very table they were sitting at.

James twirled his wedding band around his finger.

Would she be interested? She looked up and saw him staring at her. She looked slightly confused at his expression, but she smiled.

Yes, James definitely wanted Meghan. He wondered if she wanted him.

* * *

><p>Elaine took a sip of her latte and looked out the window. She was sitting alone in the Lima Bean. When she left her sister's last night, she told her she wouldn't be back for the weekend. Elaine loved her nieces and nephews, but she needed a break. She also needed to come to terms with her decision.<p>

She'd been married for 22 years. The first half of their marriage had been exciting and fun, as James ran for office and she ran after Blaine. They had been a good family. There was a lot of love in their home.

Her inability to have children, coupled with Blaine being gay, ruined it. Destroyed the love. The love had been replaced by disappointment, anger and disgust. Elaine didn't blame Blaine. She blamed James for being unable to accept that their lives hadn't turned out the way they had planned. And, she blamed herself. Not for Blaine being gay, but for going along with James. For not thinking for herself. Her son was the most gorgeous creature she'd ever seen and yet, she had allowed James to make her push Blaine away. She allowed her husband to abuse her son and to destroy their relationship. She was a rotten mother and a weak woman.

It was time for things to change.

Elaine was in her late 40s. She was still attractive. She could find someone else. Someone who would love her and not care that she couldn't have children. And not care that her beautiful son was gay.

Elaine wanted out of her marriage.

* * *

><p>When Blaine arrived home from tennis practice on Friday, he was instantly in a bad mood. Why the hell were both his mother and father at home? Blaine had grown spoiled. James and Elaine had rarely been home that past month, so the boys were used to having the house to themselves. They were close to accomplishing Blaine's goal of having sex in every room of the house. Today they were supposed to conquer the kitchen. Kurt had decided Blaine should turn him into a cupcake. All day, Blaine had been daydreaming about licking icing off of Kurt's body.<p>

Plus, it was Friday. Kurt was going to spend the night and go with Blaine to his first singles match on Saturday. It was against Roger Coswell and Blaine couldn't wait to demolish him. Blaine and Roger had gone to the same school before Blaine transferred to Dalton. Roger had been one of the main instigators of Blaine beat downs. He had been the leader of one particularly brutal attack. They had jumped Blaine in the boys locker room and beaten him senseless. The damage would have been worse if the gym teacher hadn't finally walked in. He made them stop, but he hadn't been too concerned about a bunch of students beating up the school fag. No one was punished.

Roger had been talking smack all week about how he wasn't scared of playing against a sissy faggot like Anderson. He didn't care what everyone was saying about Blaine's game. Straight beats gay, everyday. Blaine planned to murder him with a tennis ball.

In preparation for this match, Blaine wanted to fuck Kurt all afternoon and into the night. And Kurt was ready and willing. Ever since their visit to O, things between them had changed. Their relationship had moved to a new intense level, as if that were possible. Their love for each other had grown stronger and deeper. There was no doubt and no questions. Kurt and Blaine belonged together. Blaine was the master and Kurt was the slave and they each embraced their role with passion and commitment. Kurt's enslavement was complete. He felt Blaine's control and ownership of him at all times, whether they were together or apart. Kurt joyously wrapped himself in the feeling. He was so happy, he could barely stand it.

Blaine had gone through both a physical and mental shift. Physically, the heat of the darkness had leveled off. His body was still very warm, but not as hot as in the days leading up to their visit to O. The darkness was stronger, but calm. Blaine would never admit it, but he felt a certain amount of relief from the fact that Kurt could also control the power within him. Knowing he had Kurt was comforting and made him stronger and more confident.

Blaine loved being a master and he completely understood why the darkness lived in the dark side of one's nature. Blaine enjoyed erotic gratification from the fact that Kurt was his slave. When Kurt was on his knees in front of him, staring into his eyes, Blaine could completely understand how things could get cruelly and abusively out of control without the love. The enslavement of another, tied to sex, was fucking hot. Too hot and too dangerous to exist without an equally as strong love. He was thankful to his great-grandmother for making love a requirement of their relationship. His love for Kurt consumed him as much as the darkness and he was grateful for the balance.

Blaine entered the house and stopped. It was quiet. Maybe they were getting dressed to go out. He sure hoped so.

He went upstairs to take a shower and wait for Kurt. Since his parents were home, he actually put on clothes. Kurt arrived around 2:00 pm. He had noticed the cars as well. He stood in the kitchen nervously.

"Maybe we should go out?"

"No, I don't want to. I've been looking forward to seeing you all day."

"You saw me yesterday. I think you've been looking forward to licking me all day."

Blaine's dick hardened. "Yeah, that too."

They went up to Blaine's room and decided to just hang out for a while. Blaine started playing on his i Pad while Kurt started rearranging Blaine's closet. Blaine was very neat, but Kurt liked things color coordinated. Blaine just hung stuff wherever. He did it on purpose. He liked having Kurt rearrange his closet. As he watched him, he asked the one question he revisited on a weekly basis.

"Are you sure you don't want to be a stay-at-home husband?"

Kurt gave him a dirty look. "Seriously? You want to go there, again?"

"I just thought I'd check and see if you changed your mind, now that you understand that you are my slave."

Kurt felt waves of desire roll through him. He loved hearing Blaine say the words, you are my slave.

"Sorry master. I have beautiful fashion designs to share with the world."

"You know I'll take care of you. You don't have to work."

"I don't doubt that for a second, Blaine. I know you will take care of me. And, I will take care of you. We will take care of each other and we will both work."

Blaine dropped it. He knew it was a losing battle. He also knew he could command Kurt to stay home, but he would never, ever do that. He loved him too much.

Suddenly, they heard yelling.

"No! It's out of the question!"

"You don't get to decide this!"

"Like hell I don't! You can just forget it! I can't believe you would even suggest such a thing!"

Kurt shot Blaine a fearful look. Blaine felt the darkness start to swirl around and heat up. He got up and opened his bedroom door. He and Kurt sat down on the bed and listened.

"I'm not happy and I know you aren't either! Aren't you tired of being unhappy?"

"Frankly, I don't give a shit about being happy! I can't afford to worry about being happy. I'm trying to save my fucking career. I can't believe you would bring this up now! You're so selfish!"

"I'm selfish? You have some nerve! Your selfishness destroyed our family!"

"I didn't destroy shit! And, hell! What family? We never had a family! You couldn't give me a family!"

"We have a beautiful son who you..."

"Don't mention that fucked up faggot to me! There ain't shit beautiful about Blaine!"

"How can you say that?"

Silence.

Kurt looked at Blaine. What a horrible thing to hear your father say about you. Blaine seemed unfazed.

They started talking again.

"James, I want out."

"No. Now drop it."

"James, I'm leaving and you can't stop me."

"You are my wife and you are staying here. Now, drop this shit and get dressed. We have a banquet to attend."

"No."

"Elaine..."

"No! I want out!"

It was quiet for a moment and then they heard Elaine scream.

"Take your hands off of me!"

Blaine shot out of the room, running down the hall, followed by Kurt.

James had grabbed Elaine's shoulders and backed her up against the wall. He was holding her there and screaming.

"You are my wife! You're not leaving me!"

"Yes, I am! Let me go!"

"Get off of her!"

James turned and looked at the two boys standing in the doorway. For a moment, he was thrown off by Kurt's presence. He'd never actually seen him in person.

"Get out! This is between your mother and I."

Blaine's eyes were black. Kurt could feel the heat rippling off of his body. Oh, no...

"Let go of my mother."

James released Elaine and glared at Blaine.

"I'm tired of doing this with you. Get out of our room."

"No. I think you should leave."

"Don't you dare try to order me out of my house! This is my fucking house, you little freak! If anyone is leaving, it's you and your whore!"

Blaine closed his eyes...Kurt started to panic.

"Blaine...don't. Please Blaine. You don't want to do this."

Blaine opened his eyes. They were the deepest black Kurt had ever seen. He took Blaine's arm. "Let's just go."

"Not until he let's my mother leave."

James looked incredulous. "Oh, really? Well, your mother isn't going anywhere except to a banquet tonight." He turned to Elaine. "Get dressed."

"No. James...I'm leaving you. I want a divorce. You can stay in the house. I'll leave..."

"You are not leaving and we are not getting a divorce!"

"James..."

"No!"

"Yes!" Elaine started walking towards the door. James grabbed her arm and jerked her back.

Kurt could sense it. "Blaine...don't."

Elaine tried to pull away. "Get off of me!"

"Let her go!"

"Shut up and get out!"

"James, let go of me! You're hurting my arm!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Elaine wrenched her arm free. James jumped forward and grabbed her. In that moment, all the stress, the hurt and the loss came crashing down on James. He had already lost Phil, his offices, and he was losing the election. And now, his wife wanted to leave him. A dark rage erupted in James...

And he back-slapped his wife.

The crack of his hand hitting her face echoed through the room.

Kurt screamed.

Blaine attacked.

A ripple of fear rolled off of Blaine and attached itself to James, trapping him. James fell to the floor as intense pain shook his body. His chest was tight and he couldn't breathe. He was rolling on the floor, trying to lift his hands to his throat to stop the choking, but he couldn't move.

Kurt ran over to Elaine who was in the corner, on the floor, watching her son torture her husband. "Mrs. Anderson, come on! Let's get out of here!" But Elaine wouldn't move. She just watched James rolling around on the floor.

Kurt grimaced as he looked at James. It was such a sick, disturbing sight. James's eyes were wide with terror, his mouth open, but no sound was coming out. His body rolled and twitched on the floor as his arms remained pinned to his sides, his legs straight.

Kurt looked at Blaine. Blaine looked eerily calm. His eyes were black and remained focused on his father. Kurt looked from Blaine to James, to Blaine and back to James again. James's body looked more tense. His chest tighter. Blaine was increasing the pain. The choking was stronger.

Blaine was going to kill his father.

Kurt jumped up and ran to him. "Blaine, no! Stop! Blaine, you can't kill him! You will go to jail! Stop! Blaine, listen to me! Release him!"

Blaine wasn't listening. He wanted his father dead. He released his father's throat so he could hear his screams. He wanted to hear his father scream as he died slowly. Very, very slowly. Blaine planned to draw this out. He was going to torture the mother-fucker for hours.

Kurt was pleading with him. "Blaine, please! Please don't kill him! Please Blaine!"

Blaine didn't break his stare from his father's body. He simply reached out his hand and grasped Kurt's arm. He then thought what he needed to say.

_Take my mother and go downstairs to the kitchen and wait. Now._

Kurt's eyes fluttered close and then open as he heard the command in his head. He felt the full weight of his enslavement to Blaine ripple through him.

Kurt turned and went to Elaine. She was still sitting in the corner, mesmerized by the scene taking place in front of her. It took Kurt a few tries to get her to listen to him. He pulled her to her feet and started dragging her across the room towards the door. As they passed Blaine, she stopped and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine, you are my only child. I can't see my only child go to jail. Don't kill him."

Blaine didn't move. Instead, he increased his father's pain and took pleasure in the loud scream that followed. He could feel his father's life slowly slipping away and he liked the feeling. He didn't avert his gaze.

Kurt and Elaine left.

Blaine folded his arms and closed his eyes. He controlled everything with his mind. He listened to his father's screams and pleas for mercy. He kept increasing the pain level. Bit by bit. Minute by minute. He relished the slow ebb of life leaving James's body. It tasted delicious.

He brought James to the painful brink of death.

And only then did he release him.

* * *

><p>Blaine walked downstairs and was surprised to see his mother and Kurt, sitting at the kitchen table, drinking wine. He grabbed a glass of water and joined them.<p>

Kurt was looking at him, his eyes full of fear. So, Blaine can kill without allowing the darkness to take over. How lovely to know.

Elaine spoke first.

"Is he...did you..."

Blaine's voice was calm and conversational. "No, I didn't kill him."

Elaine and Kurt both sighed in relief.

"I'm leaving him Blaine. I want a divorce."

Blaine nodded.

"Do you want to come live with me?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure what kind of place I can get. I don't have a lot of my own money and until the divorce is final..." Elaine suddenly looked scared.

"Don't worry about it mom. I have money. We'll find a nice place with three bedrooms."

"Blaine...a three bedroom apartment is expensive."

"Don't worry about it."

"How could you possibly have enough money for a three bedroom apartment?"

He smiled at her. "Trust me."

They sat in silence for a while until Elaine stood up. "I'm going to my sister's. I can't stay here anymore. Do you want to come?"

Blaine glanced at Kurt. Hell no. He had a sexy ass boy to fuck all night.

"No, we'll stay here."

"What about your father?"

"He won't bother us."

Elaine nodded and went upstairs. James was lying on the floor, moaning. Elaine looked down at him. After 22 years of marriage, how could she care so little for this man? Instead of love and compassion, she felt empty. She felt nothing. She grabbed a suitcase out of their closet and packed. She took one last look at him and decided he should at least be off the floor. He cried out in pain as she roughly dragged him across the room and dumped him on the bed. She took one last look at him and left.

Down the hall, Blaine locked his bedroom door and turned to Kurt. Kurt had his pissed off bitch look. Blaine sighed. No sex yet.

"Okay. What is it?"

"What is it? What is it? Well, let's see. First, you almost kill your father tonight..."

Blaine interrupted. "Almost. But, I didn't so, next?"

"I didn't know you could kill someone without letting the darkness completely free."

Blaine didn't say anything. No, he hadn't bothered to mention this fact.

Kurt sighed. He stared at Blaine. Did it matter? At this point, did it really matter? No, it didn't because, Kurt was in this. In this to the end. He gave Blaine a sexy look. Blaine arched his eyebrows. That was a quick change of mood.

"Tell me Blaine Anderson. What else can you do?"

Blaine closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Damn, Kurt was sexy. Blaine walked over to him and kissed him deeply.

"I can bake."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really?"

"Yes. I can make cupcakes. Actually a Kurt cupcake. It's my specialty."

"Oh, well what luck. I just happen to have two containers of icing and two spatulas in my bag."

They went downstairs to the kitchen. Kurt announced that he had a surprise for Blaine. He hooked up his iPod to the speakers, climbed on top of the kitchen table and struck a pose. The room filled with burlesque music and Kurt proceeded to strip to the music while Blaine sat on the kitchen island and watched. Kurt had practiced and timed his routine perfectly, so when the music ended, he was naked and lying seductively on the table. Blaine hopped off the island and walked over, icing and spatula in hand. Kurt closed his eyes as Blaine began spreading icing all over his chest, his thighs and of course, his dick. He also coated his lips. Once he was done, he took off his clothes and started licking. He started with Kurt's lips and worked his way down. He took a long time with Kurt's cock, licking it up and down, deep-throating him and then sucking hard as he slowly pulled off, only to start again. He worked Kurt into a frenzy. Kurt came in his mouth and Blaine swallowed eagerly. The taste of Kurt's come, mixed with the icing was delicious.

Blaine took a warm washcloth and cleaned the leftover sticky icing residue off of Kurt's body. He climbed on top of the table and they sat facing each other, and just kissed. Deep, passionate, desirous kisses. After 20 minutes, Blaine announced that he had a new position for them to try. Was Kurt up for it?

Kurt nodded eagerly. Of course. He would do anything Blaine wanted to do.

Blaine climbed off the table and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. He told Kurt to stand in front of him, facing away so Blaine was looking at Kurt's back. He then pulled Kurt back as close as he could get him.

"Now, I want you to lower your ass on to my cock." Kurt shook a little. Now he knew why Blaine asked if he was up for this. Kurt had impaled himself on Blaine's cock before when they had sex in the park. It was a severe position. The fullness and intensity was fierce. Before, Blaine had been laying down and Kurt was on top of him. Doing it like this...oh, his ass was going to be sore tomorrow.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips and guided him slowly onto his cock. Kurt groaned as the tight sensation assaulted his senses. Once he was all the way down, Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist tightly.

"Now, I want you to lift yourself up and then come back down. Slow at first and then we will go faster."

Kurt slowly moved up, Blaine's arms helping him, and then came back down. Oh sweet mother of...

They did this a few times until Blaine commanded him to go faster. Kurt sped up.

Holy. Shit. Fuck.

Kurt started grunting every time he came back down. Blaine had never heard Kurt grunt before. He liked the sound. He tightened his hold on Kurt and told him to go faster.

Kurt was in sexual pleasure hell. This was torture, but he wasn't about to stop. Couldn't stop. It felt too fucking good and Blaine was unrelenting. They found a steady rhythm and Kurt found himself trapped between his desire and torment. Plus, Blaine whispering to him was driving him crazy.

"How do you feel beautiful? Is it good?"

"Oh...ugh...yes...so good...so...so full of cock...ugh."

"Can you take it beautiful? Can you handle it?"

"Yes...ohhhh...ugh...I can take it...I can take it."

"Good because I want you to fuck my cock with your ass and fuck it hard Kurt. Fuck it real hard."

Kurt sped up, grunting and groaning. Blaine couldn't remember him ever sounded so primitive. It was hot as fuck.

Blaine drove Kurt harder, lifting him up and bringing him down with a severity that made Kurt think he might pass out. Their rhythm was faster now and just when Kurt thought it couldn't get any hotter, Blaine reached around and started stroking him.

"I'm gonna come so hard up your ass Kurt and I want you to come hard too, beautiful."

Kurt couldn't answer. All he could do was grunt.

It was only a few more minutes before Blaine exploded with a scream. A few more strokes and Kurt joined him. Blaine couldn't remember Kurt ever screaming that loud. Kurt's orgasm racked his entire body and left him shaking. He passed out, slumped over with Blaine holding him tightly around the waist. Blaine stood up, careful not to let Kurt fall. He maneuvered around, picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. Blaine collapsed in bed next to him. Wow. That had to be the hottest fuck they had ever had. He looked at Kurt. They wouldn't be able to do this one often. He would save it for special occasions when he wanted to punish his slave.

* * *

><p>As usual, Blaine awoke Saturday morning and stared at himself, naked in front of his mirror. His skin was dark, his hair a bit longer and his eyes three shades deeper. His body was strong, muscular and powerful.<p>

He was going to kill Roger today.

Blaine crawled back into bed and started kissing Kurt's back. Kurt hummed and opened his eyes. Oh, his ass was sore. Last night had been brutal in the loveliest way possible. Despite the soreness, Kurt was willing to let Blaine take him again, if necessary.

"Do you feel ready for today?"

"Yes. I am going to obliterate Roger. I can't wait."

Blaine trailed his fingers down Kurt's back, over his ass and circled his finger around Kurt's entrance. Kurt hissed and whimpered.

"Are you sore?"

"Yes...but I can take it if you need me to."

Blaine inhaled deeply. The darkness was swirling around. It was still riding the high from yesterday's attack and last night's fucking. It wanted Blaine to take Kurt specifically because he was sore. Make him take it. No mercy.

Kurt flipped over on to his back and looked over at Blaine.

"Do you want me?" Please say yes. Last night's severity had left Kurt in a strange sexual mood. He wanted Blaine to punish his ass.

"Yes," said Blaine hungrily. "But, you get to choose how I take you."

Hmm...this was hard. Kurt thought for a moment. He wanted to be punished so...

"From behind."

Blaine's cock twitched in joy.

Kurt rolled over onto his stomach. He bent his knees and stretched his arms above his head, clasping his hands. He put his face into the mattress and wiggled his ass in the air.

Blaine watched him. Shit. He looked so vulnerable and available. Available for Blaine's cock. Blaine trapped Kurt in this position and Kurt moaned from the feeling of being helpless. Blaine slid in three fingers at one time, knowing it would hurt like hell. Kurt squealed. Oh, so good. His ass was on fire, but it was all so good. His master taking him like the slave he was. Kurt pushed against Blaine's fingers, hissing and whimpering. Blaine twisted his fingers and Kurt screamed.

Blaine wanted in that tight hole. He wanted to wreck it.

He slid himself in as Kurt wailed loudly. Blaine stroked in and out with smooth, punishing thrusts. "Take it Kurt. Take it. Take all of it." Kurt screamed and cried out. Oh, his ass was going to hurt like hell the rest of the day. As Blaine neared his orgasm, he pulled Kurt's hips tightly towards him and gave a forceful push. Kurt yelled and Blaine shot his cum up Kurt's ass. Kurt gasped from the hot, liquid filling him. Blaine moaned and melted into bliss. When he was done, he pulled out and Kurt fell forward on to the bed. Blaine laid on top of him. They both felt warm and relaxed. Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome...master." Kurt smiled as he heard Blaine groan deeply.

They lay there for another 30 minutes before getting up to shower and dress.

"Do you have time to make me breakfast?"

"Sure. What do you want?"

"French toast, bacon and sausage."

As they stepped out of Blaine's room, Kurt thought about James.

"Should we check on your father?"

"Why?"

"Because you almost killed him last night!" Honestly.

Blaine shrugged. "He won't die from what I did. He'll just be in pain for a few days."

Kurt wasn't convinced. The last thing he wanted was for Blaine's dad to die after the fact, and Blaine to end up in jail without having had the satisfaction of actually killing him.

"Let's just make sure he's still alive."

Blaine frowned. "Fine."

Sure enough, James was still lying on the bed, just as Elaine had left him. He was moaning in his restless sleep as tiny, leftover ripples of pain attacked him. Blaine smiled at the sound of him groaning. He thought about attacking him with a fresh set of pain, but he knew Kurt wouldn't approve. Maybe he would get a chance to torture him later. Blaine laughed in his head. Yes, he was a sick, evil bastard. Oh, well. His father deserved it.

After breakfast, they headed to the match. Kurt was thrilled to see Tyler waiting for them. He threw his arms around him.

"Tyler! I'm so happy to see you!" Tyler smiled shyly.

"Hi Kurt."

Blaine looked at Tyler closely. Tyler looked good. Much better than the last time he had seen him.

"Are you doing okay Tyler?"

Tyler nodded. "Yes. Mark took good care of me. Um...thanks for coming to get me."

"No problem."

Blaine left to find Pete. Kurt and Tyler went to the viewing area to find seats. Once they were settled, Kurt began his interrogation.

"How did you meet Mark? When did you two start fooling around? Isn't he a lot older than us? Are things official now? What happened to you last weekend?"

Tyler laughed and started answering Kurt's slew of questions. About 5 minutes before the match was to begin, Kurt spied Elaine. He waved her over. What was she doing here?

"Hi."

"Hi. What are you doing here?"

Elaine looked embarrassed. "I thought I would come see Blaine play. It's been a while."

Kurt smiled at her and scooted over.

Tyler waved to her and then he and Kurt resumed their conversation. Elaine looked at Tyler. She knew his mother, Angela. They had been pregnant at the same time. Wow. Another beautiful, yet gay boy. What was in the water in Westerville? She wondered how Angela felt about her son being gay. Maybe she would call her and they could talk.

To his credit, Roger didn't roll over and play dead right away. Instead, he exhausted himself trying to keep up with Blaine. Once Blaine was sure he had worn him down, he stopped trying to hit the ball away from Roger. Instead, he aimed right at him and took great pleasure in Roger's yells as the ball hit him in the leg, the stomach, and his arm, leaving dark bruises each time. Finally, Blaine smashed the ball with so much power, it not only hit Roger in the head and knocked him out, the ball actually came apart.

Game over.

Blaine was pleased to see his mom standing with Kurt and Tyler.

"Oh, darling! You were magnificent." Blaine grinned.

"Excuse me?"

They all turned to look at a tall man with black hair and olive skin. He had warm eyes and a friendly smile.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your win. You are a hell of a player."

"Thank you."

The man turned to Elaine. "My name is Joel. Joel Weinstein."

"Elaine Anderson."

Joel and Elaine stood there staring at each other.

"You must be very proud of your...son, I presume?"

"Yes, he's my son and yes, I'm very proud of him."

Blaine looked at her in surprise. She was?

"Your husband must be proud of him as well."

"Um...uh...I'm...we're actually separated. We're getting a divorce."

"Oh. I'm divorced. It can be rough. Do you have a good attorney?"

"Uh...no. This is a recent development."

"Well, my brother is an attorney if you need one. He handled my divorce."

"Oh."

Kurt, Blaine and Tyler stood there, watching Joel and Elaine stare at each other. Kurt took charge.

"Well, we were just about to go have lunch. Mr. Weinstein, why don't you join us?"

Blaine looked at Kurt as if he were nuts. They weren't planning to go to lunch.

Joel never took his eyes off of Elaine. "I'd love to."

"Mrs. Anderson, why don't you go find a table while Blaine takes a shower. We will join you shortly."

Elaine didn't take her eyes off of Joel. "Okay."

The two walked off to the restaurant. Once they were out of hearing, Tyler collapsed into a fit of giggles while Blaine looked at Kurt in complete confusion.

"What are you doing? We aren't having lunch here."

"Of course we're not silly. We are leaving."

"But you just said..."

Kurt kissed Blaine. "Come on. Let's go." Tyler's cell phone beeped.

"I'll see you guys later. Mark is done with his research for the day, so I'm going to see him."

Blaine was curious. He hadn't talked to Mark since giving him the box of voting reports.

"What's he working on?"

"Something about illegal voting reports and bribes to election officials."

Blaine smiled.

_**One more chapter to go and then we will visit our boys, 12-15 years later.**_

_**The kitty enjoys reading the reviews so, please send him some. This time, I'll read too.**_


	41. Chapter 41

_**Final chapter. Wow. Can not believe I reached 41 chapters and almost 600 reviews. I love you guys!**_

_**A big shout out to those of you on tumblr for spreading the word and posting hilarious comments. As soon as I figure it out, I might join you on there. **_

Chapter 41

Meghan was sitting across from Mark, eyeing him suspiciously. She had only agreed to meet with him in hopes of finding out what he was up to. The campaign couldn't afford anymore drama. The fire had actually helped them recover from Mark's last article, but they couldn't withstand another blow. Meghan was getting tired. This year's election was supposed to be easy. Instead, it had been a battle. She had just learned about Elaine leaving James, and she didn't like the looks he was giving her. She liked James, she really did, but she had no interest in becoming the second Mrs. Anderson or a convenient sex partner until he found his next wife. Maybe it was time for her to bail.

Ten minutes later, she was sure it was time for her to bail.

"Mark, I don't know anything about voting reports and bribes. Honestly, I don't!"

"I know you don't. This was Phil Williams at his finest. That's why I'm telling you now."

"I don't understand."

"Look Meghan, we may not agree on politics, but I know your history and I know your track record. You're not dirty. I'm giving you a heads up so you can leave before the story hits. I know you didn't do this. This was Williams and Anderson."

Meghan shook her head. "Actually...I'm not sure James knew about this. Phil handled this type of stuff. James probably didn't know what he was up to."

Mark looked doubtful. "You can believe what you want about Anderson. I'm giving you a heads up so you can bail before things get hot."

They sat in silence. Meghan felt bad. She hated to leave James when everything else in his life was going south but...she had her own career to think about. Something like this would make her political poison. She looked at Mark.

"I appreciate your giving me a heads up but, why? Why are you warning me?"

Mark smiled. "Let's just say I have a new positive influence in my life."

* * *

><p>Blaine was a bad boy.<p>

A very, very bad boy.

A very evil, sadistic, cruel boy.

And he didn't give a shit.

As long as Kurt never found out.

After Saturday's match, Blaine and Kurt returned to Blaine's house. Blaine took a shower while Kurt made lunch. After lunch, they made love and took a nap. That evening they went to the movies and then Kurt went home. He and Carol were going to the Lima Flower Show on Sunday and then they were having a Hummel-Hudson family dinner. Blaine wouldn't see Kurt again until Monday. One day too long as far as Blaine was concerned, but he knew they needed to start preparing for longer separations. The summer would be over soon and they would both be back in school. There were college applications to complete and SATs to study for. Blaine was not looking forward to returning to their Friday – Sunday hang out schedule.

After Kurt left, Blaine was on his way to his room when he glanced down the hall. He had completely forgotten about his father. He walked down to his parents room.

James was still lying on the bed, but he had managed to shift to his back and prop himself up on the pillows. He had taken his shirt off and was lying there feeling exhausted and hungry but too weak to move. He'd been trapped on his bed since Friday night. He was too embarrassed to call anyone. Besides, who would he call? Phil was gone and the thought of calling Meghan or one of his other friends was too much. How would he explain what had happened? He looked at Blaine standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing."

"Then get out."

Blaine didn't move. The darkness was slithering around his brain. Evil, evil thoughts were nibbling at his mind.

"I have a question. Why didn't you inherit the darkness from your father? Why did it skip you?"

James's eyes were cold and full of hatred. "Well, according to my father's voodoo bullshit beliefs, the gods or whatever, skip a generation to make sure a family doesn't grow too powerful. Fortunately, this freak shit will end with you because you certainly aren't going to have any children. Unless of course you plan on getting Kurt pregnant."

Blaine thought about that. He wished he could get Kurt pregnant. Barefoot and pregnant. That would be nice. Then he would stay home.

"I'm going to live with mom."

"Of course you are. That's fine with me. I don't want you here."

Blaine turned to leave.

James should have kept his mouth shut.

"Does that kid know what he's signed up for?"

Blaine turned back around. "What are you talking about?"

"Does he know what he's gotten himself into, dealing with you? You're an evil little fuck Blaine. Just like my dad. He enslaved my mother and then he killed her. All because of this evil, sick, dark power shit. Does Kurt know that you're going to kill him? Do his parents know? Because, you will Blaine. Trust me. Just like my father. You're going to kill him. Just like you killed Phil."

Blaine stumbled back a bit. No. That wasn't true. He loved Kurt. He would never hurt Kurt. He wasn't going to be like his grandfather. He was going to do better.

"That's not true. I love Kurt. And, your mother and father had an agreement. She wanted to die."

"Bullshit! She had no fucking choice! My father was a selfish, evil bastard who made her agree to die with him! She would have never left her family, her children if he hadn't forced her to."

Blaine opened his mouth and then closed it. Was that true? Had O been wrong? Or worse, had he lied?

James smugly watched his son struggle with this new information.

"You're just like him Blaine. Just like him. An evil, twisted, abomination, straight from hell. Poor Kurt. He doesn't stand a chance. He looks so fucking delicate. You will either fuck him to death or just kill him. I'm guessing you will kill him."

Blaine shook his head. No. He would never hurt Kurt. Never. He loved him.

James laughed. "Shake your head all you want. You're no good Blaine. You're evil. And Kurt will pay the price. Just like my mother."

Blaine stared at his father. He didn't want to hear anymore. He folded his arms, closed his eyes and unleashed the pain.

James screamed.

Unfortunately for James, his words left Blaine in a dark, miserable, vengeful mood.

Maybe his dad was right.

Maybe he is pure evil.

Well...in that case...

Blaine trapped his father on the bed and increased the pain. He stood there and listened to his father's screams.

After a few minutes, Blaine decided to experiment. Could he stabilize the torture? Could he start it and keep it going if he wasn't in the person's presence? How long would it last?

Kurt would not approve of him experimenting on his father.

Oh well. Blaine just wouldn't mention it.

Blaine focused his mind and his energy, increasing his father's pain along the way. He concentrated hard, locking his thoughts.

And then he left.

He went to his room and put on some music.

He read some magazines.

He could still hear his father's screams.

He traded texts with Kurt.

He called some of his Warbler friends to catch up.

Still screaming.

He searched apartments online.

He went to bed.

And down the hall, James Anderson lay trapped and under constant torture, his screams echoing throughout the house.

Blaine listened and smiled. It was a nice way to fall asleep.

X-X-X-X-X

The next morning, Blaine showered, dressed and walked down to his parents room.

James didn't look too good.

His eyes were bloodshot, his skin was red and cracked, his body, limp and weak. His voice was gone. His breathing was shallow.

Blaine stopped the pain and sat down next to him on the bed. He reached over and moved his father's head to face him. James could barely open his eyes.

"Good morning! I hope you slept well last night. I slept great. Listen, here is the deal. First, you are going to be very accommodating towards mom in the divorce settlement. You are going to pay her a generous alimony and, if she wants the house, she gets it. If not, you will pay for her apartment or condo in addition to the alimony and she can have anything she wants out of the house. Also, you are going to continue to pay my tuition for Dalton and you are going to pay for my college and law school at NYU. The Anderson Family Foundation is going to grant this year's, full, 4-year scholarship to Kurt Elizabeth Hummel so that he can attend NYU for fashion design. Lastly, you are to stay away from me, mom and Kurt. I don't want anything to do with you ever again. Do you understand?"

James was silent.

"Do you need more pain to help you decide?"

James found the strength to shake his head. Oh, God, please, no more pain.

"Well?"

James managed to nod in agreement.

"Great. I'm glad we had this little chat. Bye dad."

* * *

><p>The rest of the summer was busy, but fun.<p>

Elaine and Blaine moved into a beautiful three bedroom apartment in downtown Westerville. Kurt designed an interior decorating plan and helped Blaine downsize his belongings in order to make everything fit in his new bedroom, including his huge bed. Blaine refused to purchase a smaller one.

Blaine was pleased to watch Kurt and Elaine form a friendship. Kurt did a complete makeover of Elaine which made her look 20 years younger. She was more beautiful than ever and plenty of men took notice. She and Joel went out constantly, but Elaine wasn't ready for a full, romantic relationship. They agreed to be friends, but Kurt could tell that Joel was just being patient. The moment Elaine gave him the sign, he would be all over it. He was already in love with her.

Blaine turned 18 the second week of August, so Kurt planned a birthday party for him at the country club. The Warblers came along with everyone from New Directions, Mark and Tyler and Burt and Carol. Blaine actually felt a little embarrassed by all the attention, but planning the party had made Kurt happy and that was all that mattered to Blaine. Publicly, Kurt said the birthday party was his gift to Blaine, but privately, he gave him a three volume set on the history of voodoo. It talked about the various stories, spells and magic of voodoo and, there was even a small section that talked about the dark power of control and torture. Little was known about Blaine's abilities because they were so rarely granted. Despite his earlier claims of doubt regarding the voodoo priestess story, Blaine found the books fascinating.

Mark and Tyler became Blaine and Kurt's double-date couple. They went to the movies together and concerts and even traveled to Cincinnati to see _Billy Elliot, The Musical_. Kurt delighted in showing Mark and Tyler where Blaine proposed and Tyler backed up Kurt's assessments regarding the gay ducks.

As he had promised, Blaine took Kurt back to Silver Creek. Kurt knew this four day visit was going to be sexually punishing. As the school year grew closer, Blaine was growing darker and more irritable as the reality of their coming separation set in. Blaine was spoiled. He and Kurt had sex almost everyday that summer. Now, they would be lucky if they were able to have sex once or twice on the weekends, depending upon their parent's schedules. Kurt knew this weekend was for Blaine to get as much of Kurt as he could. It was going to be a four day fuck fest.

Blaine set the rules for the weekend. Kurt was not allowed to jerk off the week before they left. Once there, he was not allowed to wear clothes, except for his apron when cooking. And, they would have chair sex once a day. Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Kurt loved the position, but the severity and intensity was almost more than he could withstand. It was so punishing and yet, Kurt couldn't wait. Blaine sensed his mixed emotions. "I'm going to make you take it. Hard. I will show you no mercy, but I promise I will take care of you afterward."

In between all the sex, they discussed their future. They both knew things were about to change.

Their conversations were difficult.

They both agreed they would attend New York University but from there, things got tricky. Kurt wanted to live in the dorms. He wanted the full college experience. Blaine wanted to get an apartment. They finally agreed to room together in the dorms.

The real trouble started when Kurt explained how things would work after they graduated. Kurt would need to intern at fashion houses and not necessarily ones in New York. He wanted to go to London and Paris. Blaine would be in law school.

They would be apart. On separate continents.

Blaine's eyes were burning. "No. It's out of the question. You are not leaving the country without me."

"Then I suggest you find a law school to attend in Europe."

"I can order you to stay with me."

"Yes, you can. And if you do, I will stay. But, is that what you really want to do?"

Blaine had never felt so conflicted before in his life.

"You're my slave. You need to be with me."

"Yes, you're right. Do you think this will be easy for me? Being away from my master? Worrying about you losing control of the darkness? Even now, it's hard for me to be away from you. But, we have to establish our lives and this is a part of doing that."

Blaine didn't say what he was thinking. That if Kurt would just agree to be a stay-at-home husband, they wouldn't have this problem. Blaine would need Kurt while he was killing himself in law school. He needed him to take care of him. Kurt couldn't take care of him if he was running around Paris. The darkness swirled angrily.

For the first time since that day at O's house, the enormity of their relationship and responsibility to one another truly set in.

* * *

><p>A week into the new school year, the first in a 5-part series of articles on bribery in the Central Ohio board of election offices appeared. Meghan had resigned a month and a half earlier, and James hadn't bothered to assign a new campaign manager. He was running things himself. With the appearance of the first article, he announced he was withdrawing from the race. The republican party scrambled to find a new candidate while James arranged for legal counsel. Fortunately for him, none of the bribed officials had ever met him. They had all dealt directly with Phil. As a result, James would be able to claim ignorance and possibly avoid jail time.<p>

Once again, the articles shed the spotlight on Mark Madison's journalistic abilities. Offers from media outlets around the country started coming in. He agreed to join the staff of the Washington Post, but struck a deal to serve as a correspondent in Ohio for at least another year. He wanted to wait for Tyler to graduate. Tyler was applying to Georgetown and American University, both in D.C. They would go to Washington together.

The school year was hard for Blaine and Kurt, but especially for Blaine. The summer had left him spoiled and addicted. His body ached for Kurt during the week. By Friday, he was a sexual stressed mess, and depending upon what their parents were up to, they sometimes didn't get to have sex at all. Blaine didn't say anything to Kurt, but there was no way he was going to allow Kurt to leave the country after college. Blaine figured he would cross that bridge when they came to it.

So for now, they spent time together when they could and focused their conversation on their future dreams, minus the pesky details. Blaine was determined to be a partner in a law firm by the age of 35 if not earlier. Kurt was determined to have his own successful fashion house by age 30. They would live in New York's upper east side in an apartment similar to Charlotte's from Sex in the City. Blaine would stare at Kurt and listen while he chatted about how he would decorate their apartment and what their bedroom would look like, and Blaine would swear to himself and promise in his heart, that he would make it all possible. He would give Kurt everything he wanted and more. He would love Kurt and protect him forever, and even after that.

He would be a good master.

All Kurt had to do was love him.

And be a good slave.

_**Maybe the end? **_

_**I am conflicted. I'm either going to do two more chapters focusing on 12-15 years in the future or, a slightly more in-depth sequel. I can't decide.**_

_**Any thoughts? Review and let me know.**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Thanks for all the reviews and the kind words. I have all sorts of ideas floating around in my head, so I am definitely going to do a sequel. It will begin when Klaine is about to graduate from college. **_

_**The last chapter ended with the boys beginning their senior year. This chapter picks up at graduation. The next chapter will get the boys started on their college career and introduce new characters who will play a role in the sequel.**_

Chapter 42

Kurt reviewed his outfit in the mirror and sighed. It was such a shame that his perfect assemble would be covered up by a graduation gown. He sat down at his vanity to style his hair. As he applied a bit of gel, he thought about the first time he saw Blaine. He had wondered what type of gel Blaine used in his perfectly styled hair. He put the comb down and stared at his reflection. It was around this time last year when his skin darkened slightly. A sign of Blaine's ownership of him. A sign of his enslavement to his boyfriend. His fiancee. His master.

He fingered the K&B necklace around his neck and looked at the ring on his finger. On Sunday, he and Blaine planned to tell Burt and Carol about the engagement. Carol had noticed the ring months ago, but Kurt had claimed it was just a gift. No special significance. Carol had looked dubious but said nothing and apparently, she hadn't mentioned it to his father. Kurt always took it off before working at the shop so, he assumed his father had never noticed it. He wasn't looking forward to Sunday, but he felt it was important to tell his father before they left for school. He didn't want it to be a secret anymore. He already had so many secrets about his relationship with Blaine. The fact that this was one he could share was comforting. He just hoped Burt wouldn't lose it.

Kurt continued staring at his reflection and wondered how they would deal with the next chapter of their lives. The summer would be easy. Blaine would play tennis, Kurt would work with his dad and, they had both agreed to make a special effort to hang out with their friends before everyone scattered everywhere and nowhere. And of course, they would have sex. Lots of sex.

In the fall they would leave for New York City. Blaine was at NYU for pre-law, Kurt was at Parsons The New School for Design. Kurt had been shocked to learn that NYU did not have a fashion design major, but Parsons was a well-respected institution, having graduated amazing designers like Donna Karan, Marc Jacobs and Tom Ford. Both schools were in Greenwich Village, so he and Blaine would be close to one another, despite attending separate schools.

This had led to their first test. Kurt preferred to call it a test and not a fight.

At first, Blaine tried to get Kurt to consider another major at NYU.

"Blaine, there is nothing for me to major in at NYU. The closest they have to fashion design is costume design, and I am not interested in that."

Once Kurt convinced him that Parsons made sense, they battled over housing. Now that Kurt was at a different school, Blaine really wanted them to live together in an apartment. Kurt remained insistent about staying in the Parsons dorms.

"Kurt, it's bad enough that we aren't at the same school. We should at least live together."

"No. I want the full college experience. Living in the dorms is more than just sleeping there. It's making friends, sharing ideas, learning from others. It's a part of the educational experience."

Blaine's eyes grew darker. Sure. Educational experiences. Blaine was sure there would be plenty of gay fashion design majors who would be interested in sharing educational experiences with Kurt.

"I want you with me. I need you Kurt."

"We will live 5 minutes from each other. You will see me all the time. Besides, we both need to study. I think it's actually better this way."

"It will never be better for us to be apart."

Kurt sighed. "Blaine...please. You need to start getting used to this. We have many more separations ahead of us."

"We wouldn't if you would just agree to stay home. You don't have to have a career."

"We are not having this conversation again! I'm not going to sit home all day, waiting for you. That's not fair!"

Blaine's eyes turned black. He locked his eyes with Kurt's and placed his hand on his chest, wrapping him in his control.

"Fairness has nothing to do with this. This is not about what's fair. You are my slave and I am your master. Fairness doesn't play a role unless I decide it plays a role."

Kurt's eyes fluttered close and then open as Blaine's tone forced his mind to accept Blaine's words. And obey.

"I love you Kurt and because I love you, I find it hard to deny you what you want, so I am going to go along with this. But you need to remember, that you are my slave. Mine. I own you. Your place is with me. Your role is to serve me. That must always come first. Always. Do you understand?"

"Yes...master."

Kurt knew this was the first of many battles they would have over the next five years. He hoped Blaine's love for him would always win out over his ability to control him. Kurt planned to try and make the next four years as easy as possible, because he knew the real battle would be over his desire to intern in Europe. He knew Blaine wasn't kidding about Kurt not leaving the country without him. Would he use his power and control to keep him here?

Kurt closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He looked in the mirror. "Stop Kurt. Stop worrying about things that are four years away. A lot can change in four years. Just look at you now versus when you first walked into McKinley."

Kurt smiled at himself and continued to style his hair.

* * *

><p>Since Blaine's graduation was on Thursday and Kurt's was on Friday, Elaine decided to throw a graduation party for both of them on Friday. Burt and Carol offered to pay half, but Elaine had refused. She was now a member of the board of the Westerville Country Club, so the party would cost her practically nothing. She encouraged Burt and Carol to invite their friends and Kurt and Blaine and Finn to invite theirs.<p>

The party was huge. The last time Kurt could remember seeing this many glee club members and football players together, was during the halftime show of the championship football game.

Elaine took this opportunity to get to know Burt and Carol a little better. It was the first time they had actually met. They sat out on the deck, along with Joel, and chatted about how proud they were of the boys and, my doesn't time fly by, seems like they were just in kindergarten...

"...and now, here they are, graduating, off to college and engaged."

Burt and Carol looked at each other and then at Elaine.

Perhaps they had heard wrong.

"I'm sorry Elaine. What did you just say?"

"I said, and now here they are, graduating, leaving for college and engaged. It's amazing how quickly these things happen. One day, you are chasing them in the park and the next day, they are planning to get married."

Burt looked at Elaine. "Whose engaged?"

Elaine looked at him in confusion. "Kurt and Blaine. Kurt showed me his ring last summer."

Burt and Carol looked at each."Are you sure about this? Kurt never said anything to us."

"Well," Elaine began slowly, "Kurt never actually said it was an engagement ring, but...when I asked if it was, he didn't deny it."

Burt rubbed his forehead with his hands. He did not like this. Kurt was too young to make such a huge commitment and, Burt still worried about Blaine. True, Blaine had earned his respect and trust after the whole article mess last year and he liked the way he treated Kurt. He obviously loved him. A lot. Probably too much. But Burt could never completely shake the feeling that there was more going on with Blaine than what you saw on the surface. Burt could still sense and feel something, he couldn't see or describe.

He didn't want to make a scene or ruin his son's party, but he needed to know what was going on. He excused himself and went inside the main dining room. He spotted Kurt and Blaine, talking with Rachel and Mercedes.

"Uh, Kurt? Can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure."

As Kurt walked off with his father, Blaine narrowed his eyes and frowned a bit.

"Relax Blaine! He'll be back." Mercedes smiled at him.

Blaine quickly smiled back. "Yes. I know. I just always miss him when he's not with me."

Mercedes gave him a look. She liked Blaine, but she thought he was way too intense.

Burt and Kurt went out to the lobby sitting area and sat down. Before Kurt realized what was happening, Burt reached over, took his son's hand and looked at the ring.

"You wanna tell me about this?"

Kurt immediately felt nervous and scared. This was not how he had planned to do this. He was supposed to do this with Blaine. Blaine even had a speech prepared.

"It's a ring. From Blaine."

"An engagement ring?"

"Yes."

"And when exactly were you going to share this news?"

"On Sunday. Blaine and I were going to tell you and Carol on Sunday."

"So, Blaine's mom gets to know for an entire year before you mention it to us?"

Kurt was confused. He and Blaine hadn't told Elaine. Maybe Blaine told her. Wait. Maybe he had inadvertently told her.

Burt saw his confusion. "It doesn't matter. The point is, you are too young to make this kind of commitment, Kurt. You are just about to begin your life. Don't get me wrong. I like Blaine. I really do, but he's the first boyfriend you've ever had. You're about to leave for college. There are lots of other guys out there. You deserve the chance to...date a little. Determine what you like in a man. Blaine is not your only option. I know it felt like he was here in Ohio, but the world is bigger than Lima, Ohio."

Kurt shook his head. "Dad, I understand what you are saying. I really do, but Blaine is the one for me. Trust me. He is. I don't need to date other guys. I love Blaine and I want to spend the rest of my life with him. I'm more sure about this than anything else in the world."

"Kurt...I just think you should give yourself some time. I'm not saying break up with Blaine. I'm just saying...don't tie yourself down with such a big commitment. Give yourself time to have some space away from him."

"We will have space away. We are going to two different schools."

"Yeah, in the same neighborhood, about 3 blocks from each other."

Kurt sighed. "Listen dad. We aren't getting married right away. We are going to finish school first. Getting married is four years away or more."

Burt studied Kurt's face. So much like his mother. Kind and loving. Four years. A lot can happen in four years. Burt decided to calm down and not get too worked up. After all, they were just kids. They probably won't be together in four years. Hell, they probably won't be together in two months. Things change when you hit a college campus. All those young people running around.

"Listen, I want you to promise me that if you meet someone you think you might like to go out with, that you'll go. Be fair to Blaine. Tell him. Don't sneak around, but I want you to go. Blaine's great, but there are other guys out there. Don't be so quick to close yourself off."

Kurt knew he would do no such thing, but if it made his father happy...

"I will dad."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Okay buddy. I love you. I just want you to be happy and to have as many opportunities as possible."

Kurt smiled. "I know. I love you too."

Burt gave Kurt a big hug and they returned to the party.

Blaine stepped out from his hiding place behind a pillar.

His eyes were black and the darkness was in a frenzy. Blaine closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

He would never hurt Burt. That would hurt Kurt too much.

But...Burt better watch it.

* * *

><p>After the party, Kurt went home with Blaine. He was going to spend the night with him and then leave Saturday morning to spend the rest of the weekend with his family. Burt and Carol wanted to take the him and Finn to lunch and just hang out together. They knew the clock was ticking on their time with their sons. Kurt would be off to New York and Finn was headed to a small college in upstate Ohio to play football. In a matter of months, Burt and Carol would be empty nesters.<p>

As they rode to the apartment, Kurt chatted about the party, how much fun it was, wasn't it amazing Finn manged to graduate, and what the hell was Rachel wearing. Blaine was silent. Kurt picked up on his dark mood.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

"What did your dad want to talk about?"

Kurt sighed. "He found out about the engagement."

"And?"

"And...he wasn't happy. But we knew he probably wouldn't be. No surprise."

"What else?"

"What do you mean?"

"What else did he say?"

Kurt squirmed a little. He wasn't interested in getting Blaine mad. But, he couldn't lie to him either.

"He wants me to date other people...in college. You know I won't do that. I can't do that."

Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. "Yes, I know. You belong to me."

Kurt nodded.

X-X-X-X-X

When they arrived in Blaine's room, Blaine locked the door and sat down on the bed. He leaned back, propping himself up with his hands. Kurt knew what this meant.

"Won't your mother be home soon?"

"No. She and Joel are at the club, drinking wine and talking. She won't be back for hours." Blaine's eyes were dark, lustful and possessive. Kurt walked to the middle of the room, closed his eyes and waited. He stood there for two minutes before Blaine spoke.

"Take your clothes off, beautiful."

Kurt slowly removed his clothes. Once he was naked, he closed his eyes again and waited. He could hear Blaine undressing and then the room was silent. Finally, he felt Blaine's tongue, slowly licking him, up the back of his leg, from his ankle, to his thigh. First one leg, then the other. Kurt's head relaxed and fell back, rolling from side to side as he melted under Blaine's touch. He placed tiny kisses all over Kurt's thighs and ass cheeks, working his way up until he was standing. He gently sucked on Kurt's neck, leaving small passion marks on Kurt's skin before whispering in his ear. "On your knees." Kurt immediately fell to his knees and looked up into Blaine's eyes. Blaine laced his fingers tightly in Kurt's hair and tugged his head back.

"Tell me who you are?"

"I'm your slave."

"And who am I?"

"You are my master."

Blaine stared deep into Kurt's eyes. "Don't you ever forget that. Now, open your mouth."

Blaine held Kurt's head steady as he forcefully fucked his mouth. Kurt moaned and waited eagerly for Blaine to come, but he didn't. Instead, he worked himself up to that point and then pulled out of Kurt's mouth. "On your knees, on the bed." Kurt scrambled up on to the bed and obediently assumed the position. Blaine slid three fingers into him, causing him to cry out. After a few minutes, he slammed into him, fucking him harder and harder until Kurt could barely breathe or scream. It was rough and brutal. Finally, as Blaine reached his climax, he pulled out and came all over Kurt's back. Kurt fell forward on to the bed, his dick aching for relief. He started rubbing slightly against the sheets, but Blaine ordered him to stand up. Kurt climbed out of bed and stood in front of Blaine. Blaine turned him around and slowly licked his own cum off of Kurt's back. Kurt was so hot and so turned on, he could barely stand. He hoped Blaine would grab his dick and give him relief, but he didn't.

Once Blaine was done licking Kurt's back, he pulled him back down onto the bed and wrapped his arms around him. Kurt snuggled up against him, but he was restless and desperate for relief. He needed to come. Bad. Blaine's voice was quiet.

"Tonight you don't get relief and you don't get to taste or feel my cum. I'm tired of all this talk of you leaving me. Tonight, you suffer."

"But..."

"In silence."

Blaine kissed Kurt gently on the lips. Kurt moaned in frustration. He eventually fell asleep, but it was a restless sleep. His dick was aching and his body felt the torment of being so close to Blaine, but not allowed to have him.

In the morning, Kurt woke up to Blaine placing small kisses on his chest. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair and pulled his mouth to his for a long, passionate kiss. He moaned desperately. "Please?" Blaine smiled. He slid down and took Kurt's cock in his mouth and began to suck. Kurt smashed his face with a pillow so Elaine wouldn't hear him. It only took a few minutes for him to come hard. Blaine smiled as he swallowed. He moved back up, rolled on to his side, propped his head up with his hand and looked at Kurt. Kurt had his eyes closed and was breathing hard.

"And yet, you want to leave me."

Kurt said nothing.

"And run around Paris."

Kurt still said nothing.

"You can't leave me Kurt. Ever."

Kurt remained silent.

* * *

><p>The summer passed quickly. Kurt cherished his time working at the shop with his dad. He was going to miss him. Burt said nothing else about the engagement and Kurt was grateful. He didn't want to argue. He just wanted to enjoy their time together.<p>

As planned, he spent time with Mercedes, Rachel and the rest of glee club. The fact that this might be the last days they spent together, singing and acting silly made Kurt sad. He would miss his friends.

Blaine spent time with his Warbler friends and his mom. Elaine had worked hard over the past year to re-establish a connection with her son. They never discussed James or all the horrible things of the past. They just focused on the present. Blaine was happy to have the mother of his childhood back.

He also went to visit O.

Blaine and Kurt had not returned to O's house since their first visit. Before that first visit, Blaine had woken up at 2:00 am, for three nights in a row, his body hot and the darkness thrashing around. The nighttime episodes had returned, so Blaine decided it was a sign for him to go see O, but this time, he wanted to go alone.

When he arrived at the house, he didn't hesitate to walk up the steps and straight towards the door. It opened automatically.

"Mr. McDougal?"

"In here Blaine. In the kitchen."

O was sitting at the kitchen table frosting cupcakes. Blaine was surprised. O looked up and smiled at him.

"Cupcakes are one of your favorites, right?"

"How did you know I was coming?"

"How did you know to come?"

Blaine sat down. O stood up and took two glasses from the cupboard. He poured them both some milk and pushed the plate of cupcakes towards Blaine.

"Help yourself."

Blaine started munching on a cupcake. O started talking.

"So, you and young Kurt are off to college."

"Yes."

"Same school?"

"No. Different schools, but in the same neighborhood. We will be three minutes from each other."

O nodded. "How do you feel about that?"

Blaine looked at him. "I hate it. He should be with me."

"So, why are you letting him go to this other school?"

"Because...he really wants to do fashion design and they don't have that at NYU and...I love him and he wants this so..."

O smiled and nodded. "Good for you Blaine. You're listening to your love for Kurt instead of your power over him. That is a good thing."

Blaine felt angry. "Is it? How can it be a good thing for us to be apart? He's my slave. He should be with me."

"Then why don't you force him to be with you?"

Blaine sighed. "Because I love him. I love him so much and I want him to be happy."

O nodded. "And that's good Blaine. That's your love for him protecting you. Keeping you from getting too caught up in your power and control. Don't make the same mistake your grandfather made."

Blaine suddenly remembered what his father had said. "Did my grandmother really want to die or did my grandfather force her to?"

O sat back. His eyes saddened. He was quiet for a moment.

"I really don't know. I could only go by what Tania told me, and in the days following your grandfather's death, Tania was inconsolable and...broken. Her heart wasn't just broken. She was broken. I'm honestly not sure if she could have gone on without him. I believe she really wanted to die."

Blaine felt better hearing this. His father was wrong. His grandfather hadn't killed his wife. And Blaine would not kill Kurt.

"Okay. So, I have to be a good master. Doesn't Kurt have to be a good slave?" And not go running off to Europe.

O sat back and eyed Blaine critically. "Yes. Yes, he does."

"He's supposed to take care of me, right?"

"Yes."

Blaine nodded. Uh huh. That's what he thought. Kurt can't take care of me if he is in Europe.

O narrowed his eyes. "You can't abuse him Blaine."

"I know that! I would never abuse Kurt...but I can make him do what I want. Right?"

"Of course."

"And, it's not abusive for me to deny him something he wants."

O shifted in his chair. He looked at Blaine. He wondered what Kurt wanted that Blaine planned to deny.

"No. It's not abusive. You are the master. He must obey you."

Blaine sat back and smiled. Okay. This was good.

O leaned forward and looked deep into Blaine's eyes.

"Please Blaine. Please be careful. You are so much like your grandfather. Please don't lose your way. Don't fall prey to the darkness that lives in you. It is strong. It is powerful. And it can kill you. It can also punish you. Please be careful and please be a good master to Kurt. Yes, you own him and yes, he must obey you, but be careful. You must maintain a balance. Be very careful Blaine."

"I will. I promise."

As O watched Blaine drive away he sighed deeply and spoke out loud.

"Oh, Jim. He is so much more powerful and darker than you ever were. I fear for him. And for Kurt."

* * *

><p>August arrived, hot and sticky. The boys were in full packing mode. Kurt agonized over what outfits to take and what outfits to leave behind until Blaine reminded him that he could store stuff at his apartment. Kurt squealed in delight until Burt reminded him that the truck would only hold so much and that there needed to be room for Blaine's things as well.<p>

They were scheduled to leave early Saturday morning. Kurt and Blaine were going to drive the truck, while Carol and Burt followed behind in the car. Elaine and Joel were flying and would meet them there. Despite all the things left to do, Blaine convinced Kurt to spend the night with him that Thursday. He had planned something special.

Kurt arrived at Blaine's around 8:00 pm. He was surprised to see Blaine standing by his car, waiting for him. Blaine told him to bring his bag and get in.

As they rode along, Kurt talked nonstop until he realized they had just entered Park Hills Anderson.

"Are we going to your old house?"

"You could say that."

"What? I thought your dad sold it."

"He did."

Sure enough, they pulled up in front of Blaine's childhood home. Blaine was surprised to feel a little pang of sadness as he walked up to the front door. His early years in this house had been great. It was only the later years that were miserable.

He rang the bell and a small woman with short blonde hair answered.

"Hiya Blaine! Come on in sweetie."

"Hi Mrs. Abernathy. This is my boyfriend Kurt."

"Pleased to meet ya."

Once inside the foyer, she turned to Blaine.

"Well, I know you don't need me to show you the way. I'll leave the backdoor unlocked just in case you need something in the middle of the night."

"Thank you and thanks for allowing us to do this. It really means a lot."

"No problem. You boys have a nice night."

Kurt was completely confused. "Blaine, what are we doing here? Are we spending the night in your old room?"

"Nope. Come on." He grabbed Kurt's hand and led him through the house, out the backdoor and across the backyard. Kurt soon realized where they were headed.

They walked through the woods and down the small path to Blaine's treehouse.

"I'll go up first and then you throw your bag up to me."

Kurt carefully climbed the stairs. Once he reached the top, he was surprised to find that he could actually stand up without hitting his head. He turned around and gasped.

There was an air mattress covered by a comforter in the middle of the space. There were rose petals strewn about and Blaine had set up speakers for his iPod, so there was music playing. Two oil lamps were lit and Blaine was busy lighting candles throughout the room. He turned to Kurt.

"I wanted to spend one last night here. This was always my favorite place as a kid. I stopped by one day to see who the new owners were and, Mrs. Abernathy was super nice. She said we were welcome to spend the night as a final farewell." Blaine slid his arms around Kurt's waist. "Plus, we never got to have sex up here."

Kurt laughed. It was all so romantic and sweet and Blaine looked like an adorable little boy.

They laid on the mattress and ate junk food. Blaine had brought all the treats he loved as a kid. Kurt bemoaned the weight he was going to gain in one night. Blaine looked at him, his eyes full of love.

"You are perfect Kurt. Perfect and beautiful. Your figure is lovely, your skin is like silk, your lips are sweet and your ass is divine. You are my perfect, beautiful boyfriend/fiancee/slave. And, I love you."

Kurt sighed happily as Blaine kissed him. A long, sweet, slow kiss that sent shivers up his back and made his toes curl. For almost an hour, Blaine lovingly kissed every inch of Kurt's body, murmuring words of love between kisses. Their lovemaking was gentle, slow and sweet. They gazed into each others eyes and enjoyed the closeness of their bodies, the touch and smell of the other. They made love throughout the night. They would fall asleep and then, after a few hours, one would wake the other and they would make love again. In the morning, they pledged themselves to the other.

"Kurt, beautiful, I promise to love you forever and ever and even after that. I will be a good master to you and I will always take care of you. Always."

"Blaine, I promise to love you forever and ever and even after that. I will be a good slave to you and I will always take care of you. Always."


	43. Chapter 43

_**This chapter is set up for the sequel.**_

Chapter 43

**AUGUST – NEW YORK CITY**

As they pulled up to the Stuyvesant Park Residence Hall, Kurt could not contain his excitement. They were here. They were really, really here. He squealed as he climbed out of the truck and looked at the building.

"Oh, Blaine! Doesn't it look wonderful?"

Blaine couldn't help but smile at Kurt's enthusiasm. He may not like their living arrangements, but he loved the look of joy and excitement on Kurt's face.

Once Kurt checked in and received his key and room number, they all started unloading his things. He had arrived before his roommate so, he quickly claimed his side of the room, closet and desk. Burt and Carol wandered around the residence hall, checking out the common areas and chatting with other parents. Once everything was moved in, Blaine went downstairs to lock the truck and to call his mom to see if she and Joel had arrived. They were supposed to meet him at his apartment.

Kurt stood in the middle of his room, closed his eyes, hugged himself and smiled.

He had finally made it.

New York City.

While he was standing there, a tall, well-dressed boy with brown hair and blue eyes stood in the doorway, watching him. He looked Kurt up and down. Yummy.

"Hello."

Kurt jumped and spun around.

"Oh! Hi." The boy walked into the room.

"Welcome, I'm Lake. Lake Ridgeway."

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

"Nice to meet you Kurt. I assume you are a freshman?"

"Yes."

"I also assume and hope to heaven, you're gay?"

"Um...yes. I am."

Lake sighed lustfully. "Splendid. Well, welcome to Parsons. It is a fabulous school and I am a fabulous, sophomore, fashion design major. What about you?"

"I'm fashion design too."

"Wonderful." This was why Lake chose to remain in the dorms, despite being a sophomore. Lovely, freshmen boys like Kurt. Being in the dorm gave him first shot at all the new hotties before classes began.

Blaine walked into the room and Lake stopped breathing. He stared at Blaine. Forget Kurt. This. This is what I want and I want him now.

"Blaine, this is Lake Ridgeway. Lake, this is my boyfriend, Blaine Anderson."

Lake continued to stare at Blaine. Please, please, please let him be a student here.

"Pleased to meet you Blaine. Are you enrolled here too?"

"No. I'm at NYU. Pre-law and, I'm actually his fiancee." Blaine shot Kurt a look.

Lake glanced at Kurt. Who cares. Surely he could steal this gorgeous man from this delicate little flower. How did Kurt land him in the first place?

Blaine turned to Kurt. "Let's get you unpacked."

Lake sat down on the bed and started telling Kurt details about the dorm, the residence advisers and the classes. He never took his eyes off of Blaine. Damn. That body. Oh, the things that body could do to him. Lake promised himself to get Blaine into bed by Thanksgiving.

Once he'd had enough of staring at Blaine, he decided to go check out the other freshman options.

"I will leave you boys to it. Blaine, it was a pleasure meeting you. Please come visit Kurt often. Kurt...if you need anything, I'm right down the hall, room 303."

"Thank you." Kurt smiled. Lake smiled back. Maybe he would settle for just trying to snag Kurt. After all, Kurt was right down the hall.

After a few minutes, another boy appeared in the doorway. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, and despite it being almost 90 degrees outside, he was wearing a black turtleneck and black jeans. Kurt felt hot just looking at him.

"Hey. I'm Drew Watson. I guess we're roommates."

"Hi. I'm Kurt Hummel."

Drew was from New Jersey, but didn't want to commute, so he chose to live in the dorm. He was a photography major. Blaine paid close attention as Kurt and Drew talked. Blaine decided Drew was most likely straight. He relaxed and felt better for the first time since they had arrived.

They left Drew alone to arrange his side of the room while they went to Blaine's apartment. Blaine was only 3 blocks away in a loft. Elaine and Joel were waiting for them when they pulled up.

Once everything was unloaded, the parents left to check into the hotel and rest. They would all meet in a few hours for dinner. Blaine looked at Kurt. He wanted him to stay with him and help set up his place, but he could sense Kurt's mood. Kurt wanted to go back to his dorm. Blaine reached out and took Kurt's hand.

"Come on. Let's walk back to your place." Kurt looked at Blaine and smiled. "Thank you." He knew Blaine wanted him to stay. "I promise, I'll come over tomorrow and do your closet and kitchen."

Blaine was pleased to see that he was only a 5-7 minute walk away. Once they reached the dorm, Kurt turned to Blaine.

"Do you want to come up?"

"No. Go set up your room and find out if Drew is gay or not. I think he's straight, but I want you to confirm." Kurt laughed. Blaine placed his hand on Kurt's chest and locked eyes with him.

"You belong to me."

"And only you."

"You are my slave."

"You are my master."

"I love you."

"I love you."

Blaine kissed Kurt deeply and left.

* * *

><p>Patience. Patience. Patience.<p>

Blaine was determined to be patient.

But, damn it was hard.

The parents left Sunday afternoon after taking the boys to brunch. As promised, Kurt came over and organized Blaine's closet and kitchen. Blaine stared at Kurt's ass, as he bent over to organize pots and pans in a bottom cabinet. When Kurt stood up and turned around, he read the expression on Blaine's face. He smiled apologetically.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"There's a dorm orientation meeting tonight. I want to be there so I can meet everyone and hear what the residence hall advisers talk about. I'm sorry."

Blaine felt the darkness swirling around. He willed it to calm down and be patient. Kurt walked over to Blaine and caressed his hair.

"Blaine...I promise we will spend time together but...we have to get settled first."

"Fucking you is what settles me."

Kurt gave him a look. "You know what I mean."

Blaine took Kurt's hands in his. "Kurt, you need to understand something. This whole college thing is just a stepping stone to get me to where I want to be. I'm here because I have to be here to get into law school. I don't give a shit about orientations and clubs and pledging and all that crap. I just want the next four years to go by as quickly as possible so that I can go to law school, pass the bar and start my career. And start my life, with you."

"Blaine, this is our life. We have started life together. No, we aren't living together but...this is our life. We are here, in New York City. The place we dreamed of coming to. Please don't wish away the next four years. Let's enjoy them."

"I'd feel better if we were living together."

"I know, but I promise, I won't neglect you."

"Says the boy who is leaving me for dorm orientation."

Kurt sighed. "Let's get settled in first and then we will come up with a plan. Okay?"

"Okay, beautiful."

Blaine stood in his window and watched Kurt walk up the street.

How the hell was he going to get through the next four years?

* * *

><p>Despite his claims of being uninterested in college life, Blaine found himself getting sucked into the busy college campus. He joined the Law Students Social Society, an organization for law students to network, do community service and drink. There seemed to be a society networking event or mixer with another law school, almost every weekend. Blaine was popular. His good looks and confidence drew women to him, as always, but even guys wanted to hang out with him. It was obvious Blaine was going to be successful and someone good to know in the future. A few, super ambitious students had googled Blaine and figured out who his family was. That made him even more desirable to have as a friend.<p>

Through the law society, Blaine found a tennis partner named Steve McAdams. Like Pete, Steve didn't care that Blaine was gay. He was just happy to have someone to play with. Together, they joined the intramural tennis program. Blaine was still a powerful player, but he wasn't nearly as strong as he had been during the summer when he was screwing the hell out of Kurt. He tried not to dwell on this fact.

NYU didn't have a glee club, but they did have something called the Madrigal Singers, a coed ensemble of a capella performers. Blaine decided not to join. The society and tennis were enough. He planned to make the dean's list every semester.

And he wanted to spend time with Kurt.

That was a challenge.

Patience.

Kurt was in love with Parsons. He was in love with his classes, the students and the teachers. Everything was new, exciting and amazing. Finally, he was in a world where no one cared that he was gay and loved fashion. It was all fashion, all the time. And, for the first time ever, Kurt had a gay friend besides Blaine.

Warren Slater was a freshman from Connecticut. His curly brown hair reminded Kurt of Tyler. His brown eyes were warm and friendly. He lived on the same floor as Kurt and was majoring in architecture and lighting. The two hit it off immediately since Warren had a keen sense of fashion and an eye for what was cutting edge. Kurt couldn't understand why someone as fashionable as Warren, wasn't a fashion design major.

"Honestly Warren. Your sense of style actually rivals mine. And that's saying something." Warren blushed. One night over pizza, he leveled with Kurt about his chosen major. "My father wouldn't allow me to do fashion design. He doesn't see it as a viable career choice. Architecture and lighting, that he understands. Fashion, not so much." Warren looked sad for a moment before continuing. "Architecture, he can explain to his friends. Fashion design...well, that sounds too gay." Kurt looked at him. "But, Warren...surely your father knows..." Warren nodded. "Doesn't mean he's happy about it."

"Well, you will be the best dressed and most talented architect around and you will always be well-lit with lighting that shows off your best side. And every side of you, is your best side." Warren beamed. Warren knew he had a little crush on Kurt. Okay, maybe a big crush. But, he also knew Blaine would kick his ass.

Blaine.

Warren could not figure out the relationship between Kurt and Blaine. Kurt was one of the nicest, most confident and talented people, Warren had ever met. But, around Blaine...Kurt changed. He was still Kurt, but something always felt off to Warren. Their relationship seemed very odd. Intense. Blaine looked at Kurt as if he were his property and acted as if he would shoot anyone who came on to his land. Warren noticed that Blaine's eyes never left Kurt for a second. He could tell they really loved each other, but there was something about the way Blaine stared at Kurt. His eyes were full of love and something else. Something Warren couldn't name.

At first, Blaine was not crazy about Warren's friendship with Kurt. Warren could understand his concern. Kurt was beautiful. But, Warren assured Blaine that his only interest in Kurt was friendship.

"Look Blaine, there's no need for you to be all evil towards me. Kurt and I are only friends. I'm not the kind of guy who goes around stealing other guys boyfriends. Besides, Kurt loves you so much, he can't be stolen away."

"That's right. He belongs to me. Just make sure you remember that and tell everyone else. Especially that stupid Lake kid."

Warren laughed. "Yeah, Lake is something else. But, I don't think he has eyes for Kurt." Warren grinned and gave Blaine a knowing look. Blaine made a face. "Yuck. I'll pass."

After that, Blaine relaxed about Kurt's friendship with Warren, but Warren remained intrigued by the dynamics between Kurt and Blaine.

It was all very strange.

And, why did Blaine's eyes look like they changed colors depending upon his mood?

* * *

><p>Professor Walter Murray looked through his class list of freshman, pre-law students. No one's name stood out. He always checked the class list, in-depth, just in case some senator's kid had enrolled. Last thing he needed was to get in trouble for saying something about the wrong political party.<p>

No one interesting in Tuesday's class. On to Wednesday.

Anderson, Blaine.

Hmm...

He pulled up the main site for student records.

Anderson, Blaine. Freshman. Pre-law. Westerville, Ohio.

Westerville, Ohio?

This could be the kid. This could be the one.

He picked up the phone.

"Hi, it's me. I think I may have found Anderson for you. Let's meet on Friday to discuss."

X-X-X-X-X

Mike Huntel sat patiently at the Saxbe Club, waiting for Walter Murray to show up. He sipped his bourbon and sighed. He doubted the professor had found the right kid. This wasn't the first time he had gotten overly excited about a kid with the last name of Anderson. Professor Murray came hurrying over. Was it a rule that college professors had to look sloppy and be covered in chalk dust? Don't they use whiteboard these days?

"Evening Mike. Sorry to be running late."

"No problem. How have you been?"

"Oh, fine, fine. Busy. Start of the new school year and all that."

"So. What do you have for me?"

"I'm sure you were reluctant to get your hopes up after last year's mistake, but this time, I really think he's the one you've been looking for."

Professor Murray slid a folder across the table. Mike opened it and looked at the photo.

"Good-looking kid. Anderson, Blaine. Age 18. Dalton Academy. High Honors. 4.9 GPA. Must have taken a lot of advanced placement classes. Westerville, Ohio."

Mike stopped and looked at Walter.

"Westerville, Ohio? The Congressman was from Westerville, Ohio."

Walter was practically jumping out of his seat. "You see? See? I think this is the right kid. I took the liberty of doing a little research. Look at the next page."

Mike flipped pages. It was a print out of the about page from the Anderson for State Senate website. Mike read out loud. "The Anderson Family has a tradition of public service starting in the 1920's with..." he scanned down until he reached the next section. "Congressman Jim Anderson, Republican – Ohio..." he trailed off and looked up at Mike. Mike was grinning. "See? See? This has to be the grandson. This has to be the right kid."

Mike sat back.

Finally.

But wait...

"Hold on. Have you met this...Blaine? Did you notice anything special about him?"

Walter shifted nervously. "Well...no. But, I do these little...chat sessions with 6 or 8 students a few times a month so that I can try and get to know them a bit better. All of my pre-law classes have over 100 students. The sessions are a way for me to put a name with a face. I've invited Anderson to one on Tuesday. You can attend as a guest and check him out for yourself."

Mike smiled. "Excellent. Thank you Professor. I will make sure I'm there."

Professor Murray smiled and sat back in his seat. This was wonderful. This had to be the right kid. Would it be wrong to bring up his finders fee, now? Maybe he should wait until after he meets the kid? On the other hand, he really wanted to move out of his neighborhood. He was almost mugged the other night. There was a lovely brownstone for sale over in Chelsea...

"Uh, Mike. Not to jump the gun...um, but...about my finders fee..." Mike waved his hand. "Don't worry. I haven't forgotten. If this is the kid and he has what I want, you'll get your fee."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, don't downplay this. I think it's wonderful and a good sign."<p>

It was Friday evening and Kurt was lying, naked on Blaine's bed eating pizza. Blaine was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, staring at Kurt and trying to be patient. All he wanted to do was fuck Kurt until he broke into little pieces. But, Kurt had arrived hungry and eager to download about his week. Blaine wasn't sure why he hadn't expected this. It was what they had been doing for the past month. On Fridays, Kurt would come over to Blaine's apartment to spend the night. They would get up on Saturday and after Kurt fixed breakfast, Blaine would head to the law library while Kurt returned to his dorm to work on his projects. Kurt would return to Blaine's Saturday night. Sometimes they would go out, but usually they stayed in and watched a movie or just talked. And fucked.

Blaine had told Kurt about Professor Murray inviting him to his Tuesday night chat.

"Kurt, it's really not a big deal. I think he invites all his students sooner or later in order to get to know us."

"Maybe so, but he didn't have to pick you so early in the semester."

"My last name starts with A. I'm always first."

"Oh. That is true." Kurt pouted. Blaine laughed. Kurt was so cute and adorable and sexy and...Blaine missed him. He wanted the next four years over. Now. He walked over to the bed and pushed Kurt on to his back. He climbed on top of him, straddling his body and then pulled Kurt up so they were facing each other.

"I miss you so fucking much during the week."

"I think you miss fucking me during the week."

"Yeah. That too. I miss my slave. I need him near me."

Kurt batted his eyes and made a submissive face. "I miss my master. It's hard to be away from him."

"You don't have to be. You could sleep with your master every night."

"Yes. I could. And my master and I would fail out by December." Blaine kissed Kurt slow and deep, his tongue searching his mouth, exploring his taste. Oh, how he had missed this mouth. Blaine shifted to his knees and pushed Kurt back on to the bed. His eyes turned three shades deeper as he stared into Kurt's eyes. He wrapped his hand around Kurt's cock and started to stroke slowly.

"I love you so much, beautiful. I've been dreaming of your cock all week." Kurt moaned. "No more dreaming. It's yours. All of me is yours." Blaine inhaled deeply. "Yes. You belong to me." He bent down and took Kurt's cock into his mouth, sliding up and down slowly. Kurt gasped and laced his fingers into Blaine's hair, gripping hard. Blaine teased him, slowly taking it into his mouth and then slowly pulling off. He waited until Kurt was begging. "Please...Blaine...more...please..." Blaine sped up his movements and then slowly slid two fingers into Kurt's hole. Kurt hissed and immediately pushed against the fingers. He had missed this just as much as Blaine. Blaine added two more fingers, twisting them roughly, causing Kurt to groan loudly. Blaine continued sucking Kurt's cock and twisting his fingers until Kurt was yelling. "Please Blaine! Please! Oh! I'm gonna..." Kurt's cum shot down Blaine's throat. Blaine eagerly swallowed. Kurt was so delicious. He really must talk him into spending the night during the week.

X-X-X-X-X

The next morning, Blaine watched Kurt preparing breakfast in nothing but his apron. It was one of the things Kurt had agreed to as part of the deal for him to live in the Parsons dorms. When he was at Blaine's, he had to be naked. He could wear the apron, but that was it.

Blaine stared at him with love and desire. Why wouldn't Kurt agree to be a stay-at-home husband? If he would, Blaine could have this every morning, and their lives would be so much easier. Kurt would always be right there, available to him. Blaine noticed that Kurt was doing his I really want something big dance. Blaine sighed. These days, the things Kurt wanted were not things Blaine could simply buy. And, they usually involved the two of them being apart.

"What is it, Kurt?"

"What?"

"What do you want to do?"

"What makes you think I want to do anything?"

"I own you. You are my slave and I know you. What is it that you want?"

Kurt looked at Blaine nervously. He knew this one wasn't going to be easy. He took a deep breath.

"Well...Parsons is going to have a little mini break next week. No classes on Thursday or Friday." Kurt stopped.

Blaine relaxed. Oh, okay. This is good. Kurt wants to go somewhere. Blaine couldn't skip class, but he was usually done by 2:00 pm on Fridays...

"Warren has invited me to go home with him for the weekend. Meet his parents, see his house..." Kurt stopped talking.

Blaine's eyes had turned black and his expression was dark and menacing. His voice was low and very quiet. Too quiet.

"Are...you...asking...me...if...you...can...spend...the...weekend...with...another...man?"

Kurt stepped back. It has been a long time since he had been scared of Blaine. But now, he was trembling slightly.

"Blaine, you know it's not like that. Warren and I are friends. Just friends."

Blaine slowly walked towards Kurt. Kurt found himself trapped against the refrigerator. Blaine leaned in and softly kissed Kurt's neck, sucking lightly.

Kurt knew he was in trouble.

"Kurt...who do you belong to?"

Kurt's voice was a whisper. "I belong to you."

"And what are you?"

"Your slave."

"Say it again."

"I'm your slave." Kurt closed his eyes. Blaine was kissing his neck and gently massaging Kurt's cock. Ohh...Kurt was in big trouble.

"Yes, Kurt. You are my slave. I own you. And. I. Don't. Share."

Kurt knew he was pushing it, but since he was in trouble already...

"I am loyal to you and only you. Warren is just a friend. I've always wanted to visit Connecticut and..."

Blaine interrupted him. "The answer is no. And apparently, all this separation has left you confused about the nature of our relationship. I think you need a hard reminder. Go get a chair."

Kurt closed his eyes. Why, why, why did this turn him on? What was wrong with him? He should be mad at Blaine for being so unreasonable. Instead, he's excited about being punished.

Kurt took one of the chairs from the small kitchen table and placed it in the middle of the room. Blaine walked over and sat down. "Down Kurt." Kurt slowly lowered himself down on to Blaine's cock. Oh, super, hot, hell. It had been a while since they had done this, and Kurt had forgotten just how full Blaine's huge cock felt up his ass in this position. Blaine wrapped his arms around him.

"Up Kurt."

Kurt slowly moved up and then down. He let out a small wail as he came down. Damn the intensity was so strong.

"Don't start screaming yet. We are just getting started."

Blaine drove Kurt up and down, harder and faster, until Kurt was groaning out little shuddering cries mixed with loud grunts. Kurt finally started begging for mercy, but Blaine ignored his pleas.

"You need to remember who you belong to. And it's not Warren. You are mine. Mine! Mine! Mine!"

Kurt started screaming. "Yours! Yours! Yours!"

Blaine was merciless. They were covered in sweat and Kurt was pleading and promising.

"Please... Blaine...please...promise... won't ever..."

"No mercy for you beautiful. You have to take it and take it hard. I want you sore for weeks. I want you to feel sore and think of me with every step you take."

Kurt reached the point where he was incoherent. Just when he thought he would pass out, Blaine said, "Up and off!" Kurt gratefully lifted himself off of Blaine's cock, but Blaine marched him over to the kitchen table and pushed his down, face first, bent over the table. Kurt braced himself as Blaine slammed into him. Kurt screamed and begged. "Blaine...ugh...ugh...please...oh ...Blaine!" Blaine ignored him. He dug his hands into Kurt's hips and punishingly fucked him. Blaine finally reached around and took Kurt's cock in his hand and began to firmly stroke, driving Kurt towards his orgasm. They came at the same time. Blaine purposely caught some of Kurt's cum in his hand. He turned Kurt around to face him and held his hand up to Kurt's mouth. "Lick it. All of it." Kurt obeyed. Blaine picked him up and carried him to the bed. Kurt was exhausted and his ass was on fire. He felt dizzy from his orgasm and the intense fucking he'd just received. He needed a nap.

As he drifted off to sleep, he heard Blaine quietly whisper, "You can never leave me, Kurt. Never."

* * *

><p>On Tuesday evening, Mike Huntel arrived 15 minutes early and seated himself in the back of the room, but not too far from the door. He wanted to see the Anderson kid when he walked in. Professor Murray had set up 9 chairs in a circle for the attendees. Mike watched as the students arrived. Nice looking girls. Too bad he was an old man. Well, too old for these kids anyway.<p>

Blaine strolled in.

Mike knew it was him the moment he hit the door. He could feel the power. Sense the aura. Yes. This had to be the one. He watched Blaine take a seat. Confident. Smooth. Unbearably good-looking. Now, if Mike could just see his eyes.

Blaine pulled out his notebook and pen. Laptops weren't allowed during these sessions. Professor Murray arrived, rushed and dusty as usual.

"Well, thanks everyone for coming this evening. I trust everyone did the reading and is ready for an interactive discussion. Before we get started, I'd like everyone to go around the room and introduce themselves. Name, where you're from, what type of law you think you would like to practice one day and why. Mr. Anderson, let's start with you."

Mike noticed as every girl in the room leaned forward, their eyes dreamy as they focused on Blaine. Damn. This kid probably gets laid by a different chick every other night.

Blaine smiled his winning smile and began.

"Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson. I'm from Westerville, Ohio. I plan to go into corporate law, mergers and acquisitions. Why? Honestly, that's where the money is. Acquiring a company can take a long time. That's a lot of billable hours."

The girls in the room practically broke out in applause. Professor Murray shot Mike a look. Mike nodded. Yes, this was probably the kid. Mike tuned out as the other kids spoke and concentrated on Blaine. Blaine finally looked up and met his gaze. Mike smiled at him and Blaine smiled back. Mike focused on his eyes. They were honey-amber.

This was the kid. It had to be.

Mike listened as Professor Murray led the students through a discussion of a controversial supreme court case. Whenever Blaine spoke, Mike paid careful attention. Along with the girls in the class. At the end of the session, as everyone packed up to leave, Professor Murray called Blaine over.

"Blaine, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Mike Huntel. Mike, this is Blaine Anderson. Blaine, Mike it a partner in the firm of Huntel, Wellington and VanSant." Blaine smiled and shook Mike's hand. "Pleased to meet you, sir."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you enjoying your classes?"

"Yes, absolutely."

"Corporate law. Interesting choice." Especially if you have what your grandfather had.

Blaine wasn't sure what to say. He didn't want to fuck up. Huntel, Wellington & VanSant was one of his top two choices of firms to work for. He couldn't believe he was meeting a partner. Professor Murray spoke up.

"Well, it's early yet. He might change his mind. Many students do once they get further along in their studies." Blaine smiled and nodded. Mike looked at him closely. Yes, he wanted this kid.

"Well, I'd better get going. It was nice to meet you Mr. Huntel."

"A pleasure meeting you Blaine. Good luck this year."

"Thank you."

Blaine left. Professor Murray turned to Mike. He was downright giddy.

"Yes? Yes? That's the one, isn't it?"

Mike smiled. "Yes, he seems to be the one. Time will tell."

Professor Murray's face fell. "What?" Time? He wanted his money. Now. He really needed to move.

"Yes, time. First, we need to see if he actually finishes and graduates. I won't make a move until his senior year. We'll offer an internship and make sure he gets it. That will give me a chance to check him out. In the meantime, you keep an eye on him for me."

Professor Murray frowned. Was he expected to wait four fucking years for his fee?

"You know Mike. Blaine won't always be in my class. I'll have to go out of my way to keep an eye on him."

Mike narrowed his eyes. Greedy little bastard. But, Mike needed him. He didn't want to lose track of the kid.

"Fine. What do you want?"

Professor Murray smiled.

* * *

><p>"I have a lot of work to do, Warren. I can use these four days to catch up." Kurt was sitting on Warren's bed, explaining why he couldn't go home with him for the weekend. Warren wasn't buying it.<p>

"Kurt, I have work to do too. We can take time to study." Kurt didn't say anything. Warren frowned at him. He knew what was really going on.

"This is about Blaine, isn't it? He doesn't want you to go!" Kurt remained silent.

"Honestly Kurt. I don't get you two. I don't understand why you put up with his shit!"

Kurt looked into Warren's eyes. Could he trust him? Could he tell him? Kurt had been walking around for a year and a half, full of secrets about Blaine. He was dying to spill his guts to someone, but how on earth would he explain it? Explain that he was a slave to a boy blessed with powers, passed down to him from his voodoo infested grandfather. Kurt opened his mouth and then closed it. Of course he couldn't tell him. Hell, he hadn't even told Mercedes and he had known her for years. He'd only known Warren for a few months.

"Warren, just give him some time. Blaine needs time to get used to me having a gay male friend. He can be a bit…jealous."

"And possessive and controlling and just…too intense when it comes to you. I get that he loves you, but he doesn't own you." Kurt looked at the floor. Actually, yes, he does.

Warren looked at Kurt. Dammit. Now he felt bad. He hadn't meant to upset Kurt. He was just really disappointed. There were some cute boutiques in New Haven that he was sure Kurt would love. Plus, Warren felt safer having someone come home with him. His mother had called and said his dad was in a bad mood. Warren figured his father would behave if there were witnesses in the house.

Warren grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him to his feet. "Come on. Let's go see what the dinning hall has whipped up for tonight." As they walked, Warren was relieved when Kurt started talking about something that had happened in his fabrics class. Warren didn't want him upset. Kurt was so beautiful, and sweet, and kind, and sexy, and…

Warren had to get a hold of himself.

Blaine would kill him.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Blaine stopped in the campus bookstore, right before closing. Steve had told him about a great article in this month's Tennis magazine and Blaine wanted to pick up a copy. As he stood in the magazine section, he didn't notice the tall boy with black hair and green eyes, watching him. The boy looked around, making sure they were alone before walking towards Blaine. He stood next to him and stared at the magazine display. At exactly the same moment, they both looked up, their eyes meeting.<p>

Blaine felt something he hadn't felt since he'd first laid eyes on Kurt.

Attraction.

Blaine felt an electric current run through his body as the darkness flowed furiously. He couldn't pull his eyes away. He then watched in shock as the boy's eyes turned black.

"I know what you are. I'm one too. I've seen you with your slave. He is beautiful. You're lucky. I haven't found my slave yet." Blaine was speechless. And why did he feel such an intense sexual attraction to this boy?

The boy leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"I just wanted you to know, you aren't alone. Goodbye handsome."

The boy turned and walked away.

Blaine stood there, speechless and frozen. And why was his cock so fucking hard?

By the time Blaine pulled himself together to run after the boy, he had disappeared.

Blaine walked to his apartment in a daze.

That night he dreamt of the other boy. On top of him.

Fucking him. Fucking Blaine hard.

He woke up in a cold sweat.

What the hell?

He didn't tell Kurt.

**THE END**

_**Thank you so much to everyone who read, reviewed, shared the link and most importantly, passed along kind words of encouragement and suggestions. I can't believe my fun summer project turned into something so many others shared. Thank you for coming along for the ride.**_

_**Stay tuned for the sequel, premiering in September.**_


	44. Chapter 44

Hello:

I noticed that several people Story Alerted this story in the past few days so, I wanted to let you know that this story is complete. The sequel, A Legal Romance has been posted. It is on this site at: .net/s/7342540/1/

If the link doesn't work, I think you can find it by clicking on my profile.

Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
